How can you mend a broken heart ?
by Sat119
Summary: Larry is back in Detroit, and he has to put his life back on track. Will he succeed ? Read and review please ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters but the Orthon, Williams and Parks firm belong to D.E.K. **

**Read and review please :D**

_

* * *

__There, I'm in Detroit... great, I've left about a week ago, and what now ? I'm back. Why ? because I don't trust myself. Stupid fool. But she doesn't trust me either. I am cursed ? of course there's Sam here, my son, my pride and my joy, the only one I have actually. No, wait, my job's kinda cool too. But that's it, gosh, my life is limited to my son and my job, that's pitiful. _

  
- Dad ?  
- Uh, oh, yeah what's up buddy ? said Larry suddenly brought back to reality. His son and him were on the sofa in his new apartment.  
- You don' t seem happy to be here. Something's wrong ?  
- Well, you know...  
- Yeah, I meant besides you leaving Ally  
- No this little thing taken aside, everything is just fine in my life, Larry said feeling a little uncomfortable. What about your life ?  
- Well it just got better.  
- How come ?  
- Well, you came back here. You know, I've already told you, but I really missed you here. How long will you stay in Detroit this time ?  
- I don't know buddy, but for now I'm here.  
- Yeah, but Dad, just tell me the truth. Do you think you'll stay for good this time ?  
- Why do you wanna know ? I don't know yet.  
- Why don't you ? If you say that, it means you're already thinking about leaving again. Why can't you just stay here with me ? ... and mommy, he added after few seconds.  
- Sam, your mom and I won't get back together, I've told you that a million times, and I thought I made myself clear. She will always be a good friend of mine, but that's all.  
- Okay, Sam replied, clearly disappointed once again. He just couldn't understand why his father and his mother couldn't live together if they were friends, and this time he really wanted to understand what kind of friends can live together, and what kind can't.  
After a while, he lifted his head up, and asked :  
- If you're friends, I just can't understand why you can't live with us. Friends love each other, and when you love a person, you can share everything with them, why can't you and mom share the house ? I really don't understand.  
- That's because you're only 7..  
- About to be 8 ! Sam cut.  
- Right, okay, but even if you were 8, you wouldn't have lived long enough to understand. I don't even understand. It's just the way things are.  
- But you lived with Ally.  
- Yes I did.  
- So you love mom but you love Ally more.  
- Yes.  
- So why are you back ? I thought you came back because you loved mom more. Why are you back Dad ?  
- Well, here in Detroit ?  
- Yeah.  
- Because you're here.  
- You left Boston because I wasn't there ? I don't believe that. You wouldn't have left in the first place.  
- I'm here in Detroit because you're here, if you were in Chicago right now, I'd be in Chicago too. But I left Boston because, well, because uh... for grown-ups reasons.  
- It's always grown-ups reasons. Wait, he said running to the table, taking a pencil and a sheet of paper where a list had been established.  
- What am I waiting for ?  
- Just wait. He wrote few words on the paper and said, One day I'll be a grown-up, right ?  
- Yes, of course.  
- Okay, when exactly ?  
- Why do you ask ? what's this paper ?  
- Just answer please.  
- Well, when you'll be 21 you'll be officially a grown-up. There. Can I have an explanation now ?  
- So in 13 years I'll be a grown-up. Okay, I think I can wait that long. But it'll be hard.  
- Wait for what ? Sam, are you gonna tell me or not ?  
- Fine, I've made a list of all the questions to which you and mom answered that only grown-ups could understand or be answered.  
- What ? Larry said with a smile, taking a quick look at the paper. And is it long ?  
- I've only started 6 months ago, so I only have 68 questions, BUT I can't remember all those I should have written down before.  
- 68 ?!  
- Yeah, you think that's a lot ?  
- It's quite a lot yeah.  
- Well, then why don't you answer to some of them now. I'd really like to understand some things.  
- But I haven't used the "grown-ups" argument that often, I don't understand.  
- You use it far less than mom does. She's always telling me that I'm not old enough, or that one day I'll understand... I think that sometimes she only uses that because she doesn't want to think of a way to make me understand things in a non grown-up way. Could you give it a try ?  
- Well, let me think. Larry replied, looked at his watch, and faked being concerned by it.  
- Dad, we have two hours left, you won't trick me. If you don't want to, just say so, and tell me why.  
Larry felt he wouldn't have much choices, he simply had to accept because he couldn't figure one good reason not to, and he was apparently a very bad liar.  
- Fine, I'll give it a try. Seeing his son's face lightening up, he added quickly, but only to 15 of them, not all of them.  
Sam looked still happy.  
- Okay Dad, but you have to answer, to all of them.  
- No way, if your mom told you you were too young to be answered to, she must have been right.  
- So, you can refuse to answer to 5 of them.  
- 10  
- 7  
- 8  
- Deal. 

_Okay, now what ? I'll have to answer to 7 questions what if I refuse to answer to some of them and the last ones are worse ? _

  
- Buddy, I demand to see the questions before any attempt on answering them.  
- Why ?  
- Listen, I swear I'll answer the questions that are not "for grown-ups only", but if I refuse one question with my last veto, and the next one I really can't answer, what happens ? Look, I'm willing to make a compromise here, can you work with me or not ? If you don't accept, I'll simply declare our little understanding null and void.  
- Fine, don't lawyerize me.  
- Lawyerize you ? Larry repeated, laughing a little.  
- Yeah, you know, when you begin to talk about veto, compromise, declaring things null and void.. I'm not one of your clients you know ?  
- I know, sorry. So do we have an understandi.. uh I mean, are you okay ? I take a look at the questions, I tell you those I won't answer, and I'll answer to the others.  
- Okay, but you don't have to use the 8 "vetoes", he said quoting vetoes with his fingers in the air. And, I have a bonus question since I agree to the "compromise".  
- What ? no !  
- Please, Dad, I really want to understand this one, and it's not about baby making. Please ?!  
- You can ensure me I won't be tricked ?  
- Yes, plus I know you can answer it.  
- Okay, fine. Find 15 questions, Larry said, finally giving up. 

Sam took the pencil and the sheet and sat down at the table. Larry stood up, went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. He read a paper, took the phone and asked the operator for the number of a law firm : Orthon, Williams and Parks. He wrote down the number, and called it.  
- Hello, Larry Paul, attorney at law, I was wondering if by any chance you were looking for a new associate ?  
- Well, I don't really know, but I'll ask. How can I reach you ? Oh wait, there's one of my bosses. She put him on hold. Larry took a quick look at Sam, still absorbed by the list of questions, and was about to tell him to be quick if he wanted to have 7 answers when the secretary started speaking again.  
- Mr Orthon has agreed to meet you tomorrow.  
- To meet me ? uh okay, great. Just between you and me, does he often meet people who are calling for a job without checking them out before ?  
- Apparently you're not a total stranger to him.  
- Really ? Okay then, did he say when exactly he wants to meet me tomorrow ?  
- 10.30 or noon for lunch. It's up to you.  
- Let's say 10.30 then.  
- Okay, see you tomorrow then.  
- Thanks a lot, see you tomorrow. He hung up.

_That was weird. How does he know me ? Does my reputation in Boston followed me here ? I've got to admit that I was well respected there, but here ? Weird. And look at him, still picking the questions. If only I had been able to find out one reason, just one single reason to refuse. It will certainly be an interesting moment.._

Larry came back from the kitchen and sat on the sofa again. He observed his son, waiting for him and his questions, feeling a little nervous about them and about the appointment of the next day. 5 minutes later, Sam finally stood up and came to sit on the sofa too. He gave his father the list and kept a piece of paper in his hands.  
- What's that ?  
- The bonus question. You can't look at it, I don't want you to prepare a lie or something.  
- A lie ? You think I'm a liar ?  
- Don't try to waste time Dad, you know I don't think you're a liar, you're just a father and I know you might want to lie about that, even if I don't know why. It took me more time than I thought it would to pick the questions, so you've got 30 seconds to find those you won't answer to.  
- Am I dreaming or are you trying to give me orders ?  
- Dad, stop it and just read !

Larry felt pissed off not to be able to buy some more time, but began to read.

On the paper, one could read :  
1 - Why didn't you and Mom got married ?  
2 - Why are all my friend's moms older than Mom ?  
3 - Why did you love Ally ?  
4 - How come I've never seen your dad ? and your mom only once ?  
5 - How come you never talk about your dad and so little about your mom ?  
6 - Mom and you, were you in love ?  
7 - Why do I live with Mom when you're away ?  
8 - Why does Mom cry every night ?  
9 - Why did Mom and you break up ?  
10 - How come Mom never found somebody else like you did with Helena and Ally ?  
11 - How come you slept at Helena's place when you went to Boston and you never do when you come back here ?  
12 - Why do you pretend that everything is fine when it's not ? and why mom does it too ?  
13 - How come you look so sad if you say that you're happy I'm here ?  
14 - How come you never invited me to Boston ? I had to come by myself.  
15 - Why did you marry Helena, and divorce her ?

Larry was quite shocked. The questions were very profound, and some of them even sad. It made him think of so many things he wanted to forget.

- Dad ? 30 seconds are over. Which ones did you choose ?  
- Uh, buddy I really need more time. The questions are not that difficult to answer, it's just that it's difficult for me to think about them, because I know the answers, but some of them are still hurting me a lot.  
Sam looked worried.  
- I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. Do you want to stop now ? You don't have to answer if it's hurting you.  
Larry smiled a little, but sadness could be read in his eyes.  
- No buddy, I promised I would answer to those I could, and I will, because apparently it's hurting you to be in the dark, as much as it's hurting me to know the answers. Do you really want to know all those things ?  
- Yes.  
- Alright, then I'll answer to all of them.  
- Really ?  
- Yes. But I'd like to have the opportunity to stop after some questions and answer the others tomorrow or Tuesday, or whenever I find time to.  
- It's fine with me, Sam smiled. Thanks Dad.  
Larry took a deep breath, and asked :  
- Which one first ?  
- Just follow the order if you want.  
- Okay. 1 - Why didn't you and Mom got married ? he read out loud. Can I answer to several questions at the same time ?  
- Yes.  
- Then I'll answer to questions number 1, 2, 6, and 9, give me your pencil.  
Sam handed him the pencil and Larry wrote four crosses next to the four questions.  
- Alright, if I may say so.  
Your mom and I met when I was 19. She was in high school and I was already in college and one night she came to a party, and she was so beautiful. I was really shy, but she asked me out on a date. I was so amazed that a girl as beautiful as her could want me as her boyfriend that I couldn't refuse.

And we learnt to know each other, we had a really good time, and she taught me how to feel confident, and I loved her for that. And because she was so nice, and so perfect. And even though she was only 16 when we met, she was really clever. She didn't look like she was 16. And we grew up. She went to college, and we were still together. I got used to being with her. It was easy for me. I didn't have much to do. I wanted to be a lawyer, she wanted to be one too. It was easy.

The year I took the bar exam, she got pregnant with you. I was so scared. I wasn't ready to be a father, I wondered "what if I fail the exam ? How will I be able to take care of a little baby ?" But I wanted to have you at the same time. I was excited and scared. So we decided to keep the baby. She would give birth during the summer, once the class would be over. It was perfect. Everything was telling us to have you. And I passed the bar exam, third of my promotion. I was so proud, and I thought that now I would have a great job and a family, that my life couldn't be better.

As time went by, while I was still preparing for the exam, I didn't have much time to talk, or take care of her, I wanted to succeed to ensure us a good life. She made friends in her classes, she went to parties with them, coming back very late at night, but it was okay for me, I didn't have time for her, and she was about to become a mother, I thought she wanted to enjoy parties and student life as much as possible. Once I had passed the exam, I found a job, and we took an apartment out of the campus. And I started to work hard, and she studied a lot. We were apart in the same room. And then you came to the world. That is, still today, the best and most wonderful day of my entire life. I loved you instantly. I was ready, I was mature, I had a job, and I could afford to raise a family. I thought that now you were here, Jam.. uh, your mom would stay at home, and that we would really be together again.

But it never happened. She kept on going to parties, hanging out with her friends, while I was staying at home with you. Not that I blame her, or anything, I mean, she was young, she was still a student. She loved you the same way I did, instantly, but she needed to experiment life some more I guess. I thought about proposing to her, but I decided to wait until I was sure she was ready, I knew she would have accepted, because it was the easy and normal thing to do, but she wasn't ready to be married. I understood for a while, but after 3 years and no real change, I found myself not loving her as lovers do anymore. We didn't know each other anymore. You had a baby sitter during the day, she would come back home in the evenings and go out again. We had a series of argument about that. I would tell her she was acting like a child, a spoiled child. And she would tell me I was already old and boring.

The only thing that we had in common was our love for you. But I was afraid to let you grow up in that kind of environment. I thought it would be better for you if your parents stayed friends, so I told her I wanted to end the relationship before we started hating each other. She changed in a matter of hours. She stopped going out every night, she took care of you every chances she got, but I had stopped loving her, and there was nothing I could do. She's never been able to understand that.

So she broke up with me, thinking that I would realize I still loved her deep down. But I realized she was nothing more than the mother of my son and a friend with whom I spent great moments, had a lot of fun. When she finally accepted the truth, that we would not get back together, she moved to Detroit, to be closer to her family, and start a new life.

Your friends' mothers are older because Ja.. because your mom gave birth to you when she was still quite young. And in a school like the one your in, usually the children's parents are wealthy, which means they certainly studied for a long time, and it's rare to see people succeed in life like we, your Mom and I, do while having a baby in college.

Larry stopped talking. He hadn't looked at Sam a single time while speaking. He couldn't. A long silence settled in the room. He realized he had been talking for 20 to 30 minutes, without any pause. He finally turned his head on his right where his son was sitting, and found him thinking, deeply thinking, and sad too. Really sad. He felt guilty, after all he could have refused to tell him the truth.

- Sam are you okay ?  
- Yes.  
- You don't seem to be okay.  
- I am.  
- Sam, talk to me.  
- To tell you what ?  
- Anything. What are you thinking right now ?  
- That I don't understand why mom didn't want to tell me this.  
- Because she didn't want you to be sad, she didn't want you to know that if some little things hadn't happen in our lives, we could still be together. And she didn't want you to know that she wasn't ready to be a mother when you were born.  
- I'm not sad about that.  
- Then, why ?  
- Because I just realized that you and mom will never ever be together again.  
- I told you that before.  
- Yes, but I didn't have a reason to believe it. Now that I have one, I just wish I could imagine how it is like to have a dad and a mom who love each other at home. But I can't.

Larry took him in his arms and hugged him.

- Sam, are you angry at your mom or at me for anything after what you've heard ?  
- No, I guess you were right. If you were fighting all the time, it's better you're not together anymore. I'd rather have parents who are friends, than parents who hate each other but pretend not to.  
After a while he added, we still have time, could you answer to one or several other questions of the list ?  
- Are you sure ? I promised you I would, but don't you think it might be a lot ?  
- No, I think the sooner I'll have the answer, the better it will be.

_Larry took the list, and after staring at his son, started to look for some other questions..._

After a little while, he looked up at his son.

- So ? Have you picked up some questions ?  
- Not yet, the thing is, they are all related in one way or another and I don't know where to begin.  
- I know what I'd like you to begin with.  
- What is it ?  
- the 4 and 5 questions, about your parents.  
- Oh, those ones...  
- Yes.  
- Fine. So, 4 - How come you've never seen my dad ? and my mom only once ? and 5 - How come I never talk about my dad and so little about my mum ?  
He stood up, went in his bedroom, came back with what looked like a book, and sat down. He opened the book, and Sam understood that it was a photo album.  
Larry started :  
- Do you see any picture of me and my father ? he said, in a broke voice.  
- No... Sam replied, there are none.  
- You're right.  
- Why is that ? How come you only have pictures of you and your mom and sis ?  
- Because, I've never known my father. Never seen him. Not once. Same for your aunt Emily. He left my mum when she got pregnant with me. So I can't tell you anything about him, and believe me when I say I have loads of questions to ask him myself.  
- Ok, Sam finally said, with a nod.  
- That's why I don't talk about him. I've got nothing to say about him.  
- But what about grand ma ?  
Larry, who had never heard him refer to his mother as "grand ma" was taken by surprise, and had a hard time finding his way back to concentration.  
- Well, my mum and I aren't talking to each other anymore, she came here when I wasn't, didn't she ?  
- Yes. Why aren't you talking to each other ?  
- When I decided with Jam.. er.. your mom to have you, she warned me that it was going to be hard, us being young and everything, and that I'd better be sure of what I was doing.  
- But you were, Dad, and I'm here and healthy, and you've got money and.. I don't see your point.  
- My father left my mother, she had to raise me alone, and then she married and had Emily. But being married she never forgot that my father had left, she never forgave him, even though they were young. When things got bad with Jamie, your..  
- You can call her Jamie, it doesn't matter.  
- Thanks, I'm not used to telling those things to a child of ours.  
- You have other children ?  
- That was a joke Sam.  
- Oh, got it. Keep going.  
- Where was I ?  
- When things got bad with mom.  
- Right. When I left you with your mom, even though I didn't really leave, my mother told me how disappointed she was and that she had always feared I would do this, just like my father did. She told me she should have seen it coming, that it was foreseeable, me being the son of my father.  
- But you didn't stop seeing us. You just moved out !  
- I left anyway. She couldn't stand it. I was another failure in her life.  
Larry stopped and looked down. It was obvious to Sam that he was in real pain bringing up those memories of his.  
- Dad, you can stop if you want. I really don't want to see you like that.  
- I'm okay, don't worry buddy.  
- You should talk to your mom. And you should take me with you. I think she should see that you're anything but a failure. You're not a failure to me Dad.  
Larry felt a tear rolling down his cheek, he closed his eyes and hoped Sam hadn't seen it. But Sam had, and he went to his dad, and took him in his arms.  
- You know dad, even if I would like you and mom to be together so that we could be a family, I never wished for another dad in my entire life.  
- Thank you Sam, Larry said, straightening up the embrace and finally looking at his son, not caring about the tears that might come anymore.  
- I really think we should go and see her. I don't remember what she looks like. And aunt Emily ? why don't I see her more often ?  
- Well, she's only my step sister, and when we were children, we really loved each other, but now it's different. We have our lives, and since my mother isn't in my life, Emily, I guess, just decided to stay out of it too.  
- Dad, this is not good. If I had a brother or a sister, I would not let him down for some stupid reasons. I've only seen her once too. Where do they live ?  
- In Chicago. Well, that's where they were living last time I talked to them.  
- You mean when I was 3 ?  
- Yeah.  
- That's a long time ago.  
- Indeed.  
- Dad, I'll be on vacations next week.  
- My god, you really want that to happen.  
- Yes, I do. I'll talk to mom about it tonight.  
- No, let me do the talking. She will be mad at me if you go to her and ask her, she will feel manipulated. I can hear her already.  
- But if you ask her, she might say no.  
- It's a possibility, yes.  
- Let's do it together then ?  
Larry paused, thinking, and finally replied :  
- Okay, let's go back, it's time. Go pack your stuff, I'm gonna call her so that she doesn't come here to take you.  
- Okay dad.

Larry stood up, looked Sam running to his bedroom, and for the first time in days, he felt happy and serene. But he lost his serenity at the very second he realized he would have to face his mother and sister again, after 5 years.  
He went to the phone, dialed Jamie's number and waited.  
- Jamie ? Hey ! It's Larry. I just wanted to say that you don't have to come here, Sam's packing his stuff and we'll be on our way in 5 minutes.  
- Why ?  
- We kinda have to talk about something.  
- We have to talk ? We as in you and me ?  
- Plus Sam.  
- Oh, okay.  
Larry noticed the disappointment in her voice.  
- Yes, well, gotta go help him packing and everything, see you in 15.  
- Fine. 'Later.  
She hung up.

Larry went to Sam's bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, looking at a picture of the three of them that usually was on his bedside table, and he put it on his desk. He replaced it by another picture where there was only his father and him.

- What are you doing ? Larry asked.  
- This picture is great, but I've accepted it doesn't show the reality. And I'm not hoping it will one day anymore. So I want a picture of you and me there now. And the one with all of us, it's better if it's on the desk with other of you and me. You know, like that it's just a family picture among others.  
- You don't have to, you know ?  
- I know, but I want to, and.. and I need to.  
- Okay. Larry starred a his son, trying to figure out whether he was okay or not. Sam considered the picture on the bedside table, and smiled.  
- It really is a great picture of you and me.  
- It is.  
Larry smiled too, his son was okay. Not great though. But he could live with him being okay considering the past hours.  
- Ready to go ? he finally asked.  
- Yes, oh dad, I was wondering, could I borrow your album of pictures ? I'd like to see them all.  
- Well, I guess.. yes, I guess you can.  
- Dad ?  
- Yes buddy ?  
- What's your father's name ? Do you even know ?  
- Of course buddy. James Paul.  
- James. Okay. Thanks. And thanks for answering to my questions.  
- You're welcome, now let's go or will be late.

They left the apartment, got into Larry's Mercedes and drove to Jamie's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters but Mr Morrison, Mrs Morrison, Mr Fitzgerald, Miss Fitzgerald and the Orthon, Williams and Parks firm belong to D.E.K.**

**R&R please !**

* * *

Sam and Larry arrived at Jamie's place. 

- Mom ? Sam shouted while entering the apartment.  
- Yes, over here in the kitchen !

Larry and Sam went to the kitchen, Larry carrying Sam's bag over his shoulder. He put it on the floor, and once Sam had hugged his mother, he went to her and hugged her quickly too.

- So what is it you guys want to talk about ? You had me a bit worried.  
- Sorry, Larry replied. It was not our aim at all.  
- Dad and me are going to Chicago to see his mother and sister, Sam let out suddenly.  
- What ?!  
Larry stared at Sam who understood it might not have been the best way to break the news out.  
- Well, said finally Larry looking at Jamie now, yes. Sam and I talked a lot today about deep and serious stuff, and it appeared that he wants to know my mother and sister.  
- What kind of deep and serious stuff ?  
- Stuff about the past. Our past. His past. My past.  
- Our past ??? Jamie asked, visibly annoyed. What do you mean by our past ?  
- How we met, why we broke up, why we're not together anymore. That's what I mean.  
- Yes, Dad told me that I shouldn't keep on hoping for something that I know now won't happen.

Jamie looked at him, then she looked at Larry, she was furious, he could tell.

- What's wrong ? He asked.  
- What's wrong ? Sam go to your bedroom, unpack your things and find yourself an occupation, please.  
- No.  
- I'm sorry, did you just say "no" ?  
- I did.  
- You're grounded mister.  
- I don't care ! Why am I always sent to my room ?  
- This is none of your business. Your dad and I are going to have a grown up conversation.

Sam gave a look to Larry meaning "See ? I told you."

- I won't go. I want to hear what you're about to say. And maybe if I'm in the room you will actually have a conversation and not yell at each other. You want me to go to my room ? Make me.  
- Sam, you're getting of my nerves.  
- I don't care. Go on, talk with dad. I'm not leaving.  
Jamie looked at Larry :  
- You're going to let him act like that ?  
- Actually, I think he can handle that kind of grown up conversation. So yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do, Jamie. If I've learned one thing this week end, it's that our son is not a baby anymore, and that he is even exceptionally clever, smart and rational for his age. Plus, I really think that he already knows what you want to talk about.

Jamie's eyes went on Sam, then back on Larry, and on Sam again.

- Fine ! You think you're old enough to handle this. Fine. What the hell did you tell him, Larry ?  
- Everything. How we met. How we fell in love. How we were young when you got pregnant. Why I left. And then he asked me about my parents. So I told him about that too.  
- What exactly did you tell him ?  
- I know that when I was born, you were still a student mom, and that Dad had just started to work, and that he fell out of love with you, and why, and that at first you went to a lot of parties, and that you stopped to take care of me when I was 3.

Jamie looked at him, not believing what she was hearing.

Sam looked at his father, and as Larry didn't't seem to be angry at him at all, he added :  
- You know, I'm not disappointed mom. I'm happy you've decided to take care of me at all.

Jamie was furious, out of her mind. She couldn't decide who she was going to yell at first.

- Jamie, listen, if we wanna go to Chicago next week, I should book the tickets as soon as possible. So is it okay with you ?  
This last remark of his made her even more angry.  
- What do you think ? Oh, and why do you ask ? I thought we agreed to let the past where it is. I've asked you never to tell him all those things about us. And you went behind my back and reveal the... are you fucking kidding me ? And now you ask for my blessing to take him to Chicago ? You gotta be kidding here, right ?

Larry didn't't say or do anything.

- Well, apparently you're not. I want you out now. Get out ! He's 8 for god sake ! And your mother doesn't want to talk to you ever again if I remember her exact words. You want to mend what you've broken with her ? Fine. Just let my son out of this ! And now get out.  
- Jamie, I never.. Larry started, but she cut him.  
- I don't care. Leave.  
- No ! Dad, stay here. Mom you wanted to talk with him, is that it ? That wasn't a conversation, you did all the talking.  
- Sam, don't start again. You're already in big trouble here. Stay quiet. Glad to see your beloved dad gave you what you wanted, and that you're fine with our history, but don't you deliver me any lesson. You're a kid, just a kid. And right now I'm really mad.  
- Why ? Because I've said I'm fine with you and dad not getting back together ?

On that Jamie left the kitchen.

- Well, I sure didn't't see that coming, Larry said to Sam.  
- Me neither. Does that mean we won't go to Chicago ?  
- I don't know buddy. I'm going to go and talk to her. She may be right on some points. And I did promise her that I would not tell you those things I told you earlier. Just go unpack your things, I'll let you know how it went.  
- Fine.

Larry went to Jamie's bedroom, knocked at the door and received no answer. He did it again, telling her he wanted to talk with her.  
- Go away. What is not clear there ? I want you to leave !

Larry entered the room, and saw Jamie on her bed, crying. When she realized he had entered the room, she threw a pillow at him.  
- Get out !  
- No. Jamie, you and I need to talk. What's wrong with you ? Why are you so mad ? I mean, isn't that a good thing that our son finally got rid of his foolish hopes ?  
- Sure, now go.  
- I'll go in a minute. Just to let you know I won't wait for your agreement to take him to Chicago with me. Your reaction is again the one a spoiled child would have.  
- You won't take him there !  
- Why not ? I'm his father. I don't need your consent.  
- Are you trying to take him away from me ? What is this all about ?

Larry came closer to her, told her that he wasn't going to do that since he believed Sam was better with his mother.  
- Okay, Jamie said, visibly relieved. But I still think you shouldn't have told him.  
- Jamie, understand one thing. I've been away from him for a long time, and I need to share my life with him now. And he seemed so sad, so lost, I couldn't do anything else, and I will continue to answer his questions. I promised him I would, and you won't make me a liar. If I have the answers, he'll have them too. You can give him your point of view. It's not as difficult as I thought it would be. Now you've asked me to leave, so I'll go.  
- You can stay, you know, I was just angry, and.. and Sam might need you now. Stay a little while. You could have dinner with us.  
- I don't know about that, but I'm gonna go to his room and see if he's okay. Thanks.  
- Come on, stay for dinner. He would like that, Jamie insisted.

_She's insisting way too much, what's with her ? But, on the other side, I don't have anything home... And Sam won't think that we're fixing things up with her. How bad could it be ?_

- Fine, Larry said, getting out of his thoughts, I'll stay and have dinner with you, thanks Jamie.

With that, he left the room, and went to Sam's.

- Hey buddy, what're you doing ?  
- Stuff.  
- Stuff ? What kind of stuff ?  
- Generic stuff.  
- Something's wrong ?  
- You've put me aside again.  
- What ? Hey, it's not because I've told you things today that I stopped being your father. Sometimes you want to talk to a person alone. It happens, and it's not a crime. And believe me, if it were a crime, I'd know. Don't act like a spoiled child, please.  
- Okay, sorry.  
- And even though I wasn't on her side, I really didn't't like the way you talked to your mother. So I'd like you too apologize.  
- But if I do that, she will do it again !  
- Find a way to apologize and make her understand you were serious then.  
- Can it wait tomorrow ?  
- I'd prefer it to happen tonight. I don't really want to have dinner in a room full of resentment.  
- You're staying for dinner ?? Sam stood up, his face lighten up.  
- Yes.

Sam came to his dad, hugged him and went out of the room to his mother's.

- Mom ?  
- What is it ?  
- I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I talked to you in the kitchen. But I'm not a baby anymore, and it's frustrating to be sent to my room every time something important happens. So I won't do it again if you stop treating me like a baby.  
- You yelled at me, and you think that this is enough ?  
- I hope so. I said I'm sorry.

With that he went out.  
Jamie stayed in the room a little longer, and then went to the kitchen to fix dinner. She could hear Larry and Sam playing in her son's bedroom, and at that exact moment, she felt a little jealous of Larry.

20 minutes later, Larry and Sam entered the kitchen. The dinner was on the table. Jamie stared at them, and finally said :  
- Sam, apology accepted. Wash your hands.  
Sam hugged her, washed his hands, followed by Larry. And they all sat down and started to eat.

After dinner, Sam asked what they have decided about Chicago.

- Well, it seems that your father's mind is made, so what can I do ?  
- Yes, but mom, why don't you want me to know his mom and sister ? I'd like you to be okay with me meeting them, or to give me a good reason not to, please ?  
- Sam, your grand mother told your father some very mean things you can't imagine..  
- Yes I know. She told him he was just like his father, Sam cut her.  
- Oh, he told you, Jame replied as she started to be angry again. Well, then I don't understand what you don't get here. I'm afraid she might hurt you as bad as she hurt him, she said looking at Larry.

Larry, who had remained silent until now, lift his head up :  
- Right, she hurt me, but what reason would she have to hurt him ? I mean, it's her grand son, and I didn't't put the idea in his mind. At least we will all know for sure if she really is cold hearted or not.  
- So mom ? are you okay ? please ?  
- Alright. Do what you think is best, but be careful... both of you.

Sam smiled, stood up and started to wash the dishes. Jamie stood up too, and set him free, saying she would do it. Sam asked his father to come and play a little piano with him, what they did.

- What was the song you used to sing when you came back in February ?  
- Not this one, please.  
- Why not ?  
- I wrote it for..., Larry closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
- Ally ?  
- Yeah.  
- Please Dad, it's a really beautiful song. Please ? You know I used to sing it to myself at night to fall asleep. What's the title again ?  
- Chances Are.  
- Yes, that's the one. Oh, please dad ?  
- Alright, I'll give it a try, but I can't ensure you I'll be able to.

He started playing the song he wrote for Ally few months ago, just after he had kissed Jamie and infuriated Ally.  
As the first notes went on, Larry felt a sudden pain in his chest. He took a long and deep breath, looked at his son, and the pain went away.  
_Sam.. I have to think about him only. Nothing else. It's just a song Larry, just a song. And he seems to love it. He sings well. Did I sing it that many times ? He knows it by heart ! God, it's good to be close to him again._

The song ended, Larry and Sam were both smiling, but for different reasons. Sam just enjoyed the song and the moment. Larry felt happy to be with his son again.

Jamie came in the room and sent him to bed. Larry entered his room to kiss him goodnight once he was in his pajamas, and turned off the light of the bedroom.  
- Sweet dreams buddy.

He went in the living room, Jamie was there, on the sofa, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, and another on the table.

- I made you one too, she said, referring to the second mug.  
- Oh, thanks, but I'd rather get going, I've got an appointment tomorrow at 10.30 for a job.  
- Already ? That's impressive ! But, she quickly added while looking at her watch, it's only 9.30.  
- Well, I think I can stay a little longer then, Larry replied, a little embarrassed. He wasn't feeling well now that Sam was sleeping. The words of the songs where haunting him. _I long to see you in the night._ Those words were so true, and so painful to him.  
- So, what did you two do today, I mean, beside telling him all about our past ?  
- This morning we went to the park, played a little baseball, and we went to the restaurant, and we went back to my place, and, well.. talked.  
- Nice day then ?  
- Yeah, great day, but hard and painful day too. Look, he said, finishing his chocolate, I should really go now. I still have to get prepared for the appointment, and I have to finish unpacking.  
- Okay. Jamie was really disappointed, he could tell, and that's exactly why he had to leave as soon as possible. When she looked that fragile, he knew she had a special power over him, and he didn't't want anything to happen again.  
- So, I'll probably see you tomorrow. Do you want me to bring him here after school ?  
- Yeah, actually could you take care of him an hour or two after school, you know, help him with his homeworks, because I'll probably be a little late.  
- Yes, great, I can do that. Works for me.  
- And then we could have dinner again.

Larry knew something was up in her mind, and understood she would be late in order to have a family dinner again.

- Well, I'll tell you tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll be able to stay for dinner. I might have a case already, and you know, first case, first impression. I have to win it. So I'll let you know. See you tomorrow anyway.  
- 'Night.  
- 'Night.

Back in his apartment, Larry found himself quite depressed thinking about that day. He went to his piano, and started singing his own version of _Maryland_, by Vonda Shepard.

_I've been thinking  
I've been thinking I've been thinking too much  
I just want to live now for a little while  
And cast my dreams to the wind  
Don't wanna wonder  
Don't wanna wonder what it's all about  
I'm just working for a living singing with my friends  
As I cast my dreams to the wind_

_Michigan, I'm coming home,  
Never worry about what I did wrong,  
And I'll never be what my mother wanted me to be.  
And I'll never know what my father's dreams were.  
But I will sing…_

_I wanna fly  
I wanna fly down the highway to my home away from home  
This funky funky club on Woodward Avenue to see you  
I'll never give up  
Because what is there to give up anyway  
I'm just working for a living working for my pay  
In Michigan it's raining somewhere in some cafe_

_Michigan, I'm coming home,  
Never worry about what I did wrong,  
And I'll never be what my mother wanted me to be.  
And I'll never know what my father's dreams were.  
But I can sing..._

And being alone, he didn't't have to hide anything to anyone, so he sang again _Chances are_, looked up to a picture of Ally and him. God he missed her! But him leaving was better for both of them, he was certain of that.  
_Then why am I so totally sad ? It's better for her to be without me, I know that, and I'm with Sam now, so it's better for everybody, so why ?_  
He stood up and went to the table where he prepared a folder with his references for the appointment of the next day. He read the newspaper and thought he could try to find a client before meeting with Mr. Orthon. But for now, he really needed to sleep so he went to bed.

The next morning, after a quick shower, he went to the court of law and luck was apparently on his side when he heard an argument between two men :  
- You don't agree with my defense ? That's just fine, you know, I really don't need that case ! I've a lot of other cases. You know what ? I quit. Find yourself another lawyer, good luck because I don't know any lawyer who would take a case on the very day it's going to court !  
- I'll find one. I'm glad you quited, I would have fired you anyway. I'm not guilty, so why would I plead it ?  
- I already told you, it's your only chance to be relaxed.  
- There's no evidence against me !  
- Oh, I wonder what I am still doing here ? Good by Mr Morrison. And I'm telling you, you'll have a hard time finding another lawyer. Murder cases are attractive, but no lawyer accept one when they don't have time to prepare.

Larry came closer. _Murder case uh ? Might be good ! I don't have anything to lose, do I ?_

- Er, actually, Mr Morrison is it ?  
- What do you want ?  
- Larry Paul, attorney at law, I'll be glad to represent you in court if you had a moment to talk about the case ? When is the trial starting ?  
The other lawyer looked at Larry, surprise could be read on his face.  
- You're willing to defend me ? Why ?  
- Well, I just.. came back in Detroit, and I'm looking for a case. So ? Are you interested ?  
- I don't know.. are you any good ?  
- Here are my references. I'm quite well known in Boston where I come from. When is the trial starting ?  
- This afternoon, at 1.30.

Larry looked at his watch : 9.30.  
- Okay, works for me. I've an appointment at 10.30 at Orthon, Williams and Parks, a law firm.  
- I know what's Orthon, Williams and Parks.  
- How did you do that ? the other lawyer asked.  
- Did what ?  
- Managed to have a job appointment with them if you just came back ?  
- I don't know. I called them, and next thing I know, Mr Othon was agreeing for us to meet this morning. Why ?  
- I've tried for years to work in their firm.  
- This just means that I should be glad you're not my lawyer anymore. If he could have an appointment with them when you couldn't, it obviously means he's a better lawyer than you are.  
- I don't know about better, but different that's for sure. I would never drop a client at the last second, Larry replied.  
- When could we meet about the case ?  
- I've got time right now.  
- Great, said Mr Morrison. He looked at his ex lawyer with contempt, and continued, let's go in there.  
- After you Mr Morrison. It was nice meeting you, he said to the lawyer.

After the brief meeting with his new client, Larry was quite confident. Mr Morrison was right, the prosecutor didn't't have real evidence to prove that his client had murdered his father-in-law. Mrs Morrison-Fitzgerald, Mr Morrison's wife was on their side. And it was the sister of the late Mr Fitzgerald who had accused Mr Morrison of murdering her brother, though she "wasn't even close to the crime scene" to quote her exact words.  
Larry had a feeling about her, but he didn't't want to share it with his client for the moment. He would exploit it during the trial if he had the opportunity.

He left his new client, glad to have a case to bring to Orthon, Willams and Parks in case they decided to hire him. The day really did start in the best way possible.  
He arrived at 10.20 in the locals of the law firm and the secretary he had talked to the day before announced him to Mr. Orthon.  
- He's already in his office, waiting for you.  
- Really ? I had prepared myself to wait for at least 10 minutes, said Larry, really surprised.  
- Well, he's here.  
- Okay, great ! Which office is it ?  
- The second one on your right, over there, she said, pointing a black door.  
- Thanks a lot.

Larry went to the door, a little nervous, this meant a lot after all. He knocked at the door and waited for an answer.

- Come on in, said a voice inside the office.  
- Hello sir, said Larry, Larry Paul, I'm really glad to meet you.  
- It's just about the same over here. I'm Milton Orthon, one of the three senior partners here. How are you doing ?

Milton Orthon was a man of a certain age, who looked like the grand father in those advertisements where you could see a perfect family. He seemed nice, and wise.

- I'm fine thank you. I'm actually really disconcerted by the fact that I had an appointment with you on the very next day I called, not that I don't think I would fit in this firm, but more because I know how many great lawyers have tried to work with you and failed to even have the opportunity to meet you.  
- It just means they were good lawyers, or at least not great enough for us. You see I've got a list of lawyer's names who I could think about hiring. Those people you're talking about weren't on it obviously.  
- And I am ?  
- Yes, actually.  
- How come ?  
- Relax son, Orthon said, in a calm voice. I've heard about you few years ago, and I've seen you in court last year in Boston.  
- You've .. seen.. me ?  
- I didn't't come to see you, do flatter yourself too much. I was there for a trial myself and I didn't't know how to spend my spare time.  
- Oh, I see.  
- So where are your references ? Anything else to tell me beside the fact that you're stunned to be here ?  
- Uh, yes of course. Here. And I found myself a case this morning. Murder case.  
- Well, I don't really need your references, but you've just told me something really interesting and quite impressive. A murder case ?  
- Yes, the low point would be it's starting today. This afternoon to be precise.  
- What ? And you took it ?  
- I'm not afraid of challenges, and I met with the client, I think I'm ready.  
- Fine. Last question if you don't have any objections ?  
- Not at all.  
- Why did you leave Boston ?  
- Oh, that. Well, private stuff.  
- More specifically ?  
- Is that really important ?  
- I like to know the person before hiring them.  
- Well, I've got a son here.  
- This only explains why you came in Detroit, not why you left Boston.  
- Good point. Well, okay, I, it's still a little difficult to talk about it, but I've left Boston because of a woman I love, loved sorry, and well yeah that's the reason, Larry said, really embarrassed and grieved.  
- You said love, Orthon looked at Larry intrigued.  
- And I corrected with loved, he replied, feeling a little annoyed by the fact that Orthon raised the very point Larry he shouldn't have raised.  
- I need you to be honest with me, Mr Paul.  
- I am.  
- I don't believe this. I'm not even sure you're honest with yourself. You won't leave this office until you told me the truth.  
- With all due respect sir, this is none of your business.  
- If I'm going to hire someone, as I said before, I need to know them first.  
- What do you want me to tell you ? That I'm still totally in love with that woman, that I wanted to marry her and didn't't propose because I was too damn stupid ? Is that what you want to hear ? Well, there !  
Larry was so furious it took him a moment to realize who he was talking to, and what he had just admitted.  
- Yes, that's what I wanted to hear. This sounds more like the truth.  
- I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have yelled at you.  
- I don't care if you yell at me son, yell as much as you need to yell, as long as you bring money in, you can yell.

Larry, still shocked by what he said out loud for the first time since he left Ally, didn't't hear Mr Orthon's last sentence.

- Do you want me to leave you alone with your thoughts ? or do you want to see your office right now and be alone with them in there ? Orthon asked, a smile on his face.

Larry was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the words "your office".

- What ? My office ? Do you mean you're actually hiring me ?  
- Isn't that the purpose of this meeting ?  
- Why, yes, but.. anyway, thank you Mr. Orthon, thank you so much. You won't regret this.  
- I'm sure I won't. And don't forget. Yell as mush as you need to. But for now, I'm sure you'd like to be alone to sort some things out, am I right ?  
- Uh, yes, I obviously can't hide anything from you.  
- I have the ability to read people, you'll get used to it.

They went out of Mr. Orthon's office to the first door on the left, Orthon opened it and entered.

- Will this be okay for you ?

The room was impressive, two of the four walls were nothing but a huge picture window, the light of the sun was filling the room and giving it a real warmth. A huge desk, three chairs, two cupboards, and a sofa furnished the office. It looked very comfortable.

- Okay ? Are you kidding ? This is perfect.  
- Well, I'll let you settle then. Oh, and by the way, call me Milton please.  
- Thanks again, Mr. Or... sorry, Milton.

Milton went out the office, and Larry sat behind his desk, put the Morrison's case files on it and enjoyed the comfort of his new office for a little while. It was 11.15, he thought he would stop at his apartment to take all his law books and files on his way out to have lunch, come back in the office, finish to settle and go to the court of law.

* * *

The song _Chances are_ belongs to its writer. 

The song _Maryland_ belongs to its writer. The words underlined symbolize the changes I've made for the song to fit the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters but Emily, Larry's mother, Mr Morrison, Mrs Morrison, Mr Fitzgerald, Miss Fitzgerald and the Orthon, Williams and Parks firm belong to D.E.K.**

**R&R please !**

**

* * *

**

At 13.20 Larry was standing in the law court with his client, looking at the files, the complaint, and the deposition of Miss Fitzgerald, when she entered with the prosecutor. He took a quick glance at her. She seemed to be an old maid, bitter and austere, she was about 50 or so, and her outfit was really old fashioned, which from what Larry had been told was quite surprising, since she was quite wealthy, especially now she had inherited money from her late brother.

The members of the jury entered the room, and the judge followed them.

- All rise.  
- You can all sit down. I'm judge Nathanael Bright and I'll be presiding this law court. Do you have anything to say before we start ?  
Larry saw Mr. Orthon with two men on the back of the room. He looked at Milton, gave him a little nod to let him know he had seen them.  
- No your honor, said the prosecutor and Larry at the same time.  
- Members of the jury, does any of you know the suspect ? If it's the case, let that person stand up now.

Nothing happened.

- Fine. We shall begin then. Mr. Barlow, is the prosecution ready to start ?  
- Yes your honor.  
- You may proceed.  
- Thanks your honor. Mr. Barlow, the prosecutor, stood up, went in front of the jury, and started his opening. Members of the jury, in this case you'll be asked to sentence somebody to a lifetime in jail, and I'll prove that the suspect, Mr. Morrison, murdered Mr. Fitzgerald, his father in law, and that you have to declare him guilty.

Mr. Barlow came back to his chair, sent a challenging look to Larry and sat.  
Larry, not impressed at all, slip discreetly his new card on which one could read :

"Larry Paul, attorney at law.  
Associate partner at  
Orthon, Williams and Parks."

He could see that the foolish pride the prosecutor had displayed earlier was now totally gone as he turned around and saw Mr Orthon and the two men on the back, so Larry walked toward the jury and started his opening.

- Members of the jury, you will soon discover that the prosecution's case has no evidence, none so ever, that proves without a doubt that my client, Mr. Morrison, has anything to do with his father in law's death. But more than that, I will demonstrate to you that the late Mr Fitzgerald, may he rest in peace, and my client were actually in really good terms, that there are no reason for you to even presume he committed a cold blooded murder on his father in law, and that you should relax him if not declare him innocent.

Larry came back to his seat and sat down.

- Do you still think we have a chance here ?  
- Mr. Morrison, I've never been so confident before. I've said what I wanted to say, I've troubled the prosecutor and, last but not least, this case is void.

- The trial will start tomorrow at 10. Mr. Barlow, any prerequisite ?  
- Yes your honor. The prosecution wants the suspect to be put under close watch for the duration of the trial, with a 1.000.000 dollars bail to guarantee he won't leave the country.  
- How do you explain the amount of the bail ?  
- Mr. Morrison, here, he's very wealthy your honor.  
- Mr. Paul, anything to say ?  
- Your honor, I don't understand the prosecutor's request. One would think that my client would have already left the country if he was guilty or thought he didn't have a chance in court. I've asked him to bring his passport with him, because he had misplaced until now. I don't think there is any real need to put him into jail, and I'm prepared to set myself as a guarantor of his presence here tomorrow.  
- It seems fair enough to me. I'll keep the passport, Mr. Morrison, you can go home to your wife and children for now, but don't leave the city.  
- I have no intentions to do so, your honor. Thank you.  
- We're adjourned.

The judge took his gavel and struck it down, putting an end to the session. Mr. and Mrs. Morrison thanked Larry, and they were about to go their separate ways when Larry remembered he hadn't settled any appointment with Mr. Morrison to get ready for the trial of the next day. He looked at his watch, Sam would finish school at 4, which allowed him to spend the next 2 hours and a a half on the case.  
- Mr. Morrison, would you mind spending a part of the afternoon with me to get ready for tomorrow ? I still have some questions that need an answer, and some details I'd like to know.

Mr. Morrison looked at his wife, and as she completely agreed, followed Larry outside the court.  
- Larry ! Milton was there, with the two men. Larry, let me introduce you to Nigel Williams and James Parks. We came to see how you're doing in court, I hope you don't mind or feel ill at ease ?  
- Not at all, in fact you were very useful, Larry smiled.  
- How is that ? Parks said.  
- Well, you well known over here. That arrogant prosecutor tried to impress me with his mediocre opening. I'm not the kind of person who antagonize the opposition, but... he irritated me. So I discreetly slip my new card your secretary made for me, and when he turned around and saw you, well, let's just say that he didn't seem that proud anymore.  
- Did I tell you this man was great or what ? Milton said to Parks and Williams.  
- Well, nice to meet you Mr. Paul, Williams said.  
- Call me Larry.  
- Okay, if you call me Nigel.  
- And nice to meet you, Larry, Parks said. Call me James.  
- Alright then, well, Milton, Nigel, James, I'm really sorry, but my client and I have some more work to do. Oh, by the way, is that alright if I bring my son for an hour or two at the firm ? I have to take care of him when school's over and I won't be done with the preparation of the case.  
- It's perfectly fine, it will be great to have a young man among us. How old is he ?  
- 7, well, he would insist, so I will too, he's "about to be 8", Larry said laughing a little.  
- Well that's a great difference, Milton added, visibly having fun. Do you mind us walking to the firm with you ?  
- Not at all, but let's go, we really don't have that much time, and I'd like Mr. Morrison to enjoy as much time as possible with his family.

They arrived in the locals of the firm and Larry and Mr Morrison went into Larry's new office.  
- Okay Mr Morrison. I'd like to know a certain amount of things, such as, well, first of all what happened exactly the night Mr. Fitzgerald was killed, let's start with that.  
- Well, like every other Sunday, my wife, kids and I went to his house to have lunch with him. It was a kind of a tradition. He loved the kids, and they loved their grand pa very much too. Everything went well, and we stayed a little longer than we usually do because it's was sunny and he asked us to come with him for little walk, which we did. It was very pleasant. My wife and the kids played a little tennis, and I talked with him about my work, the family, the next location of our future vacations, random stuff, nothing really interesting. We came back to his house, entered to drink a glass of water and we were on our way out when his phone rang. He answered it, and we decided to leave him alone, it was apparently a serious phone call.  
- What makes you say that ?  
- The look on his face.  
- What about it ?  
- He looked worried, a little angry, I don't know. I'm not sure now. But it was in total contradiction with the mood he was in since we arrived that morning.  
- Do you happen to remember any details of the conversation ? when was it exactly ?  
- Around 4, and I think it was about money. I really don't know who he was talking to.  
- That's a start. And what happened next ?  
- Nothing. We waved him goodbye and left.  
- Ok. What time was it ? when you left ?  
- 4.15 maybe 4.20, I'm not really sure. The boys had started to play hide-and-seek and didn't want to stop until Ray had found Peter.  
- Good. I'll try to find out who this phone call was from, Larry said writing everything down.  
- Why ? Do you think it might be the murderer ?  
- Or the reason for which he was murdered, yes, maybe. Er.. now, yes, he looked at his watch : 3.15, he still had time. Could you give me a list of people who would like to see you in jail ?  
- Not really, I mean, apparently my father in law's sister doesn't wish me any good, but I don't really understand why, I've always been nice with her, despite the resentment she shows toward my wife.  
- Resentment ? about ? Larry asked, really intrigued.  
- I don't know. She never got married, has no child, her brother lived a perfect life, and her niece too. I mean, she is married, with children, and we have money, so yes one could describe this as a perfect life and I like to think of it as such.  
- Okay. Any person you think about who could testify that your father in law and you were in very good terms ?  
- Well, my wife, my kids, a Mr. Roid, a friend of his.  
- This person will be useful. Do you happen to have his number ?  
- I don't, but I know his number is on my father in law's house.  
- Okay. Good, I'll try to obtain it. Well, I think we're done.  
- I've got a question.., Mr. Morrison said.  
- Yes ?  
- Do you believe me ?  
- Yes, of course. Is that important to you ?  
- I, well, he quited, but I was about to fire my former lawyer because he didn't. I'm innocent, and I need the person who defends me to trust it.  
- Well, I do. I trust you. I'm even sure you're innocent.  
- Good. Then, I'm glad you've been looking for a client. I would certainly be under a great amount of problems right now. I should go, I know you've got a son, and you have to pick him out of school, so I'm gonna go back to my family. See you tomorrow.  
- Yes, sure. Uh, let's say 9.30 in the court of law ? Is that okay with you ?  
- Yes, perfect, and Mr. Morrison left.

It was 3.50, Larry took his jacket and went quickly to the elevator.  
At 4 he was standing on the sidewalk in front of the school, out of breath, because he had run, afraid he might be late. He wanted to be on time for his son. Apparently Jamie hadn't told Sam about it, because few minutes later, when Larry came out of school and saw he dad, he ran and rushed into his arms.  
- What are you doing here ? he said amazed.  
- Well, your mother will be late tonight, so instead of calling a baby sitter, she asked me to take care of you.  
- Cool ! How was your appointment ?  
- Oh, that, Larry said, faking being disappointed.  
- I'm sorry Dad, but you'll find a job, I know it.  
- So I actually CAN lie to you. It just depends on the subject.  
- What are you talking about ?  
- Well, let's go to my new office, you'll see what I'm talking about.  
- You got the job ?  
- I did ! And I already have a case ! Isn't it great ?  
- Wow, Dad that is great !  
- Okay, come on. I'm not done with work, and we'll do your homework together in my office.  
- Are they okay with me being there ?, Sam asked, surprised.  
- Yes, why ?  
- Mom always told me I can't go to work with her.  
- You've never seen her office ?  
- No.  
- Well, you'll sure see mine, plus it's so great !  
- But why can't I see mom's office then ?  
- I don't know buddy, why ?  
- Well, it feels like she doesn't want me there now that I think about it.  
- Don't put such ideas in your mind, maybe her boss just doesn't like kids.  
- Well, no, that's not the reason... but anyway, I'm glad I can see yours.

Larry and him walked back to the firm, Sam telling him what he had done and learned during the day, but Larry was preoccupied. Sam was right, Larry knew Jamie's boss had kids, so why didn't she want her son to see it ? It was strange, but she had to have a good reason.

- There we are, he told Sam, once they were in front of the firm's building. This is where I'm gonna be working from now on. Do you like it ?  
- Yeah dad ! It's cool !  
- Okay, let's enter.

They took the elevator, and went into the office.  
- Woooow, this is your office ? just for you ?  
- Yes buddy.

Milton came into the room.

- So you must be Mr Paul junior ?  
Sam turned around and looked at him.  
- Uh uh, yes. Sam Paul, nice to meet you sir.  
- What a pleasant young man, he makes me think a lot about you, Larry.  
- Really ? I do ? I make you think about my dad ?  
- Yes young man. You're very polite and quite talkative, but in your very own way.  
- Thank you, Sam replied in a big smile. And who are you ?  
- Oh, yes, sorry Sam, Larry said, this is one of my chiefs, Mr Milton Orthon.  
- Mr. Orthon ? Sam looked at Milton.  
- Yes ?  
- Do you know a Benjamin Orthon ?  
- I do, why ?  
- How old is he ?  
- 7.  
- I think we're in the same form at school.  
- Really ?  
- Yes, we're good friends. He really nice..  
- Really ? I was desperate, last time I've seen him he told me he had no friends.  
- He's a bit shy, that's all.  
- He is, yes, that's Ben. Well I'd better leave you two alone, you certainly have things to do, it was nice meeting you Sam.

Larry and Sam looked at each other, smiled and Sam sat on a chair, put it closer to his dad's desk and opened one of his school's book. Larry sat on his chair and prepared his arguments and questions for the witnesses, made a few calls. And for an hour, they were both busy, but happy to be together, sometimes looking at what the other was doing and coming back to their own work.

They had been working on their own stuff for about 20 minutes when Sam lifted his head up.  
- Dad, I've just thought about something.  
- What is it buddy ?  
- You working, does that mean we're not going to Chicago anymore ?  
- Gosh, I forgot about that. I'll see. The case I'm working on might be done by then, and if I win, I'll bring a lot of money to the firm. My client is really rich. So even if I just arrived in the firm, it seems that the family spirit is really important.  
- So you'll try to do it ?  
- Yes, I'll go and see Milton in few minutes. I'm just gonna finish this and I'll talk to him.  
- Okay.

Larry started writing again, sign a paper, put another in a folder and stood up.

- Okay, I'll go now, you stay right here.  
- Fine, Sam said, going back to his reading.

Larry went out of the office and knocked at Milton's door.  
- Come in, Milton's voice said inside the office.  
- Er, Milton ? Are you busy ?  
- Not really, calm period those days. People have suddenly stopped to sue everyone over everything, so I'm just doing some stuff for the firm, and the employees.. Why ?  
- Well, yesterday my son and I talked about my past, and to cut a long story short, I agreed to take him to Chicago to meet my mother and sister who I haven't seen for 5 years next week. But now that I'm working here...  
- Why haven't you seen them for such a long time ?  
- Do I really have to enter in the details ?  
- If you want to go there, yes please.  
Larry didn't know what to do, he wanted to honor the promise he made to Sam, but he didn't want to appear as weak.  
- Come on, I just need to know what you're going through.  
- Fine. My father left before I was born, I left my son, well not really, his mother and him moved here, but I first moved out of our apartment, and my mother couldn't handle me acting like my father did.  
- Are you okay ?  
- Fine, I think, Larry said, but one could see he wasn't really fine.  
- I think if I want you to be efficient I don't really have a choice, and it might make you feel better. I like my employee to be happy, so yes take your son to Chicago, as I said, we don't have a lot of cases for the moment, so it will be just fine I guess.  
- Thanks a lot, this means a lot to me.  
- I know. Try to do what's best for you.  
- Why are you acting like that ? I mean, you're the boss here, you shouldn't be that kind, I just arrived here.. I really don't understand.  
- You understand, you're just not used to it, that's all.  
- Maybe, yes, you're right. Thanks again.

Larry was on his way out when Milton spoke again :  
- Larry, I'd like you to know I'm here to talk whenever you need to, okay ? If you're not okay, just come and we'll talk about it. Whatever the subject might be.  
- Got it, thanks.

Larry came back in his office, Sam turned to him, and looked at him, wondering whether to be happy or not.  
- We're still going to Chicago if you want to, Larry said, smiling.  
- Cool ! This is great ! Your boss is really nice !  
- Isn't he ? Now, do you need any help with your homeworks ?  
- Yes, actually, I've got to write a short story about two perfect strangers who meet. I must tell how they meet, where, and why, and I have no inspiration.  
- Well, let's take a look at that then.

They wrote the story in about an hour, together, and had fun doing it. Larry looked at his watch, 6.45. He had to drive Sam home. He wouldn't have dinner with them, he didn't really want to, and he still had a lot to do for the next day's in court.  
He took the 5 folders of the "Morrison case", Sam put his books in his backpack, and they left.  
Larry stopped by the apartment told a disappointed Jamie he couldn't stay and drove back to his place.

It was already quite late when Larry finally decided he should go to bed. He had managed to join Mr. Roid and convinced him to come and testify in favor of Mr. Morrison. He had had a little fight over the phone with Jamie. She was really pissed off because he didn't stay for dinner and called him as soon as dinner was over and Sam was in his room.  
Larry remembered the argument :  
- You treat me like I'm nothing for you !  
- Jamie ! I told you yesterday I might not be able to make it, I couldn't stay for dinner, I have a lot of work to do ! And you perfectly know you're not "nothing" to me ! For god sake you're Sam's mom ! You're not "nothing" !  
- Yeah, Sam's mom, right. What an upgrade !  
- What do you want me to tell you Jamie ?  
- You know what.  
- I'm not gonna lie to you. Jamie, I thought this was over ?! How long will it last ? Really ?! Even Sam has understood that you and I won't be a couple again. Why can't you ? Larry asked, really angry at her.  
- Because I love you, Larry ! Is this so hard to understand ?  
- Jamie, don't.  
- Don't what ? You said you wouldn't lie, but I should ?  
- Jamie, I've got things to do, I'm gonna go now okay ?  
- No ! Larry, don't you dare hang up on me !  
- Look Jamie, I'm not kidding here, I've got plenty of work to do, this is not going anywhere. What do you want me to do ? Do you want me to be brutal and blunt ?, Larry said, and experienced a flashback at the same time. He remembered having used those two words in a sentence a year ago, on the very first day he had met Ally.  
- Larry ? you're still there ? Jamie was asking.  
Larry realized the flashback had lasted few seconds, but he wished he hadn't stopped, because for a moment he thought he was actually facing Ally, and it felt so good.  
- Larry ? insisted Jamie.  
- What ? Larry answered annoyed. Jamie, leave me alone, please. I don't love you anymore, not like you would like me to love you anyway, just forget about it, it won't happen. Stop hoping. You'll just go through a lot of disappointment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have a lot to do. Good night Jamie.  
- Larr.. Jamie started, but Larry didn't hear anything else as he hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa. He needed a drink, something to ease the pain the flashback had left. After three glasses of whiskey, Larry felt a little numb, but the pain was almost gone. So he finally started to work.

When he woke up on the next day, he remembered why a bottle of whiskey was on the table next to the files, and the pain came back. He would have given anything just to see her, or hear her, even without her knowledge, just to know how she was doing.  
He got ready for court, and left the apartment.

- Your honor, I call Mr. Roid to the bar, Larry said. The trial had started about an hour ago, the prosecution has finished with its part and Miss Fitzgerald's testimony made her look very suspicious, angry and bitter, so Larry was still really confident.  
Mr. Roid sat next to the judge.  
- Mr. Roid, can you decline you identity ?  
- I'm Jeffrey Roid, I was Henry's best friend, I mean, Mr Fitzgerald, the old man said in a sad voice.  
- Do you know my client ? Larry asked, showing Mr Morrison.  
- Of course I know Mark. He's Henry son-in-law, well.. was.  
- How well do you know him ? I mean, how often have you met him before today ?  
- Henry liked to play a little poker with his friends at the end of each month, and since his daughter got married to Mark, Mark came and played with us.  
- Every month ?  
- Each and every month yes. He never missed a game.  
- So do you think you could say you know him pretty well ?  
- I do.  
- Okay, how would you describe the relationship between Mr Fitzgerald and my client ?  
- Henry told me once that Mark was the son he never had.  
- So they were pretty close ?  
- Really close, yes.  
- Do you see any reason for which my client might have committed what he's accused of ?  
- Not one. I really can't picture him doing it. He wouldn't have murdered Henry, it has to be another explanation.  
- What makes you so sure ?  
- Well, as I said, Henry saw in Mark the son he never had, and Mark is wealthy, why would he kill somebody who cares about him ? Money could be the mobile, but he has plenty of it, so no I really don't see why he would have done it.  
- Thank you, Mr Roid. No further questions your honor. Larry came back to his chair.

- Does the prosecution want to step in ?  
- Yes your honor.  
Mr Roid, were you in Mr Fitzgerald's house the day he got killed ?  
- No.  
- Were you in the neighborhood ?  
- No.  
- When did you last see the suspect ?  
- Three weeks ago, when we played poker.  
- So, if Mr Fitzgerald and Mr Morrison had gotten on a fight, would you have known about it ?  
- Objection your honor, Larry stood up. The prosecutor is making up scenarios and influencing the jury. No evidence of a fight has been brought to the case.  
- Sustained. The members of the jury won't take this last question and its answer into account.  
- I rephrase. If their relationship had been deteriorated by something, would you have known ?  
- Like what for example ?  
- Just answer the question.  
- Answer mine, because if it was something really important, Henry would have told me about it, yes. I guess this is my answer. Henry called me the day before he died, he told me how glad he was to see Elizabeth, Mark and the children, so I think he would have told me if anything was wrong with Mark.  
The prosecutor lost some of his confidence. Larry was smiling.  
- No further questions your honor, the prosecutor said, bitterly.  
- Does the defense have any other witness ?  
- Yes your honor. I'd like to call Mrs Morrison to the bar.

The trial went on with Mrs Morrison's testimony and the judge suspended court for lunch.

Mrs Morrison's testimony had gone just like Larry wanted it to go. She has proved to the jury that she loved her father and had faith in her husband's innocence. The trial shouldn't last long anymore. They all came back into the court of law, the judge entered the room and spoke :

- Do any of the party that are represented here have another witness ? or something to add to the case ?  
- No your honor, answered Larry and the prosecutor at the same time.  
- I shall then ask the members of the jury to leave the room and come back when they'll be ready to side with or against the suspect.

The members of the jury stood up and left the room, and the judge declared the session over until the verdict.

Larry and Mr Morrison talked for a while outside the room.  
- Are you really as confident as it looks you are ? Mr Morrison said, stress, worry and fear could be heard in his voice.  
- Yes, Mr Morrison. Listen to me, I can be wrong, of course, but I really don't see how the jury could come back with a verdict that incriminate you in any way. Really. I understand why you're worrying, but I think you should try and relax a little. See your children, go to the park, do something to stop thinking about all this.  
- I'll try.  
- Okay, I don't think it should be too long, maybe even less than an hour, but the park isn't far, and I see your kids are there with your wife, said Larry looking at the rest of Mr Morrison's family. I have some things I must do, I'll just let you with your family and call you at the second I hear something.  
- Okay. Thank you.

Mr Morrison went to his kids and the family left the building. As for Larry, he took his cell-phone and, on his way to his car, called Jamie :  
- Hey Jamie, it's me. I'm just calling to know whether I could have Sam sleeping at my place tonight ?  
- Four days before you want to take my kid away for a week you want him to spend the night at your place ? Jamie answered, nearly shouting.  
- Look, Jamie, apparently you still have in my mind last night's conversation, but..  
- Don't get me your psychological analysis ! You hang up on me yesterday !  
- I had work to do, and you weren't listening to what I was saying.  
- Oh, don't worry I heard, and I listened. You hate me, I've got it.  
- I don't hate you ! You know that ! Look I just want to have my kid tonight.  
- Why ?  
- Because. Because I can. Because I want to.  
- Do you even care about what HE wants ?  
- Why ? Why do you say that ? Did he tell you something ?  
- No, what should he have told me ?  
- Well, uh, nothing. You're getting my nerves ! You perfectly know that I don't need you to be okay with me here. I was just trying to be nice. You could spend the evening with some of your friends for once. Go out, meet people.  
- Oh, is that what it is about ? Me meeting somebody ?  
- No Jamie, I don't want you to meet somebody, just to have fun for a change.  
- I'm having fun. I'm having fun with Sam. Why don't you spend the evening with us ?  
- Jamie.  
She didn't answer anything, Larry just heard her sigh heavily.  
- Jamie, I'll be there to pick Sam up at 6, I have plans. If it were the other way around and I was asking you to take care of him, I could understand why you're being so uncooperative, but I'm not. I'm giving you an evening free of responsibilities, what wrong with that ?  
She remained silent.  
- See ? You don't have anything to reply. Let's just forget about last night's conversation, have a great night. I know you don't work on Wednesdays so you can stay out late, do whatever you want to. Look, I gotta go, I'll be there at 6. See you later.

Larry didn't wait for her to answer. He hang up and headed to his apartment. Once there, he arranged the place, and went to his computer. He looked up for an hotel in Chicago on the Internet and called to book a room for him and Sam in. He also thought about some activities they could do while they'll be there : he bought online tickets for different games : they would see Chicago's Bulls, White Sox and Blackhawks.  
_At least we'll have some fun in case.. well, I'd better not think about it._  
His cell rang, the jury had a verdict. They only needed one hour and a half. On his way to his car, Larry called Mr Morrison and they agreed to meet in front of the court of law. Larry looked his watch again, 3.30. The timing was perfect. He smiled, went to Mr Morrison and they entered the building.

- Members of the jury, do you have a verdict ? The judge asked.  
- We have your honor.  
- What say you ?  
- In Commonwealth versus Mark Morrison, on the charge of first degree murder, we, the jury, declare the suspect innocent.  
- Members of the jury, this completes your services, said the judge, while Larry and Mr Morrison shook hands. He was so happy, Larry felt good, and the case had brought a lot of money in the firm.

At 6, he was at Jamie's door, Sam rushing into his arms, visibly happy to see him. Jamie was still mad at him, but he didn't care. He wouldn't be able to spend the evening alone, at least not without the same "ease the pain" medicine he got the night before, and he wanted to spend time with Sam. They would order a pizza, watch the game on TV and, well, he knew he would probably have to answer some questions from the list again, but he didn't care. He really wanted to avoid being alone and letting himself think about Ally.

During the next three days, Larry kept himself busy, taking some quick and easy cases. On Saturday, Sam spent the day with Jamie. They went to the park together, then to the theater, and she helped him pack.  
He would sleep at Larry's place since their plane would take off at 8.30 on the next morning.  
Larry arrived at Jamie's place at 7.15, with some papers in the hands.  
- Hi, said Jamie, as she opened the door. Come in, he's almost ready.  
- Hey. How are you ?  
- Fine, she replied, avoiding his eyes. They hadn't been alone in a room since the argument over the phone five days before. Sam had always been around, and she wasn't feeling at ease.  
- Okay. I've brought you these papers. It's a list of what we're gonna do, when and where, so that you can know exactly where Sam is at any moment of the day or so.  
- Thanks. She took the papers, didn't look at them and instead of that, put them on the table.  
Larry understood she didn't want to talk to him, or see him, and went to Sam's room.  
- Hey ! Buddy ! How are things going on here ? Ready ?  
- Almost. I can't find something I need.  
- What is it ? I'll help you look for it.  
- No, I'll manage to find it.  
After a while, Sam found what he was looking for. Larry recognized the album of pictures Sam borrowed from him a week before.  
- Okay, that's it. I'm ready.  
- Good, let's go then.

They came out of the room, Sam said goodbye to Jamie and headed to the door, waiting for his son.  
- Bye mom, I'll bring you something from Chicago, Sam said, clearly excited by the trip. And I'll call you everyday if you want.  
- You don't have to Sam. Just enjoy your vacations and be nice with your father. And be careful.  
- I'll be fine mom. He hugged her, took his backpack and walked out of the room. Bye mom !

They arrived at Larry's place and Sam decided he needed to know how to play poker.  
- I'm old enough now, dad. I really think I should know how to play the games men play.  
Larry had fun looking at him acting like a man, and agreed to teach him.  
After 20 minutes Sam had the rules in mind and they started playing.  
- Dad ? Sam said after dropping his cards on the table.  
- Yes ?  
Sam stood up, took a paper out of his pocket and handle it to him.  
- I gave you a break Tuesday, but..  
Larry took the paper and recognized the list of questions he had promised to answer to.

1 - Why didn't you and Mom got married ? **X  
**2 - Why are all my friend's moms older than Mom ? **X**  
3 - Why did you love Ally ?  
4 - How come I've never seen your dad ? and your mom once only ? **X  
**5 - How come you never talk about your dad and so little about your mum ? **X  
**6 - Mom and you, were you in love ? **X  
**7 - Why do I live with Mom when you're away ?  
8 - Why does Mom cry every night ?  
9 - Why did Mom and you break up ? **X  
**10 - How come Mom never found somebody else like you did with Helena and Ally ?  
11 - How come you slept at Helena's place when you went to Boston and you never do when you come back here ?  
12 - Why do you pretend that everything is fine when it's not ? and why mum does it too ?  
13 - How come you look so sad if you say that you're happy I'm here ?  
14 - How come you never invited me to Boston ? I had to come by myself.  
15 - Why did you marry Helena, and divorce her ?

- Fine. The faster this is over, the better I will be.  
He looked at the list and spoke again :  
- Okay, let's start with numbers 8, 10, 12 and 13.  
- Four questions ?  
- I thought it was okay if I answered to several of them at the same time ?  
- It's not that, I'm just surprised by the number. You could have picked up one or two of them, but four.. anyway, I'm glad, go ahead.  
- I hope I'll get through all of them tonight.  
- All of them ?  
- Yes. Uh, to begin with, does your mom really cry every night ?  
- Yes, Sam answered, he lowered his head a little.  
- Oh, I didn't know. Well I guess it's my fault, not that I want it, but she.. well, she doesn't feel the same way about me I do about her.  
- She still loves you ?  
- Yes, Sam.  
- I see. Can't you do something about it ?  
- I tried, but you know, you can't control other people's feelings or thoughts. And that's probably why she hasn't found somebody else to share her life with.  
- Okay. And you're sure there's no way you two can get back together again ?  
- Yes, Sam. Don't start with that again, please.  
- Okay, keep going.  
- Alright, what do you mean by your mom and I pretending everything is fine ?  
- Well, when you were away, mom used to tell me how everything was fine, but it wasn't really.  
- I see, well it's to protect you, and us in a way. You see, when you pretend long enough that everything's okay, chances are one day it will be. Larry felt a deep pain inside of him as he pronounced the words "chances are", the title of the song he wrote for Ally.  
- Who came up with that theory ? Has it ever worked for you ?  
- Not really, not for the moment.  
- I think it's idiot. For everything to be fine, we have to make it be fine, not hoping it will become fine one day if you hope long enough.  
_God, he's right. We're stupid_.  
- And you're not protecting me in any way by telling me lies, you know ?  
- We didn't realize our son was so smart he would see that we were lying.  
- Could you do me a favor and stop it ?  
- I will.  
- Thanks.  
- Ok, now... what makes you say I'm sad ?  
- Uh, well I don't know, your face maybe, and the fact that you're always lost in your thoughts, but I'm not quite sure here. It might be your expression every time I talk about Boston, or Ally, or ask you to sing me Chances Are, but there again I could be wrong dad.  
Larry's pain was so bad he actually thought it would never stop.  
- I'm not sad Sam, I'm glad to be closer to you, to be able to see you everyday.  
- Yeah, you look really happy right now.  
- Sam, I'm not unhappy to be here.  
- But you won't make me believe that you're happy either.  
- Alright, I'm not really happy, but I would be really unhappy if I weren't here. I'm glad to be here because you're her, and you're the only reason that remains for me to be happy, okay ? Larry said, half shouting, half crying. A tear rolled down his cheek. Sam knew that he should let him of the hook about that, and he got the message Larry wanted to pass onto him.  
- I love you too dad. He hugged his father. Big boys don't cry, you know ? He laughed.  
Larry felt his pain going away when he heard Sam laughing.  
- Okay, said Larry to change the subject. He picked up the list again.  
- What are you doing ?  
- Picking up some other questions.  
- You want to answer to more of them tonight ?  
- I'd like to be done with this tonight actually.  
- O...kay.  
- So, 11 and 15, about Helena. I've slept at Helena's place because we're just friends, and she doesn't expect anything else from me anymore, so it doesn't really mean anything to her. But if I slept at your place, your mom could..  
- Hope.  
- Yes.  
- Got it.  
- And I got married to Helena because I loved her, but we got divorced because we realized we weren't sharing the love a married couple should be sharing. We were really good friends, we could talk and laugh for hours, she gets me, she likes the same things as me, but we weren't IN love.  
- Ok.  
- Good. Now.. 7 and 14, about you. I didn't want to be away from you especially, and I would be happy to be able to see you everyday while in Boston, I really ... missed you. But I wouldn't have been able to take good care of you. Even if you're brilliant, smart and everything, you're still a child. I would have been no good for you. You were better with your mom.  
- I don't understand why.  
- Because my way of life was centered around my job. I came home late at night, and went early in the mornings back in the office. And this is not good to raise a child.  
- You would have changed. I think you just didn't want it hard enough.  
- What ? Look Sam, I can't take a lot from you, but that I won't accept. I've never spent a day without thinking about how great it would be to see you, to have you around, but I didn't want to be selfish. I told myself you had a life in Detroit, your mother, and your friends.  
- Fine.  
Larry knew it wasn't fine.  
- Sam, I thought about taking you with me in Boston, I really did.  
- Then why didn't you do it ? I don't care about my friends, I can make others. And Detroit is just a city.  
- What about your mom ? She wouldn't have let it happen, she would have fought to keep you with her. I didn't want to put you in the middle of a fight. Listen to me, I missed you so bad you can ask..  
- Ally ? Sam said as Larry remained silent.  
- Yes.  
- Okay.  
- Can we move on ? I need you to trust me on that. I've thought about it. It's just not worth it. You would have had to go through a lot of sufferance. I'm not worthy it.  
- Whatever.  
- And now I'm here.  
- Yes. Sam was still looking disappointed, but Larry couldn't find anything to add.  
- So, I think we're done with the questions..  
- Give me the list. I'm sure we're not. After a quick look at the paper, he added : There ! I knew it. I knew you would try to avoid this one.  
- Which one ? Larry was trying to cheat and really didn't know which question he had skipped.  
- Number 3, why did you love Ally ?  
Larry's pain came back all of a sudden, he took a deep breath, looked at Sam, and articulated :  
- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to skip it. But there's a mistake in it.  
- No there's not, the grammar is perfect.  
- Not that kind of mistake. It's just that the tense employed doesn't fit the question.  
- I don't understand.  
- I haven't stopped loving her.  
- Oh, okay. So why do you love her ?  
- I don't know. It's just the way it is. She's smart, bright, funny, beautiful, special. I don't know why I love her. I just know I do. Will this answer do ?  
- Yes. I guess. I still have my last question.  
- Oh, I forgot about that, Larry said, feeling scared and anxious. Ok, shoot.  
- Why did you leave Ally ?  
- You're being unfair here.  
- I'm not. I just want to know. Alright, maybe I'm unfair, but I want to know anyway. You looked so happy when I came there, did she stop loving you ?  
- She stopped trusting me.  
- Why ?  
- She thinks I've done something wrong, and I won't tell you what it is because this is something you're too young to know.  
- Did you ?  
- Did I what ?  
- Did you do what she thinks you did ?  
- No.  
- Did you tell her ?  
- I tried, she didn't want to listen.  
- Didn't you force her to hear ?  
- She didn't trust me anymore, she broke up with me, so I left.  
- You told her you were leaving ?  
- I wrote her.  
- So by the time she read you were leaving, you were already gone ?  
- Yes.  
- She might have changed her mind, why didn't you tell her ?  
- Because it was hard enough to leave without having to face her while doing it. And she didn't care about me. It was better that way.  
Sam stood up.  
- Thanks dad, for answering my question. He walked in direction of the bathroom. I'm gonna go brush my teeth.  
- Okay buddy. Sam gone, Larry stood up too. He headed to the kitchen, took the bottle of whiskey. No laugh of Sam would ease the pain this time. The third glass made his effect. He felt numb. Sam came out of the bathroom wearing his pajamas, looked at his father and then at his watch.  
- What are you doing ?  
- I'm having a drink, why ?  
- It's 11.30. Are you okay ?  
- Great. I'm great. Go to bed, I'll come in few seconds.  
- Okay, Sam said, worried by his father's behavior.  
A minute later Larry entered the room. Sam looked at him.  
- How many glasses did you have ?  
- Good night Sam. Sleep tight.  
- Dad ?  
- Wha... yes Sam ?  
- I think you were wrong ?  
- About what ?  
- About not telling Ally you were leaving her. Because she would probably have listened to whatever you had to say. And I think she didn't stop loving you. I think you're scared to be loved. And you're scared to need someone, so you just pretend you don't, and avoid people who know you need help and are willing to give it to you without you're having to ask.  
- Sam, please. I'm tired. Can you stop ?  
- No, dad, I want to finish this. I don't want you to drink at night just because you don't feel good. I didn't mean what I said before. You should cry if you're sad. Crying is way better than drinking. And you can talk to me too. Or to someone else. But don't think you're impressive right now. I don't want my father to be an alcohol addict. You want people to trust you ? Trust them. Trust me when I'm telling you you're wrong. I'm not old, but I'm not stupid.  
He stood up, went to the kitchen, took the bottle of whiskey and let the liquid flow into the sink. Larry looked at him. The words his son's pronounced seconds before were still echoing in his head. Sam came back in his room, hugged his father, laid down on his bed.  
- I love you dad, good night. And with that, Sam closed his eyes.  
Larry looked at the empty bottle. Sam was right, he needed somebody to talk to. _Coretta. Helena's in Japan. I'll call Coretta._  
He picked up his cell-phone and dial the well known number of his former assistant and secretary.  
- Yes ? Who is this ? Do you know what time it is ? a sleepy voice said.  
Larry didn't say a word. Coretta opened her eyes and read the name of the person calling her.  
- Larry ? Is that you ?  
- Y..yes Coretta.  
- Oh my god.. How are you ? I thought I would never here from you again.  
- I'm not that great, but it could be worse. What about you ?  
- Well, I'm fine. I work at Cage and Fish now.  
- You do ? So you see all of them everyday ?  
- She's not perfect, but she's okay Larry, Coretta said, knowing why Larry was asking this.  
- Oh, good. How is everybody else ?  
- Good, we're all fine.  
- Thanks Coretta. I'll let you go back to sleep then.  
- Are you ever coming back ?  
- I don't think so.  
- Why ? er.. well okay. Take care of yourself Larry. We miss you. Some more than others, but we all miss you.  
- 'Night Coretta. Thank you. And sorry for waking you up.  
Larry hang up and started crying. He went in his bed, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R&R please !**

* * *

The next morning they woke up at 6.30. Sam was tired but too excited to stay calm. Larry was feeling strange. He remembered all that had been said the previous night and couldn't help thinking about it. But he had to keep his mind clear, to focus, at least for the moment, on what had to be done. They had a quick breakfast, Larry finished to pack the last minute things and they went out. The plane took off on time and Sam couldn't stop asking questions about what they would do once in Chicago. Larry had kept secret that they would attend the three games, but he had told Sam they would do "special things".  
- Please dad, tell me what we gonna do ? Sam asked for the tenth time in the last five minutes.  
- No, I told you it's a surprise !  
- But I'll fake being surprised, I promise !  
- Who will you fake being surprised to ? Me ? I'll know you know.. there's no point.  
- Not you, other people..  
- The other people who will be here won't care.  
- Why ? ok give me a clue then..  
- Uh uh, buddy, I won't. You'll just have to wait.  
- When is the first thing ?  
- Tonight.  
- Really, Sam said, his eyes wide open.  
- Yep.  
- Is it because of what I said yesterday that you don't want to tell me ?  
- Nothing to do with it.  
- Oh, please dad !  
- No, Sam, stop it. You'll know once we'll be there.  
- I won't go then.  
- Oh really ?  
- Yes really. I won't go.  
- Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you here, but since you're the kid and I'm the father, you'll follow me wherever I go..  
- I won't enjoy it then.  
- I think you will.  
- Tell me !  
- No.  
- Then I won't have fun. I won't open my eyes, I won't look at anything, I won't say anything.  
- If you say so.  
- You're mean.  
- Maybe, but I'm having fun being it then.  
- You're mocking me, you're mean and I won't enjoy whatever the surprises are.  
- Ok Sam. God, you're the living proof people can still be patient sometimes.  
- Aha.  
- Yeah, I think that was funny too, Larry said, pretty satisfied by his last sentence.  
- I'm not talking to you anymore.  
- When do you start ?  
- I've already started.  
- So you just talked to tell me you've already started not talking to me anymore ? Am I right ? Because if I am, you're not good at this game. And I think you'll talk again once you'll see what it is I've planned.  
- You're cruel.  
- You talked again.  
- Ok fine, I'm not good at this game. When will we go to grandma's house ?  
Larry didn't see that one coming. He was trying to avoid the fact that their being on the plane was to see his mother and sister after five years, that it was the only real purpose. Sam knew it and he knew his question would make its effect on Larry.  
- How good am I at this one ? Sam asked, a mischievous expression in his eyes.  
- Quite good Sam. To answer you, Larry continued taking a deep breath, I thought we would try to see them on Monday morning.  
- Cool !  
- Yes, cool, Larry said, not as excited as his son was though. Now, could you try to rest a little ? I'm tired and I think the best thing for us to do is to sleep while we're on the plane in order to be full of energy for tonight. We'll certainly need it.  
- Ah ! You're being mean again.. Do you think Emily will be at grandma's house too ?  
- Ok, let's just stop here Sam ?  
- Fine, Sam said, carrying a self-satisfied smile upon his young face. 

They slept during the rest of the flight and arrived at Chicago at 10. The Cadillac Larry had rent was there waiting for them. Larry thought that since it was the first time he and his son went on vacations, they might as well have a great time, and the Morrison's case had paid him well. He could afford the best and that's what he had in mind.  
- Wow, cool car ! No your Mercedes but cool car !  
- Isn't it ? Didn't find a Mercedes to rent on such a little delay.. Ok, let's go.  
The GPS gave them the instructions to reach the Burnham Hotel, and after Larry gave the car's keys to the doorman, they headed to the reception.  
- Hello. I've booked a room a week ago.  
- Hello sir. Your name please ?  
- Larry Paul.  
- Ok, let me see. The receptionist typed on the keyboard and lifter her head up again. Yes, here it is. Mrs Lawrence and Samuel Paul, room 56, two beds. Is that right ?  
- It is.  
- Clayton !? the receptionist called one of the doormen.  
- Yes ?  
- Would you please show Mr Paul and his son their room ?  
- Yes, of course. Let me take these, Clayton said while taking the bags.

Once in their room, Larry tipped Clayton and he turned around to see that Sam was already laying down on one of the beds.  
- Great room ! He said, standing up again.  
- It is, isn't it ? I don't know about you, but I'm still a little tired. I could use a nap.  
- Yes, me too.

They settled quickly and took a two hours nap. Sam woke up at 12.40. Larry was already up. He had taken a shower and changed clothes.  
- Dad ?  
- Yep ?  
- I'm hungry.  
- Me too Sam. Come on, stand up, wanna take a shower ?  
- Yes.  
- Ok, so go ahead, I'll look for a restaurant where we can go and I've found what we're going to do this afternoon.  
- What is it ?  
- Stop with the questions already !  
- Grr, you're so annoying when you keep secrets ! Fine. I'll go take a shower.

Larry had booked in this hotel because it was said to be near the Millennium Park, and the zoo. He thought they would go to the zoo this afternoon and would have time to visit the park later in the week.

- Wow ! Sam said in an exclamation ! We're going to the zoo ?  
- Yes buddy. So still not enjoying my surprises ?  
- Don't start with that again !  
- Fine. Let's go.

They entered the Lincoln Park Zoo at 2 p.m after having a substantial meal in a restaurant, visited all they could and were out of the zoo by 6.

- This was a great afternoon dad ! But I thought you said the surprise would be tonight ?  
- Uh, yes, I did and it is.  
- What is it dad ? Pleeeaaaaase ?  
- No. I'll keep the secret. Hungry ?  
- No, not really.  
- Good, that's a good thing. My surprise is better when you eat while you're attending it. Let me check.. what time is it ? 6. Good. Let's go or we might miss the beginning.

Once Sam understood where they were and what they were there for, he couldn't help yelling, shouting. Larry was glad to see his surprise was a good one after all. He had to buy Sam the official Chicago Bulls' cap, t-shirt, a glacier bottle, and some random junk food.  
They found their seats, among the best ones, of course, and enjoyed the night. The Bulls won by 42 points and they went back to the hotel room, Sam still running and shouting.  
- And when Brown made the huge dunk, you remember ? That was awesome too ! Fsh bam ! Sam was imitation the movement.  
He hadn't stop since they left United Center. Larry almost had a headache but he was delighted to see his son so happy.  
Once in their bed, Sam fell asleep still talking about the game, his new t-shirt still on. Larry wasn't in the mood anymore. He was thinking about the next morning. He didn't even know if his mother was still living in the same house. Would she talk to him ? Ignore him ? What about Sam ? Would she at least talk to him ? The questions were running in his mind and torturing him. He thought about going down to the hotel's bar to have a drink and try to think about something else, but he remembered his son's words.  
_I don't want you to drink at night just because you don't feel good...I don't want my father to be an alcohol addict._  
He wouldn't fail Sam. He stayed in bed, looked at him and finally fell asleep too.

Sam woke up at the break of dawn and looked at his father, a bit intrigued. He found weird that the fist of Larry was so clenched. He came closer to his dad and tried to loosen up his hand. When he finally got to the piece of paper, he took it, and looked at it : there were several photos. One of him, an old one of Larry with his mother and sister and one of Ally. He looked again at his dad and could now see sadness upon his face. It was hard for the little boy to realize his father was really unhappy while asleep. He decided to wake him up.  
- Dad ? Dad !  
- Please, Sam, let me sleep a little more... said Larry, exhaustion in his voice.  
- No, dad, wake up. Let's go home.  
Larry sat down on his bed, looked at him :  
- What ? Why ?  
Sam gave him back the pictures.  
- You don't feel good here. Let's go home.  
- I'm ok Sam, I told you not to worry about me.  
- I can't help it. You slept with those pictures in your hand.  
- Yes. I needed to.. please Sam, stop with the questions, please ?  
- Fine.

They took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.  
- Wanna call your mother ?  
- Yes, good idea. Will she be up already ?  
- Yes. I guess. Here, take it, Larry said, handling his cell phone to Sam.  
Sam dialed his mom's number.  
- Hello ?  
- Hi mom ! How are you ?  
- Oh Sam, I'm fine. How are you ?  
- Great. We've been to the zoo and to a Chicag...  
- What about your father ? How is he ? Jamie asked, interrupting him.  
- He's fine too. Mom you should have seen the Chicago Bulls they are so inc..  
- Are you sure he's fine ?  
- Yes mom. Look if you don't care about what I'm saying, just say so. You wanna talk to dad ? Here. Sam gave the cell phone and added : I'll be in the room.  
Larry took the phone.  
- What did you say to him ?  
- No..nothing ! How are you ?  
- What do you mean how am I ? Hell, Jamie ! I gotta go check on him. Bye.

Larry hung up and went to the room.

- She doesn't care about me. She only care about me because I'm your son.  
- Don't say that. It's not true and you know it. No I don't. I don't know it. Dad ? Can we talk about something else ?  
- Fine with me. You're sure ?  
- Yes. When are we going to grandma's house ?  
- When you're ready, Larry answered and started feeling anxious again.  
- Let's go then. I'm ready.  
- Ok.  
- Don't worry dad. We've got nothing to lose right ?  
- Right, said Larry not so convinced.

They went out, took the car and Larry entered the address of his former home into the GPS. 20 minutes later they were in front of a big white house, with a lawn and flower-beds of roses on each side of the garage's driveway.  
- It's here ?  
- Yes.  
- It's beautiful !  
- It is. It hasn't changed.  
- That's a good sign. It means they probably still live here, otherwise the new people would have changed it a bit.  
- Maybe.  
They got out of the car. Larry was paralyzed. Had he wanted to move, his legs wouldn't have followed the order. Fear and anxiety were at their peak.  
- Dad ? Let's go. Come on.  
Sam took his father's hand and made a step forward, but Larry didn't follow.  
He remembered playing with Emily on the old swing next to the house.

A young woman parked her car behind the Cadillac. Sam and Larry were obviously looking at the house in front of which they all were so she asked :  
- Can I help you ? After a moment, she looked at the closer. Larry hadn't looked at her, still daydreaming.  
- Larry ? Is that you ? she kept on going.  
Sam looked at his father and since Larry wasn't answering, he did.  
- Yes, that's him. That's Larry. Who are you ?  
- Who am I ? Who are YOU ?  
- I asked first, but I'll answer. I'm Sam. Sam Paul. So who are you ?  
- Sam ? Larry ? Is that your son ?  
Larry was now looking at her, but incapable of speaking, he remained silent. She was more beautiful than he remembered.  
- Larry ?  
Larry couldn't find a word. Waves of flashbacks were coming to his mind.  
- Dad ?  
Larry finally got out of his daydreaming when he heard the voice of his son.  
- Yes ? What... uh.. hi Emily.  
- Hi ? Emily ? Hi Emily ? That's all you can come up with after five years ? Hi Emily ? I don't.. understand.. what are you doing here ? she said, tears on her voice.

Larry was afraid of what her reaction might be, but then she smiled and rushed to him and hugged him.  
He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. She was actually smiling and seemed happy to see him.  
- How are you ? What are you doing here ?  
- I'm uh..  
- We're here to see you and grandma, Sam replied with his natural logical tone.  
- To see us ?  
- Yes. It's my idea, he said, really proud of himself.  
- Have you seen mom yet ?  
Larry shook his head.  
- I see.  
- She still lives here ?  
- Of course she still lives here. You know how much she likes this house. Does she know you're coming ? She hasn't told me she had invited you.  
- She hasn't.  
- She doesn't know you're coming ?  
- No.  
- You haven't talked to her since..  
- No.  
- Oh, god.  
- She's still mad at me ?  
- Well I wouldn't say mad.  
- But she hasn't forgiven me.  
- I'm afraid not.. she rather stubborn, you know.  
- Fine. Yes, I know. I just hoped she might have changer her mind but was too proud to admit it. You know ? Those silly dreams one can have..  
- Maybe she has. She wouldn't have told us either..  
Emily headed to the door.  
- Wait ! What are you doing ?  
- I'm going to tell her you two are here.  
- No. Sam, let's go back ok ?  
- Dad, we're here. It would be stupid not to try. And we could at least talk with aunt Emily.  
- Aunt Emily ? That's sweet, Emily said. I never realized I was an aunt. How old are you now ? 7 ?  
- I'm almost 8. Come on Dad !  
Sam ran to the door and rang the bell before Larry could say something. He stopped moving, Sam and Emily were standing side by side at the door.  
- Who is this ? Emily is that you ?  
- Yes mom, but I'm not alone. Come here !  
A woman came to the door and took a look at Sam.  
- Who are you ?  
- I'm Sam, Sam Paul. Nice to meet you, Sam answered and made a move to shake her hand. Are you my grand mother ?  
Susan Levingston looked at him, clearly surprised.  
- Am I your what ?  
- My grand mother. You my father's mother, right ? He said, pointing at Larry.  
Larry was looking at his mother. She was looking tired, not really happy, but when she saw him, he knew he wasn't welcome.  
- You ? You're here ? What are you doing here ? I thought I made myself clear years ago !  
- Mom, stop it ! Emily said.  
- Emily, stay out of this !  
- Mom, Sam's here !  
- Who's Sam ? I don't know about a Sam.  
Sam was looking at her, full of resentment and disappointed. He had hoped that his father was wrong. That she would have been happy to see them, just like his aunt. But she wasn't, she was upset, and his father would be sad, and it was all his fault. He started crying.  
- You're mean ! he shouted at Susan. We came here because I wanted to meet my grand mother. But you don't care about me !  
He turned to his father :  
- You were right dad, she doesn't want us in her life. If you want to go home now, I'm ok.  
- No, Sam. I have some things to tell her now that we're here, Larry replied. His fear and anxiety had left, making room for anger.  
- How dare you make my son cry ? Don't you think it's been hard enough for me to come here ? He wanted to meet his grand mother, I'm not here to solve our issues ! How can you treat him like that ? You accused me of abandoning him just like my father did with us ? But what are you doing right now ? It's not his fault if you and I aren't talking to each other ! You should follow the advice you deliver, mother ! I was even willing to let him spend the whole day with you, so that you wouldn't have to endure my presence around you, but I guess you're too much of an egoist for that too. Right ? Come on, son. I'm sorry you had to experience this. Let's go. Bye Emily. Don't let her turn you into what she has become.  
- Wait Larry ! Emily said. She ran to the car in which Sam and him were.  
Larry opened the window.  
- What ?  
- Here. Take this. I'm sorry about what happened. I'll talk to her. How long are you in town ?  
- I don't know. We should have stayed the whole week, but I guess we will go back earlier than we had planned.  
- No, stay. My number's on the card I've given you. Call me later. I'd like to see you. Please ?  
- We'll see. Tell her Jamie says hi.

Larry started the engine and drove away. Sam was still crying in the back of the car when suddenly he asked :  
- Why does she hate me ?  
Larry stopped the car on the side of the road.  
- She doesn't hate you, she hates me. I'm sorry because it's my fault if she rejected you. Had you come with your mom, she would probably have agreed to talk to you.  
- It's not your fault dad ! It's hers. She's mean. But aunt Emily seems nice. Will you call her ?  
- Do you want to ?  
- Yes.  
- I'll do it now then. He took his phone and dialed the number on the card.  
She picked up instantly.  
- Emily ?  
- Thank god it's you. I was afraid you wouldn't call.  
- Yeah, well, Sam wants to see you and.. you sided with me, or at least not against me.. I noticed.  
- When do you want to meet up ?  
- Whenever you want.  
- How about in an hour ? In the Millennium Park, next to the fountain ?  
- Works for me. See you later.  
- 'Later.

Larry hung up, told Sam they would see Emily an hour later and started the car again.  
Maybe would he find a piece of the family he once had, after all.

An hour later, they were at the fountain. Larry had bought a soccer ball in a store on their way to the park, and they were playing a little on the lawn.  
- Hey ! Emily said, appearing from nowhere.  
- Hi Emily ! Sam said, smiling.  
Emily went toward Larry and hugged him. Stronger than before. Stronger than he could remember her hugging him. She saw he was a little surprised by her move so she explained.  
- What ? A sister can't hug her brother nowadays ?  
- Why, yes, you can, it's just a little strange since we haven't seen each other for five years.  
- That's the exact reason. I missed you Larry, she said, looking down.  
- Oh. Larry felt a little uneasy. I.. I missed you too, he finally admitted, and a pressure he wasn't aware of up until that moment got released. Sam, come here.  
Sam came with the ball on his arm. Emily hugged him too.  
- You're so tall and you look just like your father at your age. I bet you're very smart, just like him, aren't you ?  
- That's what I've been told, Sam replied proudly.  
- So, tell me ? What have you been doing ? Where do you live ?  
- Well, I've made a lot of things. I left for Boston after.. well, after you know what. I got married there.  
- Really ? You're married ?  
- Not anymore. We're still friends though. Good ones. Really good ones.  
- Ok, sorry.  
- Never mind. Don't worry, I'm better that way.  
- Yeah, right, Sam said.  
Larry and Emily looked at him, surprised.  
- What do you mean "yeah, right" ? asked Emily.  
- Well, he's going to avoid his big issue.  
- Which is ? Emily asked while Larry was trying to make Sam understand he should stay quiet.  
- He's in love, and he's sad, and your mother just hurt him more, and I don't care if you get mad, dad, at least now I'm not the only one to know anymore. I'm fed up with you living the life of a ghost. Emily's nice, and she's your sister and she seems to care about you, so you can talk to her now, because you can't obviously talk to me about everything you need to talk about.  
- Sam !  
- What ?  
- Stay quiet.  
- Whatever.  
- Larry ? Is this true ?  
- I don't lie Emily. I never do. I don't feel the need to lie.  
- Larry ? Emily asked, looking at her brother.  
- He never lies. What can I add ?  
- Well, thank you Sam, but could you go and play a little while I speak with your father ?  
- 'course. Sam went back on the lawn and played with his new soccer ball.

- So Larry, tell me ?  
- Why do you even care ?  
- What ?  
- Yeah ? Why do you care about me ?  
- Larry, I really missed you, but after what I've done to you, I couldn't come back one day and say "hey I'm sorry, let's catch up".  
- Why, yes, you could have. At least, I would have know one member of my family hadn't abandoned me.  
- Oh, Larry I'm sorry. But I was young, I know it's no excuses, but I didn't know what I was doing then. And you're the reason my life's a success today.  
- Really ? How is that ?  
- Well, when you left I was 21, didn't know what to do with my life.. and one day, few months after you left, I found all your books and notes from the law school. I read them, it inspired me. I entered the same law school. If I pass my exam this semester, it'll be thanks to you. Whenever I didn't get a notion we studied in class, I looked at your notes, and it became clear. And I wouldn't have met Pete if I hadn't been to law school.  
- Pete ? Larry said, trying to change the subject. He didn't feel comfortable.  
- Yes, Pete. Peter Wyatt. I've been dating him for 3 years now. He's a prosecutor here, and he asked me to marry him three weeks ago. And I said yes.  
She showed him the ring Peter had given her.  
- That's wonderful Emily. How old is he ?  
- See ? You're already finding your way back into the "I'm your big brother" behavior. He's 29.  
- Well I guess I've never forgotten it.  
- So now I told you about me. Tell me about you.

- Fair enough. After I divorced I stayed in Boston since Helena and I are still friends, it wasn't a problem. And I met this woman. Ally. And, well, I thought she was.. but then when I was about to propose to her, she broke up with me, and I left for Detroit, got hired in the Orthon, Williams and Parks law firm, and now I'm here, end of the story.  
- What "end of the story" is this ? Are you kidding ? were you in love with, what's her name ? Ally ?  
- Yes.  
- Do you still love her ?  
- I'm afraid so.  
- You're AFRAID so ? Why did she broke up with you ?  
- She thought I was cheating on her.  
- With ?  
- Helena.  
- You ex-wife ? Right ?  
- Yes.  
- Were you ?  
- NO !!!  
- Calm down.. I'm just trying to get the picture here.. Emily said, somewhat scared.  
- Sorry.  
- But if you weren't, why did she broke up with you ? I don't get it.  
- Because she thinks I did.  
- She still thinks it ?  
- Yes.  
- How come ?

Sam came back at that exact moment.  
- Because he didn't tell Ally he hasn't done the thing.  
- He knows about all this ?  
- Not in details, Larry said quickly. Let's keep it that way, shall we ?  
- Of course ! You didn't tell Ally ? Why ?  
- She didn't trust me anymore. There was no point.  
- This is stupid.  
- That's what I said, said Sam.  
- Sam ? please.  
- Fine, but can I have some change, I'd like an ice cream.  
Larry gave him some money and looked at him running to the ice-cream man.  
- Larry, you've got to tell her ! You've got to let her know the truth. You were about to propose, she can't really believe you would propose her if you were having an affair.  
- She doesn't know about the proposal, and she's better without me, my life's too complicated, I have a son who doesn't live with me and who I miss terribly when I'm away from him, and ex wife whom I'm still close too, and ex girlfriend who is the mother of my child and who still loves me, my mother doesn't talk to me, my father left before I was even born and I lack self confidence in my personal life. I love her, that's why she's better without me.  
- Nonsense.  
- Emily, my mind is made, and though I might be stupid for you, I have my reasons.

They continued the discussion about Pete and the wedding, and Larry decided he would stay until the end of the week as planned, and they agreed on meeting with Pete, having dinner, showing Sam around.. and they avoided the real sensitive subject between them : their mother.

Sam and Larry spent great moments with Emily, they got to know Peter as well, and quite frankly, Larry liked him a lot. He could tell for sure that Peter and Emily would be happy together.  
He hadn't felt that good for a oh so long time and it was like catching some air when you've been under water for too long, but Sam and him had to leave Chicago. Sam Had to go to school, Larry had work to do, so they left, as planned, on the next Sunday.  
Once in the plane, Larry tried to sum up a little all that had happened and how it would change his existence from now on, but apparently Sam had other plans for him since he started to talk instead of taking a nap as his father had advised him to do.  
- Dad ? Will you invite Emily to come to Detroit ?  
- Maybe, why ?  
- I like her. She's cool and she likes us, I think.  
- Well, I'll invite her then.  
- Daddy, did you talk about Ally with her ?  
- Oh, Sam, again ?  
- Come one, dad, just answer this one and the next one and I'll leave you alone.  
- Alright, yes I did talk about her with Emily.  
- What did she conclude ?  
- That I'm stupid. Happy ?  
- So she agrees with me ? Good to know. I really think you should do something about that. You know, I wouldn't mind if you went back to Boston.  
- Thanks Sam, it's good to know it, but I don't want to, I don't think it would be for the best. But thank you.

The rest of the flight was calm, Sam slept a little, and Larry read the Detroit News to be updated about the recent events and maybe find some potential clients.  
When the plane landed, Larry took Sam back to Jamie's place.  
- Hey guys !  
- Hi mom, Sam said, remembering the way she made him feel on the phone, I had a great time, I'll go to my room so that you can ask in details how great exactly was the time dad's had.  
- What ? Hey ! Come back here.  
- No really, I'm tired, plus I've got a Little homework to finish for tomorrow. He came to Larry, hugged him and told him : thanks dad, this was the best week of my life ! Will I see you tomorrow ?  
- Will you see me tomorrow ? Of course you will ! Good night buddy.

Sam walked to his room and closed the door.  
- What was that about, asked Jamie.  
- Well, it's about you, Jamie. That's why I didn't sided with you. You make him feel like he's only good to be the link between us, instead of being your son.  
- Oh, I see. Yes, that's it. Go ahead, deliver me a lesson, please. You, the best dad a child could have. Don't you think it's quite strange that you of any people could tell me how to raise a child ?  
- Look, Jamie, I'm tired, I don't want to fight, I'm just telling you why he is acting like that. If you don't wanna hear it, fine. But don't antagonize me for telling the truth.  
- Go to hell, Larry, Jamie said with anger.  
- Ok, I'll go there. Any particularly cool place to hang out there ?  
- What ?  
- Well, I figure since you're a regular customer there.. you might wanna give me some advice on where to go and who to talk to ? Larry said, a huge ironic smile upon his face.  
- Just leave, will you ? I was trying to be nice with you, but apparently you only love people who hurt you.  
- Yes, that's my thing, what can I say, you completely get me. Good night dear. Take care of our link for me will you ? I'll take him after school tomorrow if you don't mind.. do you ?  
- Yes I do.  
- What a shame. Too bad I don't care. We'll be here at 6.30, his homeworks will be done, and you'll just have to feed him, unless you want me to do it, because I don't know if feeding a link is difficult but I can surely handle giving food to my son.  
- Fuck you Larry.  
- You wish.  
- You seem to have found your aura and energy back. Met any weird woman ?  
- No, actually, my sister's back in my life, which give me another person that I can call family, so I don't need to rely on you, and it is really something I appreciate deeply. See you tomorrow, honey.  
- Go to hell.

Larry liked being confident again. He was feeling strong, Jamie was pissing him off, as usual, but he wouldn't let her anymore. His son and him had strenghtened their bond up, and his sister would call him in few minutes. His life wasn't perfect, but it was not as bad as it used to be one day before.

When Emily called, he told her about his little argument with Jamie, which he hardly considered as an argument by the way.. and about Sam, and the flight, and invited her to come to Detroit for a few days as soon as she would be able to.

She came two weeks later for Sam's birthday, and invited both of them to her wedding, which would be on August the 15th. She was really excited about it, and so were Sam and Larry. Pete had asked him to be one of his best men, and Larry felt honored. Larry was still torturing him, but life was good enough to deal with the pain he felt because he missed her.

A month and a week after he had seen his mother in front of his former house, Emily called him.  
- Hey bro' ! What's up ?  
- Hey Emy ! How are you ?  
- Good, good. Actually, I'm in Detroit. We need to talk.  
- You're in Detroit ? Really ?  
- Yes.  
- Where ?  
His doorbell rang.  
- Wait, someone's at the door.  
He opened the door and there she was. But she wasn't alone. Susan was there too.  
- What is she doing here ? asked Larry.  
- I said we need to talk.  
- I'm not wasting my energy to talk to her.  
- Please Larry, make an effort. She did come.  
- Whatever, Larry finally gave up. Come in, if you're sure you're not going to catch any abandonment disease, syndrome or whatever it might be.

They sat on Larry's sofa, and nobody talked for a moment.

Larry finally broke the silence that had settled.  
- So, Emily, I'm glad to see you ! When did you arrived ?  
- We came in Boston yesterday actually, she said, guilt in her voice.  
- Yesterday ? Really, you should have told me before, you know how Sam's always glad to see you. How's Pete ?  
- Larry, stop.  
- Stop ? Stop what ?  
- Ignoring her.  
- I'm not. I was about to ask her how I may help her actually, he said, looking to his mother with irony and sarcasm. How can I help you mother ?  
- Stop that, Larry ! We came here yesterday because I asked her to, and she agreed, but once we were here, she was afraid. You know, I talked about you and Sam, and how you're close, and everything else you told me, and well, I really think she should be telling you this, but she missed you.  
- Really ? Isn't that wild ?! God ? Why ? Why did she miss me ? Why did you miss me mother ? After all, I'm not the one who went away.. Well yes, I am. As father as son I suppose. But unlike my father, I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because I've been asked to. So why did you miss me ?  
- Oh Larry, Susan started, if only you knew..  
- Knew what ? I would have like to know before.. now.. I'm not so sure.  
- Larry ! Emily stopped him. Stop acting like a spoiled child out of vexation ! You know better !  
- I'm not sure I want to see better.  
- Yes, you do. At least, think about Sam.  
- Fine. So ? You were saying "if only I knew..", Larry said, faking a smile.  
- Larry, I'm sorry. I've been a bad mother to you. I should have helped you instead of leaving you alone to face what was happening, but I couldn't bring myself to let the memories of your father settle back in my mind again. It's was too much.. but I should have, I'm sorry. I've missed you more than you can imagine, and I didn't stop caring about you. In fact I, I'm not sure you're gonna love this, but I hired a P.I. to check up on you from time to time, to see if you were ok.  
- You did what ?! Larry shouted.  
- I needed to have some news from you.  
- You could have asked !  
- I was too silly and proud, and well I'm sorry.

Larry stared at her. He thought she would never admit such a thing, and that Emily had probably worked hard to bring their mother to Detroit.  
- What do you expect me to do ? he asked, quietly.  
- I don't know. I don't expect anything. How could I ? I just need you to know I'm sorry, and that I've never thought you were like your father, that I still love you, that you're still my son, and that it will stay that way as long as I'll live and long after that.

Larry felt his was loosing control of his emotions, he need to think about something else.  
_Ok, calm down, show her you're strong, that it won't be that easy for her to win you back. Think about something else.. anything ! Ally. No ! Not Ally, wrong choice ! Wrong choice, stop it ! Hell !_  
He felt a tear rolling down his left cheek, then another one on his right cheek. He had lost control. Again.  
- Can you give me a moment, please ? he said, trying to hide escape their intrusive looks.  
- Larry, stop running away from people, it's ok to have emotions you know ? Emily said.  
- I can't. It's weak. I can't allow myself to be weak. Not now, not ever again.  
- Feeling is a weakness ? Larry, what happened to you ? Susan asked, shocked.  
- Well, you would have known if you hadn't.. he started, but stopped quickly as he saw the remorse and regrets on his mother's face. I'm sorry, he finally said.  
- It's ok, I deserve it.  
- Will both of you stop already ? You're here, you're both sorry, you both love each other.. everybody gets it here. Larry, please, don't act too proudly. You're not fine, she's not fine. Maybe, if you two weren't so alike, this would have been solved years ago.  
- What do you mean "alike" ? Larry asked.  
- You're so proud and lacking of self confidence ! It makes you act like kindergarten children.  
- Emily ! Watch your language !  
- Mom, drop it. I'll watch my language once you'll have made peace.  
- Larry, I said I'm sorry. But she's right, I was being too proud again. And as I'm the mother here and since I caused all this to begin with, I'll make the effort : can you think you will one day be able to forgive your stupid mother for letting her drive you away from your family ?

Larry was feeling more and more tears coming out of his eyes, but he wasn't really crying. He wasn't sobbing or anything. Tears just kept forming in his eyes. The words he just heard was the sweetest he had heard for months. Since Ally had told him she loved him.  
He looked at her and replied :  
- I forgave you long ago, I forgave you without even realizing it.

Susan stood up and rushed to him. He let her in her arms, and their embrace lasted at least five minutes. Emily was watching the scene, totally moved by it, tears on her face. If someone had entered the apartment at that moment, he would have thought they were crying over a loss, but it was actually tears of joy.

Once they all calmed down, Susan started :  
- So, Larry. Emily told me you're not ok at all. I can see it myself. It's written all over you face. Tell me ?  
- Let's slow down here, mom. First, thank you Emily. What did you do that for ?  
- Because ! I felt I needed back up on that one, Larry ! You're so depressed, one might think you're not experiencing anything but rainy days !  
- I told you not to worry about me.  
- Yes, you did. But were you really expecting me to do it ? Or to "not do it" to be exact ?  
- I would have appreciated. And I would have loved to witness your capacity of keeping things to yourself even more.  
- Larry, I know I don't really know you anymore, but I know that when you're that bad, it's really important. You weren't crushed when you left Jamie, you were crushed because of me, because of your son, but even then you didn't have these dark rings under your eyes, this pale complexion, these sad lines and this sleep deprived look in your eyes !  
- Well, maybe I'm not perfectly fine, but it's nothing I can't handle.  
- Larry, I followed my pride, and look where it had led me. Don't do the same mistake by not allowing people who care about you to actually care about you ! and help you !  
- Larry, you have to talk to her.  
- To mom ?  
- No ! To Ally, you idiot.  
- No need for name calling.  
- But it is so true ! Look, you left a woman you're in love with and who loves you because you were too pride and at the same time not confident enough ! If that's not idiot, I don't know what is !  
- Fine, I'm an idiot. And as you just said, mom, an idiot sleep deprived, so if you could excuse me, I would like to sleep now.  
- Larry, Emily interrupted him, you and I both know you won't sleep tonight.  
- Maybe, maybe not. Who knows ? At least I want to give it a try. Please ?

Susan and Emily knew they wouldn't be able to do much more that night and agreed to leave.  
- Mom ?  
- Yes, Larry ? Susan answered hoping he would decide to talk.  
- Thank you. Can I see you tomorrow ? Both of you ? I'm taking Sam after school, you and him need to talk, I think.  
- You'd let me see him ?  
- Of course. Why wouldn't I ?  
- Because I've been so awful with him, so cold hearted. I made him cry. I'm sorry about that too.  
- I know you are. He's very smart, very clever. He'll understand, if he hasn't understood it already, that it wasn't personal, not toward him at least.  
- I missed you so much !  
- How long are you in town ? Larry asked Emily.  
She shrugged her shoulders :  
- My finals exams are over, and mom doesn't have anything to do at all.  
- What do you mean ? You're saying you could stay for a week or two ?  
- Well, I could stay for a few days, but I don't think Pete would like on of his best men to keep him from seeing me, even if the best man is his bride's brother.  
- Right.  
- But mom could I guess, Emily added, looking at Susan.  
- I could, but I don't want to be intrusive.  
- Where will you spend the night ?  
- In a hotel.  
Larry looked at his watch. When he told them he would take Sam after school, a thought had crossed his mind. He wanted to be alone in his room, in his bed, with his thoughts. But his apartment was huge. He had two room fully equipped with all the comfort one might need to spend a night in them beside his own room and Sam's one. It was not really late : 10 p.m.  
- Okay, let's go. I'll drive you to your hotel, he said, hiding the fact that once there he would make them come back with their bags.  
- You want to drive us ? I thought you were tired ?  
- As Emily just said, I'm not going to sleep before a long moment, I might as well be useful.

They arrived in the hotel, and Larry got out of the car, but instead of saying goodbye, he headed in the lobby, to the receptionist and asked them their key. He handled it to the receptionist.  
- We won't have any use of that in a moment, could you prepare the papers ? The ladies are leaving the hotel.  
- Is that right ? asked the receptionist carefully to Susan and Emily.  
- What's going on Larry ? Susan asked.  
- Well, you're going to pack your stuff, and I'm gonna drive you back to my apartment where you'll spend the rest of your stay, might it be for a month. I might not be in a talkative mood, but I don't want you to leave.  
Susan started crying again.  
- Oh, mom, stop with the crying already ! It's getting old.

While Emily and Susan were packing, Larry took care of the bill, which led to another little argument.  
- I don't need you money Larry !  
- I don't care whether you need it or not, I have plenty of it.. I can spend it the way I want for god's sake ! Now, the room is paid, let's go !  
- I'll find a way to pay you back.  
- You'll try and fail, Larry said, smiling. It was a strange thing for him. Smiling. When was the last time he actually smiled without even wanting to ?  
_I should stop thinking about last times I did happy things, hell ! It always comes back to Ally !  
_His smiled disappeared with the thought of her name.

- What's wrong ? Susan asked, worried.  
- "Nothing", that's what he's gonna answer. You'll get used to this.  
- Just as Emily smartly said, nothing. Nothing's going on. Don't worry, I'm fine.  
- You're really way too fine to be actually fine, Susan said, matter-of-factly.

They drove back to the apartment, Larry showed them their rooms and for the first time in a long time, kissed both his sister and mother good night.

**Review please !!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R&R please !**

* * *

Larry woke up on the friday morning, happy, and smiling, though he had had a dream about Ally again. She was leaving him a note to leave him, and he had experienced the pain that comes with such a behavior.  
He thought about calling Coretta again, later in the day, because he knew now how great the pain he had inflicted to Ally was, and he was certain Coretta had lied to him the night he called her to check up on Ally.  
- Hi Larry, how are you ? Susan showed up.  
- Oh, hey ! hi mom, I'm fine.  
- Well, your sister's still asleep, so you can drop the lies.  
- The lies ? What lies ?  
- I came to check up on you last night, I heard you talking and crying. Now you're telling me you're fine, and expecting me to believe it ?  
- You heard, I'm sorry I woke you up.  
- I was worrying about you, I wasn't asleep. And stop apologizing for your emotional state.  
- Mom, please, just forget about it, will you ?  
- No, there's no way. You have a choice to make, I know I'm in no real place to tell you this, but either you want me, no check that, either you accept me in your life again, or not. It's one or the other. And if you accept me back in your life, then you'll just have to let me be a mother. So which one is it ?  
- I can't believe you just said that !  
- Well, I did. Which one is it ?  
- Mom...  
- Larry, I've missed so much. I know you even got married ! I don't want to miss anything else, and I certainly can't stand seeing you that miserable.  
- It's too early, mom.  
- For you to talk to me ?  
- No, for me to talk about it at all. It's only been 2 months and a half I've left Boston. It just hurt too much to talk about it with people who can understand. I can talk to Sam about it. I did, but don't ask me to do more than this for the moment. I can't. I just can't.  
- Fine. I'll wait. Not long.. but I'll wait.  
- Thanks. And as far as the choice is concerned, I choose number 1.  
Susan hugged him, they started having breakfast, quickly joined by Emily.

Larry went to work, giving them a double of his keys, and called Jamie to tell her he would take Sam after school. She protested a little, but she knew now that when Larry's mind was made, that was it.  
He spent the day in his office, working on some contract for an enterprise, and picked up Sam at school.  
- Hey, buddy !  
- Dad ! What are you doing here ? Mom didn't tell me !  
- That's because she didn't know.  
- Are you trying to piss her off ?  
- Watch your language young man. And, no, I'm not trying to upset her. I'm just.. well I have some kind of a surprise..  
- A surprise ? What is it ?  
- Well, you remember for your birthday, Emily came.  
- Yes. That was great !  
- Well, my birthday was last week, as you know, but I received a late gift. Somewhat like yours..  
- Did Ally come ?  
Pain. He wasn't prepared to hear her name at that moment. Not at all.  
- No, she didn't come.  
- Oh, sorry.  
_God, I would have liked her to show up, "Hey happy birthday", stop it ! Back to the main subject.  
_- No, it's someone else. Come on, I'll introduce you.

They went to the park where he had agreed to meet Emily and Susan. Sam saw Emily and ran into her arms. But when he saw Susan, he backed up, and bumped into Larry who had approached.  
- What is she doing here ? Sam asked, angry.  
- Sam, calm down.  
Larry kneelt down to talk to him.  
- She came last night, we talked, she apologized, I did too. I thought you might wanna see her.  
- I don't ! She's mean, she doesn't want to know me, I don't wanna know her. I want her to leave us alone.  
- Sam, you perfectly know she didn't mean to be cruel with you. I forgave her, I think you can do it too.  
- What if I don't want to ?  
- You told me you wanted to know your grand mother ! What has changed ?  
- Well, I met her, and she didn't seem to be the kind of person I want to know.  
- Sam, please. Try. She's really sorry for the way she treated you, and I told you..  
- Yeah, that she was using me to hurt you, I know. I got it. But it's no excuse for me.

Susan was listenning and finally said :  
- Sam, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way. I was stupid, and proud, and bitter, and angry at myself, and then again too proud to admit it. I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day, even if it's not today.  
- You were mean.  
- I know. I didn't know how to react. I first thought your father was using you.. and I didn't think about what I said. The words just came out of my mouth, as if it were a bad habit.  
- And so you all just expect me to say "fine, let's move on" ?  
- Buddy, your grandma made a big effort to come after all she's done and ask for forgiveness. I think there's no harm on allowing her to know you.  
- Really ? You really forgave her ?  
- I did, Sam.  
- Why ?  
- Because, she's my mother. She will always be, and even if you're the most important person on earth for me..  
- You're forgetting Ally.  
- Could you stop bringing her up every chance you get ?  
- Fine.  
- So even if you're the most important person on earth, my mother's important too. If I have a chance to make things work here, I think I should try.  
- Ok.  
- Ok ?  
- Yes. But I won't forget.  
- Who's asking you to ?  
- Good.

Sam looked at Susan, and in the exact same way he did weeks before, in front of the white house, he lift his hand to Susan :  
- Hello. I'm Sam. Sam Paul.  
Susan took the little hand in hers, biting her lower lips to control herself, but it didn't work long. She took him in her arms.  
- Thank you Sam. I'm really sorry, and I promise it won't happen again. I'll never talk to you the way I did. I didn't mean any of the words I said.  
- I hope so. My father's maybe easy to win back, but I'm not.  
- I'll keep that in mind.

Susan gave him some gifts she had found for him in Chicago and they talked during the rest of the afternoon. Sam stayed to have dinner with them and it's only after dinner that Larry drove him back to Jamie's place.

When they arrived there, Jamie looked angry, really furious.  
- Something's wrong ? Larry asked.  
- Yes. Indeed.  
- Really ? Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Is it about work ?  
- No, Larry, it's not about work.  
- Oh, you've had a bad date ?  
- No, I haven't had a.. I don't date Larry !  
- Maybe you should then. You would probably be happier.  
- I don't want to date, Larry ! And I'm not angry because of this !  
- Ok.. calm down. Larry was having fun. He perfectly knew why she was angry, but he liked to drive her mad when he really hadn't done anything wrong. What seems to be the matter then ?  
- You !  
- Me ? Again ? Don't you have any other answer to that question ? Larry said, smiling.  
- And why are you smiling ? She came back in your life ?  
- Yes, actually.  
- Ally came back in your life ? Jamie asked, surprised.  
Larry's smile fade away.  
- Oh, no. Not A.. not her.  
- Then who ?  
- My mother.  
- What ?  
- Yes, Emily convinced her to come here so that we can talk, and it worked. She staying at my place, they both are.  
- Oh, I see. I'm happy for you, but I'm still mad at you too.  
- I can see that. Tell me more.  
- I don't care whether Sam's your son too, or whether you have the right to see him when you want, what you did this morning wasn't respectful, and you owe me respect !  
- Respect ? That thing you're a living proof of ? Right ? I didn't realize you were familiar with the concept. Did you show me or Al.. did you show me respect when you came to Boston and tried to end my relationship with her ? In fact, I don't remember you ever respecting me. But I should respect you ? Why ? Plus, It's not like I kidnapped Sam, I just introduced him to his grand mother, he spent the afternoon with us, and had dinner with us. What's wrong with that ?  
- I didn't know Susan was here. You could have told me.  
- You would have found a reason for him to stay with you. You know it, I know it.  
- Nonsense.  
- Whatever. I'm off. SAM ? Larry shouted.

Sam came out of his room.  
- Yes ?  
- I'm leaving.  
Sam hugged Larry, kissed him good night and went back in his room.  
- Uh, well.. goodbye I guess. Larry said to Jamie, and he was about to leave when Jamie talked again.  
- I've respected you. I still respect you.  
- What ?  
- I've raised your son for godsake !  
- What does it have to do with respect ?  
- I let you make your choices. I made compromises.  
- Jamie, Sam's your son too. You do realize it ?  
- Of course ! He's my son when it's better for you. When you're away, flirting with some woman, he is my son. But when you're here and you have time to spend with him, to have fun with him, he's your son.  
- You're blaming on me the fact that you had to raise Sam ? Really ! Larry asked furiously. When I told you I wanted to take care of him, to take him with me, you begged me not to ! Don't try to make me feel guilty here, I'm already there. I know I missed most of his life. You don't have to remind me of it ! If you wanted a career so badly, why didn't you tell me something ?  
- Yes, and let you describe be as a worthless mother ? No way.  
- I wouldn't have done that and you know it !  
- Whatever. It's easy for you to say !  
- You wanted him to live with you !  
- I wanted a family !  
- Oh, is that so ? You wanted a family ? Then why are you complaining ? Sam's your family !  
- I meant a real family.  
- Jamie, I'm gonna pretend I haven't heard what you just said.

Sam appeared at the door, tears on his eyes.  
- Maybe you can pretend but I can't, dad.  
- Sam, please, don't trust what you're hearing, your mother and I are arguing. We don't mean what we're saying to each other, Larry told him, hoping it would make him feel better.  
- So you didn't really wanted me to live with you ? Sam asked his father.  
- Yes I did. Of course I did !  
- Then what part exactly isn't true ? Speak for yourself. She means what she said.

Sam was looking at Jamie with rancour.  
- No Sam, I didn't mean it. I'm glad you're living with me !  
- I don't trust you anymore mom.  
With that Sam went back in his room.  
Larry looked at Jamie, he really thought he could hurt her at that exact moment. Torture her. Make her scream. But he got over it. Without a word, he left the room and went to Sam's one.

- Buddy ? Sam ? Are you ok ?  
- Why wouldn't I ?  
- Answer me. How are you ?  
- What do you think ?  
- Sam.  
- My mother just said I'm not good enough. That's what I told you. She does care about me only because you care about me.  
- Don't say that Sam. Your mother loves you very much, she's clearly not feeling good, and her sadness gave place to bitterness. I'll talk to her. Don't believe a word she just said. Ok ?  
- Whatever. I'm tired.  
Sam closed his eyes. Larry knew he wouldn't say anything that would make Sam change his mind, so he went out of the room.

- Jamie, don't you ever say anything like that. He's 8 ! He's a kid. He hasn't asked for all this ! If you're sad and lonely, blame it on yourself ! Not on him. I'll come tomorrow to take him for the week end, so that you can have a life.  
- No way.  
- What now ?  
- You're not taking him tomorrow again.  
- Why ? You have plans with him ?  
- No, but..  
- And even if you had plans, do you think he would want to do anything with you ?  
Jamie remained silent.  
- I'll talk to him, I'll try to make him understand that he is loved by his mother and father and that this argument was stupid, and that during stupid arguments, usually people tell stupid things they regret afterwards. I'll do it. But, between you and me, Jamie, right now I hate you with all my heart. You wanted my heart ? There. You got it. I'll be here at 9 tomorrow.

He left without another word.  
The next day, when he went to the apartment to take Sam, his son was already ready to leave when he knocked at the door.  
- Hi dad !  
- Where's your mom ?  
- Who ?  
- Your mother ?  
- Don't know who you're talking about.  
- I see. Ok, where's Jamie ?  
- Oh, she's in the kitchen.  
- Ok. Go wait in the car.  
- Ok.

Larry went in the kitchen, Jamie was crying.  
- He is ignoring me !  
- Well.. don't you think you deserve it a little ?  
- Fuck you !  
- Hey, calm down ! I told you I'd talk to him, I will, but it won't be enough. You have to change Jamie. You have to show him you love him because he's your son, not because he is mine too. He's waiting in the car. Get some sleep, hang out with your friends, do whatever you want to, and I've thought about something. You were right yesterday. I have a career, and time to spend on work. Maybe it's time for me to allow you to live. What do you think about this : from now on, I could take Sam for a week, and then you would.  
- No. I don't want him away from me. He's the only thing I have that.. no.  
- You should really decide what you want ! I'm leaving. Bye.

Larry, Sam, Susan and Emily spent a great week end together, and on Sunday Emily had a plane to catch to go back to Chicago, so they drove her to the airport, and then it was time for Sam to go back home.  
- Why do I have to go back ?  
- Sam, I told you why. I thought I made myself clear. You need to give your mother a chance to prove you wrong. She's not using you. I'm sure of that. I know that actually.  
- You're not living with her. You don't know what it's like !  
- Sam, Susan said while they were driving, listen, I made the same mistake your mom did. I said words I didn't mean because I was angry at myself, at your dad's father and at the world. And I'm so lucky he has forgiven me, I think your mother needs you to forgive her too. We all make mistake, but it's up to you to continue calling it a mistake, or to see it as a lesson she will have learnt.  
Sam thought about what his grand mother just said, and finally said :  
- So I'm being smarter than her if I give her a second chance, because if she blew it up, it'll be it. Right ?  
- Exactly, Larry answered.  
- Fine.

Larry left him with Jamie. She had cooked him his favourite meal, made some cookies, and bought him the last Iron Man comic book published. She told Larry she would make effort, and he went away.

Monday morning. Another week had started. But it wasn't quite the same as usual now that his mother was there with him. It was easier to forget what happened between them in the past than he thought.  
He woke up and smelt a sweet perfume in the air : pancakes. He usually wasn't hungry in the morning, but this morning was different. He felt quiet, peaceful, if he had dreamed about Ally, he didn't remember it, and he was starving.  
- Hi ! How sweet it is to wake up surrounded by that perfume, he said to his mother, smiling. You really didn't have to, you know ?  
- I know. You seems amazingly fine today. What's wrong ?  
- My god, you can't drop it, can you ? Even when I feel great, there has to be something wrong with me ? He asked, amused.  
- I'm just not used to seeing you joyful and happy.  
- Well, I'm working on it.  
- Good to know. Hungry ?  
- Starving.  
- You better be, I won't eat them all by myself.  
She showed a huge pile of pancakes, maybe twenty of them.  
- Do you mind me asking whether you planned on feeding the third-world with those when you started to cook them ? Larry laughed.  
- I'm not used to cooking them for two. Usually we're at least 3, sometimes 4 to eat them.  
- Well, I'll bring some of them to the office and, as he started eating, tonight I'll stop at Jamie's place to see how things are over there, so I'll take some for Sam too.  
- Works for me.  
- Unless you really wanted to give them away ?  
- Stop mocking my cooking or I won't cook again, Susan answered with a smile.  
- Ok, what do you think of a restaurant tonight ? You and I ? Great food, no cooking ?  
- It depends on whether there is "talking" and "thinking" on the menu..  
- You're getting on my nerves madam..  
- I know. So ? the menu ?  
- Fine, I thought we could enjoy the evening, but let's spend a crappy one if you prefer.  
- Great. Now, go or else you'll be late.

Larry went to work, some new client was here, some Mr. Sumner or whatever. Liza, Larry's personnal assistant, was sitting at her desk, a strange expression on her face.  
- Uh, Liza ? What's wrong ?  
- You heard about the new client ? Mr. Sumner ?  
- Yes, I did. Why ?  
- Well, he wants you to take his case.  
- And ?  
- And he's waiting in your office. How do you know him ? Oh Larry, could you ask him a picture ?  
- What ! Larry said, he hadn't understand a thing since he entered the building. People staring at him, a new client, everybody was whispering things to one another, and now his assistant wanted a picture of his client. What the hell ?  
He entered his office without answering Liza's question.  
- Hello Mr Sumner, sorry to be late.  
The stranger turned around to face him.  
- Sting ? Larry was speechless. He tried to remain neutral, but was sure he failed.  
- Hello, Larry, Sting said with his british accent.  
- He-llo. What ? uh, I'm sorry they told me I would meet a Mr. Sumner..  
- I am Mr. Sumner. That's my birth name.  
- Really ? Ok. How can I help you ?  
- I was in town, I thought "hey why not ruining another of his days ?", how's your girlfriend by the way ?  
- She's fine, I suppose, Larry said, aching.  
- You suppose ? Am I the reason ?  
- No, I'm the reason, actually fool would be the appropriate word here.  
- I see. I'm sorry.  
- So, really, why are you here ? Another fan is suing you ?  
- No, I want to sue. I'd like to sue my manager.  
- Because ?  
- He sold informations about me and my family to the press.  
- I see. Did he sign any confidentiality clause ?  
- That's the problem, and it's a long story. He retired two months ago, but before that, we worked together since I left the band. We were good friends, he was good at his job, I hired him without any confidentiality clause, because I didn't think he would betray me and when I started alone nothing could predict I'd become famous. I mean, I was known as the singer of the band, but I didn't know if people would like my work without the band.  
- Ok. And how do you know he's the one who sold the informations ?  
- I found out. Actually, I hired a P.I. to find out.  
- Does he know about it ?  
- I.. yes, I told him I knew.  
- Why ?  
- Because, we were good friends, I wanted to understand.  
- What did he answer ?  
- That he was retiring and wanted money to spend the rest of his life without having to worry about it.  
- Can I ask what the informations he sold are ?  
- Well, my different private adresses, even the ones the press didn't know about. My son's school, my relatives' number, everyting he knew. Everything he could sell actually.  
- Does it have a direct impact on your life today ?  
- What ? Sting answer, apparently getting angry.  
- I know it does, I need you to say it. I can't be accused of putting ideas in your mind.  
- Alright. Yes, it has several direct impacts on my life. We had to sell two houses, and put my son in another school. Change our numbers, and tell all the people I know that they might be annoyed by the press because of me. Is that enough or do you need more ? Cause I can tell you more.  
- I think it's enough for the moment. Alright. So he retired, and then sold the informations, right ?  
- Yes.  
- And he didn't sign any confidentiality clause, right ?  
- Yes.  
- Okay, it won't be easy, but I'll do my best.  
- I know, that's why I'm here.  
- Thanks. By the way, what are you doing in Detroit ?  
- I have a concert planned in Canada, I went to Boston, you weren't there anymore, I learned you were here, so I thought this case could wait 3 more days.  
- But..  
- Trust is a big deal for me. I need to know I can trust the people I'm around. I've been betrayed by this man who was my friend, but I feel something different coming from you. I can find someone else of course, but I'd rather have you to represent me, because I know you already. Is that a reason good enough ?  
- Ok, I don't know what to say, except maybe that you can trust me.  
- Fine, so you take the case ?  
- Of course.  
- Good. Uh, I've got a question. Does it bother you to travel ?  
- What do you mean ?  
- Not to go on tour with me, don't worry, Sting said, laughing. My schedule is sometime quite hard to follow for me, and I don't know if I could some in Detroit for the trial. So is it a problem if it takes place in another city ?  
- Not at all.  
Sting looked at his watch, stood up and added :  
- Look, I have to go now, but I'll give you a call tomorrow morning to let you know when the trial could take place. Ok ?  
- Yes, ok. Uh, I was just thinking.. Did the press harm you or you family in any way ?  
- Not really, why ?  
- We could have sued them too.  
- Thanks but we would have lost.  
- Ok, last one, Larry said quickly, my assistant would like a picture of you, I'm sorry, she seemed to care a lot about it, so..  
Sting laughed.  
- I'm Gordan Sumner here, remember ?  
- Ok, but I think she doesn't care whether it's a picture of Gordan Sumner or of Sting that she gets, Larry said smiling.  
- Fine, I happen to have some I've made few days ago.  
- Thanks for her.  
- Don't you want one too ?  
- No, thanks I get to work with the original, it's enough for me.  
- Ok, so I'll call you tomorrow, probably in the afternoon.  
- Ok, bye.

Larry saw Sting leaving his office, stopping by Liza's desk, telling her a few words and giving her a photo.  
She came in Larry's office after an hour.  
- Larry ?  
- Come in. Oh, Liza, what's up ?  
- I just .. wanted .. to .. say .. thank you. She was still holding the picture in her hands.  
- Oh, you're welcome. Larry smiled. Is that all ?  
- Uh, yes, I guess.  
- You guess ? Well, you can go back to your work then, Larry was now laughing.  
Liza seemed to be daydreaming.  
- Liza ?  
She finally came out of her thoughts.  
- Yes, ok, thanks again.  
She left the office, and he called Charlie's Chophouse to make reservations for two.

The day went fast for Larry, he was absorbed by his work, and when he looked at his watch, he realized it was already 5.30, he got ready to leave the building and thirty minutes later he was at Jamie's door, knocking.  
- Oh, it's you. What are you doing here ? Jamied asked when she opened the door.  
- Came to check up on both of you. How is it going ?  
- Fine I think.  
- You think ?  
- Well, Sam's talking to me again, but most of the time he is as usual in his room so, yes, everything went back to normal.  
- Good, I'll just say hi and leave then.  
Larry went to Sam's room.  
- Hey buddy !  
- Dad ! I didn't know you were coming today !  
- Do I need an appointment to see my favourite son ?  
- Dad, this joke isn't funny.  
- Fine. So, your mother told me you're talking to her again ?  
- Yes. I'm being smart.  
- No, you're being smarter. You're already smart.  
- Thanks.  
- Anyway, I'll just go then, your grandmother and I are going to the restaurant tonight. Oh, here's a little something for you.  
Larry took three authentic Marvel folders out of his attaché-case.  
- I thought you could use those.  
- Wow, great ! Thanks dad !  
- You're welcome Sam. I should go now, your grandma will be waiting. I'll leave some pancakes she made this morning in the kitchen, help yourself, ok ?  
- Cool, yeah.  
- Good night Sam.  
- 'Night dad.

Larry arrived at his place, changed clothes and Susan and him went to Charlie's Chophouse.

Larry secretly hoped that Susan would have forgotten he agreed to "spend a crappy evening" talking about Ally, but he knew it wouldn't be the case.  
- This is a nice place, Susan said, looking at the room.  
The waiter came to their table, took their orders and Larry felt it coming, he saw the look in her eyes.  
- So, tell me ?  
- Tell you, tell you what ?  
- Oh, Larry, you know what. Ally ?  
- Oh, so you didn't forget about it.  
- Did you ?  
- No.  
- So ?  
- Fine, I'm the world most amazing idiot alive, I left the woman I love because I'm stupid, because I was scared to death to fail again, to fail her and to become a failure myself. Okay ?  
- Larry you could never be a failure.  
- I couldn't ? So why do I have this impression that my life is built on failure ? I have a son, but I don't live with his mother because our relationship failed, I got married but also divorced because the relationship with Helena failed, why should it be any different now ?  
- Oh, come on, you don't really believe what you're saying ?  
- Yes, I do actually.  
- Larry, you're everything but a failure. You're a great father, you gave birth to an amazing child, you have a great job and you're good at it, and you're wise, you're so wise you've been able to forgive your silly mother for what she's done to you. You're everything but a failure.  
- Whatever, mom, you don't understand.  
- So give me explanations.  
- So that you can see me as the failure I am ?  
- So that I can show you you're not one.  
- Impossible.  
- Try me. I want to know all about you and her.  
- Mom..  
- Don't, Larry. I need to know. That's who you are. I want to know you.  
- That's my past.  
- It seems pretty current to me. Talk to me or I'll just leave.

Larry took a moment to think, he didn't want her to leave, since she came he was feeling better, knowing that someone's was there for him.. but on the other side he was proud, and he didn't want to appear weak. She reminded him of Milton.

- Come on Larry. I won't judge you.  
- Oh yes you will, I'm judging myself.  
- You have to talk to someone ! It might as well be your mother !  
- I want to but I can't. Not here. Not now.  
- Then let's have dinner, but do I have your word ? You will talk once we're back at your apartment ?  
Larry took a long and deep breath. Yes, he wanted to talk, he felt it now, he thought it might be the only way to get over it, let it out, mourn it and get on with his life.  
- Ok.  
- Good, so tell me about your day instead.  
- Well, I went to the office, talked to Sting, accepted to represent him on a case, had lunch, worked on some files, do some resea...  
- What ? Sting ? What was the part with Sting ?  
- Oh, well, he came by the office, asked me to take his case, which I did, and went away after a little chat. He'll call me tomorrow.  
- Sting ? The actual Sting ? The singer ? The one that's famous ? The Sting ?  
- I guess we're talking about the same person, yes, Larry was hiding a smiling, but it was getting harder and harder.  
- How ? What ? How did you meet him ? Why did he came to your office ?  
- Why ? You don't think I'm good enough ?  
- I know you're good enough, I just.. How did he find you ?  
- Well, back inBoston he needed a lawyer, and after we had settled the case, we sang together, Larry said, as if it was something totally normal.  
- You .. sang with him ? Susan asked, stunned.  
- Yes.  
- Where ? Why ?

Pain. As usual.

- What's wrong ? Susan asked. She could obviously tell her son wasn't feeling good.  
- It was my birthday gift to her.  
- Ally ?  
- Do you know another ?  
- You said "her".  
- That's my point.  
- Ok, I think I'll skip the dessert.

She changed the subject, told him about her, what she has done during those five years, and when the waiter came with the bill, she gave him her credit card.  
- What do you think you're doing ? Larry asked.  
- It looks like I'm paying the bill, Larry.  
- No, nuh uh, here. He took her credit card, put his instead, and the waiter went away. Mom, I don't need your money ! Save it for your grandchildren.  
- How many of them do I have ? Last time I checked there was only Sam.  
- Your daughter's getting married. Did you forget ?  
- Right. So I have to wait for her to have children to spend my money again ?  
- Exactly. Larry smiled.

They went back to the apartment. Once there, Susan prepared some tea, and brought some cookies.  
- Where did you find cookies here ?  
- I didn't, at first, so I went out and bought some, along with other kind of food. You know ? That thing your kitchen hasn't seen yet ? Oh, and keep it quiet, you're not paying me back, don't even think it. I need to eat too.  
- Whatever.  
- Sit.  
- Come again ?  
- Sit down on your sofa and spill it out.

Larry looked down, sat and put his head in his hands. Susan sat next to him, put a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.  
- Why is it that hard ? she asked.  
- Because, Larry answered. Because I love her. Because I know I've been stupid, because I know I haven't done what was best for me. But I hope it was the best for her.  
- You LOVE her ? How ? How much I mean ?  
- As much as I can I suppose.  
- Ok, from the beginning. How did you two meet ?  
- She thought I was a therapist.  
- Come again ?  
- She came in my office when I was still unpacking, and she was looking for her therapist.  
- Why did she need a therapist for ?  
- She had issues with her boyfriend.  
- Ok. And ?  
- I told her to break up with him.  
- What ?  
- I didn't know she thought she was talking with a therapist. It was written on my door "Attorney at law".  
- Why did you tell her to break up ?  
- Because, oh long story, I'm a man I know how they react, and why. He asked her to move in with him, which means he didn't want to marry her.  
- This is idiotic.  
- I was right, she realized they weren't made to be together.  
- Fine, whatever, then what ?  
- Then she came back. And then I stopped by her office to check up on her after the break up, that's when I learned she thought I was a therapist. And then she dated a father and son.  
- Sorry ? Are you sure she's not mental ?  
- I'm sure she is actually. That's why she's so special.  
- Whatever. And ?  
- And then she hired me.  
- Hired you ?  
- Yes, she's been sued by a prude for defamation.  
- Ok, and ?  
- And I dated one of her colleague, one date, one evening, one drink. And she got jealous. It was obvious. And she thought I was still married, so she told me what she thought about me dating someone while being married.  
And she got mad at me when I settled her case.  
- Isn't that something good ?  
- Yes, it is. She wasn't mad at me for that. She was mad at me because I had a date with Nelle.  
- Nelle ?  
- Her colleague. Try to keep up.  
- Ok, Susan laughed.  
- And then she said, I quote, "that any half-assed lawyer would have declared the case nelle and void in one motion".  
- Half assed ?  
- That's me.  
- Uh ?  
- Forget it, she was mad, so I became an half assed lawyer. No big deal. It's the rest of the sentence that made me 100 percent sure she was simply jealous.  
- What rest ? What's with it ?  
- "Nelle and void" ? Mom ?  
- What ?  
- It's null and void, Nelle was the name of her colleague.  
- Ohhh, okayy. And ?  
- Well, I invited her to dinner.

Larry stopped talking.

- And ? That's it ? Come on..  
- Well, after that, we got to know each other, and we kissed.  
- The first night ?  
- No, actually she was disappointed because I didn't kiss her on our third date.  
- Why didn't you ?  
- Because I was scared. I was starting to have feelings for her, and I didn't want it to go too fast.  
- So when did you kiss her ?  
- The next day. And then I told her about Sam a week later or so. And Jamie came, and Ally got jealous. I had told Jamie I was in love with Ally, and she told it to Ally, of course I hadn't found the right moment to tell her.  
- She's quite something, this Jamie.  
- "This" Jamie ?  
- I never really liked her. I liked her because you did, but..

- Anyway. Jamie told me she wanted me back, part for Sam's sake, part for her own, and that's the night I told Ally I loved her, and I refused to go back with Jamie. Then some times after that, Jamie came back, saying she wanted to take Sam to Canada, to live there.And we kissed.

- You did what ?  
- We kissed ?  
- Jamie and you ?  
- Yes.And I told Ally about it, so she broke up with me of course, but I fought to win her back. I wrote her a song, and I succeed. And I told Jamie she could take Sam to Canada. She said she wanted him to have a family, and I wanted him to be happy, so I accepted, but then Jamie, certainly out ofpity,told me she would think about it a little more. And 1 or 2 weeks later Sam came, asking me to come home.  
- Sam ? Alone ?  
- Yes, forget it. He promised me he wouldn't do that kind of things again.  
- Ok, and ? Susan couldn't believe all she was hearing. It just seemed to come out of a novel.  
- And I came back to Detroit.  
- What about Ally ?  
- She stayed in Boston. She's the one who told me to leave actually. She knew Sam needed me.  
- She sounds nice.  
- She is.  
- When did you go back ?  
- A month after. She told me she had sung with Barry Manilow, and I would have liked to see it, I realized I was missing so many great moments with her, and Sam was fine again, so I left Detroit. And when I came back to her place I found myself in a freezer.  
- I'm sorry, what ?  
- Not myself as in me, Sam and I had made a snowman who looked like me the day I left, and she had kept it in a freezer in her bedroom.  
- That woman has issues.  
- I know. She's so perfect, Larry said, smiling.  
- Why does it make her perfect ?  
- Because I have issues too mom. She has the ability to understand them, not all of them but most of them.  
- Fine, and then what ?  
- Then I asked her to move in with her.  
- With her ? You mean with you ?  
- No, with her.  
- Ok.  
- And then, well, we lived together and I missed most of her birthday because I was working on that case I told you about, with Sting. And when Coretta told him what I missed to help him out, he offered to help me out too.  
- And you sang with him ?  
- Yes.  
- And ?  
- And she forgave me. And I began to think about wedding. I tried to propose but it failed.  
- You proposed ?  
- No, it failed.  
- What do you mean, "it failed" ?  
- The waiter didn't bring the ring at the right table.  
- And ? You proposed again ?  
- No, I saw it as an omen.  
- You're kidding me ?  
- No, but that was Coretta's reaction too. And Helena's.  
- Your ex-wife ? What has she got to do with all this ?  
- I called her. I needed to talk to someone.  
- And ?  
- And I cancelled lunch with Ally to talk to her, and Ally caught us having ice-cream, which ended on my head.  
- Come again ?  
- The ice-cream. She must have thought I was cheating on her.  
- She dropped ice-cream on you ?  
- Yes.  
- And ?  
- And I felt she didn't trust me anymore, and she told me she didn't trust me enough, that I had to make her trust me.  
- So ? How did you do it ?  
- I didn't. I didn't trust myself, I wouldn't have been able to make her trust me.  
- So what ?  
- So I left.  
- You left ?  
- Yes.  
- You wanted to propose and you left ?  
- Yes.  
- Does she know about the proposal ?  
- No. At least I don't think so. Larry was now cleaning his glasses with his tie, as he usually did when he felt uncomfortable.  
- Larry, go to your room, you're grounded.  
- I'm sorry ?  
- You should have told her.  
- See ? You're judging me. You think I'm stupid.  
- I don't think you're stupid Larry. I think she should know. And I think you should talk to her. And above all, I think you should give yourself a little more credit. You're not a looser, you deserve to be happy, and to be happy with the woman you love.  
- I don't know.  
- I'm not asking you, I'm telling you.

After few seconds of deep silence, Susan stood up.  
- Thanks for telling me all this. How are you ?  
- I feel good actually. Or at least not bad.  
- We'll talk about that tomorrow. You should try to sleep, it's getting late.

1.00 a.m. Yes it was late.  
- Ok, good night mom.  
- Good night, Larry. Oh, Larry, can I ask you something before we go to sleep ?  
- What ?  
- The song you wrote her, could you sing it to me ?  
- I guess I could.

He went to the piano, and started to sing. When he looked up, Ally's picture was right in front of him. But he finished the song, in spite of the sadness.  
They went to their respective bedrooms. Larry, lying down on his bed, thought about the memories he had revived during the evening and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R&R please !**

* * *

The next morning, he woke up with the feeling he had finally slept and rested for the first time in months. He looked at the alarm clock, 7.00. He had only slept five hours and a half but he wasn't tired anymore. He wasn't as happy as he was waking up the day before, but it was actually better than that. He felt serene. He had finally talked about Ally with someone, and not just anyone, not just any guy he would have hired to listen to him, but to someone who cared about him, his mother. And that was something. However, he wondered what she was thinking about him now.  
He stopped by the kitchen, she wasn't up yet, he took a handful of cereals, brought them to his mouth and went back to his room. He then took a shower, and followed the exact same ritual he had been doing for the past two months now.  
He left a note telling his mother he had to leave, and that she could come by the office at noon so that they could have lunch together.  
He spent a great deal of the morning searching for precedents in cases where informations' divulgation had been involved, and knew now the real problem wouldn't be the facts, but who they would be exposed to. If the judge was a defensor of the liberty of expression, then he would lose. If, on the other hand, he sided for the right to have a private life, he would win.  
It would also depends on who he would be up against. But he had other leads he wanted to explore to be fully ready, and was hoping that Sting wouldn't want the trial to begin too soon.  
He was still absorbed by his reading when someone interrupted him :  
- Larry ? Susan appeared at the door. Oh, wow, is that your office ?  
- Oh, hey mom. Uh, yes, you like it ?  
- Who wouldn't ?  
- Right. What are you doing here already, he said, looking at his watch a second later and realizing it was noon already. Oh, I lost track of time I guess.  
- But you're still up for the lunch part of the note you left this morning ?  
- Yes, yes, of course. Let's go. He took his jacket and they decided to buy some food to go and eat in the park, since the weather was so perfect. Warm, shiny, no clouds in the sky and a sugary perfume in the air.

- So, how do you feel about all I've told you ? He finally asked. He couldn't wait anymore for the verdict to drop and the sentence to be revealed.  
- Why do you care ?  
- Why ? Well, first of all because you're my mother, and second of all, because if I told you all this it wasn't just so that you could have all the facts.  
- What was it for then ?  
- I don't know. You tell me.  
- I told you what I thought. What I still think. But you disagree, so what can I do ? What do you really want to know ?  
- About what ?  
- About me ? About her ? About her reaction ?  
- Oh, about her reaction, I'd like to know when she lost her faith in me, why, and what I should have done to avoid it.  
- So that you could win her back ? Find a way to get a second chance ?  
- She already gave me that second chance. No, so that I won't do it again. I'm tired of having to deal with my mistakes. It seems that they keep on repeating over and over. I want to learn from them.  
- Larry, are you trying to fool yourself ?  
- What is that supposed to mean ?  
- Nothing. You want to know where I found something was wrong ?  
- Yes, please.  
- The first day you met her, you told her to break up with a man because he wanted to move in with her, which in your mind means not marrying her, right ?  
- Right.  
- And then, you come back after a month in Detroit and you move in with her ?  
- What are you saying ? That she might have thought that I didn't want to marry her ?  
- Well, you got to admit it's a possiblity. And since you've been married before, it can reinforce her feeling. You know, "he's been married, it didn't work, now he's moving in with me, and that's it, there's nothing more to expect".  
- I didn't see it that way. I missed her so much while in Detroit, I just didn't want to waste any more time than it was necessary away from her.  
- Did you tell her ? That it wasn't it ? I mean, you also have the child already.  
- Ok, fine I screwed up on that part. Something else ?  
- What are you doing ? A list ? Some kind of a "to do-es" list ?  
- I just want to work on my problem.  
- Will you try to fix it ?  
- My problem, yes of course, why would I try to work on it if it's not to fix it ?  
- Larry, I'm not talking about your "problem", I'm talking about your relationship with her.  
- I don't know. I don't think.  
- Then I'm not talking anymore.  
- Oh, come on.  
- Promise me you'll tell her that you were going to propose ? Susan said, an insisting look on her eyes.  
- When ?  
- You realized I didn't give you a deadline, but since it's the only things that seemed to work with you.. Less than a year.  
- A year ? I was expecting far less than that.  
- I think you really do need to work some things on your own before you even come close to her. So deal ?  
- Deal.  
- Really ?  
- Really.  
- What's with the courage suddenly ?  
- I don't know. I think I'll just find a way to deal with that later.  
- What do you miss the most about her ?

_Oh, pain, I thought you had disappeared ! Why are you back ? Dammit !_

- Her. Look mom, I gotta go back, Larry added quickly, wanting to avoid any other questions. Sting is going to call me, remember ?  
- Yes, ok, well, tell him he's great.  
- I will. See you at home tonight.  
- Yes. See you later.

Once back in his office, Larry sat down and to forget about Ally, he took his reading where he had left off.

At 3 o'clock his cell-phone rang.  
- Hello ? Larry Paul's speaking.  
- Hello Larry.  
- Oh, hi... how do I get to call you ?  
- Call me the way you want, I don't really care.  
- Ok, Mr. Sumner.  
- So, I've checked my schedule. The thing is I have a lot of concerts here and there, and private things to attend to, so I thought one or two weeks before we start would be useful.  
- It works for me, Larry said. If Sting had been in the room he would have seen the expression of relief on Larry's face, but since he wasn't, Larry didn't have to bother about him finding out he would need time to get ready.  
- Good. Now, you might need to join me for some reason, so let me give you those informations. You do realize this is what it's all about. Those informations are secret ?  
- Of course.

They talked a little longer, Larry wrote all the different numbers Sting gave him over the phone and then put the paper in his safe. The former manager's name was Mike Pervis, he would have to notify him that a complaint had been filed against him.  
Larry had questions that needed answers, and the faster the better :  
- Ok, I've been wondering, what do you want from that trial ?  
- What do I want ? Sting repeated.  
- I mean, what are your expectations concerning the sentence in case we win ? Money ?  
- I don't know, I haven't thought about it. Yes, probably money, the money he got for the informations.  
- You do realize the court's first reaction will be to think you already have plenty of it.. that you're just being greedy.  
- I won't take the money, I'll give it away. I don't want the money issued by a betrayal. I just want him to understand I'm no man to fool around with.  
- Ok, anything else ?  
- I don't know. What could we have ?  
- I won't give you ideas, you know it's against my principles.  
- Fine, then no, or maybe it would be good if he apologized.  
- Ok. Now, when he'll know what is going on, he'll hire a lawyer too, and this lawyer will certainly come to me to make an offer. Would you agree to settle if he accepts to apologize and give you the money ?  
- Yes, I think. But I don't think he will want to settle. I would accept because my family has already been through a lot because of him, and a trial wouldn't improve the situation. But they are with me on this, so if he wants to fight, then let's fight.  
- One last thing, Larry said. My mother thinks you are great.  
- O..k, Sting finally answered, a little perplexed. Larry ?  
- Yes ?  
- I think you should see someone, Sting said, and then he laughed.  
- You're not the first person to tell me this.  
- You should listen more to what people say. Sometimes they are right.  
- I'll think about it, Larry replied, I think it's all I needed for the moment.  
- Ok, that's good news, I've got a lot to do. So give me a call if you need anything else, otherwise, I'll just call you later in the week.  
- Fine. Bye then.  
- Bye, Larry. Sting hung up.

Larry opened the folder in front of him on the desk, took a pen and wrote quickly a few words here and there on a paper, and called Liza.  
- Liza ?  
- Yes ?  
- Can you get your eyes off of that picture you got and do something for me ?

Liza appeared at the door, blushing like never before.  
- Yes, of course.  
- Easy, it was a joke. I need you to get the papers to file a complaint please.  
- Ok, I'm on it.  
- Thanks.

He went back to his research and spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how he would be able to win if they had to go on trial.  
He went back home late in the evening.

- Larry ! You could have told me you were coming back so late ! Susan said, coming out of her bedroom.  
- I'm sorry mom, I didn't pay attention at the time.  
- It's fine, but please let me know next time.  
- Ok. So ? What have you been doing all afternoon ?  
- Oh, just some stuff, and I called Emily.  
- What stuff ?  
- You know, stuff.  
- I don't like the sound of it. How's Emily ?  
- She's great. I think I'll go back to Chicago in few days to help her with the wedding organization.  
- Ok. You're right, she probably needs you.

Susan decided she would go back two days later. Larry spent those two days preparing the case, Milton had come to talk with him about it, and after their talk, Larry found a way to get over the belief of the judge.

Susan had left for a day now, Larry was fine with it since he knew he would see her very soon. : Emily would get married the next day. He went to Jamie's place to take Sam with him. They had to find a tuxedo for the boy. Jamie was now making every single thing hard to get for Larry, always trying to keep Sam away from him, but Larry wouldn't let her have a word in the matter anymore.  
They took the plane to Chicago on Saturday evening, and spent the night at Susan's place. It felt weird for Larry to sleep in his former bedroom. Nothing had changed in it.

The next morning, they all headed to the church. Emily was beautiful. Her father died of an heart attack years before so Larry gave her away. The day went on perfectly, Pete and Emily had the wedding of their dreams, that was for sure. By the end of the afternoon, the only people left were family or really close friends. The newly-weds left at 6 for their honeymoon trip, and Larry and Sam took the plane back to Detroit three hours later.

On the plane, Sam and Larry looked the pictures they had taken of the day and Sam finally fell asleep.

Monday morning. Larry arrived at the office early, he had to work on a divorce case and wanted to fnd a way to settle it, and then work on Sting's case some more. He hadn't heard from him since he last called and would have liked to be updated more often.

On the afternoon his phone rang.  
- Larry Paul.  
- Hello, Larry.  
Larry recognized Sting's voice.  
- Oh, hello. I was beginning to think that you forgot about the case, Larry joked.  
- Yes, you know.. busy busy.. I'm actually calling to tell you that I'd like the trial to start in two weeks. Do you think you can do that ?  
- Only if you tell me where will I be able to answer that question.  
- Boston.  
- Sorry ?  
- Boston, you know, Massachussetts ?  
- You're kidding ? Among all the cities of the USA it has to be Boston ? Why ? Why not New York for example ?  
- Because that's what the press will think. If I want them to stay away from the court as long as possible, it has to be some place they wouldn't look for me. I live in New York. I don't want them to follow my every moves. What's wrong with Boston anyway ? You lived there, you must have connections..  
- Yes, actually I have to many connections. And they might have been good at one point, but I guess they are not anymore. Not all of them, that's for sure.  
- I don't get it, but you said you would fit with my schedule. Boston isn't far from New York, it's perfect. So unless there's a major reason for you not to go there.. is there ?  
Larry wasn't in a "let's share my feelings with the entire world" mood anymore, so he knew he didn't have a choice.  
- No. I guess there's none.  
- So Boston it is. Do you think you'll be able to make the procedure starts in two weeks ?  
- I think so. I'll let you know. I'll make a few calls as soon as I hang up with you, call me in an hour or so, I'll have the answer by then.  
- Fine. Later.  
- Bye.

They hang up, and Larry stood up, took a folder on a shelf and came back to his desk. He didn't have time to think about what just happened. He shouldn't at least. He wouldn't be able to do anything for the rest of the day if he allowed himself to think, he dialed a number and waited.  
- Samantha Miller speaking.  
- Hello Ms Miller, Larry Paul, attorney at law. I'm calling from Detroit on behalf of my client, Mr. Gordan Sumner. I was wondering...

The conversation lasted 20 minutes, after what Larry knew the trial would take place in Boston, two weeks later, and judge Seymour Walsh would preside the trial, which was neither bad nor good. It would probably depends on the judge's mood.

He continued working, still focuses on what he had to do, avoiding any thought related to Boston.  
The night arrived quickly, and he found himself to be the last one in the building when he decided to finally go back home. And that wasn't for the best, he could have used some other distraction.

Once at home, with nothing to do, all by himself, he started to think, finally letting go the emotions the news of the day had brought. He would have to go to Boston again. After more than 4 months. What if he met her on a corridor in the courthouse, she was after all a lawyer.  
He needed to talk to someone. Anyone. He looked at his watch. 9.30. Not as late as he was expected it to be.  
He first thought about his mother, but she would probably take the next plane to Detroit, and she deserved to have a life too.  
_Then who ? Coretta. Yes, let's call Coretta. She's in Boston, I'll have a good excuse._

He took his cell phone and dialed Coretta's number.  
- Coretta Lipp speaking.  
- Uh, hi Coretta, it's Larry.  
- Larry ?! Well at least this time you didn't wake me up. How are you ?  
- I'm, let's say I'm okay. Actually, I'm somewhere between okay and "my life is so fucked up I ought to kill myself".  
- I see. That good uh ?  
- Yes.  
- How come ?  
- Well for a start, I have to come back to Boston for a trial in two weeks.  
- Really ? We should meet up !  
- Right, yeah, sure. You meeting with me will be completely accepted in the firm. Forget it.  
- They don't need to know. I haven't told everything to anyone, if you know what I mean.  
- Really ?  
- Of course, it's up to you to let her know. I feel I've done enough.  
- Don't blame anything on yourself, I'm responsible, not you, not her, not anyone.  
- Whatever. Come on, I'll ve so happy to see you again. You were a great boss, even though you didn't have a waiting room.  
- Fine. Okay. I'll call you once I'm there.  
- Larry, why did you call ? Really ? Why me ?  
- I don't know. I consider you as a friend. And you're in Boston. And.. yes you're in Boston.  
- I see, so it has nothing to do with the fact that Ally's in Boston too ?  
- Nothing at all, Larry lied.  
- Right. You expect me to believe you ?  
- Not really.  
- Why don't you ask what you long to ?  
- How is she ?  
- She's fine I think. She's trying to get on with her life.  
- Do you know if..  
- No not really, Coretta cut him.  
- You didn't let me finish the question.  
- Wasn't it "if there's someone in her life ?"  
- No actually. But what does "not really means" ?  
- It just means I think she's trying to get over you, but it's not really serious.  
- So there's someone in her life ?  
- You can see it like that, yes, I'm sorry.  
- It's okay, Larry answered. But it wasn't. She wants to forget about him, she's dating again while he's still stuck with his souvenirs.  
- What was the question then ?  
- What question ?  
- The one you couldn't finish because of me.  
- Oh, I was wondering whether she would be in court in two weeks.  
- I don't know, but she's kinda busy right now, so she might be, but I don't think so. Why ?  
- To know if I would have to face her in there.  
- What brings you here anyway ?  
- A trial, I told you.  
- Okay, but why Boston ? Who's your client ?  
- Can't tell. Not for the moment.  
- Okay. Secret. Must be someone important.  
- Can't tell. Could you let me know if you hear anything about her being in court ?  
- Will do.  
- Thanks. And thanks for your time. Good night Coretta.  
- Good night Larry, take care.

Larry hung up.  
_She's dating again. She is dating someone. She's not alone anymore. She got over me. Rest, sleep, now.  
_Larry went to bed thinking about Ally, trying to imagine her with someone else. He had trouble sleeping that night because of the pain he was feeling, but he managed to focus on something else and finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A week later, Larry was feeling even worse. He really hoped he wouldn't have to face her in Boston. He wouldn't go anywhere near the firm, the club or Ally's appartment. He had made sure the lawyer Bill Murrey, Sting's former manager, had hired wasn't a member of the firm.

- Dad ? Sam was standing near the sofa, something in his left hand.  
- Yes Sam ?  
- I found a plane ticket to Boston. Why do you have it ?  
- Because I'm going to Boston in 6 days.  
- Forever ? I mean, to live there again ? You talked to Ally ?  
- No Sam. I have to go there for work.  
- Oh. Sam was disappointed. But will you see Ally ?  
- I hope not.  
- Pff. You're so.. whatever. Does grandma and Emily know about it ?  
- No, actually. And I like it to stay that way, if you don't mind.  
- Because ?  
- You know why. Because they wouldn't leave me off of the hook.  
- Right. Okay.  
Sam sat down and Larry felt this had been too easy, but he returned to the kitchen where he was cooking.

On the living room, out of his dad's sight, Sam took the phone and went in his bedroom.  
- Grandma ?  
- Hello Sam. How are you ?  
- I'm fine. Uh, look, dad will be mad at me once he'll learn I've told you this, but he's going to Boston next week.  
- Really ? To see Ally ?  
- No, for work ! That's the problem. He doesn't want to see her. He won't do anything to see her. You have to talk to him.  
- But you said he'd be mad at you if he knew you told me.  
- I don't care. Talk to him.  
- Are you sure ? You'll certainly be punished.  
- I don't think so. He knows I'm right. He knows we all are.  
- Okay. You're very brave. I'll call him tonight when you'll be asleep.  
- Thank you Grandma. Bye.  
- Good night sweetheart.

Sam came back in the living room with a smile upon his face. The kind of smile that says "I've done something, and you won't like it". His father saw the smile :  
- Sam ? What's going on ?  
- Why ?  
- Why are you smiling ?  
- I'm happy.  
- Happy ?  
- Yes, you know. Joyful, happy, smiling.  
- Why ?  
- I don't need a reason to be happy.  
- Yes you do.  
- I don't have one.  
- Sam, are you lying ?  
- Fine, yuck, I hate it. Lying is really not for me.  
- So ? What's going on ?  
- I've done something.  
- What have you done ?  
- Won't tell.  
- Yes you will.  
- No. You can't force me to talk. You'll know it soon enough.  
- How soon ?  
- Few hours.  
- Is it bad ?  
- No.  
- You're sure ?  
- I know it's not bad.

Larry returned to the kitchen. He didn't like to be in the dark, and he knew it had to be related to the plane ticket. He just couldn't figure what it was exactly.  
They ate dinner, Larry was wondering when he would know what his son had done when Sam left the table and went in his bedroom.  
- What are you doing ?  
- Going to bed. It's time.  
- Wait a minute ! Don't you have something to tell me ?  
- No.  
- What have you done ?  
- You'll know it soon. Good night.  
- Fine. Good night. It better not be bad.

Larry closed his son's door and the phone rang.  
Larry picked up.  
- Hello Larry.  
- Oh, hi mom ! How are you ? Why are you calling ? Wait a minute ! Sam !  
- Don't blame anything on him.  
- So he did call you ! I'm gonna kill him.  
- Right. Can it wait ?  
- What ?  
- You're going to Boston ?  
- Sam, you're grounded for two centuries !

A voice coming from the bedroom answered :  
- Okay, it's worth it ! Good night dad.  
Sam was laughing, Larry could tell. His son had had the nerves to call his grand mother against Larry's orders and now he was laughing.

- Larry ? Susan said.  
- Uh ? oh yes, what ? Yes I'm going to Boston, no I won't talk to her, I won't see her, I won't even hear her. She's moved on, I have to do the same thing.  
- How do you know ?  
- How do I know what ?  
- That she's moved on.  
- Coretta told me.  
- You called Coretta ?  
- Yes a week ago. Mom, I'm tired. Can you..  
- No I can't. Larry, even if Ally has moved on, if one day you want to do the same thing, you have to know how what she would have done had she know what you were up to.  
- Thanks for the advise. Look, I'm really tired here.  
- Larry you promised.  
- What ?  
- That you would tell her, in less than a year. You promised.

Larry remembered himself agreeing to talk to Ally, she was right.  
- Yes, less than a year. It hasn't been a year since I promised.  
- You're being idiotic.  
- I know. You should get used to it. Good night mom.  
- Larry ? Don't punish Sam. He did the right thing.  
- I'll think about it.  
- About talking to her ?  
- No ! About not punishing Sam ! My mind's made about Ally.  
- You're so stubborn !  
- I wonder where that comes from ?! Please, Mom ? Good Night ?  
- Alright, good night Larry.

Larry hung up, and sat on the sofa. When Sam had an idea in mind, it was really impossible to stop him. He was wondering if his mother would leave him alone about Boston, but most of all, he was wondering how he would react if he had to face Ally once there, what he would say and do.  
For now he had to sleep, and to stop thinking about all this, or it would drive him crazy.

That night he experienced a dream, actually it was more like a nightmare. Or a dream. Well, it could have been both, depending on the way you looked at it. He dreamt of Boston, he remembered feeling really confident in that dream. He (in the dream) had decided to go and talk to Ally, tell her he didn't want her to move on, that he knew how bad he had hurt her, and how fucked up he was, but also that he wanted antoher chance, the last one, the final one. And he would tell her how incomplete he was feeling without her, and how he needed her in his life, and everything he would do to win her back. But once in front of Ally's apartment, he waited for like hours without her showing up, it was late at night when he decided to go and look for her at the firm. But once there, she was still nowhere to be found. So he entered the club where they all usually got together, and he could see everyone, every single person of the firm, everyone that is except her. And he heard Richard saying out loud something about how they would all miss her but that she was so happy to be wherever she was. And he started panicking, as if he couldn't breathe anymore.  
That's how he woke up, or was waken up by Sam who had heard him through the walls.  
- Dad ! Wake up ! Dad !  
Larry was still trying to catch some air.  
- Dad !  
Sam started to shake Larry.  
- What ? Where ? Uh ? Sam ? What are you... ?  
- You were calling for help dad !  
- I was ? Larry asked, pretending not to remember what the dream was about.  
- Yes. You talked a lot too.  
- Really ? What time is it ?  
- It's 7.30, I've been up for about 30 minutes.  
- You are ? Ok, you're dressed up and everything ?  
- Dad !  
- What ?  
- I heard you talking.  
- What did I talk about ?  
- Ally.  
- Really ? What did I say ?  
- Come on dad, you know what your dream was about.  
- Can't remember, Larry lied.  
- You were calling her name, and asking for help.  
- Did I ? Well, that's strange, Larry said, standing up. But we're going to be late. I'll take a quick shower, fix you something to eat and drive you to school.  
- That's all you're going to say about it ?  
- About what ?  
- You calling her name ?  
- Sam, buddy, it was just a dream. Now come on, move it, or we'll really be late.  
- Whatever. Sam went out of the room and to his own. Once he was out of sight, Larry sat down on the bed again and put his head in his hands.  
_Now that's new. What was that ? Maybe it's some kind of a sign ? Maybe I should talk to her before she disappear for good... or maybe it means she will be happy without me. After all, that's what Richard said, isn't it ? That she was so happy to be where she was. Then I shouldn't do anything, just like I said. Yes. Too bad Larry, you had your chance, and missed it, live with it a,d most of all leave her out of this. If anything, you should learn to live with your mistakes._  
He went to the bathroom, entered the shower, and focused on everything he had to do that day. And the day went on, followed by the night, and another day, and so on. Larry was mostly living like a ghost. Eating, working, sleeping. He wasn't thinking about anything except work or Sam, and he was feeling quite peaceful. But the downside was that the week had gone way too fast. When he realized it was already Saturday, that feeling of panick came back. The plane for Boston would take off on the next day, and if he was prepared for the trial,he really wasn't for the destination.  
Coretta called him that morning.  
- Hi Larry, I just wanted to check up on you, and let you know that Ally won't be in court for at least 3 days. Something came up, I didn't really understand everything, but I know she's taken few days off.  
- Really ? Is she ok ?  
- Oh, yes, don't worry she seemed fine. Apparently she just have something to deal with. You know, I'm still new here, so I don't know everything there's to know.  
- I see. Well, anyway that's good news for me. I really can't face her.  
- Have you thought about us meeting up ?  
- Are you sure it's a good idea ?  
- Come on Larry, you two broke up, you didn't try to kill her ! And they won't know about it unless one of us tell them, and I won't. Will you ?  
- Of course not.  
- So ?  
- Fine. Ok.  
- When will you be here ?  
- Tomorrow.  
- Great ! Then we can have dinner together ?  
- Ok. Let's do that. Look Coretta, I've got to go. Tons of things to do, you know. So I'll call you once I'm in Boston.  
- Ok. See you tomorrow.  
- See you.

They both hung up. Larry was wondering what could have happened to Ally, but he also knew that if he was ever to move on with his life, he had to stop thinking about her and start thinking about himself a little more.  
He packed up his bags and he spent the rest of the day with Sam.

**Let me just say that we're not even near to the end right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please ! **

* * *

Larry tried to sleep that last night in Detroit, he really meant it. He knew he needed it, but he was feeling so anxious to go back to Boston his eyes wouldn't stay closed. So he stood up and went to the living room, read some more about the case, practise his opening, do anything to be centered and focused on anything that would keep his mind off of the reality. But his thoughts were always drawn back to Ally. So he finally gave in, and thought about it, about how he would avoided her once there. She really couldn't know he was back or she might look for him.  
The morning came faster than he wished it had, obviously. He finally managed to pull it together and head for the airport. The plane too seemed to go faster than ever, and he was really exhausted.  
The plane landed. For a second Larry wished it had crashed, putting an end to all his troubles, but then he stood up, took his suitcase and headed toward the closest exit. Every step he took was echoed by one of his heartbeat. And they were getting stronger and stronger.  
He took a cab to his hotel, and remembered the time he had come back to Boston and back to Ally. Back then he was feeling anxious too, because he didn't know how she would react, and whether she would agree for them to live together. That's what he had in mind back then. Right now was a completely different thing. He was hoping not to disturb her life again.  
He arrived at the hotel at 10 that morning. He went to his room, took a shower, a long one, the kind of shower you take to try to make your troubles go away though you perfectly know it doesn't work that way. And he went to bed, set the alarm clock so that he could sleep five hours after what he would call Coretta.  
He was so exhausted that as soon as he had closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

Five hours later, the alarm clock woke him up. He was still tired, but it was mostly out of anxiety than actual lack of energy. His cellphone one on hand, his glasses on the other, he called Coretta.  
- Hi Coretta.  
- Hey Larry ! You're in Boston ?  
- I've been here for six hours or so, but I needed to sleep, you know, didn't really get a chance to do so yesterday.  
- Of course. Come on, let's spend the afternoon together, I have the feeling you need company right now. We can still have dinner later. Where are you staying ?  
- Four Seasons Hotel.  
- Wow, you can afford it ?  
- I'm not really paying..  
- Gosh, who's your client ?!  
- Told you, can't tell.  
- Oh, come on ! Well, anyway, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Meet me in the hall ?  
- Okay. You're sure you don't have other plans ? You know, I don't want to disturb your life.  
- Nonsense, even if I had something to do, I would cancel it. We're friends, you said so yourself, plus the weather's beautiful and I'm bored. So, see you later.  
- Okay, if you're sure.  
- Larry, shut up, 'later.  
- 'Later, Coretta.

Larry had the feeling she did have something else to do, but he must have sounded so intensly depressed that she would cancel. He changed clothes, unpacked his bags and left the room.  
While he was waiting in the hall, he got a call from Sting.  
- Hey Larry. You're in Boston ? How do you like your room ?  
- Yes I'm in Boston, and the room is great, really, it wasn't necessary.  
- Well, I'll be staying in that hotel for the duration of the trial, so it kinda was since I thought having my lawyer a door away would make things easier.  
- Ok. Larry wasn't really in a talkative mood. He wasn't even in a good mood.  
- Something's wrong ?  
- What ? Uh, no ? Why would something be wrong ?  
- Dunno, you sound weird.  
- I'm fine.  
- What will you do today ?  
- My former assistant is coming in few minutes to catch up. When will you come ?  
- Probably tomorrow morning, maybe even tonight, but late at night, to avoid people recognizing be as much as possible.  
- Right. Ok.  
- Ok. See you soon then. You might wanna look better than you sound by the way, you know, for your friend.  
- I'm working on it. Thanks. Bye.  
- Bye.

He sat down on a couch in the hall and waited for Coretta to show up.  
When she finally arrived, and after she told him he looked like hell, or even worse than hell, that hell would acutally look like a place to spend great vacations compared to the way Larry looked, they decided to go for a walk in the park.  
They talked about her life, his life, avoiding the main topic, but Larry had the feeling it wouldn't stay that way.  
He was feeling better though. Talking to Coretta was pretending nothing had changed. Not really. She made him feel really comfortable.  
They were having dinner when it came up out of nowhere :  
- So are you still in love with her ?  
Larry almost choked.  
- What ? Who ? he asked, playing the usual "I don't know what you're talking about" card, and finding some air.  
- What do you mean "who" ? Ally !  
- Oh, her.  
- "Her" ?  
- Fine, yes. So what ?  
- So what ?  
- Could you stop repeating my every words ?  
- Could you stop acting like a moron ?  
- What do you want from me ? Yes I love her, so what ? I'm not going to ruin her life again. You said she's moved on, I won't destroy that.  
- I said that she was trying to move on, but that it wasn't working very well.  
- At least she's trying. She will suceed. And I'll let her be. I owe her to do so.  
- This is so stupid I don't even know what to reply.  
- Then don't reply anything, just drop it.  
- You wish.  
- Actually, yes.  
- Forget about it. You're saying that you love her, and I'm saying she didn't manage to forget about you. And your solution to the problem is that she has to keep on trying ?  
- Exactly.  
Coretta looked like she had seen something incredibly idiotic and was still shocked by it.  
- Look I know you think I'm stupid, but I don't want her to suffer because of me anymore. I'll get over her one day. I just hope she'll get over me sooner.  
- My god, I'm sorry.  
- About ?  
- I've asked you to stop acting like a moron, but you can't. I didn't realize you were one.  
- Thanks.  
- No really. You are one. And a big one if I can add. If she's unable to move on, it means she's still into you, of course you hurt her, but this ain't nothing you can't overcome.  
- What if it is ? What if I try and fail ? If she's decided to try and move on, it would just hurt her more, and she would have to start all of it again.  
- "Avec des si on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille" replied Coretta.  
- Uh ?  
- It's the french for if wishes were horses, then beggars would ride.  
- Since when do you speak french ?  
- I don't, I just like the phrase. But don't try to change the subject. You can't know for sure you'll fail until you've tried and failed or tried and succeeded.  
- I won't take that kind of chance.  
- My point exactly. You're a moron.  
Coretta was now making fun of him. But it wasn't mean or anything. Larry knew she wanted to help, but she didn't seem to understand the whole situation.  
- Can we talk about something else ?  
- Larry, I feel I have to do something, I feel it's my fault if all this has happened. I should'nt have told you to put the ring in the piece of cake, and I should have stopped you from seeing Helena. So forgive me but I'm just trying to fix the mess I've done.  
- I told you you're not responsible. I shoudn't have left, I should have tried to work it out instead.  
- That's true too.  
- But the thing is, now it's too late. It belongs to the past.

Coretta had apparently decided he was wrong, and whatever the argument he brought in the conversation was, she would always find a way to show him how wrong he was. The weird thing was that Larry was almost forgetting what they were arguing about, he was feeling really better now. Once in front of Larry's hotel, Coretta had something else in mind :  
- So you haven't told me, who's your client ?  
- I know.  
- Aino ?  
- No, Larry laughed, I know I haven't told you. Who's Aino anyway ?  
- Dunno, I thought that might be a name..  
Larry laughed some more.  
- It's good to hear you laugh. So ? Who's it ? Please !  
- Won't tell. Sorry.

At that exact moment, a car stopped next to them, and a man came out of it, followed by two other.  
- Oh my god ! You won't believe who's just here ! Coretta said.  
- Who ?  
Larry turned around, Sting was there.  
- Oh. Great.  
- What do you mean "great" ? Twice in a lifetime, this has to be registered somewhere.  
- Uh uh. Larry wasn't feeling good. He knew Sting would probably come and talk to him. Look, he said to Coretta, I should probably tell you..  
- Hey Larry, still out I see ! Sting shouted once he saw him with Coretta.  
- HE'S YOUR CLIENT ?! AND YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME ?  
- I was about to when he shouted.  
Sting came closer.  
- I see that when someone tells you to keep a secret, you really keep it from everyone.  
- Well, that's why it's called a secret, isn't it ?  
- Yeah, but your assistant worked with me in the past and I haven't read anything about it in the newspapers.  
- Okay, seems like the theme of the night is "How to make Larry understand he's a complete moron", Larry joked.  
They all laughed and Coretta finally left few minutes later.  
- You know you look better than you sounded on the phone, Sting said once they were alone.  
- I told you I was working on it.  
- What's with you anyway ?  
- I told you, I'm fine.  
- Is it this woman we sang for ?  
Larry didn't answer anything.  
- Touché ! So, why don't you go to her and I don't know, catch up ?  
- Long story, can't do, actually won't do.  
- Whatever. I'm tired. Let's go inside.

It was much easier with him than with Coretta.  
They went to their respective room. The trial was the thing Larry had to focus on now. It would start tomorrow, after what it would probably be difficult for him to enjoy a night out because of the paparazzis, and that's when he realized that Ally might learn he was back in town because of them. He hoped they wouldn't know about the trial, that they would only come once it would be over, that noone would tip them.

Monday morning the trial began. Larry delivered his opening. The judge seemed receptive to their cause. It was a good thing, but he would have to do much more to win. Sting had lost it outside of the court, just before they entered the room, and the judge had heard about it. Having a superstar as a client was already something, but one who try to beat up the man he's suing just before the trial was worse.  
Anyway, he managed to address their apologies to both the judge and the opposition.  
The judge declare the session over once the case was presented.

The different testimonies would start the next morning.  
When they got out of court, Larry looked everywhere for paparazzis, but they apparently hadn't been tipped yet.

They went back to the hotel, ate together, and Larry went back in his room to add few questions he had thought of during the opposition's opening for the future witnesses.  
He had to get out of the hotel because Mike Pervis didn't consider an apology was enough and had filed a complaint against Sting. So Larry had to take care of it.  
He avoided the places where Ally could be, and once the complaint dealt with, he wandered in the streets. He had forgotten how much he loved Boston.

He came closer to a school and thought to himself that he could have lived there, with Sam and Ally, and Sam would go to that school. But his day-dreaming ended when he saw what looked like a happy family. Three people, one of which he knew oh so well, Ally. She was there on the opposite sidewalk, her right hand in some guy's hand, a blond haired guy. And a girl about 10 was coming toward them. Probably the guy's daughter Larry thought.

_Well, she found it. Her happy ending, the life of her dreams. She managed to get it._

He stayed on the sidewalk, hidden by some trees, and looked at them.  
No, he wouldn't do anything, she wouldn't see him.  
All three of them walked away, talking, laughing. They really looked happy.  
After few minutes, Larry started walking again, he had to go back to the hotel.

What had been the chances for him to walk on that street, at that exact moment, on that day ? Because Ally would probably not be there the next day. It was just some bad luck, because Larry was now depressed. He had wished so hard to be this man she was happy with. He could easily picture now what it would have been like. Ally and him, coming to take Sam after school and walking back to the apartment.  
But now it wouldn't happen. Now she was happy with that man, and his little girl.  
He went back to the hotel, then on his room, took a shower and a nap. He wanted to forget what he just learnt.  
He wanted this day to be erased, and knowing it wouldn't, he decided that sleeping at least would keep him from thinking about it.

His nap felt more like a coma to Larry, and when he woke up it was the middle of the night. There was nothing to do this late, so he couldn't avoid thinking about what he saw.  
Now that he thought about it, he found the guy Ally was with not at all Ally's type. For what he knew, Ally had never been attracted by blond men. So why now ?  
HE would have called Coretta if it wasn't that late because after an hour or so spent thinking about this all, he was now more upset than depressed. And Coretta had told him Ally didn't succeed in replacing him, so did she lie ? He was angry at Ally, and at Coretta, and most of all at himself. He was even angry at the man, though he didn't know him. He was having a hard time figuring out that Ally might actually have moved on.

The morning came quicly, and it was now time for Larry to meet Sting and go to the house of law. Sting's wife would testify that morning and fly back to New York, and then a bunch of friends would come to give some details about Sting's relation with his former manager before and after the betrayal, to show that Sting had tried to settle things. Everything was smartly wrapped up. Sting and Larry spent their lunch-break together.

- You look tired, Sting told him. Had a hard time sleeping last night ?  
- Kind of. I slept but I woke up at 3.  
- Why ?  
- Forget it. It's not important. I'm up, aren't I ? And we're doing great, aren't we ? So quit the interrogation, please.  
- Wow, calm down. Do I have to remind you I'm the boss here ? Sting said, joking.  
- Sorry.  
- So ? What's wrong ? Really ?  
- Oh, come on ! You gotta be kiding ! Why do you care ?  
- Because I like you, you know, you're honest, and trust worthy and somewhat crazy.  
- Crazy ? Well that's new.  
- Tell me.  
- No way. None of your business.  
- So it's the woman. What did you do ?  
- I didn't do anything. She's not in my life anymore.  
- Thanks but I had guessed she wasn't. Why ?  
- Because I'm a moron.  
- Do you want me to sing for her ?  
- It won't be enough. But thanks anyway.  
- You know, said Sting, I might not be the smartest guy on earth, but if I know something now, it's how women function. You might as well tell me. Maybe I've got a solution for you.  
- I've got to focus on the trial.  
- Look, what you've just told me is "we're not friends, you're my boss, I'm your lawyer, and that's all." Is that what you think ?  
- You really want me to believe that you consider me as a friend of yours ? Larry asked.  
- Actually, I don't need you to believe it. We're not friends yet, but we might be one day. I told you, I trust you, and that's the hardest thing to get with me. Trust.  
- Fine. You wanna know ? Alright, here it comes : I've left her when she stopped trusting me, when she thought I was cheating on her with my ex, and even though I really wanted to propose. I haven't talked to her since then, I haven't even talked to her back then. I've left with a note. I'm not proud of it, but that's what I do. And I'm not great to day because I saw her yesterday, happy with some guy. There. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to court to practise a little my questions for Mr. Pervis' witnesses.  
- Hey wait. That's huge !  
- And that was an inspired comment.  
- No I mean, you can leave it here with her. You have to talk to her, if not for you, then for her. You owe her the truth, I can tell you, women love the truth, even if it hurts sometimes, at least, it's the truth. And did I dream it or are you jealous of "the guy" ?  
- Of course I am. And I won't talk to her, I don't do that.  
- If you don't, who will ?  
- Noone I hope.  
- Does she know you're here ?  
- No. Look it's time, we should get going or we'll be late.

They went back to court, and they spent the afternoon there. To avoid Sting's questions, Larry told him he had to meet a friend once the session was over. Instead of that, he started walking again, going wherever his feet would take him, still avoiding Ally's places. He was alone with his thoughts, and he realized that deep down he wanted to see her again, which explained why he was walking instead of resting in his hotel room.  
He was 5 or 6 streets away from Cage and Fish when he saw her again. She was one more time on the oppposite sidewalk, but it wasn't the school's street, and it wasn't a street she should have been either. He looked at her, she was alone. He felt his heart warming up, she was so beautiful, a new hairdo, her expensive outfit showing every contours of her figure, she was probably daydreaming as always. Larry could tell when she was or wasn't day dreaming jus by looking at her.

He decided to follow her a little while to find out where she was headed, but he soon stopped when he saw her entering a house. He felt upset again, it was probably where the blond guy lived.  
She closed the door and he saw her through the window climbing up the stairs.  
He crossed the street and took a look at the mailbox. It said "A. McBeal". So she was living there now. He was strangely relieved to know that she wouldn't spend the evening at the man's place. That's when the little girl he saw yesterday with her bumped into him.

- Oh sorry mister, I hadn't seen you.  
- It's okay. Larry was afraid to be discovered.  
- Wait, do I know you ?  
- Uh ? What ? No ? I mean, how would you know me ?  
- Don't know, the girl shrugged the shoulders. I just have the feeling I've seen you somewhere before.  
- Well, I haven't. I got to go now. Goodbye.  
- Bye.

Larry turned around to see the girl entering the house and closing the door.  
_So he's with her in the house. His daughter is, he has to be with Ally.  
_Larry went back to the hotel, took his cellphone and put it back down. He wouldn't call Coretta. She obviously didn't want him to know about all this, and she would probably come to check up on him, whcih he really didn't want. He just wanted to be alone.

Two days later, Larry was still in a horrible mood, but he had called Sam and it made him feel better. He had also called Emily and his mother, it felt good to know there was some people he could rely on.  
But that morning when he woke up he had a weird feeling. He couldn't tell what it was about, but he knew something was up.  
Once in the court, he stood up to deliver his closing argument, the opposition had just finished its own and had raised the fact that, since Sting was notorious, he had to be ready to face situations like the one Mr Pervis made him go through.

- Your honor, we're gathered here because Mr Sumner filed a complaint, Sting isn't the one suing here.  
- Mr Paul, are you saying the Sting is schyzophrene ? Or do you not realize they are one and the same ? the judge cut.

- I do realize that they share the same body, yes, and if having a personnal life separated from the professional one means that one is schyzophrene, then yes, he is, and half of mankind is too. I'm just saying that Sting knows he has to face this kind of situation, but Mr Sumner is a father, a husband, and he has friends just like we do. Why should he be regarded differently ? We're not here because Mr. Pervis sold information about Sting, we're here because he sold informations about Mr Sumner's friends and family.  
Would you say that a man, if he's famous, do not get to be protected by the same rights than any other man ?  
Sting and Mr Sumner are here today, but we didn't file the complaint against Mr Pervis for waht he sold about Sting. We don't care about the informations he sold about his next album for example, because that belongs to Sting's life, his public life. But selling phone numbers of his family, friends, selling adresses of his properties, giving the possibility for the press to bother his relatives, that is protected by the right to have a private life.  
Our constitution says that anyone has the right to have a private life. Do you need a quote ?

Mr Sumner, here, is aware of the fact that, being an entertainer, his life is exposed, but it should not included the people he care about's lifes.

Larry came back to their table, sat down, and looked at the judge. He had said what he wanted to, now it was up to the judge to validate it or not.

The judge declared the session over until the next day, when he would deliver his verdict.  
Sting asked Larry whether he wanted to have a drink but Larry declined the proposition. He would go back to Detroit the next night and he wanted to take a good look at Boston again, so he walked out of the courthouse and wandered in the streets again. There was still no paparazzis, which meant he had only one day to go through and Ally would never know he had been there.  
Without realizing it, he found himself standing on the sidewalk a few houses away from Ally's, looking at it, when he saw her coming home with the little girl. They were talking and laughing. He looked at his watch : 5.30 p.m.  
Ally and the girl entered the house. Larry went away and decided to make a quick stop by the club where they all used to hang out, he wanted to see if it had changed and now was the perfect opportunity since Ally wouldn't be there.  
He entered cautiously, looking here and there to see if someone among the people who were there might recognize him, and stayed at the back of the club, near the exit door.  
Richard was there, with Ling, Nelle, Coretta, and two strangers. Elaine was singing on stage.  
He felt good for a moment, but he realized Coretta had seen him. She stood up and came closer.

- Larry ! What are you doing here ? I thought you didn't want anyone to know ?  
- I don't. I know Ally's at home, thanks by the way, so I stopped by the club. I liked the place.  
- What are you thanking me for ?  
- It was ironic.  
- I got that, but why ? What did I do ?  
- What you did isn't what matters here. It's what you didn't do or more precisely tell me that matters, Larry replied quite bitterly.  
- Keep going ?  
- You could have told me Larry lives with a man and a little girl !  
- What ? How ?.. How did you learn that ?  
- I saw them.  
- They don't live together.  
- It sure seems like that to me. So thanks again. Bye Coretta.  
Larry left the club, walked back to the hotel and to his room. He called Sam for a hour and had to hang up when Jamie ordered Sam to come and eat dinner.  
He decided to pack his things up, get his suitcase ready for the next day and once he was done, Sting knocked at the door.

- Hello, sir. I'm looking for an attorney at law overwhelmed with joy and confidence, do you know where I might find one ? Sting asked him when Larry opened the door.  
- I'm afraid we're out of those ones. Sorry. Larry wasn't in the mood, he was about to close the door when Sting entered the room.  
- An angry and depressed one will do too. Packing already ?  
- Yes, I don't want to spend more time here than I have to.  
- I see. So it was really a nightmare for you to work here ?  
- The exact term would be a source of anxiety and stress, Larry answered honestly.  
- That's why I'm here. You may be depressed and angry right now, but I'm going to turn you into that joyful attorney I'm looking for. Come on, let's go out, I've book a table in a good restaurant.  
- Thanks for the thought, but I'm only dreamin of a hot bath and a good night of sleep.  
- I see. Well, I'm still your boss. Now get ready we're going out. Your awful mood gets in the way of my inspiration, I can't work properly. So move it.  
- I'm really not in the mood, Larry replied, starting to feel a little pissed off by his "boss".  
- I thought I made myself clear.. take your stuff and let's go. Don't make me blackmail you.

Larry knew what Sting meant. He was aware of the Ally situation, he knew where to find her or at least someone who would know her, and he didn't really have anything to lose.  
- Fine. Give me 5 minutes.  
- That's more like it. Way to go. Now hurry, I'm starving. Sting perfectly knew the word "blackmail" had made its effect and that it was the only reason that explained Larry's sudden change of mind, but he didn't really care, he would do what he could to cheer Larry up.

Once in the restaurant, they talked. First about the case, but since it wasn't not the theme of the night, Sting quickly changed the topic.  
- So, tell me.  
- Tell you ? Tell you what ?  
- I don't know. Have you seen "HER" ? Talked to her ? Is that why you're so tensed and angry ?  
- Oh please, can't you people leave me alone ?  
- Come on, I'm sure there's something you can do.  
- Just stop it, stop trying to fix things up between her and me.  
- Look, I've met my wife not so long ago, and I also got a divorce before her, but I can't picture my life without her today, I know it seems really different to you, but it's kind of the same thing. I took a chance, a second chance, and it worked. Why couldn't it be the same for you ?  
- Because you have more to offer, and you don't know failure.  
- Really ? So a divorce isn't a failure ? What about my lifestyle keeping me away from my own parents' funeral ? Or releasing an album that noone buys ? I know that's shallow, but it's my job.  
- Okay, so you may know failure, but you're not one. Please, it's nice of you to care but really you don't have to, and I would appreciate if you'd just stop.  
- You really are a pain in the arse, Sting replied strongly marking every word.  
- I know.

They went back to the hotel, Larry entered his room, closed the door, and after few seconds of thinking, opened it again to put the "do not disturb" sign, closed it again and went to bed.

On the next day, he finished packing up his stuff, and left the room. Down in the hall, Sting was waiting for him, a smile on his face. The same kind of smile Sam had the night he had called Susan for back up.

- What have you done ? Larry asked, already anxious. What could a pop star do ? Or what couldn't they do ?  
- Good morning to you too Larry, Sting replied, without erasing the smile of his face.  
- Hello, so what is it ? Larry asked, still suspicious.  
- I might have done something, you're right. But at least you'll see what I'm ready to go through to help you, he answered, now clearly laughing.  
- Tell me what it is !  
- Calm down, you'll know it soon, very soon, Sting told him. Let's go.

They walked out of the hotel, and on their way out, Larry could hear him saying, "very very soon, so soon".  
Their first step out of the hotel was welcomed by dozens of flashes. Paparazzis.  
- I can't believe this ! You called them ?! you tipped the press on your own trial ? Are you completely out of your mind ? What if we lose ?  
- I have a good feeling about that, and a good reason for doing this.  
- Really ?  
- Yes. Thanks to those freaks, your lady will know you're here.  
- You know, right now I hate you. Larry replied. The flashes of cameras didn't stopped until they go into the car.

A long silence settled. They arrived at the courthouse. Paparazzis again. More of them.

Larry couldn't believe Sting had actually called them to nail him. That was the last straw, and Sting was lucky the trial would be over soon, because hadn't he delivered his closing argument already, Larry might have thought of some things to tell the judge..  
He was so pissed off and angry and scared and ... and relieved.  
And pissed off of feeling relieved.  
Why did he feel relieved ? Because it was finally out. He wanted to make a move but his brain and guts thought better. And now, in spite of all he had done not to be seen, it was out. She would know he'd been there. Hopefully, too late. Because him feeling relieved didn't mean he was ready or even wanted to talk to her. Well.. check that, he wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to face her and the past and everything.

They went though the ocean of men, cameras, microphones and finally entered the courthouse.  
Larry didn't want relief to be what Sting would see on his face so he started shouting :  
- What the hell ! You're completely out of your mind ! If you behave like that with all the people you call your friends, let me tell something, Mr Sumner, I respectfully decline the proposition !  
- Oh, come on, don't tell me you're not a little relieved ! Sting looked at him, a huge smile upon his face.  
- Relieved ? Are you kidding me ? Let's go, I want all this to be over as soon as possible.  
- That's it. You know what, I'm the star here, I tipped them on myself to help you send a message to your lady, and that's how you thank me ?  
- But I didn't ask for such a thing ! I just wanted to be left alone.  
- I don't believe you. I know for fact that you wouldn't have come in the first place if you weren't hoping deep inside you that she would learn about it, and maybe try to contact you. And I'm so sure of that, that I'm actually going to.. yes.. Sting walked back outside of the courthouse and continued :  
- Hey everybody, if you find a way of spreading the information about me being here in Boston with my lawyer Larry Paul, I'll give a press conference. You've got one hour.

_Oh my god, he didn't !  
_Sting went back to Larry, apparently proud of himself.  
- Now, let's go. I sure want the trial to be over now.  
- What did you just do ? You really trying to have me kill you ?  
- Can you be any more dramatic ?

Sting didn't wait for the answer, and entered the courtroom.  
The judge came in the room, settled, spoke, stopped speaking, Sting looked very happy, lots of hands were shaken, the judge went out of the room, as everybody else for that matter. Everybody except Larry.  
He was in a kind a daydreaming, but he wasn't dreaming. He was just there, sitting on a chair, looking at what was going on, his thoughts being : Ally, Ally, Sting, Ally, Ally, Judge, Ally, Ally... and mostly fear.

What was about to happen when he would go out ? Had the journalists spread the information ? Would she know about it yet ?

- Larry ? Are you coming ? Sting had come back in the room, realizing he hadn't followed him.  
No answer.  
- Come on, you'll have to do it at one point.  
The silence remained.  
- You're not talking to me ? You've decided I no longer exist ? What's the deal here ? LARRY !!  
Larry finally came out of his thoughts, looked at Sting, stood up, and made a step, then another. He felt like he had to learn how to walk again. His legs were numb, he wasn't really aware of everything around him.  
- Hey, you're okay ?  
- Maybe.  
- Maybe ? What kind of answer is that ?  
- Maybe.  
- Larry, come on let's go.  
- Maybe.  
- I see, sorry man, I didn't know it would bother you that much.

He took Larry by the arm, and they walked out of the courthouse. Someone came and gave Larry a newspaper, antoher told him the journalists had done what he wanted, so he had to give them the press conference he'd promised.  
He told Larry to stay out of sight and answered the questions of the journalists.

After 30 minutes they went back to the hotel. Larry was fully aware again, he went straight up to his room, took his suitcase, and down to the lobby. Sting was there.  
- You're leaving already ?  
- What do you think ? What does it look like I'm doing ?  
- I see, still mad at me.  
- I'm way passed mad.  
- Okay. Well, thanks for the trial and everything you know. There's a message for you at the reception desk.

Larry went to the reception, asked for the message.  
"Nicely done Larry, very smooth. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I thought you might wanna know she doesn't know yet. Still don't know what I've done.. Let me know someday. Bye, Coretta."

Larry felt his lungs filling up with air, she didn't know yet, so she would know about it, but he would already be far. That was good.

- So ? Sting asked.  
- Next time we work together, don't even think about Boston.  
- So we might work together again ?  
- If you want it.  
- I thought you were mad at me ?  
- Your plan didn't work. I've got a plane to catch. Bye, Larry said, smiling. It was a real smile. He knew Sting had done all this to help him overcome his fear, but he was glad the plan had failed.  
He took a cab to the airport and the first plane to Detroit.


	8. Chapter 8

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please ! **

* * *

Back in Detroit the first thing he did was to see Sam. He had missed his son. He told him how he won the trial and that he had seen Coretta, but surprisingly he forgot to tell him about the paparazzis..

But Sam asked anyway.. obviously.

- And then I went to the club and I saw Coretta again, and I went back to the hotel.. Larry was speaking to his son, when Sam cut him.

- Yeah, yeah, that's great. What about Ally ? Have you seen her ? Did you talk to her ? How is she ?

- Yes, no, and I think she's happy.

- You've seen her ?!

- Yes, but she didn't see me.

- And ?

- And what ? She didn't see me, what is there to say ?

- You've been in Boston almost a week and she hasn't seen you ?

- No.

- Were you hiding ?

- Of course. What do you think ? I think I didn't make myself clear when I said that it is over. You're just like Coretta. And Sting, you're like Sting.

- I'm like Sting ?

- Yes, you just can accept something until it's like you've pictured it.

- Does Grandma know you haven't seen Ally ?

- I don't think so.

- Don't you think that you're the only one who isn't like us ? Let's call her and tell her all this. And then I bet she will say the same thing I did.

- So you're saying I'm the one who's being stubborn and you're all right and I should just give up and do as you tell me to ?

- Yes.

- Right. That's not gonna happen.

- I'm dialing, Sam said, the phone in the right hand.

Larry tried to catch the phone, but Sam was already in his room, the door locked.

- Grandma ? Hey ! It's Sam. How are you ? Guess what ? Dad's home. And guess what ? He didn't talk to Ally. Let me open the door, and you'll talk to him.

Sam opened the door, and Larry was standing there, arms crossed, his right foot tapping on the floor.

- Here, take this, Sam said. Grandma has something to tell you.

- Hello Mom, Larry greeted Susan over the phone.

- Hello Larry. So is that true ? You didn't talk with Ally.

- Goodbye Mom.

- You're so stubborn I don't even feel guilty anymore about my stubborn behavior. At least I've been able to stop.

- Yes Mom, you're great, I'm an idiot, you're right, I'm wrong, you're wise and I should just do whatever it is that you want me to do. Now, this said, we both know I won't, so please, please, drop it once and for all !

- I'm just being as stubborn as you are, Susan replied.

- Okay. Good bye ?

- Fine. Call me tomorrow.

- Maybe. Bye mom.

Larry turned to Sam :

- Don't do that again.

- Fine. But if everybody think you're wrong, don't you think you might be wrong ?

- Maybe. Maybe not. I think I'm the only one who is being reasonnable.

Larry heard a noise coming from the phone. He had forgotten to hang up with his mother.

He put the phone to his ear and heard Susan :

- .. taught you that ?

- Mom ? You're still there ? Sorry, I thought I had hung up. I didn't catch what you've said.

- I said, and this time she yelled, who for heaven's sake has taught you that choosing loneliness over love is something reasonnable ? who taught you that ? And don't you dare teach this to your son ! You hear me ?

Larry didn't say a thing. He couldn't believe he was being yelled at by his mother. And when she yelled, she usually had a reason, and she was always right in some way.

Finally, he came out of his thoughts :

- Sorry. And turning to Sam, he added, I'm not reasonnable here, I just prefer to listen to my head rather than to my heart, despite what would be best for me.

- I think it's stupid. I'm going in my bedroom.

- Ok. Mom ?

- Yes ? Susan answered.

- Good bye.

- Good bye Larry.

This time he hung up, went in the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

Sam came in the kitchen an hour later :

- How do you know for sure it's what Ally want ?

- Oh come on, again ?

- But how do you know ?

- She's with someone else. Everything is fine for her.

- Oh. You're sad ?

- No I'm happy for her. She found someone else, and he has a little girl, about your age.

- So she has a family ?

- Yes.

- And you're happy ?

- Yes.

- You don't look happy.

- You don't know what I look like when I'm happy.

- Yes I do. You were happy when I went to Boston. And you don't look happy now.

- I'm happy for her.

- Are you happy for you too ?

- You know the answer to that question. And there's nothing I can do now. I won't do anything that might put an end to her happiness. Dinner's ready.

Sam sat down, and ate.

The next day, Larry was back at the office. He had broughta lot of money to the firm and they had thrown a party to celebrate it. But Larry was obviously not in the mood.

He heard his phone ringing in his office and left Milton and James with the client they wanted him to handle.

- Larry Paul, he said picking up.

- Larry, it's me. It's Coretta.

- Oh. Can I do something ?

- Did you ever get my message ?

- I did.

- What's going on ? Why are you so cold with me ? It didn't occur to you that I might be expecting some news from you ?

- Not really. I had a plane to catch.

- Again.. what's going on ?

- I just don't understand why you lied to me about Ally, she's in a relationship, apparently it's more than a little flirt, and you told me she wasn't successful at getting over me. I just.. I'm glad for her, I am, I really am, but you should have told me, that way I'd have been prepared.

- You saw him ?

- I did, and also.. oh forget it. Look I've got things to do over here. Was there anything else ?

- No. I just wanted to tell you she saw the newspaper, and she went to the courthouse right away, but you were gone already.

- Really ? Did she say something ?

- No, but she looked disappointed when she came back, and she's like all weird again now.

- Weird ?

- Yes you know, as if she had been able to put her crazy side on hold, and knowing that you've been here just freed it again.

- What weird side ? She's never been crazy.

- Call it like you want, but seeing things that don't exist, and talking alone, I call that being crazy.

- Whatever. She didn't say anything ?

- No. Actually she hasn't talked to anybody in the firm since yesterday. She just came in, entered her office and she hasn't left it yet.

- Do you think she's mad at me ?

- Maybe. Maybe she's trying to find the courage to call you. Or maybe she's waiting for you to call her.

- You should maybe go and talk to her. Tell her I'm a moron, you can use stronger words if you want, just do what you can to stop her from hoping.

- But why did you do all this fuss if you didn't want her to find out ?

- I didn't, Sting did, because just like everybody else I know, he felt this was his business, and decided that I should try to talk to her, fix things up and so on. He did this. Not me.

- So you're saying you didn't even believe Sting when he told you to talk to her ?

- I don't have time for this Coretta, and I'm still mad at you. Ally found herself a family, you could have told me. I'm hanging up now.

- Wait..

- Gotta go, bye Coretta.

- Bye.

That night, Larry spent it staring at his phone. He didn't really know what he was wishing for. For her to call ? Or on the contrary, for her not to call ?

He would have liked to know whether she was doing the exact same thing in Boston. Or if she had moved on again, and was maybe curled up in her boyfriend's arms.

That thought made him sick. He woke up, went to the bathroom, and took a shower. After what he went to bed.

The next days he just couldn't take this image off of his mind, Ally in the blond guy's arms. His days could mainly be summed up in a three letter word : JOB. Nothing else, exception made of Sam, three letters too, and Bed.

Once in a while, Eat would become necessary.

Sam witnessed his father's state, and even though he had been told not to do it again, he called Susan. It has already been two weeks, and he just couldn't watch Larry anymore.

Susan took the first plane to Detroit and show up on a Thursday morning.

Sam was still there, Larry would drive him to school on his way to work.

Larry, who had ben awake for an hour already, went to the door.

- Mom ? he said, believing for a second that he was hallucinating.

- Hello Larry. Susan entered.

- What ? How ? Why are you here ?

- I've been told my son is like totally depressed.

- Who ? Who di.. SAM !

Sam woke up at the sound of his father's voice. He ran to the living room.

- What ? he asked in a sleepy voice. Grandma ! He went to hug her and lloked at his father. Now he knew why Larry had woke him up.

- Would you care to explain yourself ? Larry asked him, trying to stay calm.

- I'm sorry. But you were so sad, and every time I try to talk about it, you start yelling, and then you send me to my room, and then you're all sad again. I don't like to see you sad. I didn't know what to do.

- So he called me, and he did good, Susan said, looking at Sam nicely.

- I'm fine. You can go back to Chicago, Larry said to Susan. And if it bothers you to come here, you can just stay with your mother, he continued, this time talking to Sam.

Sam looked at him, and then he looked at Susan, and finally, as tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, he ran back to his bedroom.

- Are you out of your mind ? Susan calmly asked Larry, ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND ? she continued, now yelling. Your son did what you should have done a long time ago. You should ask for help when you're not okay, and most of all, you shouldn't put him through all this ! He shouldn't be the one calling ! He shouldn't even be aware of this ! Have you decided to - she paused, looking at Sam's door, checking if it was closed - totally screw him up ? Do you even realize what you just told him ?

Larry, who was standing up when his mother had started yelling, was now down on the couch, his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

- Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and act ! Susan finished.

She went to Sam's bedroom and found the boy crying on his bed, his head burried in the pillow.

- Hey, calm down. It's ok. You know he didn't mean it. You told m he doesn't really sleep at night. He's just tired. Come on, Susan said. She took Sam in her arms. It's gonna be alright. We're gonna fix your dad, okay ?

Sam nodded his head, and after few minutes of intense sobbing, he finally managed to breathe normally again.

- Okay, stay here, get ready for school, I'm going to fix up something to eat for you, okay ?

- Okay, he said, his voice was still full of tears.

Susan went back to the living room. Larry hadn't move an inch.

- You're staying here today, she told him. She took the phone, and looked up in the memory for the firm's number, dialed and waited.

- Orthon, Williams and Parks' lawfirm, Jenny's talking.

- Hello. You're working early, Susan said, surprised to find that someone was already at work at 7.30.

- Yes, 'mam, how can I help you ?

- I'm just calling on behalf of my son, Larry Paul. You know him ?

- Mr. Paul ? Of course I know him.

- Well, he's not coming today. Don't expect him to show up, he's not feeling well. Don't worry it's nothing life threatning unless I kill him myself, which I haven't planned yet, but he won't come today.

- Okay, but..

- He won't come, that's all I had to say. Have a good day. Bye.

Susan hung up, and walked to the kitchen. She was making an omelet when she heard Larry's cellphone ringing. She did as fast as she could, but when she arrived in the living room, Larry had already answered, but he surprised her :

- Yes, it's me. No, I won't come. No, I'm not feeling good, I must be ill or something. No, she was joking, don't worry. Yes. Okay. Thank you. Bye.

Larry turned his phone off, threw it in his bedroom where it went crashing on his bed, and then he turned to look at Susan.

She managed to hide her smile :

- I'm making breakfast, you have 5 minutes to put some decent clothes on and be in the kitchen. And prepare an apology for your son.

Larry just did as he was told. He went in his room, put some comfortable clothes on, and came to the kitchen.

Sam was already there, sitting on a stool, having some cereals.

Susan looked at Larry, and he knew he should speak if he didn't want to face his mother wrath again.

- Sam, he started. Sam didn't look at him. Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And I'm sorry you had to go through all this. And I thank you for calling your grand mother. I hope you will forgive me, because right now I feel like I'm the most horrible person in the world for hurting you again, and I just can't stand it.

Larry looked at his mother, and talked again ;

- And thanks for coming too. But both of you should leave me alone. I don't deserve any of this. You should just go.

Sam stood up, came closer to his dad and said :

- Grandma and I, we're gonna fix you dad.

- You will ? Larry aksed, almost begging.

- Yes, Susan added.

She took care of Sam, drove him to school, did some shopping, and came back to make lunch.

Larry was looking at some files of a case he was preparing.

- Put those down. If I made you stay here, it's not in order for you to work here.

- What am I suppose to do ?

- Well, here. She took a sheet of paper and a pencil. Write down what's wrong in your life. Everything. I won't look at it unless you want me to. Just write it. And read it.

Two hours later, Larry was still sitting on the couch, but the pencil was down on the table, and he was just staring at the paper.

- Lunch's ready.

They ate salad, some rosted potatoes and a steak, Larry's first real meal in two weeks.

- You're alright ? Susan asked, looking at Larry who definitely didn't look alright.

- I'm not sure.

- What is it ?

- Just that I wrote things down like you told me to. And I kept writing until I came up with the upmost reason I'm not fine.

- Really ?

- Yes, it was like when I wrote "I yelled at Sam for no reason", then I would write "I'm angry all the time", and then "I'm jealous of the stupid blond guy", and then "I love her and she's not with me", all the way to the last one.

- You don't have to tell .. Larry cut her. He looked up, met his mother's eyes.

- I'm just stupid. I'm a stupid coward who's so afraid of happiness and rejection that he would rather alienate his whole friends and family. And I also waited too long. I'm stubborn, I should have listened to you in the first place, and now it's too late.

- I'm glad we finally agree on something, you should have listened. But why do you say you've waited too long ?

- Ally's with someone else. They live together, he has a girl about Sam's age, and she raises her with him.

- How do you know that ?

- I've seen the three of them outside a school, and Ally and the girl entering a house. By the way, Ally lives in a house now. She gave up her apartment.

- Did anyone tell you anything about that child ? For all you know, she could be ..

- Stop that. Ally and the girl live together, which means her dad lives with them too. It's just so odd to witness something like that.

- Call Coretta. Ask her about the girl.

- No, I don't want to know anything else. I know enough.

Larry went back to work on the next day. Susan stayed another three weeks, and she told Larry that it would probably be a good idea to go somewhere with Sam. Just the two of them, in another city, with other people. Just to clear his mind.

Larry found it to be a good idea, he was feeling much better thanks to his mother, and told Sam.

- Okay, you decide where you wanna go, it can be any city of the USA except Boston. Your choice.

- Cool ! Can I think about it ?

- Okay, yeah sure. Not too long though.

- Okay.

Larry's phone rang.

- Larry Paul.

- Hello Larry, it's Coretta. How are you ?

- I'm fine. And you ?

- I'm good.

- What can I do for you ?

- Well, I just wanted some news, you know.

- What's going on ?

- Nothing. I really just wanted to check up on you.

- Liar. Anyway. I'm fine. Really. Anything else ?

- Not really.

- Fine, you want me to ask it. How is Ally ?

- Oh, she's great, well she's completely weird again, as if it has never stopped. And she's quite busy.

- I would guess so with a child to raise..

- You know about Maddie ? How do you know about Maddie ?

- Her name's Maddie ? I saw them together. Cute little family, Larry added, bitter.

- Right, say it like you mean it. Well, I'll let you work then.

- Okay. Thanks for calling. Bye Coretta.

- Bye.

Larry managed to take the next week off since Sam was school free too. Milton was quite relieved actually when Larry came in his office, asking for a week off. He had tried to talk to Larry, to find out what was going on in his mind, but Larry just wouldn't let him know.

Sam had chosen the city they would go to : NYC, the big apple. He told Larry he wanted to see the Yankees' stadium and the Statue of Liberty.

Larry was glad he picked New York since he had never been there, though always wanted to.

Sam wouldn't sleep at Larry's place that night, and after they had dinner, Larry helped him with his homeworks and it was time to drive him back to Jamie's place. Larry would tell her about New York then.

- Do you really think I'm going to allow you to take away our son everytime you want ? You could have told me before !

- Why do you care Jamie ? Really ? Don't tell me you've made plans, I won't buy it.

- It's not about me making plans, it's about you treating me like a baby sitter that you can send back home on some nights because you can take care of your son yourself ! I'm not a baby sitter, I'm his mother!

- Right. So what ? Do you really want to argue with me on how a good mother you're to Sam ? Really ? Right now, that's what you wanna do ?

- Whatever, go to New York, leave me here as always.

- Don't play the guilt card on me, you've lost that right the day you made Sam cry over your words so bad he still hasn't forgiven you.

- He forgave me !

- Did not. Anyway, we're going to New York, we'll have some father and son bonding time, and we'll be right back on Saturday morning, Larry told her. He wasn't asking her to be okay, he was just telling her how things would go. Whether she liked it or not, they would go to New York.

Three days later, Sam and Larry were getting ready to leave on the next morning.

- Dad, do you think I'll need a scarf ?

- Well buddy, we're almost in October. I think that might be a good idea, yes.

- Okay. Sam went back in his room to take a scarf.

- My bag's ready, Larry said, how about yours ?

- Me too I think.

- Sam, it's mine too, not me too.

- Whatever, Sam said.

- Okay, I'll take your toothbrush and all your last-minutes things in my bag tomorrow, and right now, I'm going to put your bag in the car.

- Okay. Can I watch the TV ?

- Yes, but we have to be up very early tomorrow, so not too late. I don't want to fight for you to go to bed later, are we clear ?

- Yes.

After a while, Larry came back in the apartment and found Sam sleeping on the couch, the TV still on.

He turned it off, took Sam in his arms and carried him to his bed.

- Sweet dreams kiddo.

- 'Night Dad, Sam mumbled half asleep.

Larry took a folder in a drawer of his desk, opened it, and looke at a piece of paper. He sighed, and put it back in the drawer. _Maybe later._

He went to bed, and fell asleep thinking about New York.

On the next day, they woke up at 6.30. They quickly ate breakfast, finished packing up and went away.

At the airport, just when he was about to shut his cellphone down, Larry realized he had been texted. He tried to read the message, but his phone shut down, and the "low battery" message appeared on the screen. Larry thought the message was probably coming from Jamie, and decided he would have plenty of time to look at it once in New York.

He handle Sam his boarding card and they got on the plane and took off.

* * *

Thanks Mln for your message, I've answered it. Update in progress. More later and tomorrow.

Thanks everybody for your reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please ! **

* * *

The plane landed in New York, JFK airport. Larry and Sam had just seen Home Alone 2 : Lost in Manhattan together two weeks before, and Sam had asked whether they could go on the same hotel Kevin McAllister was. So Larry looked it up on the internet.

The Plaza Hotel was Sam's choice, then Plaza Hotel it would be. He could afford it all now, and it reminded him that he should thank Sting a little more.

They took a cab from the airport to the hotel.

- Woow, Sam said, standing in the street, in front of the hotel, looking up to see the top of the building.

- Come on Sam, let's go inside.

Once inside, Sam asked Larry if he thought a kid might actually book a room in that hotel, which made Larry laugh a lot.

- No Sam, I think it was just possible in the movie, I don't think they would actually let a kid book a room that easily.

- Let's try ! Sam said.

- No way, plus the room is already booked, I won't pay for two rooms just to check how far the movie depicted the reality.

- Depicted ?

- It means illustrate, show.

- Okay. You're boring, Sam said when he realized that his father wouldn't let him book a room.

- Thanks. Let's go.

- 'Kay.

They went to the reception desk, asked for their room's pass and took the elevator.

- Do you think we will have the same king size bed Kevin had ? And a tv ? and the same shower ?

- Stop it already, Larry said, laughing, I don't know, I haven't seen the room yet.

The elevator stopped, they got out and Sam ran in the corridor, looking for their room.

- Stop running ! What if someone comes out of his room and you bump into them ? Calm down a little.

They entered their room, and Larry quickly knew the room was like Sam wanted it to be. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a huge tv which was "even better than the one Kevin had in his room".

Larry had to admit the suite was beautiful, and while unpacking he forgot about the texted message. He was in New York and his son was with him, and he was happy, so everything was just fine.

They went out, Sam was hungry and though Larry liked their room, they hadn't come to New York to stay in the hotel.

Of course, Sam had asked to see Duncan's Toy Chest, and Larry had a hard time explaining his son that the store didn't actually exist.

- But how did they make the movie if the store doesn't exist ?

- That's movie making tricks Sam. But I swear to you it really doesn't exist. We can go to F.A.O. Schwarz, that's a real toy store. But for now, let's find a place to eat.

They sat down half an hour later in the Hard Rock Café. Then they headed toward Central Park and just wandered in the park for a while when suddenly Sam shouted :

- Hey that's the bridge where the bad guys were caught by the police !

He ran to the bridge, and stated with little disappointment :

- How come the bridge does exist, and the hotel exists, and not the store ?

- Maybe they were looking for a special store, and they didn't find what they wanted in New York, so they just build one for the film. That's how it works, Larry explained.

They sat on a bench for a while, looking around, enjoying the view.

That's when Larry thought about his cellphone.

- Buddy, let's go back to the hotel, I forgot my cell phone. Then we can go to the Statue of Liberty.

- Ok, Sam said, standing up.

Back at the hotel, Larry took his phone and the wire, plugged it and turned it on.

The message wasn't from Jamie. It was from Coretta.

"Hi Larry, I'm in a hurry and I can't call. Ally's single. Thought you might wanna know. Bye."

Larry's head started spinning. He was probably dreaming. He would wake up soon and realize this was just a dream. He remained still, sitting down on his bed, waiting. But he didn't wake up. Sam came in his room instead.

- Dad ? What're you doing ? I thought you said we would go to the Statue of Liberty ?

Larry thought about asking Sam to read the message, just to check if it was real, but he didn't. Instead of that, he stood up, put the phone in his pocket and they went out.

That's when it all began. He could swear he had seen Ally at the Statue of Liberty, and then later wandering in the streets. Strangely enough she was always with the little girl. What was her name again ? Right, Maddie.

_Great. Hallucinations. Perfect. Just what I needed now._

At first he tried to fight those hallucinations, but he finally gave up, thinking _Oh here they are again, hey little Maddie and Ally ! _And just once he said it out loud. And of course, Sam heard it.

- Dad ? Who are you talking to ?

- Nobody. I'm not talking to anyone.

- I heard you say hello to Ally and Maddie. Who's Maddie ?

- A little girl.

- Ally's new boyfriend's daughter ?

- Yeah, her.

- Why are you talking to them ? They're not here.

- I don't know.

- You're weird, Sam finally said.

- Weird. Yeah. _Or crazy._

The night came, the hallucinations stopped, and Larry decided it was his brain reacting to the news Coretta had delivered earlier.

_My mind is making all this up, and it will stop soon. It's no big deal. I'm fine._

He felt the urge to take that picture he carried on his wallet, Ally's pic. He looked at it for a while, and put it back in the wallet, turned the light off, and closed his eyes.

He closed his eyes, but actual sleep only came about an hour later, once he had convinced himself he was totally fine, that he experienced something very common, and that it wouldn't happen again.

Sam came to wake him up, shaking him over and over until Larry finally opened his eyes.

- What !? Larry almost shouted.

- You said we had to be up early today to visit the Empire State Building !

- Right, Larry said. He stood up, and looked at Sam who was already dressed up. You took a shower ?

- Yes.

- Good. I'll quickly take one too and we'll go out to eat breakfast.

They entered a Starbuck.

- Waht do you want ?

- A medium caramel hot chocolate, with cream on top and a chocolate muffin, Sam answered.

- Fine.

- A tall Americano, no cream, a medium caramel hot chocolate with cream and a chocolate muffin, Larry said to the waitress.

- You're not taking something to eat ? Sam asked.

- Not very hungry today, Larry answered.

- Do you want it to go ? the waitress asked.

- No, will stay here. Thanks.

He handed her the money and they waited for the drinks.

After Starbucks, they headed to the Empire State Building.

It was already quite crowdy so they had to wait. Once in the lobby, as they were getting closer to the elevator, it happened again. Larry saw Ally or at least thought he saw her.

He was just looking at Sam who was tying his shoe. As he lifted his head, he saw her inside the elevator, just before the door closed.

- Gosh ! When will this end ?! Larry told himself out loud.

- What will end ? Sam asked.

- No. Nothing, I'm.. I'm just tired of waiting.

- Oh, okay.

_Wow, I came up with that quite quickly ! Good job Larry, I don't see how you could have explained the little tricks your mind is playing on you.._

They had to wait an other 20 minutes before they finally got into the elevator.

Once at the top, they admired the view, took a lot of pictures.

- It's amazing ! Look dad, people look like ants down there !

- Yes, it's quite an amazing view.

- I wish we could live that high everyday !

- Well, the view is nice, but I'd rather have a big house with a garden, than a 55th floor apartment.

- Well, why don't you have a house then ?

- I'm mostly a work, and I live alone.

- What about me ?

- You're not sleeping at my place every night, buddy.

- And ? Sam asked. Apparently the whole idea of having an apartment when what you really want is a house was totally idiotic.

- It'd be too much space for me alone.

- I think you don't want to buy a house because you don't like Detroit and you know you won't stay there long, Sam said, looking a little angry.

- Well, I have to admit, I don't like Detroit. Yes. That's true. The only thing that makes me live in Detroit is you. Don't pretend you don't know it.

- I know.

- So, why are you getting angry ? I'm staying in Detroit for you, but I won't buy a house there.

- But..

- Sam, look at the view. Let's not argue today okay ? Larry asked. He couldn't deal with Sam and Ally at the same time. And since he saw her, she hadn't left his mind.

Again, she was with that little girl. Larry thought he also saw the girl because he had spoken to her when he was in Boston. It had made her real. It was something new about Ally.

After another hour, during which he hadn't stopped a single second to think about her, he knew he would definitely have to tell someone about his little crazy day dreaming. He would talk to his mother. First thing once he and Sam would be back in Detroit.

They went back to the hotel after having bought a miniature of the Empire State Building, just like they did for the Statue of Liberty. Sam had apparently decided he would bring New York to Detroit.

They had a late lunch in the hotel's restaurant and went in their room for a quick nap.

Later in the evening, they went out, wandering in the street, looking at the skyscrapers and the stores. Back at the hotel, Sam wanted to "practise his game", or so he said to Larry.

- I'm sorry ? Larry said since he didn't understand what his son could possibly mean by that.

- Poker, Dad, poker ! You've taught me how to play, I think I need to practise my game.

Larry laughed to tears.

- Okay mister, let's play poker. How about you go find the cards and in the meantime, I take a quick shower ?

- Ok.

The shower Larry took can be described with a lot of adjectives, but quick was definitely not one of them. He need to relax, and to let the water wash the remaining thought of Ally which was now more like a print than an thought. Larry could almost feel it. It was weird, like an omniscient presence all around him everywhere he went. And he couldn't stand it anymore, not with Sam to take care of.

- Dad ! You said a quick shower ! Sam shouted.

- Alright, alright, keep it down, Larry said, coming out of the bathroom. Jeez, a little impatient are we ?

- I'm not the one who was whinning while waiting for the elevator this morning, Sam said, a mocking expression on his face.

- Yeah, right. Well, are we gonna play or what ?

- We might start if you sat down.

They played for two hours, Larry was exhausted and did all he could to lose to put an end to the game. Sam won of course.

The next morning they stayed in bed late, they were both really tired after the poker game and had nothing planned until the evening.

They dressed up and went out shopping. Sam wanted a "I love N-Y" t-shirt, a New York Yankees cap and he needed some new shoes.

They had lunch and spent the afternoon near the shore, enjoying the view of the ocean.

They attended a Yankees' game that night, but the Yankees lost to the Mets by 7 to 4. Larry had a good time because he didn't really care who would lose or win, but Sam was totally upset.

The next day they visited Ellis Island and the Metropolitan Museum.

- Maybe next time we can go to Washington ? Sam asked.

- Maybe. Why ? What would you like to see there ?

- Uh, I don't know. Let me think.. maybe the WHITE HOUSE ? Sam said, his eyes wide open as if Larry had asked the stupidest question ever.

Larry laughed.

The fourth day, they visited Madame Tussaud. They were having fun. The place was really crowdy but they managed to take a picture with some "stars" : Sam and Neil Armstrong, Larry and Charlie Chaplin, Sam and Babe Ruth, both of them with Nicolas Cage, Oprah Winfrey and Mayo Rudolph Giuliani. Larry swore he had seen Ally again, next to Superman with Maddie. But Sam saw the Beatles and asked his dad who they were.

- A famous rock'n'roll band Sam.

He quickly looked back to the place where he thought he had seen Ally, and saw nothing but three teenage girls.

- What are you looking at Dad ? Woow ! Superman ! We have to take a picture with him !

They waited few minutes to take the required picture and they went to Cental Park Zoo.

Their vacations were coming to an end since their plane would take off on the next evening.

For their last day in New York, Larry decided to spoil Sam like he'd never been. He rented a limousine and went to the toy store. They found the huge piano Tom Hanks is jumping on in Big and played Chopsticks, as they did in the movie.

They bought toys, games, books.

Then they went to St Marks Comics and spent 2 hours in the store. When they went out, Sam had 7 new marvel comic books, 3 back issues and a box made to preserve the comics from time and space. "I need it ! I just simply need it !" were Sam's words when he saw it.

They went back to the hotel, packed up and ate a pizza just before leaving for the airport.

The limousine was rented for the day, so it would take them to the airport too.

On their way there, Larry saw Ally once again, hand in hand with Maddie, walking on a sidewalk. The car had stopped.

- Again ! Sam, pinch me. Do it. Fast.

- Why ? Sam asked, doing it at the same time.

Larry was still looking at her.

- Do you see a woman and a little girl over there ?

- Where ? Dad what's going on ?

- Do you see them ?

As Sam turned around, the redlight turned green and the limousine started again.

- Did you see them ? Larry asked again.

- Where ? No. There's a lot of people out there. What's going on ?

- Forget it.

- You're so weird, Sam said.

Larry didn't pronounce another word until they got to the airport. Sam had pinched him, and the hallucinations remained. He was maybe getting worse.. One thing was sure, he would tell Susan.

The plane took off.

- Dad ?

- Yes ?

- Who was on that sidewalk ?

- So you saw them ? Larry said full of hope.

- No. But who do think you've seen ?

- Noone.

- Ally ?

- I'm tired Sam.

- You didn't answer.

- I know.

- So answer !

- I don't know, Sam. I don't know what I've seen, okay ? Larry was pissed off. Sam wasn't the reason though. His eyes were. His mind was. Not his son. He was pissing himself off andthat was pissing him off even more.

- You don't need to get angry.

- Sorry. Look, i'm tired. Can you just forget it like I asked ? Please ?

- Whatever.

A heavy silence settled during the rest of the flight. Sam didn't understand his father.

The plane landed in Detroit. They took a cab.

- Happy to be home ? Larry asked as if to break the silence.

- ...

- Come on. Drop the sulky face.

- ...

- Fine. Let's go home. Sleep and we'll talk tomorrow.

- I want to go home.

- That's what I just said.

- No, I want to go to my home, Sam said, instantly regretting it.

- Oh, Larry was hurt, "Your home.." you mean Jamie's place. Fine. You can go back to your mother.

He gave the taxi driver the directions.

20 minutes later they were in front of Jamie's building.

- Here we are. What are you waiting for ? Larry said, getting out of the car. Let's grab your bag.

He waited on the sidewalk, Sam's bag in the hand for a minute. Tired of waiting, he finally opened the car's door.

- What are you doing ?

Sam didn't answer.

- Sam ! Are you coming or not ? We're at your mother's place. Let's go.

- I don't wanna, Sam finally let out in a whisper.

- What was that ? Larry asked. Of course, he had heard. Of course, inside he was exstatic. Inside, he was relieved.

- I don't want to go, Sam said, louder this time. Please ?

- Oh. Okay, Larry said, shrugging his shoulders, pretending it was fine with him either way.

He put the bag in the car, asked the driver to start the engine.

- You sure ? I mean, once at my place, you won't want to go home again ?

- I'm sure I will.

- Excuse me ?

- I will, but I will be home, so it won't be a problem, Sam said.

Larry couldn't help but smile. Hidding the overwhelming joy was vain.

- You'll be home at my place ? he asked.

- Yes.

- Okay.

- Okay.

Ten seconds lasted, and Larry took him in his arms and hugged him.

- I'm sorry, I wasn't angry at you earlier. I was angry at myself. I'll talk to grandma about it. Just forget everything I said. I'm not really myself right now.

- Was it Ally you thought you've seen ?

Larry looked at him, and after a while :

- Yes.

- You really have to call grandma.

- I know, Larry said, smiling.

- Maybe you should call Ally too.

- Right.

Sam gave up. The taxi driver had turned the radio on and a song had just started. Noone was speaking, so the lyrics were totally understandable.

Digging a hole and the walls are caving in  
Behind me air's getting thin but I'm trying  
I'm breathing in  
Come find me  
It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it  
That's part of it all  
Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall  
It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I hate the phone  
But I wish you'd call  
Thought being alone  
Was better than was better than  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel this way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you

It described quite well Larry actual state of mind.

At the end of the song, Sam said :

- Exactly.

- Yeah.

Sam looked at his father with amazement. Larry realized he had spoken out loud.

- Yeah, Sam said, smiling.

They arrived home at 9.00 p.m.

- Call her.

- I won't call her !

- Not Ally ! Grandma ! Jeez you really don't think of anything else ?

- Grandma's sleeping.

- Call her.

- Tomorrow morning.

- Fine.

They went to bed, but if Sam fell asleep, Larry on the other hand stared at the ceiling.

The morning finally came. He had slept 2 hours top. Sam woke up.

- Call her.

- Good morning to you too Sam.

- You look awful.

- Thanks ! Gosh, I didn't realize it was father's day already !

- But you do. You really look awful. Call her.

Too tired to argue, Larry took the phone.

- Mom ? Hi. How are you ?

- What happened ? Susan immediately asked.

- Nothing. Well, something, but don't worry. It's no big deal. I just need to talk. But wait a sec.

Larry looked at Sam.

- Do you mind ? I'm calling her, see ? Go take a shower or something.

- But..

- Fine, I'll just go in my bedroom.

- Dad ! It's not fair !

- No it's not. But it's not supposed to be fair.

Larry went in his bedroom.

- Where was I ?

- You're talking to me ? Susan asked.

- Yes.

- You were nowhere.

- Oh. Really ? Anyway. Okay, this is going to sound strange, but I think I'm having hallucinations.

- What ?!

- Yeah, see, Coretta sent me this message and we were in New York, and I started seeing Ally on every other street.

- What ? Slow down. What message ? Seeing her ? Seeing her how ?

- Not really seeing her. Well I think, I don't know. I just.. I could have sworn it was her, but it didn't make any sense. Plus she was with that little girl you know. And that didn't make sense at all.

- Is it me or you're talking nonsense ? What message ?

- Oh, Coretta told me Ally's single again. That's why it doesn't make any sense. The girl's the blond guy's daughter..

- Single again ? Larry shut up a moment please, Ally's single ?

- Yes. I just told you that.

- Okay. And what makes no sense to you is the girl you think you saw with her in New York ?

- Yeah. I mean, isn't it weird ? Why do I see the girl too ?

- Larry, for godsake ! Forget about the girl already ! Ally's single !? Susan was almost yelling.

- Yes, so what ? it's not like I'm gonna do anything about it..

- You bet you are ! You'd better do something about it fast.

- Or else ? Larry asked.

- Or I will never talked to you again.

- Been there, done that, mom.

- Don't push me. You've been depressed for so long now I bet you don't even remember what real happiness is like ! Do something with your life !

- Stop.

- Or else ? Susan said, mimicking Larry.

- I can't mom, I won't. it's too hard, too much. It's too late.

- Lawrence Paul ! If you don't go to her and tell her how sorry you are, and how idiot you've been, I will never talk to you again. And I really mean it ! I didn't raise a coward ! She's single !!

- I'm hanging up now Mom. Bye.

* * *

I obviously don't own Home Alone, might it be the first or the second, same for Kevin McAllister, the main character.

The Fear You Won't Fall is performed by Joshua Radin (that's when you ask "do you own it" and I answer "no I don't own it.." lol), it's just one of the most beautiful songs ever written in my opinion.

Hope I'm not going too fast compared to the beginning.. or too slow ? let me know, I'll do my best to adjust ;)

Well, you'll have to be a little more patient for Ally and Larry to meet, won't you ? evil laugh lol


	10. Chapter 10

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please ! **

**I want to add something. I didn't mention 9/11. I know. But I just couldn't use this tragedy. It didn't feel right. However, I don't deny it, and that's why I felt I had to explain myself on that part.**

* * *

Larry went in the kitchen to fix up breakfast. Sam had agreed to take a shower and when he was done, he went in the kitchen.

- What did Grandma say ?  
- Let's just eat.

Larry was pretty sure he was mad, but he didn't really know why. Was it because he had admitted talking to Ally was too hard for him or because of his mother's threat never to talk to him ? Or was it because when he hung up on his mother, the only thing he was thinking was that she was right again ?  
Why was Ally single again ? She looked quite happy when he saw her in Boston with blond guy. Larry realized he never asked Coretta to confirm her message. He took his cellphone, quickly wrote : "Was your last message some kind of sick joke ? Larry."  
It could have been more friendly, but Larry wasn't himself.  
Few seconds later, he received the answer. Anxious, he first thought of waiting. But it was too hard.

"Took you long enough. Wasn't kiddin. Won't joke abt that. Do smtg!"  
_Do something.. so what ? It seems so simple for them all.  
_  
Larry remembered his mother's words.. "I didn't raise a coward !"  
He sat down. He would drive Sam to Jamie's place that evening. And then, he would be alone again. He couldn't bear that thought anymore.  
He stayed there, on the sofa, all afternoon. Sam was in his room, reading, playing with his new stuff.  
The evening came fast.

- Dad ?

Larry looked up at Sam, and waited for him to continue.

- I think we should go. She won't be happy if we're late..

Larry stood up, nodded, and smiled at him.

- You're okay ? Sam asked, surprised his father hasn't said a wor yet.

Larry nodded. Smiled again. But those were forced smiles.

- Okay, Sam said. He went in his room, took his bag.

Larry was already waiting at the door, his car keys in the hand.  
They drove to Jamie's place, Larry parked the car. Came out of it, so did Sam. He took his son's bag, they went upstairs, knocked at Jamie's door.  
She opened, smiled.

- Hey you ! How was the trip ? Good ?  
- It was great ! Sam answered. I wish we were still there !  
- Oh, so you're glad to be back, I see.. Jamie said, irony in her voice. Bitterness too. And you ? she said looking at Larry, How are you ?

Larry nodded, smiled.

- Dad's not talking today, Sam explained.  
- Why ? Jamie asked.  
- Dunno.

Larry looked at his watch, acted like his was late to do something, hugged Sam, and nodded Jamie goodbye.

- Not talking at all. You're sick Larry, Jamie stated.

Larry waved goodbye and went away.

He went home. His apartment felt cold. He sat down on the sofa again.  
He looked around. Nothing felt like home.  
He took his laptop, type few things on the keyboard, turned the laptop off again. Went in his room and went to bed. The day had been extraordinarily exhausting.  
The next morning, he took a shower, had a cup of coffee, took his wallet, laptop and cellphone and went out.  
Four hours later, he was.. in Boston, stading in front of Cage and Fish's building.  
He looked at it. He was shaky, anxious, even scared. But he wouldn't back down this time.  
He took a deep breath, and walked in. Entered the elevator. Stepped out of it. Looked around. Ally's office was occupied by someone else.  
He looked again, and realized all eyes were on him.

He was stared at like some weird creature. He looked at everyone, one by one. Stopped on Richard.  
Richard looked angry, disgusted.  
For the first time in two days, Larry spoke.

- Where is she ? he asked Richard.  
- How dare you come back here ? After all you've done ? And you really think I'm gonna tell you ?! Richard was yelling. He was definitely yelling, but Larry didn't care. It was like until he found out what he wanted to know, he wouldn't hear anything.

Coretta came in the room.

- What going on her... ?! Larry ?! What're you doing here ?

She looked at Richard, then again at Larry.

Larry acknowledged her presence.

- Where is she ? he asked her.  
- Ally ? Ally left Larry, Coretta answered.

Larry turned his head, looking at the walls, trying to figure out what to do with this information.

- Coretta, don't you tell him ! Richard said.  
- Why ?  
- He doesn't deserve her, she deserves to be left alone, and find her own happiness. I love her too much to let him break her again.  
- Where is she ? Larry asked again.

Coretta looked at Richard, then Larry, and Richard again.

- Tell me where ! Larry said, getting upset.

Noone answered.

- You don't get to be angry at me, he added. Don't you think that, me being here means I understood what a huge lazy moron I've been ! WHERE IS SHE ? he said. He was yelling at first. But he soon dropped the angry face, he looked desperate now.

Some of the tension in the room had disappeared. But still, they all remained silent.

- Please.. he begged.

After few seconds, he nodded, smiled at them.

- I'm sorry. I'll go. He turned around, press the elevator button. The doors opened.  
- She is New York Larry, Coretta let out.  
- Coretta ! Richard yelled.  
- But Larry, she.. Coretta ignored Richard's comment but was cut by Larry.  
- New York ? he looked at her, stepped in the elevator. Thanks Coretta.  
- Larry wait ! She's..

The doors closed.

He took a cab. Talking to them had taken a lot of energy and courage. He had to remain silent and focus again. The plane took off.  
Larry closed his eyes during the whole flight. He wasn't sleeping, but he didn't want anyone to talk to him. The plane landed. Larry opened his eyes, and went out of the plane, and out of the airport. Took a cab.  
Once in the sidewalk, out of the cab, he realized he didn't know where to look. A week before, she was everywhere he was. But he had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy this time. He should have trusted his instinct in the first place.  
He entered a Starbucks, turned his laptop on. Google her name and found nothing.

_Coretta._

He took his cell phone. "Answer this one question : what's her address ?"  
The answer came fast :"**Morning Side** - 116 Street/8 Avenue, Manhattan Avenue."

Larry took another cab, and once in Manhattan avenue, he looked for the exact address. After half an hour, he finally found it. A beautiful red-bricked building.  
He stared at it, standing up in the sidewalk. Just facing it. It might have been 10 minutes or 10 hours. He didn't really know.  
He finally moved to look at his watch. 3.30 a.m.

_She must be at work. Wait. Did she find a job ? Maybe she's inside. Now what ?_

He made a step toward the door. And stopped. Another hour went by. People were coming and going before his eyes, some of them looking at him, some of them ignoring him. All living their lives.

- You're the man I've seen in Boston, said a girl.

Larry looked down. It was Maddie.

- What are you doing here ? she asked.  
- I .. uh.. what are YOU doing here ?  
- Uh, I live here ?  
- You're here alone ?  
- No. Wait. I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before. What you're name ?  
- Who are you here with ?  
- She's coming. She's paying for the cab.

Larry turned his head. There she was. She turned to look for Maddie, and saw him.

_Okay, here we go. Hey look, Larry's standing on the sidewalk, talking to Maddie. How fun !_ she thought. _Wait.. talking to Maddie ?_

- Maddie ?  
- Hey Ally, this man's looking for you, Maddie said, coming next to Ally.  
- So you're saying you can actually see him ?

Maddie looked at her, and then understood. Her eyes wide opened, just like her mouth.

- ohh, it's him ? It's Larry ? she asked.

No answer.

- Are you Larry ? she asked him.

Larry looked at her. _Uh ? What the hell ? What's the girl doing here ?_

- Hello ?! Earth to Ally, Earth to Ally ! Is it Larry ? Maddie asked again.

She looked at Larry, moved her hand before his eyes.

- Anyone's home ? Are you Larry ?

Larry finally nodded.

- Yeah..

With that, he started walking away.

- Wait ! Ally was yelling now.

Maddie looked at her, very surprised, even a little scared.

- You came all this way just to leave again ?!  
- Ally, people are watching, stop yelling, Maddie said, lowering her head not to be recognized.  
- I don't give a damn ! she replied.

Larry had stopped. But he was still not facing her.

- What are you doing here ?! Ally said, losing it. Did you come to break what's left of me ?

Larry turned his head a little.

- Do you really think SHE should witness this ? he asked.

Ally had to admit he was right.

- Maddie, go inside.  
- But..  
- But what ? I'm telling you to go inside. Do you want to fight me on this ? Really ? Ally said.

Maddie looked at her fiercely and entered the building.

- Now what ? Ally said to Larry. What are you doing here !  
- I came to ask you to forgive me for leaving like I did. But what's the point ? I realize now you're not single after all, I don't want to mess with your life.  
- You could have the decency to look at me when you're talking !

Larry turned around.

- You're right, he said.  
- You came to ask for forgiveness ? Do you think I want to forgive you? Do you know how much you've hurt me ?  
- I came to learn it.  
- You came to LEARN it ? How ? Did you experience abandonment ? And betrayal ?  
- No. I just dreamt you were the one who had left.  
- And you were the one who had been cheated on ? and lied to ? Ally shouted. I can't believe it !  
- I never cheated on you.  
- Right. Just because it's your ex-wife, it doesn't mean you're not cheating on me.  
- Forget it. I shouldn't have come. I'll go, Larry said.

He was about to leave, but he decided to take a good look at her before leaving.

_She's so beautiful, even when she's angry.._

- You're still here, Ally said.  
- Right. I just wanted.. nothing, forget it. I'm sorry I've hurt you. Even if you don't forgive me, at least you'll know I'm sorry. Goodbye.

With that he left, took a plane back to Detroit and went in his apartment.

8.00 a.m. Larry was on his bed, looking at the alarm-clock. The room was dark. The whole place was dark.  
9.00 a.m. He would spend the next day with Sam.  
10.00 a.m. _I knew I shouldn't have gone to her. They were all wrong. I certainly don't feel better, and I'm pretty sure Ally hates me more than ever.  
_11.00 a.m. _She really thinks I cheated on her with Helena ?! So Coretta really didn't tell her anything..  
_

00.15 p.m. Larry's cellphone lighted on. "So what happened ? Did you see her ?" It was Coretta.  
"Seen her. Hates me. Back in Detroit. Was right. Shouldn't have." was all Larry could come up with.  
"Can't be that bad. What did she say ?"  
"I hurt her. Btw, she's not single. Still thinks I cheated on her."  
"what do u mean not single ? I can call her if u want.."  
"No, don't. Let it go."  
"Larry, Ally is single. She told me. Don't give up."  
"Gd Night Coretta."  
"I'm callin her"  
"NO. Go to bed. It's my pb, not yours."

Then Coretta tried to call him. But he didn't answer.

1.00 p.m. Larry was exhausted, and finally fell asleep.

He woke up at 8.00 p.m. Took a shower. Dressed up. Drove to Jamie's place.

- Hey, he said. He's ready ?  
- Oh, you're talking today ? she said.  
- Yeah. He's ready ?  
- Sam ! You're father's here !

Sam came out of his bedroom, his backpack on.

- Let's go, Larry said.

Sam looked at him.

- What ? Larry asked.  
- You're okay ?  
- Let's go Sam.  
- Fine, Sam agreed. He knew he wouldn't have the answer he was looking for.

They went back to Larry's place.

- Do you have some homeworks you need help with ?  
- No. I've done everything I had to yesterday. Are you okay ?  
- Why do you keep asking me this ? Yes I'm good.  
- Dad you can't lie.  
- Okay, I'm not good. What are you going to do about it ?  
- Why aren't you okay ?  
- Because my son is exhausting. He can't stop asking questions, Larry said.  
- Liar.  
- Deal with it.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

- It's still Ally right ?

Larry didn't answer and went in the kitchen to see if he had to do some shopping. Sam looked around. One day his father was seeing Ally on sidewalks, the next he was just not talking anymore, and now he was pretending nothing happened.  
He found a plane ticket for New York, and put it back thinking it was the one they used to go to New York together. Then he found the one for Boston and thought that it was weird. Larry had been back for a month at least. So he looked it more carefully.

- Dad ? He began, but then he saw a calendar.  
- Yes ? Larry answered from the kitchen.  
- Oh, nothing. I found what I was looking for.  
- Okay.

Sam read on the calendar "October 6th, 2001" and the plane ticket for Boston read "10/05/01"  
His father had been in Boston the day before.  
He looked for other information, and found a piece of paper where Larry had written "Ally : **Morning Side** - 116 Street/8 Avenue, Manhattan Avenue".

_Manhattan ? why would Ally be in Manhattan ?_

He decided to do someting that would probably make his father mad at him, but he thought it was worth it. He took his father's cellphone, the apartment's phone and went in his bedroom. He looked up for a number in the cellphone's memory. He had done that kind of search a zillions times when he had called Susan or Jamie.  
He found the number he was looking for and dialed it on the apartment's phone.

- Hello ? a woman answered.  
- Hello. Are you Ally ?  
- I am. Who are you ? Ally asked.  
- I'm Sam. Sam Paul.  
- Oh my god. You gotta be kidding me! Tell your father this is not going to work !  
- Wait ! He doesn't know I'm calling. I'm not supposed to be calling you right now. I swear.  
- Why are you calling then ?  
- My dad's really weird. Did you see him yesterday ?  
- He came here. Yes. Why don't you talk with him ?  
- He won't talk about anything important.  
- Well, he certainly will talk to you about me. I'm not important in his life. Trust me.

Sam laughed.

- That's a good joke. You make the same kind of jokes he does.  
- There was no joke, Ally said.  
- You think you're not important for him ?  
- I don't think so. I know so.  
- Wow, you're just as silly as he is.  
- Look, was there something you had to tell me ? because I'm not about to stay on the phone with you if you're going to insult me.  
- Sorry. I didn't want to upset you. Okay, yes. There's something. My dad is really sad. And he misses you a lot. And he thinks he did the worst thing ever made on earth to you.  
- Okay. And ? Ally was a little upset now.  
- And he loves you. More than he loves my mother, and more than he loves Helena.  
- Funny you should talk about Helena. How is she ?  
- I don't know, he never talks about her, and I haven't seen her since my dad and her divorced. Why ?  
- Nevermind, Ally replied. She found that weird though.  
- Okay. I would like to ask you something. I won't tell my dad about it, I swear.  
- Okay.  
- Do you love him ?  
- Sam, you're very nice and sweet, but that's none of your business.  
- When my dad doesn't answer a question, it always means yes.  
- I've got to go Sam.  
- Okay, Sam said, disappointed.  
- Bye.  
- Bye Ally.

Larry called him 10 minutes later.

- Sam ! We're going out, come on !

They went out shopping for some groceries, went back home and had lunch. They spent the afternoon watching movies since it was raining.

- Dad ?  
- Yes ?  
- What did you do yesterday ?  
- Why ?  
- Just to know.  
- I stayed here, Larry lied.  
- What did you do ?  
- Worked a little, watch a little tv, read a book.  
- Which book ?  
- Why all those questions ? he looked at Sam suspisciously.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Larry looked around, everything was normal.

- No really, why are you asking ?  
- What movie did you watch ?  
- Okay. What do you know ?  
- Did you watch Boston Legal and CSI Manhattan ? Mom liked those ones.  
- Did you go through my stuff ? Larry said, getting angry.  
- You wouldn't talk.  
- Okay, yes I went to Boston and New York. So what ?  
- What did you do there ? Did you see Ally ?  
- No I..  
- Not even in, wait what was that ? Sam stood up, went to the desk, opened the drawer and reached out the piece of paper. Right, not even in Morning side ?  
- Okay, I've seen her.  
- And !?  
- She hates me, end of the discussion !

Sam knew he'd better go in his room and stay there while his father calm down. Two hours later, Larry called him.

- Sam ! Get ready, we're going to your mother's place, Larry said. His voice was calm again.

Larry had been thinking a lot. The fact that Sam had to go back to Jamie's place added to Ally's hating him and living in New York, that was just too much.  
Sam came out, carefully looked at him, not knowing what to do, how to behave.. where to go. Larry stood up, took his keys and drove him to Jamie's place.  
They went to the door..  
Jamie opened the door, looked at them.

- What happened ? You're early.  
- Dad's angry.  
- What did you do ? Jamie asked Sam.  
- I discovered he went to Boston and New York to see Ally yesterday.  
- I'm not angry. Not Anymore.  
- New York ? Jamie cut.  
- Yes, she lives there now. Sam answered.  
- She lives in the city you spent your vacations in ? How convenient ! Jamie said.  
- He didn't know Ally...  
- SHUT UP Sam ! I'm talking to your father.  
- Oh, that's nice. Sam, could you go in you bedroom, please ? Larry asked.  
- Fine.

Before Sam had left the room, Jamie spoke again :  
- What happened there ? Your little tramp didn't take you back ? Jamie asked.  
- No she didn't take me back. Did I just hear you tell Sam to "shut up" ?  
- Don't change the subject.  
- No, you don't change the subject !  
- I'm sorry ?  
- What ? Do you think it's a way to talk to your son ?  
- Don't tell me how to raise Sam. You're too late for that ! Had she taken you back, you wouldn't be standing here today.  
- You're wrong. I would have come back. I won't let him behind again. Actually, I should probably take him with me.  
- Excuse me ? What do you mean by "take him with you" ?  
- Full custody. That's what I mean.

Sam, who hadn't closed the door, heard those two words he had longed to hear coming from his father's mouth.

- YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT ! Jamie yelled.  
- Maybe not. Seeing how you talk to our son, I'm really thinking about it.  
- I think you should leave now ! Jamie said.  
- Sam, I'm leaving. Goodbye buddy ! Larry shouted.

Sam came out of his room.

- Take me with you !  
- You were listenning ! Jamie got angry. How many times did I tell you to stop acting like a little rat !  
- Hey ! Larry stopped her.  
- Oh, what ? He shouldn't listen to our conversations when he's sent to his bedroom.  
- He wasn't sent to his bedroom, he was asked to go there. And he heard us talking about him.  
- Sam, go back to your bedroom, Larry go away !  
- Come here buddy.  
- Sam, if you move you're grounded for the rest of the year.  
- Jamie, I won't take him. Now, back off, Larry said.

He went to Sam, put a knee down, and told him :

- Look Sam. You have to stay here. I can't take you with me. I just wanted to show her that she shouldn't talk to you like that. But I can't take you with me. I've been thinking. I'm not giving up on Ally. I have to go to New York. And your life is here.  
- But I don't want to stay with her.. Sam said, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Larry hugged him.

- I'll be back. I swear. I won't be away too long. And it won't be like Boston. I'll come back very often. Okay ?  
- I knew you would leave me here again, Sam said. He ran in his bedroom.

Larry was fighting the tears that were forming in his eyes.

- There. Your son's staying with you. Bye Jamie.

Larry went away. Once out of Jamie's sight, he didn't have a reason to fight, and two tears dropped from his eyes. He called Milton.

- Milton ? It's Larry Paul. Remember that time when you told me Orthon, James and Parks has lawfirms allover the country ?  
- Yes.  
- What did you mean ?  
- Well, we're in Los Angeles, Dallas, Atlanta, Las Vegas, New York, Philadelphia, Miami..  
- Did you just say New York ?  
- I did. Why ? Milton asked.  
- Do you think you might be looking for a new associate in New York ?  
- Why ?  
- Because I'm moving there.  
- To New York ?  
- Yes. And as much as I would like to keep on working with you, I'm leaving Detroit.  
- When are you leaving ?  
- As soon as possible. I have to do it fast, before I change my mind. Probably tomorrow, maybe even tonight.  
- Okay. Give me an hour, I'll call you back.  
- Okay, thanks.

Back at the apartment, Larry packed everything he could. He took his laptop, looked for a flight to New York, and found one leaving 5 hours later. He booked it and booked a hotel room in New York. Then, he called a moving company, explained the situation. He didn't want to get rid of his furnitures. Not all of them at least.

Milton called.

- Are you sure you want to leave, son ?  
- Yes, Milton. I know it's happening very fast, but I'm sure. I have to. I've booked the flight, the hotel room, called the moving company, and packed my things up.  
- You're quick.  
- I told you, it has to be fast. Otherwise, I might change my mind.  
- Okay. Well, since you brought a lot of money to the firm, we can't let you go. You're tranferred to New York.  
- Really ?  
- Yes. We can't lose Sting.  
- Yes, that's obviously why this is done. You're afraid of losing Sting. Right, Larry smiled. Thanks a lot Milton. I won't forget that.  
- I know you won't. I'm quite often in New York. We often visit our different firms.

Milton hung up, and Larry went in the kitchen, took everything he had in the cupboards, and in the fridge and went out to give it away to charity.  
He came back to the apartment, sat down, and his phone rang.

- Larry Paul.  
- Hi Larry.  
- Coretta ? Hello.  
- I called Ally. I didn't say anything special. I just called her.  
- Okay.  
- And then I thought I ought to check up on you. How are you ?  
- I'm okay. I'm quite busy actually. I'm not giving up. I'm going to New York. To live there.  
- Really ? Coretta asked, surprised.  
- Yes. I started something. I have to finish it now. I'm not asking her to love me again. I'll take whatever she's able to give me. And if she's not able to give me anything, then at least I'll have given it a shot.  
- You're right.  
- I'm sorry, Coretta, I gotta go or else I'm gonna miss my flight.  
- You're going tonight ?  
- Uh uh, yeah. The sooner the better.  
- Okay. Bye then. Oh, Larry, she really is single.  
- Coretta, I'm not an idiot, Larry said, good night.

Coretta didn't understand why he kept on believing that Ally wasn't single, but she was glad he finally decided to act on his feelings. Larry parked his car in the driveway, and left a set of keys in the kitchen. The moving company would take care of it.

The cab he had called to go to the airport arrived, he took all his bags and went away. He thought about Sam. It was very hard to leave him in Detroit. In a perfect world, he wouldn't have to chose between Ally and Sam. But then again, this was not a perfect world.

The plane took off, Larry still confident. He was right to leave. He arrived at 4.00 p.m. in his hotel, put his bags on the ground and fell asleep. He was in New York. Close to Ally. He woke up at 11.00 p.m. and had a quick brunch.

For what he had seen, Manhattan was a great and beautiful district, and the lawfirm had settled there too. He turned on his laptop, and looked for apartment to rent. It didn't last long. He took an appointment to visit 4 of them on the next morning. He went out, looking for the lawfirm. He thought about all he had to do on the next day. He decided to call Sam.

- Hello Jamie. Can I get Sam on the phone ?  
- Sam ! Your father's on the phone !  
- I don't want to talk to him !  
- You heard.

Larry was prepared to Sam's reaction.

- Tell him I have something really important to say and that he will certainly be interested.  
- Your father says it's important and interesting.  
- How important ?  
- Not life threatening important, but almost.  
- Very important ! Jamie told Sam.  
- That's not enough.  
- Jamie, you have to repeat what I've said, please, I'm out of your life. Please ?  
- Not life threatening important, but almost, she repeated finally.

Sam came over the phone.

- What !  
- I don't know which color I should pick for you room here..  
- What are you talking about dad ?  
- I told you, it won't be another Boston. You made it clear that you would have wanted to visit me from time to time. New York will be different. I'm going to rent an apartment with two rooms. And you will come over here every chance you get.  
- What's almost life threatening here ?  
- Nothing. I knew you wouldn't come if you didn't think it was really important.  
- Blue walls. Grey or black floor.  
- Okay. And when you'll come, we'll go out and buy your bed and everything. Okay ?  
- Uh uh.  
- Are we okay ? Larry asked.  
- Yes. We are.  
- Okay. Good. I'll call you tomorrow okay ?  
- Yeah.  
- Bye Sam.  
- Bye Dad.

Larry hung up. Gosh that was hard on him. He realized he hadn't tell Susan anything about what was going on and called her.

- Hello ?  
- Hi mom.  
- Hello. Are you going to hang up on me again ?  
- I don't think I'll have to.  
- Is that so ? How come ? Susan asked.  
- I'm calling from New York.  
- Good for you. What are you doing there ?  
- Ally's living in New York now.

He told her about the past few days, and when he was done, Susan spoke again.

- Don't mess it up this time.  
- I told you she's not single. But I'll talk to her. I have no right to be upset.  
- That's right.

Larry looked at his watch. 6.30 a.m. He had spent all the afternoon wandering in the streets.

- Mom, I have to go back to the hotel.  
- Okay. Take care. Good night.  
- 'Night mom.

He went back to the hotel, ate dinner and went to bed early.

* * *

I spent the whole afternoon writting when I should have been studying for my exam tomorrow, lol. I guess we'll call that a real addiction.

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Let me know what you think ;-)

P.S. : Don't worry about me, or my exams ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R& and REVIEW please !**

**It's more fun for me to let you guess where I'm from.. one of you already found, and I hope she'll keep it to herself lol ;)**

**Now, I'd like to know.. which one do you like more : when I put a whole chapter online, even though it's less frequent.. or parts of chapter but more often ? **

* * *

On the next day, Larry went with the estate agent to the four different places. The first one was fine, but he did good in waiting. The last one was definitely perfect. It was warm and welcoming, had a garage, and was one the fifth floor, with elevator, and balcony.

It didn't take him more than a minute to seal the deal. He was quite excited by all this. He would stay at the hotel for two or three more nights, until his furnitures would arrive. That was perfect, because it would give him time to paint the walls.

But before anything else, he had to apologize to Ally for his past behavior, and his most recent one.

He had lunch, and went to is new lawfirm.

- Hello, I'm Larry Paul, Larry said to the secretary.  
- How may I help you ?  
- Sandy ! I told you about Mr. Paul two hours ago ! Don't you ever listen when I talk ? a man said, joking.  
- You didn't mention his name. I don't think he's the only Mr. Paul living in New York.

Larry stood there, looking at them arguing over the fact that she didn't listen while he wasn't precise enough for a while when he finally cut :

- Uh, I don't mean to bother you, he said smiling, but is there by any chance a place where someone's waiting for me or something ?  
- Sorry, replied the man. Newly-weds. We can't stop arguing, you'll get used to it, hopefully.  
- No problem.  
- I'm Stewart Parks, but you can call me Stew. James Parks's my uncle.  
- I see. Nice to meet you.

They shook hands.

- I'm the one who's waiting, Stew said.  
- Okay.  
- Good, let me show you your office, but first, answer a question..  
- Which one ?  
- Is it true you're bringing Sting in your bags ?  
- Maybe. He doesn't know I've moved. But he might ask for me again, yes.  
- Very impressive. That way, Stew said, showing him a door.

The office looked almost exactly the same as in Detroit.

- That's so strange..  
- What is ?  
- I talked out loud ? Well, uh, the office looks like the one in Detroit.  
- Yes, my uncle and his partners made a deal with one of their client. He furnished and decorated every firm, and we represented him for free.  
- I see.  
- So this is your new office, as you probably guessed.  
- Okay. Great. Well, I'll settle down then.  
- Fine. I'll let you do that.  
- Oh, uh, Stew ?  
- Yes Larry ? Stew answered, turning back to face him.  
- Congratulations for the wedding, Larry said.  
- Thank you. Before I forget, staff meeting tomorrow, 10 o'clock. Okay ?  
- I'll be there.  
- Good. And since you've just arrived into town, don't bother staying here today. We'll assign you a case tomorrow. That's how we work here.  
- Yeah, okay.

_He seems nice. Maybe a little over his head, but nice. _

Larry took an hour to settle, and classed the ongoing files he had brought with him from Detroit. He wouldn't let his clients down, he would go back to Detroit as many times as necessary.

He was about to put Sam's picture on the desk when Sandy entered.

- Am I disturbing ?  
- Not at all, Larry answered nicely.  
- Ohh is that your son ?  
- Yes. That's Sam.  
- Is he here too ?  
- No. He's in Detroit with his mother.  
- Oh. Sorry, Sandy said quickly. I was just coming to give you your new business cards and put your name of the door.  
- Please, do so. I won't be long anyway.

She nailed up the metallic plate on the door, and put a little box on the desk, filled with the cards.  
Another woman appeared, followed by three men, they knocked at the open door.

- Are we disturbing ? she asked.

_Wow, another one who's a little fond of herself.._ Larry thought seeing how she was standing up, very confident. The kind of posture that says "I won't take no for an answer"_._

- No, not really, I was on my way to leave, Larry answered.  
- Oh, we just thought we could introduce ourselves since we're going to work together.. I'm Kelly, Kelly Johanson, and this is Aaron Syder...

The youngest of the two men nodded his head.

- ... and Connor Grant. The second man came closer to Larry and the shook hands.  
- Larry Paul. Nice to meet you.  
- We thought we could invite you to have a drink tonight ? to get to know each other, said Aaron.  
- I don't know if I'll be able to make it, I have something very important to do. Or at least try to do. And it can take long.

Larry must have appeared very mysterious, because they looked at him as if he were some kind of medical mystery or something.

- You just arrived in town, and you already have plans ? Kelly said.  
- Believe it or not I do. You'll probably know about it soon enough if manage to do this right, Larry said. He was pretty amused to see that they thought he'd be lost in "such a big city".  
- Is this about Sting ? Aaron asked again.  
- I see everyone knows I've worked with him twice..  
- Twice ?! Connor said.

Larry was surprised by his voice, very deep and low.

- Well.. yes.. sorry I thought you knew. Don't want to parade or anything.  
- We know about the trial in Boston, it was all over the press for a week.. how could you think we wouldn't know ? You must have agreed to let him do it, haven't you ? Kelly asked, intrigued.  
- No, not exactly. Actually, I tried to stop him, since he wasn't doing for the reasons you'd expect.. but I'm talking too much, and now if you'll excuse me, I have to go.

Larry knew they wouldn't just let him go on that note.

- What do you mean "not for the good reasons" ? Aaron, which appeared to be the most curious of them, asked.  
- I mean, he didn't do it to celebrate his victory or anything like that. That's what I mean. I'll let you know more when I'll know you better. It's kind of personnal.  
- Oh come on, first you have plans, and now you want us to believe Sting's press conference outside the courthouse has something to do with you ? Kelly didn't seem to buy any of that.  
- I know it may seem very strange, but it's the truth. Now, Larry continued, looking at his watch, I really have to leave. Steward told me I could have the afternoon off since I don't have any case assigned to me yet.

He didn't leave her time to come up with something else, and left.  
It was already 2.30 and he wanted to stop by the hotel to take a shower before facing Ally.  
He called the moving company, gave them the address of his apartment and they told him he would have his furnitures and car delivered by the end of the week.

_Ok, _Larry thought to himself,_ now is the moment to calm down. You won't upset her, god I'm really doing this, aren't I ? Ok..  
_He got out of the cab. Heartbeat racing, as always. He was getting used to it by now. Facing the red building, he almost gave up.

He made those eight steps to the door, looked for her name, pushed the button.  
_I don't know if I'll be able to do this again if she's not here, so if someone somewhere thinks I'm right to be here, please, make her be here._

- Yes ?

_Oh god, she's here. Breathe. _

- Ally ?  
- Who's this ? she answered. But if Larry had been next to her, he'd have known she reconized his voice. After all, she's been thinking about him since he left her and more intensely for those last few days, since he showed up in front of her apartment. She might have appeared cold and angry to him, but it was sort of a protection field. And she didn't even think about it, she just acted. But it's been troubling her ever since.  
- Ally, it's Larry. Please, we have to talk. I need to tell you a lot of things, please, open.. or come out here, we can go wherever you want, Larry begged.

She was thinking about it, Larry knew it. And this was good, it meant her first thought wasn't to refuse.

- Why ? she finally said.  
- Why ? Why what ?  
- Why are you here ?  
- I told you, I need to talk to you. I'm going nuts, I can't keep all this to myself. And I think you could use what I have to say. Please ?  
- Fine, her tone was cold, but at least she agreed. Give me two minutes.

Larry waited. _Two minutes uh ? This is taking an eternity !  
_At one point, he thought she had changed her mind, so he looked at his watch, it hasn't been more than 60 seconds since she agreed to talk. Larry didn't reallyrealized what was going on, he had thought it would be far more difficult for him to come here, to talk to her..

But then the door opened. And he knew it was going to be difficult, suddenly his mouth was dry, his mind blacked out, his hands were sweaty. Oh, yes, this would be a tough one. And the fact that she looked annoyed, upset, even outstandingly angry at him didn't help. But he thought about that for a moment. Why would she still be so angry at him ? After 8 months ? After finding love again ? Living a family life ?

- You.. Larry started, took a long breathe and finished, you look very upset. I don't want to upset you. Please don't be upset.. ?

- I'm not so much upset as I am curious. Why are you here ? Ally said, and as she carefully chose and pronounced each words, she let go part of the anger act.

She was actually very startled by the fact that he was there. When she'd answered the buzz of her door, she first thought it was one of her hallucinations, and realizing it wouldn't be, because this had never happened before, she got scared. She knew she wouldn't make it, if she had to go through another heart break, and now she had Maddie to take care of, so she couldn't afford to be hurt again. Her self-defense anger had worked the first time Larry had been here, so it would probably work again.. or so she thought.

She quickly understood that the first time Maddie was there to remind her of the past, and the present. But now, she was facing him, alone, and she just couldn't stay angry at him very long. So she decided to drop the act, and let him know that she was actually looking for some answers, the first being the reason why he had come.

- I think I owe you an explanation, Larry said.

- You think ? she replied, irony in her voice. But inside she wasn't feeling ironical. Not at all. "I'm listening", she said, channeling all the courage she could find in herself.

- Right here on the sidewalk ?

- Well, I think we could go to... she paused to think about a place where they could talk, and perhaps yell, let's go to the park.

She pointed out some trees at the end of the street.

- Okay.

They started walking, and a heavy silence settled. Not for long though, or at least, not for her. She was staring at him from the corner of her eyes, and even if he looked quite tired, he was still "yummy" and charming, she thought. And that's when the silence broke for her. Music played inside her head. But she knew this melody, for she had heard it before. It brought back some memories :

_A man bumped into her :_

_- Come on, it's...! she started to yell, but stopped realizing it was Larry.  
- Sorry.. If I'd seen you, I'd have lowered my shoulder.  
- Larry. Hey!  
- Hey. How's it going? he replied, smiling.  
- Good. Good. OI was just on my way to work, plowing down pedestrians. Ya know.  
- So you've had that first cup of coffee.  
- Exactly. How are you doing ?  
- Pretty good. Still duping people, making them think I'm a therapist by putting attorney at law on my door, it gets old..  
My girl started playing. Ally looked around, trying to figure out where the music came from.  
- Ally ?  
- Hi, she answered, when the music stopped.  
- Hi. How's Brian ?  
- Oh, he's past..-tense. I'm dating a father-and-son now. It's a long story. I met the father, he wa nice, I started dating him. I met the son, also nice, started dating him. I didn't know and now..  
- Oh.. it happens, Larry said, and added "Well,if you need a sympathetic ear, I can fake it."  
- Thank you.  
- Okay. Good to see you again.  
- You too.  
My girl played again._Ally came back to the reality, she was still staring at Larry, and the song was still playing. _Right, _she thought,_ just what I needed. What's wrong with me !? Ottis Redding ? Really ?  
_Larry caught her arguing with herself, he recognized the face.

- Something's wrong ? he asked.  
- No. Why would anything be wrong ?

Larry shrugged his shoulders.

- You just seemed.. forget it.

The silence settled again, but Larry couldn't stand it anymore. It was smothering.

- So.. How have you been ? he asked and realized afterwards that this was the whole point of his presence, and since he didn't want to start the conversation until he would be able to face her, he explained himself. "I mean, besides.."  
- Yeah, I got it. I'm good. I'm fine, she said. But "_I am a mess, the only thing I can hold on to is my daughter."_ is what she thought.  
- Good.  
- How 'bout you ?

They arrived in the park, he saw a bench, went to it, and while she sat down, he started pacing around, looking at the trees.

- Well, I.. I'm a mess. I haven't been able to forgive myself for the way I treated you back in Boston, you deserved so much better, and someone so much braver. So.. yeah, basically, if you really wanna know, I'm a mess. Now, if it was a rhetorical question, I take that back, and I'll just say that I'm fine.

She looked at him, surprised by his honesty, even if he hadn't looked at her while speaking.

- I don't know what.. she started.  
- to say ? Don't say anything. Let me do the talking. If that's okay with you ?  
- That's fine.  
- Good, he said. _Okay, where to start ? Focus, you moron !_

He was still looking up, pacing around, and then he stopped, looked at her and said :

- I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm not asking. I'm hoping, but I don't expect anything.

Silence.

- I would like to know if you hate me. Beause I hate myself right now, and I've been hating myself for 8 months. I know you've somehow got over what I did, and I'm glad. I'd just like to know whether you managed to do so because you hate me ?  
- You wanna know if I hate you ? she said. She clearly wasn't expecting that Larry, who had such an ego, would apologize, let alone hate himself.  
- Yes.  
- No. I've hated you, but I got over it too, she admitted. He was being honest with her, she might as well be honest with him.

Larry felt a heartbeat inside of him. He bit his lower lip a little, lowered his head, and finally turned around. When he had heard that "no", a tear had appeared in his left eye, he did his best to control it, but when he felt he had lost control, he just turned around, whiped it and face Ally again.

- Okay, he said, clearing his voice. If you don't hate me.. what is it that you feel ?

She looked at him. She had already seen him on the edge of crying, but he never actually let a tear drop before. _It would be so much easier if I could just hate him. I would be on my way home by now. What am I feeling ? I don't have a clue.. or do I ?_

- I.. I don't really know, she let out in a sigh, lowering her shoulders.  
- You don't know ?

He didn't understand. _How can she not know how she feels ?_

- Do you ? she asked.  
- Of course I do. It never changed, he added quickly. He was looking around again.  
- Why are you here if you don't expect anything ? she asked, staring at him.

He looked at her.

- I thought I owed you that.  
- What's that ?  
- Well, an apology for a start, and to give you the opportunity to unload any trace of resentment and harm I've caused you on me.  
- So you're here because you think that what I need is to yell ?  
- You need to beat me up too ? he asked. If you do, can I ask you don't aim at my face, my new colleagues would avoid me..  
- You think I wanna beat you up ? and you would let me ? and what's that with your new colleagues ? what new colleagues ? she was lost. What she really wanted to do at that exact moment was to sleep, or to cry, or both. But she didn't want to hurt him.  
- I shouldn't have brought that up, you're probably going to freak out.  
- Try me.  
- Fine. I've moved here.

_Okay, that didn't happen. That must have been an hallucination again. Stupid brain, can't you work when I need you ? Stop messing with me ! _she thought.

- Can you repeat that last one ? I didn't catch it...  
- I've moved here in New York.  
- You've moved here ? What do you mean you've moved here ?  
- I sold my apartment in Detroit, bought one here.  
- Why ? I mean, why ??  
- Had I stayed in Detroit, I would have turned crazy or slowly died, he said. He didn't want this to happen like that. He didn't want to cause her any worry. He was okay, living in the same city as she did.  
- Wait ? Died ? You're ill ?  
- No. I just don't know how I've survived 8 months without oxygen. Look Ally, I'm not a stalker. I just needed to get closer to you to survive. Just the idea that you're minutes away is comforting. Knowing that, if you need me, I can be there.  
- What about your son ? What about Sam ? And what about you saying you didn't come here expecting something ? Ally wanted to be sure she was understanding what he was saying.  
- Sam's fine. He will visit. I bought an apartment where he has his own room. I'm not asking you anything. I was just too far.  
- From me ?  
- From you.  
- Okay. I was just checking.

Larry, whose head had been down for couples of minutes, looked up.

- So you're fine with this ?  
- Yeah. It's cool, she said. _He's living here, _she needed a moment to figure that out.  
- Okay, he said.

_She's okay with it ?! Calm down Larry, you just calm down. Okay, maybe a smile wouldn't be too much. _He smiled. Carefully. And she saw it. She smiled too. Her smile was more subtle, but he caught it, and it felt like someone has injected air in his lungs.

- How's Jamie ?  
- I don't know, he replied, not thinking about it.  
- You don't know ?  
- We're not really friends anymore.  
- Okay. How's Helena ?  
- About that..  
- I don't want to hear it. Please, she begged.  
- Fine. I don't know how she is neither.  
- I thought you were like great friends and everything ?  
- Ally, are you sure you don't want to talk about this ? Larry asked, feeling bitterness in her voice.  
- Yes.  
- Okay. I haven't seen her since then.  
- Who have you been talking to then ?

Larry found that last question strange. Was she checking that he had found someone to take care of him ?

- Why ?  
- Why what ? she asked.  
- Why do you want to know ?  
- Dunno. Why don't you answer ? You know, if you've met someone, you can tell me. It's oK. _Oh great, _she thought,_ now I realize I'm lying. No it's not fine if you're dating someone else ! Please don't be dating someone else, PLEASE !  
_- You think I'm dating someone ? Larry said, the idea seemed so stupid he laughed.  
- You're not ?  
- You asked me how I feel about you. How could I date someone else ?  
- Okay.  
- Okay, Larry said, still smiling. What about you ? How does it feel to have a family life ?  
- Oh, god, family life ! Maddie ! Ally said. She looked at her watch. I'm sorry I've got to go. I have to go pick up Maddie at school.  
- That's okay. Go, Larry said, realizing they had spent more than an hour together.  
- Okay. Yes, I should go.

She hesitated.. should she shake his hand ? hug him ? were they friends ? she hadn't figured all that out yet..

- You can just smile and go, it's okay, Larry said.  
- How do you ?  
- Ally, you're gonna be late, go.  
- Yeah. Bye.

Larry took his cellphone and texted her.  
"Need anything, just call."

She was not far, so she turned around and nodded.

He did it. He had told her everything he wanted to tell her.  
_It went well. It went better than I was hoping. God, she's so beautiful. No Larry. Stop that. She's not single. Remember Maddie ? _

He looked at her until she disappeared at the corner of the street and took a cab.  
He needed to get himself busy. He went into a store, bought some paint, rolls and brushes and went to his apartment. He went in his room and took the green paint, and colored his walls.  
He spent the evening in his room. He didn't want hope to take control. He needed to stay focused. Ally deserved better than him. He was still pretty okay with that theory. So he painted. And it was quite relaxing.

He finally decided to go back to the hotel. He had to wake up on the next day and he needed to be ready for his assignment.

Review please !

**And don't forget : which one do you like more : when I put a whole chapter online, even though it's less frequent.. or parts of chapter but more often ? **


	12. Chapter 12

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please ! **

* * *

Ally didn't call him. Of course, why would she ? What would she need him for ?  
And he had a lot to do with the case he'd been assigned to. Three days has passed since their talk in the park. Larry didn't really know what they were supposed to be for each other.. She didn't say she sill loved him, but that, he could have predicted. On the other hand, she did say she didn't hate him.  
Larry liked this sentence best. He didn't understand how she could not hate him, but he felt grateful.

That night, he went out with his colleagues.

- So, tell us.., said Kelly.  
- Tell you what ?  
- What's your story ?  
- My story. Okay. I was raised by my single mother, I have a half sister. I fought hard to go to lawschool, had a son, got married, divorced and here I am.

Larry didn't want to give them any more details.

- And your wife lives in Detroit ? Kelly asked again.  
- No, the mother of my son lives in Detroit with him. My EX-wife lives in Boston.  
- Why didn't you marry the mother of your.. she started again but Aaron stopped her.  
- Kelly, stop this !  
- What did I do ?  
- The man has the right to have a private life, stop harassing him.

_I like him._

- Thanks, Larry whispered to Aaron.  
- No problem. She's really bitchy sometimes. If you don't let her know, she won't stop.  
- Thanks for the advice.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about New York, about their cases, Larry asked for some tips about the judges.. and they all went home at 11.30.. he was tired but he need to pack his things up. The next days, the movers would come to his apartment, and bring his furnitures. He wouldn't have to spend another night in the hotel.  
He had finished painting his bedroom, the living room and the corridor, and the apartment was ready to be filled.  
After packing up, he fell down on his bed and asleep.

On the next day, he had a late first appointment with his new clients and several phone calls to make, but he had the morning off and would use it to settle down.  
At 7.30 he woke up at the sound of his alarm-clock. He went down the lobby after taking a quick shower and checked out.  
A cab ride later, he was standing in the 50's / 2nd Avenue. He entered the building.

- Good morning, he said to the doorman. My furniture should be delivered soon. Could you let them in ?  
- Of course, Mr. Paul, answered Wallace.

Wallace and Larry had talked a little the first time Larry came back after purchasing the apartment. Larry wanted to know more about the surrouding area.

- Will you be staying here tonight ?  
- I hope so, Larry answered.

He went to his apartment and looked around, deciding where he would put all his stuff. Sam's bedroom's walls weren't painted and the room wouln't be of any use for a while, so he thought about using it to store all his boxes. He switched the fridge on, cleaned the kitchen up. He realized he had no carpets and the mapple-wood floor that was all over the apartment could certainly use some. He decided to go out and find one for the living room. He would also buy some grocery.

- Forgot something ? Wallace asked, as he saw Larry.  
- Wallace, can I give you the keys to my apartment ? So that, if they come while I'm not here, you can let them in ?  
- 'Course.  
- Okay, but please, tell them to wait for me before bringing the piano and table. I'll be back very soon.  
- Sure.  
- Thanks, Larry said, handing him the keys and rushing out.

It was 9.35 when he entered the store which had just opened. He had a good idea of what he was looking for and it didn't take him long to find it. It was black and thick, but very simple. He also bought some four sets of four furniture glides. He quickly stopped by a mall, bought some food and by 10.45 he was back at the apartment.  
Four men were taking boxes out of a truck and a fifth one was apparently supervising.

- Hello, Larry said to one of them. I'm Larry Paul. Sorry I wasn't there, I had to find a carpet for the living room.  
- No problem, we've waited just like the man over there told us to do, he replied, pointing at Wallace.  
- You did good. Okay. Where's the piano ? I'd like to put those glides under its legs.  
- Give them to me, you're needed up there.

Larry went in the appartment, and started to put the boxes in Sam's room.

It lasted another hour before the truck was empty. Larry skipped lunch and started unpacking straight away.

He stopped at 1.30 and left for his appointment. His clients were two men who'd just started their company and needed a lawyer to go through all the administrative papers with them.  
Then Larry made a phone call to one of his client from Detroit, Denny Gibbs.

Denny Gibbs had asked Larry to represent him against his ex-wife. He wanted to have the full custody of his 5-years-old daughter who had been "kidnapped" by Clara, the ex-wife. Actually, it wasn't really a kidnapping, since the parents shared custody, but Clara came from England, and when the divorce was pronounced, two years before, she remained in the country for 4 months and then left to go back to England.  
Denny had tried every possible way to make this work, but even when he went there to see his daughter, his ex failed to come to their arranged meeting. It's been over a year since he last saw Riley, the little girl. He was now determined to take her back and Larry had accepted to represent him a month before, and he had learned more about England's child abduction and custody laws. He found it very interesting, and if at first he wasn't really confident, thinking it would be similar to Canada's laws, now he was better prepared and ready to stand up in front of a judge. But they had to convince an American judge to let them open a legal procedure in England.

- Mr. Gibbs ? It's Larry Paul. How are you ?  
- Not too bad. Hope you're bringing good news..  
- I am, actually. I found it, I found the little piece of law that could give you back your child. I want you to tell me : when can we meet a judge ?  
- I thought you were in New York ?  
- Who told you.. anyway, that's not a problem, I'll fly over. When are you free ? the sooner the better.  
- I don't know. You tell me. I'll clear my schedule.  
- Good. Okay, let me call you back in few minutes, I'll just take an appointment and I'll let you know.

Larry managed to have a meeting with a judge on the following week, and cleared his own schedule for the next Friday since he would be in Detroit. He let Mr. Gibbs know about it.

- Larry Paul again. Next Friday, is it okay for you ?  
- Wow, that's soon ! Yes ! Yeah, it's fine !  
- Alright then.  
- But you're going to fly over for on day ?  
- It's fine really, I'll use the evening and the week end to see my son.  
- Oh okay. Look, Mr. Paul, thanks a lot.. most people would have just dropped their cases, you had no obligations and..  
- Your case is very near and dear to me, I can't stop wondering "what if the mother of my son decided to take him away ?".. So don't worry, I won't let you down..  
- Okay, thanks a lot anyway. Next Friday ! And then what ?  
- Well, if we convince the judge, we'll open a procedure to have full custody of Riley in England, and we'll probably have to fly over there to plead.  
- Ok.  
- But first things first, let's try and convince that judge that you are acting by right.  
- How confident are you ?  
- Ah.. tough question right now. Pretty much I guess.. but I'm always quite confident, Larry said.  
- And how often does it turn out that you were right ?  
- Very often, don't worry. I'm good at what I do.  
- Okay. So, I've gotta go, but.. See you on Friday right ?  
- Yes, see you next week. Goodbye Mr. Gibbs.

Larry hung up, wrote down some little things in Mr. Gibbs's file and went out of his office.

- Sandy, I need to go to Detroit next Friday, could you take care of it ?  
- We.. uh... I don't think we..  
- What is it ?  
- Well, I don't think we pay for personal trips.

Larry laughed.

- No kidding ? That's no personal trip. I'm meeting a client.  
- Which client ? asked Stew who had been listenning to the conversation.  
- A former client from Detroit.  
- Couldn't you drop him to someone else ?  
- I could have.  
- So do it..  
- I could have.. I can, but I won't. But that's fine, if you don't want to pay for the flight.. I'll pay for it myself, only I'll represent him under my name, not the firm's.  
- What's the case about ?  
- He wants full custody of his daughter, his ex wife moved back to England without his consentment.

Stew wasn't convinced.

- It's fine, really. You don't want it. It's okay.  
- It's a lost cause Larry, they don't have the same laws we do in England.  
- Okay, I'll take it under my name. Sandy, could you clear my schedule for next Friday ? Or are you going to fight me on this too ?.. Larry asked Stew.

He was thinking about it, Larry could tell.

- In which case, I'll simply have to resign.. he finished, because I won't drop it.  
- Fine. Clear his schedule.

_Good, I owe Sting a lot !_ Larry thought. But he hadn't pronounced a word he didn't mean. Bluff was not his thing.

- Thanks. Now, I'm off unless you have anything for me ? I've filed Mrs Heit and Polson's administrative papers and I don't have anything else to do..  
- What do you mean ? What about Darla Quins vs Michael Moore ?  
- Settled.  
- You managed to make her settle ?  
- I told her that, as a stripper, her planned testimony destined to 'prove' that she's righteous, or at least more righteous than her now ex husband would sound like a bad joke in the judge's and jury's ears.. she apparently saw I was probably right.  
- What about the settlement ?  
- 25/75. She got an out with 560.000 with the right to visit her kids since she didn't ask for custody. And to answer your next question, it brought the firm 168.000 .  
- Oh. Good.  
- Good ? Yeah. I'm all caught up in your joy. What's wrong Stew ?  
- Nothing.  
- Fine. So anything for me ?

Stew looked behind Larry. Kelly was standing there, listenning to everything, arms crossed, trying to look superior to everybody.

- Kelly, are you done with the Foreman and Foreman case ?  
- Are we in any way specialized in divorce cases ? Larry asked surprised.  
- This is no divorce case.  
- So, Kelly ?  
- No. They're driving me crazy.  
- Want to get rid of it ? Stew asked.  
- What ? Why ? No, I can do it ? Who would take it ?  
- Larry would.  
- No, I'm fine. I'm good. I'll handle it.  
- Then I think you can go Larry.  
- Okay, I'm off..  
- What ? How can he be off at 4.30 on a Friday ? Kelly exclaimed.

Kelly was getting on Larry's nerves since day one, and this time he lost it a little.

- Kelly, did I so something ? he asked her.  
- What ? No..  
- Then I just don't understand.. You seem to be over-competitive. We're not in lawschool anymore, you don't have to fight against your co-workers.. My advice for you would be that you rethink your whole attitude thing there. Since my first day here you've tried to get on my nerves.. So if I didn't do anything, explain me what's wrong with you ?

It was probably the first time ever someone told her what he thought, judging by her reaction. She remained silent for few seconds. Then, she turned around, entered her office, and slammed the door. Larry looked at Stew.

- Oh, come on, don't look at me like I did something terribly wrong, he told him.

Larry knew he'd better go in Kelly's office and try to talk to her.

- Fine.

He went to the door, knocked, and entered.

- Kelly ?

She was sitting on the couch.

- What ? You forgot you had somethig else to tell me ? she asked.  
- Admit you've been pushing me since I got here. So you don't like me ? That's fine, just so we're clear, I don't like you either. But since we work together.. I think we're going to have to deal with it.

Kelly really looked like a spoiled brat when she was pouting.

- Okay, I've said what I wanted to. I'm off unless you have something to tell me.. Larry asked. And by the way, if you wanna go home earlier on fridays.. you might wanna drop some of your cases when you can.. So are we kind of good ?  
- Yeah, whatever.  
- Good. Enjoy your week end.

Larry went out of the office.

- Okay, I'm off. Blondie and I are as okay as we're gonna be. We've talked, we will pretend to like each other, after all, we're not animals right ?

_Though she does act like a snappy little bitch.. like a mean little blond poodle.  
_Larry laughed to that last thought, and left the building.

Back in his apartment, he was feeling a little tense because of the argument with Kelly, he booked the flight and continued unpacking.  
He unpacked his framed pictures and when he picked Ally's one out of the box, he realized that just by looking at her picture, he was feeling better. The tension on his shoulder had disappeared.. _Should I call her ?_ He looked at his watch. 5.10. _Why not ?  
_He took his cellphone. _Wait, no.. what do you have to tell her over the phone ? Nothing._

He took his jacket, and went out. 20 minutes later he was in front of her building, when he heard her voice behind him.

- No, we won't be late, Maddie. You have to change and.. she stopped when she saw him.  
- And ? What ?  
- Hello, Larry said.  
- Hi..  
- Ally ! and what ? asked Maddie.  
- And eat something, she answered Maddie. What are you.. ?  
- I thought I'd come to see you..  
- Oh, that's.. nice I guess, but it's really a bad timing.. Maddie has a play tonight and well she's a little scared..  
- I'm not scared you are ! Maddie told her. Hello, she said, looking at Larry.

She turned to Ally, looked at her and pretended to be kissing someone. Ally made her stop, just by looking at her.

- I should probably go, said Maddie. Good to see you again. Maybe once we'll actually tell each other more than 10 words..

She turned back to Ally, kissed an imaginary person again.. and ran inside.  
Larry found her very funny, but more than that, he found her very interesting.. why did she do that ? That kissing thing ? she shouldn't do that.. and she shouldn't even know about him..

- Well, you're apparently busy.. I was good to see you again. I do have a question : are we okay ? I mean.. we could be friends..  
- Friends ? Yes.. we.. we could definitely be friends..  
- Great ! That's just great then. Okay. I'll leave now.. I guess you don't want him to see me..  
- Him ? Who is he ?  
- Well.. Larry was a little surprised. Her father..  
- Her father died, Ally said.  
- Oh, god.. Ally I'm so sorry..  
- I didn't know him, you know..  
- What do you mean you didn't know him ? Larry was lost.  
- Well he died a year and a half ago.. before I met her.

Larry looked at her, trying to understand, but failed.

- But.. I've seen you with him..  
- You've seen me with him ? Where ? Ally asked.  
- In Boston, one day, you were picking up Maddie with him.  
- I'm telling you I never met her father. Wait what does he looked like ? Ally began to understand.  
- Blond guy, very common if you want my opinion.. what is she doing with you if you didn't know her father ?  
- Oh, no.. that's Victor.. what do you mean "what is she doing with me ?" you don't think I can raise her ? Ally got a little upset.  
- No I mean, how come she lives with you ?  
- Well, she's my daughter, where would she be living ? Wait, you did know she's my daughter right ?

_Her daughter ? What is she talking about ? She has a daughter ??_

- Well, no I didn't. But it's nice to realize I don't know you at all.. wait, how can she be your daughter if you've never met her father.

Maddie, who need Ally to get her the dress for the play down her wardrobe, was now standing behind them.

- She harvested eggs and stored them, and I'm the result of a mistake made by the facility, she stated.  
- A mist... What ? How old are you ? Larry asked her.  
- I'm 11. Hey ! We did it, we told each other more than 10 words ! Yay.. Mom, I need your help upthere. My dress on the top of the wardrobe..  
- I'll be right over, go back inside, Ally replied.  
- Will Larry come to see me too ?  
- Go inside.

Maddie looked up, shook her head from left to right, and went back inside. Larry smiled at her, she was really funny. And now that he looked more carefully, she did have Ally's eyes and hair color, and way of moving and talking. She really couldn't be anyone else daughter.. how could he have been so blind for so long ? _Well, it's not something you can easily picture.. you leave someoe and next hing you know, she has an eleven years old daughter.. yeah, I couldn't have guessed._

- Okay.. that explains a lot, Larry said. But I should go, let you take care of her. We're still friends right ?  
- Yeah, sure. We are.

Maddie appeared at the window.

- Come on mom ! We really gonna be late ! Tell him to come with us instead of losing time trying to make him go !  
- She's not shy, is she ?  
- No, sometimes I wish she were... Would you go back inside ! Ally told Maddie.  
- Come on ! I heard you say you're friends, so what the problem !

Larry was trying to laugh on the inside, but after 10 seconds, he just couldn't hide it anymore.

- Why are you laughing ? Ally asked, pissed off by Maddie.  
- She's just as stubborn as you are..  
- Well, do you want to come with us to her play ? Apparently she would like it..  
- So it would be to please her ?  
- Yeah, she's the one who brought the idea up..  
- Right. Wait a sec'.. he looked up and shouted, Maddie, why do you want me to come ? You don't know me..

He looked at Ally. She was trying to send a message to Maddie, through the way she looked at her. Something like "Watch out, find an excuse, or else..."

- Well.. uh.. I guess I'd like to.. to know you ! Yeah, that's rigt, I'd like to know you ! Maddie answered.  
- Well, if she wants to know me.. I don't think I can really refuse, right ? It's not something you do to someone before their play.. ? he asked Ally.  
- Right, and we're friends, so it won't be a problem at all, you know, to hang out.. and watch my daughter perform on stage..  
- That's great and everything, and even sweet, but MOM ! MY DRESS !!  
- Right, Ally said.  
- I can wait here, just go..  
- Are you kidding ? Come on up or she won't and I need my dress ! Maddie shouted.  
- Okay, Larry, come on, you'll wait upstairs..

_If this morning when I woke up I knew I would go in her apartment, meet her daughter, go out with them.. _He followed her upstairs, she opened the door and they entered. He stayed in the entrance, and Ally rushed into Maddie's room, and picked the dress.

- What was that about ? she asked Maddie.  
- What ? I thought since you haven't stopped thinking and talking about him.. you might wanna spend some more time with him..  
- He wants us to be friends. So we're friends.  
- Do you want to be her friend ?  
- Shush. Don't say a word about that, got me ?  
- Fine.  
- Now go eat something..  
- I'm not hungry yet ! It's 5.30 !  
- You better not be whinny after the play because you're starving. Okay let's call a cab..  
- I'm here with my car.. Larry said.  
- Which one is it ? Maddie said, looking by the window.  
- The grey Mercedes right over there.  
- Mom, let's go with his car.. none of my friends' parents drive Mercedes ! They will all be so jealous ! she said, excited.

They went to the play, which began at 6.30. Ally andLarry were sitting next to each other and Larry was discovering a new person each time he looked at her. She had tears in her eyes when Maddie started talking, she wipped them, and looked at every move the girl made, listened to every words the girl pronounced. At 8.00, the curtain went down. And so did tears from Ally's eyes.

- Wow, when did you get so emotional ? Larry joked, handing her a tissue.  
- I got a baby..

They stood up, applaused warmfully like the rest of the audience, and then waited for Maddie.

- So ?! How was I ?  
- You were.. you were... Ally didn't find her words, she was so proud of Maddie.  
- You were great, beautiful and very moving as you can see, Larry said, showing Ally. You're very talented.  
- Thanks !

Ally was staring at him. He had been able to pronounce the words she couldn't let out.

- Am I wrong Ally ? Larry asked, and then whispered a little closer, I think you should say something..  
- Right, yeah, you were.. perfect.  
- Perfect ?! Maddie exclaimed.  
- Nice choice of word, Larry whispered again.  
- I'm starving ! When do we eat ?  
- Maddie ! I told you not to complain because you didn't eat before the show, now nothing's ready and you'll have to wait.  
- No way, Larry said.  
- I'm sorry ? Ally looked at him.  
- I think the future star here deserve to go to the restaurant to celebrate her performance. I'm not wrong, you don't have to go to school tomorrow, right ?

Maddie smiled.

- No, not school tomorrow.  
- So, what do you say ? How about I take you ladies to the restaurant ?  
- No, no we can't, I can't..  
- What ? We're friends right ? That's what friends do.. come on Ally !  
- Please Mom, I'm starving !  
- Well.. I guess we could...  
- Of course we could, Larry said. Let's go.  
- Wait ! I can't go to the restaurant dressed like that !

She was still wearing the princess dress.

- Of course not, we'll stop by your place and you'll change.

They were about to hop into Larry's car when a teenage boy came closer.

- Hey Maddie.  
- Oh, hey Drew. What's up ?  
- Nice play uh ? the boy said.

Larry and Ally, who were in the car, looked at them.

- Oh .. Seems he likes your daughter a lot.. Larry said.  
- What are you talking about, she's only eleven !  
- Yeah, but he seems to be two years older at least.. Larry laughed.  
- My god !

She was about to open the door when Larry stopped her.

- Come on, they aren't going to elope.. Stay in there.  
- You sure ?  
- Yeah, you don't want her to yell at you tonight, do you ?  
- Okay. Yes, I guess you're right. Plus she's just right there. Right ?  
- Geez, I never thought you were the over-protective kind.. Larry laughed.  
- Stop mocking me.  
- I'm not.. it's cute.. he couldn't stop laughing.

Outside of the car, Maddie was still talking with him.

- I think I should go.. My mom and her pretended friend are waiting, and I have to go change.. This dress is..  
- I think you look nice in this dress.  
- Really ?  
- Yeah, Drew replied, lowering his head.  
- Thanks.. but I prefer wearing pants..  
- Yeah, I know. You look nice in those too.

Maddie blushed a little.

- Thanks. Okay. I have to go. I'll see you at school.  
- Yeah. Bye.  
- Bye.

She entered the car.

- What's his name ? Ally asked. How old is he ? Where does he live ? What does his parents do for a living ?  
- Mom !

Larry laughed some more.

- He looks like a nice kid.  
- He is. And he is sooo cool, Maddie said, betraying herself.  
- What ? So you like him ?! Ally asked.  
- Calm down Ally, of course she likes him, he's cool and nice. What's not to like ? Larry said.  
- Easy for you to say, it's not your daughter we're talking about..  
- Mom, calm down. It's the first time I speak to him. Don't be so dramatic ! Can we go now ?

Larry started the engine. _I can't wait for Sam to bring his first girlfriend home !_ Larry thought, but then he realized he wouldn't see it, since Sam didn't live with him. He quickly focused on something else, he wouldn't let this ruin the evening for Maddie.

She ran in the apartment, changed in two minutes, and came back in the car.  
They went downtown, and had dinner in a very expensive restaurant.

- Are you crazy !? Have you seen the prizes of the food her ? Let's go somewhere else !  
- Ally, sit down. This is Maddie's night.  
- But this is very expensive !  
- It's ok, Larry, we can go somewhere else.. Maddie said, getting up.  
- See ? Now your daughter feels guilty.. I can afford all this. Really. So both of sit down and enjoy !

Maddie and Ally finally accepted to sit down after five more minutes arguing. They had dinner, Ally told him how Maddie appeared in her life, he talked about Sam, and about Maddie's school results which were wery good. And how they ended up in New York, and why..  
It was 00.30 when Larry stopped his car in front of Ally's building.

- Okay ladies, you're home.  
- Aren't you coming up ? Maddie asked.  
- No, I have a lot of boxes to unpack.. and I'm tired. I hope you don't mind, he said, looking at Maddie, but really waiting for Ally's answer.  
- No, of course we don't mind, do we Maddie ? Ally said.  
- Okay. Then I'll see you soon.  
- How soon ? Maddie asked.

Ally pinched her arm. Larry saw it and smiled.

- I don't know. You can call me.. he looked at Ally. Or I'll call you..  
- 'kay..  
- Okay. Good night ladies.

They closed the car's doors. He waited for them to be inside to go.

* * *

Review please :D


	13. Chapter 13

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please ! **

* * *

The next day, Larry woke up with a smile. This hadn't happened for almost a year.. He felt so good he started whistling, went in the kitchen, prepared some eggs, unpacked the boxes left, and started Sam's room. By the end of the day, he was still smiling, his son's room was finished, and the boxes were all empty.

He took the phone.

- Hey buddy ! How are you !  
- Hi dad.  
- What's up ?  
- Nothing.  
- Your room's ready.. I'll take some picture and send them by e-mail, ok ?  
- Yeah, okay.  
- What's wrong ?  
- Nothing.. everything's fine.  
- Stop lying, since when do you lie ? Larry asked, worried.  
- It's just.. I miss you. But you sound happy so.. I didn't want to tell you.  
- Sam, I miss you too, you know ? I've got a good news..  
- What ? you've talked to Ally ?  
- Yeah, well, I've got two good news then..  
- So you've talked to her ?  
- Yeah.. we're friends, but forget about her for a moment.. I'm coming over soon.  
- In a month ?  
- No, why ?  
- I thought you meant you would come over when I'm on holiday..  
- No, I'm coming over next week..  
- Really !! Sam shouted on the other end.  
- Yeah. Really.  
- Cool ! When ?  
- Uh, on Friday.. I'll have to work during the day, but I think I'll stay until Sunday's evening.  
- Awesome !

Behind Sam, Jamie was saying something Larry didn't get.

- What was that ?  
- Nothing.  
- What did your mother say ?  
- Nothing. Forget about it. It's not important. What are we going to do next week end ?  
- I don't, I thought I would tell you soon enough for you to choose...  
- Okay.  
- Good. Sam, I'm sorry, but it's later than in Detroit, and I'm very tired...  
- Okay, good night dad.  
- Good night Sam.  
- Dad ?  
- Yes ?  
- You're Ally's friend ?  
- Yes, but I'll tell you everything next week. Okay ?  
- Okay, 'night.  
- Good night buddy.

Larry was exhausted but he thought about Susan who was probably wondering how things were going on in New York, so he called her, because for the next day, he had something in mind and would certainly not find time to call her.

- Good evening mom !  
- Finally ! You could call more often !  
- I'm sorry, a lot of things happened.  
- What ? What things ?  
- Guess.  
- You've spoken to Ally again ?  
- I did.  
- And !?  
- Well, we talked, and I told her that I'm sorry, and well, I still can believe it, but I think we might be friends ! Larry said.  
- Friends ? Susan was obviously perplexed. And you're okay with that ?  
- I'll take whatever she has to offer.. oh and Maddie's not the guy's daughter, she's Ally's daughter.  
- She had a daughter and didn't tell you about !?  
- She didn't know about her. Something about eggs harvesting and a mistake made by the doctors..  
- I see.. and the girl's parents ?  
- Her father's dead, there were no mother I think.  
- Poor girl.  
- Yes, but she's amazing. She's so funny..  
- Wait.. how do you know the girl's funny if you're not even sure you're friends.. ?

Larry told how Maddie invited him to the play, and how he had the feeling Ally wanted him to come more than Maddie..

- Larry, you don't want to be her friend, act on it, Susan said when he stopped speaking.  
- I think she wants us to be friends. I don't want to upset her.. I'm okay with friends. At least I get to see her that way.  
- Fine, do as you wish, but don't tell me in a month that you've made a mistake making her think you only want to be friends..  
- Don't worry. All is and will be fine now.  
- You could come over to see the apartment on of these days.. But I don't have as many rooms as I had in Detroit.  
- I will come. We'll see. You let me know when it's fine for you.  
- Okay, will do. Well, I'm very tired.. I should go to bed.  
- You're right. Good night Larry.  
- Good night Mom.

Larry went straight to bed, and fell asleep few minutes after he closed his eyes.

The next morning, Larry woke up at 9.30. He took a shower, and while thinking, he ate his breakfast.  
At 10.00 he took the phone.

- Ally McBeal's place, Maddie's talking.  
- Hey Maddie, how are you ?  
- Larry ? Is that y..  
- Hi, Ally answered.

Behind her, Larry could hear Maddie saying "Gosh, calm down !"

- Hello. How is Maddie ? Larry asked.  
- Maddie ? Maddie's fine.  
- Oh, can I speak to her ? Larry asked.  
- To Maddie ? Why do you want to talk to Maddie ?

Maddie came and took the phone.

- If he wants to talk to me, he doesn't need a reason, Maddie told Ally, putting her tongue out. Larry ?  
- Hey, how are you ?  
- I'm fine. And you ?  
- I'm great. Look, how would you like let's say to have lunch, a walk and a movie all in one day ?  
- When !? Just us ?  
- How about ... today ? and yeah. Just us.  
- I need to ask Ally.  
- Please, do so.

- Ally, Larry wants us to spend the whole day together. Can I go ?

Larry laughed. He hadn't understood what Maddie meant by "just us ?" He thought she had included Ally.. but apparently, she hadn't.

- What ? Can you go ? Where ?  
- He said lunch, walk, movie. Come on, please ?

- Hello ?? Maddie ! Larry shouted on the phone.  
- Uh ? Yes ?  
- Maddie, could you invite your dear mother to join us ?  
- But you said..  
- Yeah, I know, but look, she obviously seems jealous.. and I don't want to upset her..  
- Fine. Mom, Larry's inviting you too, she said.  
- He does ? Ally asked. Give me the phone.

She took the phone, and with a simple move of her hand, Maddie understood she needed to stop whinning and even talking for that matter.

- Larry ? What's all this about ?  
- Look, Maddie misunderstood what I was saying, I didn't invite just her.. I wanted to know how she would feel about it, if she would find it boring.. You really thought I would spend the whole day with her but not you ? You're her mother..!

Ally realized how stupid the idea of Larry spending the day with Maddie alone was.

- Okay, that better be true, because I wouldn't have agreed otherwise.  
- So you're agreeing ?  
- I don't know..  
- Oh, what could you have to do today that sounds better ?  
- I could have some friends coming over, you do realize I've got a life on my own.. don't you ?  
- Yes, okay, sorry. But do you have friends coming over ?  
- No, but that's not the point. You shouldn't take me for granted.  
- Ally..  
- Don't Ally me.  
- Would you prefer to have friends coming over to your place rather than spend the afternoon out ?  
- Maybe.  
- Fine, then.

Larry was upset, it shouldn't have happened the way it did.

- So maybe another day ? he finally asked.

Behind Ally, he heard Maddie.

- Mom ! What are you doing ? We don't have people coming over ! Why do you always have to find a reason to spoil things ? the little girl was trying to whisper, but she was quite upset, and failed.  
- Ally, put her on the phone, it's alright I'll talk to her, Larry said, feeling guilty.  
- No.  
- No ? You're mad at me ?  
- I'm not. And I won't give her the phone, because there's no need. She's right, Ally took a deep breath, and forced a smile, even thought Larry couldn't see it. We'd be happy to spend the day with you.  
- Really ?  
- Yeah. We would.  
- Great, that's just... great. Uh, okay then, I'll be there in an hour, works for you ?  
- Uh uh, okay.

_I'm weak. He's calling my name and I come running. He takes me for granted. But.. how can I fight it, and do I really want to fight it ?_ Ally thought.  
- Come on Maddie, move it.. Get ready, he'll come in an hour.

Ally, who had dragged herself along since she was up, was now suddenly in a hurry.

- Jeez, Mom, it's an hour. A whole hour. It's like 60 minutes ! And we're going out for a walk and a movie, we're not invited at the White House. Keep cool..  
- Just.. just do as I say. Go take a shower, get dressed, go !  
- Alright. No wonder why everybody thinks you're crazy.. Maddie smiled.

Ally glared at her. She knew Maddie was just making fun of her, but it made her realize how excited she was to spend the day with Larry, and she didn't like this. It was making her feel like she really was his puppet. Maddie saw the glare, and got that it was time for her to stop laughing at Ally and start executing the orders.

An hour later, they were both ready, Ally standing near the window. Not to far, so that she could see the street, but not to close, so that Larry wouldn't see her through it. Every now and then, that is, every 10 to 20 seconds, she would quickly look at her watch.  
After 5 minutes, during which Maddie had observed her, she finally stopped her :

- It's ten seconds later than the last time you've looked at it, she said, smiling.

Ally turned to her, exhaled deeply.

- Would you stop ? Stop it. It's obvious that I'm nervous, I know it, you know it, you just don't have to say it out loud.  
- Sorry, Maddie said before looking down.  
- It's okay. You're not used to all that.. I just don't like to be laughed at.. Ok ?  
- Ok..

The bell rang. She had failed to see him coming while talking to Maddie.

- Aren't you going to answer that ? Maddie asked.  
- Yeah, sure.. _What is he wearing ? I needed to know that to know if our clothes will do where he's taking us.. and .. oh Ally stop it and just answer !_

She buzzed him in. Larry was a little nervous too, but had he known Ally's thoughts, he would have felt a lot better for he was wondering if she was still mad at him, because even though she said she wasn't, he had learnt to read between the lines.. or so he thought.

- Hey ! he said when she opened the door. How are you ?

_Okay, jeans, sweater, nothing too fancy, we're good. We're good._

- Ally ? Larry asked.  
- Um.. what ? oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm good, Ally said after few seconds.  
- Good, how about the future actress ? he said, looking at Maddie.

She genuinly smiled.

- I'm great.  
- Well, we shall go then.. You're ready ?  
- Yeah, we are more than ready, Maddie answered.

Ally turned to her, as if to say "Say one more word and you'll be grounded for the next 19 years." Maddie pursed her lips to hide a mocking smile. Larry observed the scene, smiled and raise one eyebrow.

- What was that ?  
- What was what ? Ally asked, nervously.  
- You looked at her and she just stopped talking, like she had said something wrong..  
- Nothing like what you've just described happened.  
- Okay, I must be wrong, Larry said, trying to restrain himself from laughing since he knew what he'd seen. Let's go !

They got into Larry's car and they went to L'express where they had lunch.

_How amazing .. she really is a mother now, _Larry thought seeing Ally and Maddie talking together. Maddie had mocked Larry on their way to the restaurant. Larry hadn't chosen the restaurant before he came to pick them up, so once they had parked the car, they had looked at a lot of different places to find "the perfect one". Larry always found something about the restaurant that would make it "not good enough" and after the tenth place had been rejected, Maddie had told him that he was asking for too much, and that if he didn't decide to enter a place, they would starve to death. Ally didn't know about that, but Larry had thought about a way to take his revenge.

- So, Maddie, tell us more about that boy you were talking to the other night after your play.. Larry said out of nowhere.

Maddie looked at him, in total disbelief. She knew why he was putting her through this.

- Oh, that's not fair, she said.

Ally, on the other hand, looked pretty interested.

- That's a great idea actually. I didn't know how to bring it into a conversation.  
- There's nothing to tell.  
- Oh come on, Larry was smiling. He knew that Maddie had learnt her lesson : never ever mock Larry.  
- I haven't seen him since the play. What do you want me to say ? There's nothing to tell. I had never spoke to him before.

Ally didn't seem to believe her.

- I swear ! she added.  
- Will you tell me if something else happens ? Ally asked.  
- Like what ?  
- I don't know. Anything..

She looked at Larry, quicky, she didn't want to look at him, but she did, and she stopped because she didn't want him to notice. But he did. And he smiled. _Why is he smiling ?_ she thought.

- Alright then, Larry decided to free Maddie from the situation. They had finished eating, he called the waiter, asked for the bill, paid and they went out.  
- What's next ? Ally asked.  
- That's up to you, really. I thought we could take a walk in Central Park, but if you have a better idea..  
- No, that's fine with me.  
- Let's go then.

They walked in the park, talking about Larry's new job, and his cases. They arrived near the bridge Sam had recognized as being the one in Home Alone 2, and Larry wished he was here.

- What's wrong ? Maddie asked. They had been talking about Larry's childhood and had laughed a lot, but when they arrived to the bridge, he had stopped laughing.  
- Nothing..  
- Larry what is it ?  
- It's just that.. Larry sighed, it's just that I've been here with Sam.  
- You must miss him a lot... Ally knew how much Sam meant to Larry.  
- Yeah.. well... Nothing's new here, right ? I just wish he was here.  
- He could come to visit you right ? Maddie said, trying to make him feel better.  
- Sure, and he will. Soon. We have to chose his bed together..

They continued their walk, stopping from time to time to sit on a bench, enjoying the sun. At first, Maddie was always very close to them, but after a while she thought they could use some privacy, and took her Ipod out of her bag. Ally gave Larry some news about everybody from Cage and Fish.

- And Richard's married now.  
- Excuse me ? I must have had some kinf of absence, did you just say that Richard is married ?  
- Uh uh, yeah, we were quite shocked too, but he is, and he's happy apparently.  
- How about Renee ?  
- She left Boston. She's now in Los Angeles, she's happy too, I talked to her two weeks ago, and she told me she has found this guy and well, she's happy.  
- She left ? When did that happen ?  
- Uh.. Few weeks after.. Ally didn't know how to put it.  
- After I did ?  
- Yeah..  
- Ok. He looked at Maddie, she was apparently totally focused on her music. Ally ?  
- Yeah ?  
- I know you're still mad at me, but .. how mad ?

_Am I ? Am I mad at him ?_ Ally wondered. _Yeah, I have to, he abandonned me.. But how much ?_

- I don't know, she answered.  
- No, really, you can tell me..  
- I really don't know.  
- Okay, so yes or no question then.. do you trust me ?  
- I don't know.  
- Yes or no, it's not difficult..  
- Isn't it ? You're asking me if I forgave what you've done to, Ally started to get upset. You're asking me if I trust you, if I believe that you won't hurt me again ? I can't answer that ! Not now, maybe not ever.

_That's true. I don't trust him completely, but will I ever ?_

- Did you trust me ?  
- Larry, can't we just enjoy the afternoon ?  
- Ally, this will never belong to the past if we don't solve our issues, and to do that, we have to talk about it. I know I've been a jerk, a moron, whatever you want to call it, but I'm willing to make up for it, at least part of it, if that's possible. So just tell me, just answer, did you trust me ?  
- Yeah.  
- Yes ? Really ? The whole time ?  
- Maybe not the whole time.. Ally admitted.  
- It's the Jamie thing right ?  
- Yes.  
- Ok. We're still good, right ? he asked.  
- Yeah, we're still good.  
- You have to know that I'm going to do everything that's in my power to reach that trusting point again.  
- Oh, really ? You think you'll be able to do that ?  
- I don't know yet, but I'll do my best. I just need to know if you think that's possible, I mean, that you trust me.. as a friend you know... ?

_As a friend.. yeah definitely. I know he won't hurt me again. I.. I know it ! Gosh, I already trust him.. this is way too easy for him, _Ally thought. But it was quite relieving to feel it. To trust someone again.

- Yes. It's possible. Ally smiled.  
- You're smiling.. why ?  
- It's just.. I trust you.  
- You do ? Larry was very surprised. You just said..  
- I know. But we're friends right ? And Maddie likes you, and you've been so kind to her the other night.. and..  
- And what ?  
- And, okay.. Ally sighed.. here we go. I think I might be part responsible for what happened. There. I said it.  
- Responsible ? You're kidding right ? I'm the one who messed all up, I..  
- Yeah, okay, you left, and you kissed, and you cancelled, but.. I had issues, I couldn't picture myself in the future, and now that I can, thanks to Maddie, well.. I realize that I was always asking for too much.

_Asking for too much, how funny, exactly what Maddie told me earlier.._ Larry thought.

- You weren't.. I can't let you think you..  
- Larry, shut up please and just accept it. I always had this fairy tale thought about how life should be for me, and I realized that it's just a fairy tale, it can't be the reality, but that was what I was looking for, so you might have done everything you could, it would never have been enough. Can we please talk about something else ?  
- As you wish.. Larry agreed, too amazed by that last statement of hers to risk upsetting her.  
- Thanks. So.. okay, I didn't want to bring that up, but .. how could you come to Boston and do everything to avoid me ? she tried to remain cool and calm, though inside she was still very angry and disappointed, mainly disappointed actually.  
- I didn't want to disturb your life again, I was feeling like the biggest ass one could ever meet.. rings a bell ? I was ashamed of my behavior, and to be honest, I was totally frightened by the idea that .. Larry thought for a second about how he could tell her what he wanted to without hurting her. Okay, here's the thing, denial is my thing, or it has been my thing for a long time, and I was holding on the thought that, since you and I didn't speak to each other after I left, it would kinda freeze time, and by seeing you, talking to you.. well I was scared you might say things I wasn't ready to handle.  
- Such as ?  
- That you hated me, that you wished I've never existed, something like that.

It made sense to Ally, but thinking about it, she got angry.

- So you came here, in New York, because YOU were ready to hear those things if I had said them ? Waht about me ? Didn't you think I might need more time to handle seeing you again ?  
- I know it's selfish, but Ally, you had moved on.. I had witnessed it.  
- That's right, it's the most selfish thing I've heard.

Ally was now very upset, she didn't know whether it was because of what they were talking about, or because he still had Victor in mind.

- And Victor is none of your business. She didn't mean to say it like that... By the way, why did you witness it ? You expect me to think you just happened to be in that exact street.. ?  
- Ally, calm down..  
- No, answer me Larry ! Who told you I would be there ?  
- I just told you I didn't want to disturb your life, I really just happened to be there. I was trying to avoid your former apartment's neighborhood.  
- So you're a coward ?  
- Yeah, I'll give you that. I was a coward. But I changed.  
- And because you have changed, you decided to come to New York ? Do you think I'm stupid.. ?  
Ally, I don't want to argue with you. _How can I have her to calm down ? She's taking this in the wrong way... _You've just said you trust me, then trust me on this, I wasn't spying on you or anything.  
- So noone told you I'd be there with Maddie ?  
- No. Who would have told me ?  
- Oh.. I don't know, those same people who gave you my address, or do you expect me to believe that you just happened to be there again ?? Who are they by the way ? I know I never told them not to give you my address, but I never thought they would. UH ? Who told you ?  
- Don't be angry at her..  
- Coretta.. I knew it. I knew it since the first day she came to work with us.

Ally thought a little more.

- Wait.. Don't tell me.. DO NOT TELL ME that you two have been talking to each other all those months ?!

Larry looked down, and closed his eyes. Yes, he had.. But Ally got upset when she knew he'd seen her with Maddie and blond guy, no he couldn't give him a name, so how would she react if she realized that Larry had received information about her all this time..

- Look..  
- Oh my god, oh my god ! No.. No I don't want to look, or listen or anything. You leave me and you still get to know all about my life ! No, that's not.. No, Ally was shaking her head, hand on her mouth, trying to figure out what to do next.  
- Ally..  
- Don't.. Just don't.. You told her not to give me information about you, didn't you ! It would have been just fair ! I wanted to know how awful you were just as bad as you wanted me to be happy or so you say ! I would have help with the "moving on" process ! You selfish coward, you really are the biggest ass I've evet met, and probably the biggest I will ever meet !  
- Ally, will you stop it ?! I left you, I hurt you, I know, I KNOW. But you dumped me. YOU dumped ME. And you stopped trusting me. And I thought it would make it easier for you to move on with your life..  
- Oh, don't put this on me, Ally said, her hand still on her mouth, her head still going right and left..  
- I'm not ! I'm saying I know I'm an ass, a huge one, th biggest one in the whole damn universe, but Ally ! I didn't want you to give you a reason to hold on to me, because I did think I would come back one day. Coretta giving you information would have been a way for you to keep on hoping, and I didn't want to torture you..

He passed a hand through his hair, took his glasses off, and passed two fingers upon his eyes, thinking about the mess he had brought to that perfect day.

- Torture me ! You did Larry. You did ! You destroyed me ! I don't even know how I thought we could be friends... friends don't do that to each other..  
- Ok, no, stop...  
- No, you stop. This stops now. Maddie !

Maddie took one of her earplug off.

- What ? She looked at them. What happened ?  
- Nothing, let's go.  
- But what about the movie ?  
- No movie anymore. Go.  
- Ally !  
- Just.. don't.  
- I'm sorry Ally. Please, give me five more minutes, please.. he was begging.  
- What happened between you two ? Maddie asked again.

Ally looked at Larry. _I'm weak!_

- Fine. Five minutes. Maddie stay here.

Maddie sat down on a bench and pretended to put the earplug on.

- Ally, I have changed, I've realized a lot of things, and I solved a lot of my issues. And noone will ever be able to make me feel more sorry than this. I destroyed the only thing with Sam that brought me joy, and I will never forgive myself for that.

He looked at Maddie, then back at Ally, straight into her eyes.

- I know I can't erase the past, but I'm begging you, don't give up on me. Please. I know you have abandonment issues, but me too. You don't know about them, but me too. I solved part of them but me too.  
- How come I know you so little ? You didn't trust me either.. Ally was now pacing. You ! You never told me anything about you when I didn't ask ! It took you so long to tell me about Sam ! And you expected me to trust you ? You don't trust someone you don't know ! This is too much. Tell me those things I don't know, or just leave me alone. Leave us alone.  
- Okay.  
- Okay ? Okay what ? You'll leave us alone ?  
- I'm physically unable to do that again. He came closer.

She took a step back.

- So what ? Okay what ?  
- Okay, I'll tell you. I'll tell you what I've told Sam few months ago. You want to know all this ? Really ? Or is it something I should have done a year ago, and that won't change anything now ?  
- No. I.. want to know.

He came closer again. She took another step back. He took his glasses, cleaned them with hs sweater, and put them back on.

- Okay. Sit down. What do you want to know ? Everything ? I mean.. he bit his lower lip, do you want to know about my history with Jamie too ?  
- Is it important ?  
- Yeah. He wasn't looking at her anymore.  
- Then yes.  
- Okay. Well, before I was born, my father left my mother..

Larry told her about his father, and how his mother remarried, gave birth to Emily. The more he was telling, the easier it was for him to look at her while speaking. She didn't seem to take him into pity, but she looked supportive. After Emily's birth, he made a pause.

- I wouldn't have guessed all this, Ally said.  
- Yeah, well, like they're saying, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt". I've come to master it. Okay, so Emily and I were very close..

He continued, tellin her about law school, and how he met Jamie. Ally's face changed a little, showing some bitterness.

- You have to know that Jamie hasn't always been the ... well, call her what you want.. she hasn't always been like that.  
- I fail to believe it.  
- I know. I wouldn't either if I hadn't know her before. Anyway..

He started pacing, Jamie's part was almost the worst. After five minutes, he stopped talking.

- So you left Sam with her ?  
- Yes.  
- Why ?  
- Because in my mind, I thought a child has to be raised by his mother. My mother did raise me.  
- But you kept on seeing him, right ? You didn't not just ... leave them.. ?  
- No.

He breathed deeply, the worst part was now, and he didn't want Ally to feel sorry for him.

- Okay, so once I had decided to let Sam with Jamie, I had a huge fight with my mother. She didn't undertand how I could act like my father, leaving Jamie. She didn't take into account the fact that I would still be in Sam's life. Anyway, we stopped talking to each other.  
- For how long ?  
- 5 years.  
- Oh my.. Wait Sam's 8, and this happened when he was 3, right ?  
- Uh uh, yeah.  
- So it means you've just start talking to each recently.  
- Right. Thanks to you actually.  
- What do I have to do with that ?  
- Well, Sam wanted to make me move on I guess and he came up with that idea that he wanted to meet his grand mother and aunt.. and well, my mother didn't want to talk to me at first, but then Emily talked to her, convinced her. And I'm not over.. Larry opened his mouth, took a huge breath in, I wasn't over you.  
- You just said..  
- I know. But we're friends. So let's just say that I WASn't over you, okay ?  
- Fine but..  
- I won't be able to finish if I'm thinking about it.  
- Okay.  
- So my mother took care of me after Sting's trial in Boston and when I first came here, and thought I was having hallucinations because I would see you everywhere, I came back to Detroit completely lost. There I think you know all there is to know..  
- What about Helena ?  
- She was my best friend, but it didn't work. Don't get me wrong, I loved her. I still do.  
- Okay. That's .. I'm good. Stop.  
- Ally ?!  
- No, really, please ?  
- Fine... And so after Helena.. well I got to pretend I was a shrink.. and to be told that I'm the biggest ass on the planet, and .. A smile appeared at the right corner of his lips, and quickly disappeared.  
- Yeah, okay, that part I know.

She was still on the bench. Her hand went on her mouth again, her fingers playing with her lips.

- It didn't help, right ? Larry asked, his lower jaw slightly moving.  
- What ?  
- I told you all this too late..  
- No.. I'm.. glad you told me. I'm just trying to figure out how much of it influenced your behavior..  
- I see. Ally I'm not asking to be your best friend, just a friend among others.. we don't have to see each other every other day.. I just want in in your life one more time. I won't screw it up.

She looked at him. His head was leaning on the left, he was waiting for the verdict she would deliver.

- Okay.

Maddie, who had listened to every single thing, stood up.

- Finally ! Gosh, I thought we would spent eternity here.

She looked at her watch.

- The movie's starting in 30 minutes..

Ally was fed up with Maddie's sneaky habit of listening to everything, but when she saw Larry smiling and starting to laugh, it overtopped her annoyance, and she smiled too.

- How long have you been listening ? Larry asked her.  
- From the beginning. Sorry.. I just, you had a fight, I wanted to be able to do something if it turned bad..  
- You really have to stop spying on people.

They went to the theatre, chose the romantic comedy, since Larry wasn't in the mood for horror, Ally didn't want action, but most of all because Maddie had recognized Ewan McGregor, who was "AWE-SOME".. So yes, they went to see Moulin Rouge.

Ally asked Maddie to sit between her and Larry, which she did.

After the movie, they wandered a little in the street. Maddie was walking behind Larry and Ally, who were talking some more.

- We've never spoke that much before.. Ally said.  
- Yeah.. I know.  
- So, where exactly do you work ?  
- In a lawfirm on 60 East and 42nd Street. It's quite close to my place considering the size of New york..  
- And how's the atmosphere there ?  
- They are nice.. I'm still getting used to it, you know, but.. they're nice. How come you haven't ask me about this before ?  
- Well, I didn't want to be seen as an intruder.. you know. You already thought I was spying on your every moves.. I didn't want to add up to it.  
- I see..  
- But now that we're talking about the hows and whys of your life.. how come you've moved here.. ? At first I thought it might be because blond guy..  
- Victor. His name's Victor.  
- Whatever.. I thought he might have found a job ove here or something. But then you told me you're not together anymore.. So.. ?  
- Maddie's grown up in New York. She missed her friends and her former life.. and I just wanted her to feel good. So we moved here. And she's closer to her aunt too.  
- You've moved to New York for her welfare ?  
- Yes.. don't act like it's something incredible. She's my daughter..

At that instant they heard Maddie behind them.

- Leave me alone !

They turned, Maddie was about 60 feet behind them and some guy was talking to her, turning around her.

- Maddie ! Ally let out in a breath.

Larry saw the guy, and next thing he knew, he was throwing him against the wall.

- Maddie go to your mother. What do you think you're doing ? He asked the guy. Uh ? How old do you think she is ?  
- I don't know.. she seemed old enough to me..  
- Well, she isn't, and for a guy like you she will never be. Got me ? Got back to the dump where you probably live, that's where you belong.  
- Alright, alright man, stay calm..  
- Calm ? I'm calm ! Do you want to see me angry ? Larry yelled at him.

He threw his on the sidewalk and looked at Maddie and Ally.

- How are you ? he asked Maddie.  
- I'm okay I think..  
- What did he do.. ?  
- Nothing, he was just talking and getting closer and.. scrary.  
- It's okay now, Ally took her in her arms. She had never thought about the fact that Maddie was becoming a teenager, and that she would have to go trough all this more than once..  
- Okay, let's go. I'll drive you back to your place. Come on.

Ally's arm on Maddie's shoulder, they walked back to the car.  
Once in the apartment, Ally went with Maddie in her room, she asked her to take a shower, put her pajamas on and try to relax.  
She went out of the bedroom, and sat down on the couch, obviously tired and worried.

- Sit down, don't stay up..  
- Yeah, I think I should go and leave you two alone to deal with all this..  
- Wait for her to come out of the shower .. It'll feel safer or her to know you're here I guess.. because I apparently am incapable of protecting her.  
- Ally, come on, don't think like that. You wouldn't have been on his the street if it weren't for me, so it wouldn't have happened. You're avoiding those situations.. you're protecting her.  
- Thanks.

He put his hands on her shoulders, still standing up behind her, and started massaging them. At first, the touch of his hands made her even more tensed, but she soon let go and bent her head, breathing slowly.

- It's going to be okay. She's not hurt, and now she'll be more careful.. Don't worry too much about her, okay ?

Ally didn't answer.

- Ally ?  
- Yeah, okay.

10 minutes later, Maddie came out of the bathroom, put her pajamas on, and as she was coming to join them in the living room, she witnessed the scene. Larry performing a massage on Ally's shoulders, and the two of them talking quietly. She smiled.

- Hey..  
- Hey ! So how was the shower ? Larry asked.  
- Good, good.  
- How are you ? Ally asked, worried again.  
- I'm fine mom. Really.  
- You're sure ?  
- Yes. Uh.. Larry ?  
- Yes ?  
- Thanks, she said, slightly smiling.  
- You're welcome, swee.. he realized what he was saying, and corrected it... maddie. Okay, I'm gonna go now, you've got school tomorrow, and it's already 9.00 a.m.  
- Do you have to leave already ?  
- Not really, but I think you need some peace and quiet..  
- I'd like it better if you stayed a little. Until I'm asleep..  
- I could but.. Larry started answering and looked at Ally, waiting to know what she thought about it, his head leaning on the right.  
- No, I think you should.. Ally answered, it would be good..  
- You're safe with your mother you know ? he told Maddie.  
- Yeah, but she will be worried sick.. she looked at Ally.  
- Okay.

Larry took off his jacket, put it on the couch, and took place on it.

- Okay, go to bed, I'll stay here a little more.  
- Thanks. This time it was Ally who thanked him.

They talked for one more hour about Ally's new job. Her bosses were very good at their job apparently, and she had been recommended by Richard and John. That's how she had found the job so quickly.

- Some judges are pretty tough here.. but they are generally bending on the side of laws, Ally tipped him.  
- Okay, that's good to know.

Larry looked at his watch, 10.15 a.m., he stood up.

- Okay, you should get some sleep now.

Ally stood up as well. For a few seconds, they found themselves in an odd situation, not knowing how to say goodbye.

- Okay then, good night Ally.  
- 'Night.

He took his jacket, put it on and got out.


	14. Chapter 14

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please ! **

Okay, I know, it has been long to wait.. sorry.. BUT the length is worth it.. itsn't it ?

* * *

On the next day, Ally woke up, and as usual, she took a quick shower, and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast for Maddie. But she wasn't feeling as usual. She had a dream about Larry that night. And it .. let's say.. weird. And now she was awake and aware, the dream had turned into daydreaming and hallucinations.. Larry was in Superman's costum, flying around the kitchen.  
Maddie came into the kitchen seeing her following Little Larry in the air with her head, saying out loud "Oh, you think you can just protect the whole world and that we are all weakened when you're not around ! Right ? Right ?"

- Ally ? You're okay ? Maddie asked, looking suspiciously at her mom.

Ally shook her head hard to make the hallucination disappear.

- Uh, yeah.. yes I'm fine, she answered her eyes wide opened, checking if it had worked.  
- Okay.. you see things again ? Maddie raised an eyebrow.  
- No, what makes you think that ?  
- I don't know, Maddie shrugged her shoulders, you just look all weird again..  
- Breakfast's ready, Maddie. How did you sleep ?  
- Okay.. you don't want to talk about it, I get it.  
- That's right, because there's nothing to talk about.  
- Okay.. if you say so.. are you going to call Larry ?  
- What for ? Ally asked quiclky.  
- I don't know.. we could.. invite him for dinner ?  
- Why ?  
- Gee, Mom, I don't know, let me think, because you were probably seeing him just before, thought I don't know what he was doing.. since you were looking up, but I'm not stupid.. "protect the whole world".. with what happened yesterday.. that's him... and you could also invite him for another reason..  
- Oh yeah ? What's that ?  
- On top of my mind, I'd say because you.. LOVE him ?

Ally didn't say a word, and was like trying to deny it just by looking at Maddie straight in the eyes.

- Oh, come on, I saw you and the way you were all great when he was rubbing your shoulders.. or do you think I'm blind AND stupid ? and I kinda like him..  
- You like him ?  
- Yeah, he's nice, Maddie said, taking a bite. Actually he's more than nice, and .. I think he liked you a WHOLE lot more than a friend would..  
- This is nonsense, he's the one who came up with the "let's be friends" thing.  
- What- EVER. I'm just saying, that's what I think.  
- Well you're wrong. Ally took a sip of coffee from the mug she had in her hand.  
- Fine.. but are you gonna do it ?  
- Do what ?  
- Jeez, mom, focus.. Maddie said, putting one hand on her forehead. Invite him for dinner, that's what !  
- Maybe. I don't know. I've got a lot of work to do..  
- He could help !  
- Okay, let it out, what are you trying to do ? Ally said, her hands on her hips.  
- I just saw how happy you look even when you're angry whenever he's around... Maddie finished her plate. But if you're sure I'm wrong and everything, just forget about it.. though to invite him for dinner you could have told him I like having him around, you know.. to protect "my whole world", she said laughing, and she went out of the kitchen to get ready for school.

_What an annoying kid she is! Geez, No, I don't want to .. Actually I do, but I really have work to do .. with which he could probably help.. Gosh, I hate that kid ! No.. I don't.. but.._

- Mom ?? Maddie shouted from her bedroom.  
- What ?  
- Have you seen my blue and green sweater ? You know the one with stripes ?  
- Yeah, it's in the second shelf, I've just put it yesterday !  
- Thanks !

They walked to the bus stop to Maddie's school and Ally went to work, still thinking about inviting Larry..

--

Larry woke up smiling, he had spent a whole day with Ally and Maddie and he was feeling so good even Blondie wouldn't make this smile disappear.  
Steward gave him a new case. A harassment case, which can sound difficult, but once Larry had read the case's file, he had the feeling Steward had looked for the most idiotic case he could found, and that Blondie had probably something to do with it.

- Uh, Steward ? Larry said, coming to him, scratching his head.  
- Yes Larry ?  
- Is it me or do I get all the cases you would give to a new comer just out of lawschool ?  
- I don't know what you're talking about, Larry.  
- Really ? Because the administrative papers of that new company already sounded like a joke.. but this.. he had the files in his right hand, this is just the most idiotic case ever. Why did you even accept to represent that woman ?  
- What's wrong with that case ?  
- Oh, I don't know.. don't you think you should have told her to file a petition for divorce instead of a complaint for harassment ? That woman is suing her husband because he tries to kiss her sometimes ! They work together ! What was she expecting ?  
- She told me she made it clear with him that their professionnal and private life would always stay separated.  
- Okay, so he lied, so what ? He's her husband ! How do you want any judge to take me seriously if the first case I'm on is nothing but a joke !  
- I can't help you. That's your case.  
- Fine.

Larry went in his office, slammed the door, called his client.  
- Hello Mrs. Likinson, Larry Paul, I'm the attorney assigned to your harassment case.. I was wondering.. Could we meet today ?  
- Yes, sure, but I thought we wouldn't need it.. Mr. Parks told me it was taken care of..  
- Yeah, well, Larry took of his glasses, rubbed his eyes, things have changed.  
- Okay.  
- Good, when could you come ? Or where do you want to meet ?  
- I can come in an hour.  
- Perfect. So see you then.  
- Yes, see you then.

They hung up. Clearly, that woman had no idea of what she was doing, and Steward didn't care. Larry missed Detroit, at least over there he would get to work on good and interesting cases.

An hour and half later, Mrs. Likinson was on her way out, she had dropped the complaint, and filed the petition for divorce. Larry had also advised her to find herself a good lawyer in a specialized firm, because first he didn't want this case, and second she would need one hell of a lawyer to obtein what she wanted. He also asked her not to tell Steward about all that, pretending he would tell him.  
She left and Larry decided to work on Mr. Gibbs' case and tell Steward about Mrs. Likinson before going home. He wanted to play by those rules, Larry was in.

At noon, Larry's cellphone rang. He looked at the ID which said "Ally".  
_Ally ? Oh.. Oookay keep it cool.. Let it ring one more time...  
_- Hello ?  
- Hi Larry, a feverish voice said on the other end.  
- Hi Ally, you're okay ?  
- Yes ? Why ?  
- Dunno, you sound weird.. anyway.. how can I help ? Larry said, his fingers playing with a pen nervously.  
- Well.. Maddie asked me to invite-you-to-have-dinner-with-us-tonight, Ally let out in a breath.

She had spoken so fast Larry almost didn't get it.

- Wh..? Oh.. Maddie did.. Well, he smiled, how 'bout that..why does she want to have me at dinner ?  
- Don't know. She didn't say.. she just asked me if I would do it.. _this isn't totally a lie_, Ally thought.  
- Okay, fine. What will she do for dinner ? Larry joked.  
- Ahah, are you coming or not ?  
- Yeah, yeah, alright, I'll be there..  
- Good, okay see you tonight. Ally hung up. And breathed.

Her cellphone rang. "Larry". _What does he want ??_

- Hello ?  
- It's me again.. don't you want to tell me something ?  
- No ! No ?! What ? What should I tell you ? Ally freaked out.  
- Uh, I don't know.. maybe what time will dinner be ready ? And when I should be there.. ? You know it's quite useful when you invite someone to tell them when they are expected..  
- Right.. 7.. 7.30, something like that.  
- Okay, I'll be there at 7.15 sharp, Larry laughed.  
- Okay, 'later.  
- 'Later.

_She called. She did call, and to invite me to have dinner with her and her daughter, just a day after we've seen each other.. I hope this isn't just a dream.._

--

At 5.00 Ally picked up Maddie at school. After two minutes looking at Ally, Maddie finally asked :

- What's going on ? still looking at Ally's expression.  
- What ? Nothing..  
- You seem thoughtful.  
- Yes, Maddie, sometimes I think.  
- Right, that's not what I meant. You seem too thougthful..  
- Yeah.. well, I've got a huge case to take care off..  
- That's not everything, Maddie said smiling, you did it, right ?  
- Did what ?  
- You invited him ?! You so did ! Yay !  
- Okay, yes I did.  
- Cool !  
- Yeah cool.. but I really still have a lot of work to do, so let's just go home.. Ally said, looking very serious, though on the inside, she was unbelievably impatient for those two hours to while away.

Once in the apartment, Maddie started tidying up the place, which was already neat and clean. Ally watched her bustle about, amused. By the time Maddie stopped, a surgeon could have performed a heart transplant on the floor, and she told Ally she would go take a shower.  
Ally had been working a little more on her case; some people had experienced food poisonning on a restaurant and had filed a shared complaint against the restaurant's manager.  
It was a tricky case because they had ordered some pufferfish, also known as fugu, but had suffered food intoxication because of the dip sauce they got with it. And the defense had played on the fact that Ally's clients had ordered some potentially dangerous fish in the first place, which might be seen as an attempt to cheat death or whatever.  
She looked at her watch, 6.15. She had to start cooking dinner and so she did. She went to the kitchen and Maddie soon joined her.

- What are we eating ?  
- Chicken and cucumbers in salad, Ally said, slicing the cucumbers.  
- And ??  
- And what ?

Maddie wide eyed.  
- You're not making any dessert ?  
- I'm not planning on making any, no..

Maddie leant her head on the left in disbelief.

- You're kidding ? she asked.  
- No, I'm not kidding, Ally answered, throwing an upset glance at Maddie.  
- Okay..

Maddie took a look in the frigde and took a yoghurt and 3 eggs.

- What are you doing ? Ally sighed.  
- If you won't make any dessert, I will.  
- Right.  
- I'm serious.. do we have.. some flour, oil, sugar, and some baking powder and vanilla sugar ? Maddie asked looking in the cupboards.  
- Probably.. what do you plan on making ?  
- Yoghurt cake.  
- Really ? You know how to cook ?  
- I've been raised by a single father.. and an aunt who spend her time singing..  
- I see..  
- And you won't need the oven right ?  
- Yeah, right..  
- So.. give me what I need ?  
- Right yeah, okay.

Ally gave her what she asked for and watched her bustling around again.. and after a while hook her head to focus on the chicken, a smile on her face.  
10 minutes later Maddie put the cake in the oven.

- Okay.. I'm going to lay the table..  
- Okay, you.. you just do that.. Ally was amazed by Maddie. Since they had been back in the apartment, she had acted weird, like she was happier than Ally to see Larry.

Ally heard Maddie talking.

- Who are you talking to Maddie ?  
- Uh ? Um, nobody, it's the tv.. Maddie lied. She was on the phone.

At 6.55, Maddie came back in the kitchen, and was about to take the oven gloves.

- What do you think you're doing ? Ally asked.  
- I think I'm about to take the cake out of the oven.. but now that you ask.. I'm doubting.. what's wrong ?  
- You're not putting your hands in the oven.  
- Jeez, can you be more overprotective ?  
- Give me those, Ally said pointing at the oven gloves. I'm doing it and that's that.  
- Whatever, Maddie finally said, handling her the gloves, shaking her head.

The bell rang at 7.15, Maddie passed Ally and ran to the door to open it.

- Calm down ! Ally told her as she opened the door.  
- Wow, Larry exclaimed. What's going on here ?  
- I told you, she wanted you to eat with us tonight.. I haven't been able to stop her since we got back here.. she even baked a cake for you.. Ally smiled. It felt good to see him.

Larry had a hand in hidden in his back. He winked to Maddie.

- What are you hidding ? Ally asked, trying to see.  
- Just a little sumthin', he said, giving her the flowers he had brought with him.  
- You bought me flowers ?  
- You've invited me for dinner.. Is that okay.. ?

Maddie kicked gently Ally with her elbow, looking her as to say "are you crazy, take them!"

The bunch of flower was composed of some cornflowers tied around some blades of corn, red camellias, mauve lilac, and an assortment of red, white, red and white, lavander, and pink roses.

- It's.. it's so beautiful.. Ally was left speechless.. she didn't know much about flowers signification, but she did know that red roses didn't mean "let's be friends".

She looked at him.

- I'm not expecting anything. We're friends and there's nothing you don't already know, right ? Larry asked. He was cleaning his glasses with his tie mechanically, his eyes going from Ally to the flowers, to his glasses.  
- Okay.. yeah..  
- Mom, tell him to come in ! Maddie whispered.  
- Yeah, she said pointing at Maddie with her finger. She pointed at Larry, come on in. What are those flowers ? _He doesn't know.. he just asked some nice flowers and that's all.. I'm sure..  
_- Camellia, cornflowers, lilac and roses.. Larry answered, winking at Maddie again.  
- Why do you do that ?  
- Do what ?

Ally was looking at Maddie, then at Larry, and back to Maddie.

- That's winking thing. You just winked at her.. why did he winked at you ? she asked Maddie.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders to answer, but she smiled, and tried to hide it by pursing her lips.

- Now you're smiling, Ally was observing the scene, and was getting a little upset, she didn't like to be left in the dark. She didn't like it at all.  
- Maddie called me earlier to ask me to bring some custard, Larry sighed, showing her the bottle of custard. And I asked her if you were in the mood for flowers..  
- You called him ?!

Maddie bit her lips, and nodded, but she couldn't take it anymore and she burst out laughing.

- What's so funny ?  
- Nothing, I just told Larry that you would do exactly what you're doing if he added some red roses to the flowers.  
- You weren't planning on doing it ? she asked him.  
- You really don't know nothing about flower, do you ? Red roses are obvious.. I won't say anything else. What are we eating ? he said, changing subject.  
- Chicken and cucumbers salad.  
- Great. I was scared you'd do a three entries meal..  
- I know you're not that hungry for dinner.. she said though she wanted to keep it a thought.  
- You remembered.. Larry smiled, his lower jaw slightly moving.

They took place around the table and Ally went in the kitchen to take the food. They laughed a lot, of course Maddie didn't miss the opportunity to slip Ally's case in the conversation.

- You want me to take a look at it ? he offered.  
- I don't need your help, Ally said a little more abruptly that she intented to.  
- I know.. I was just.. forget it, Larry finally said.  
- No, it's my fault.. I'm on pin and needles because of this case.. you might help..  
- Okay then, I'll take a look later.  
- Yeah, the real problem is that now I have to come back home early.. no more night spent in my office to find the solution.. even if I'm glad to be back home now, she said quickly looking at Maddie.  
- It's ok.. I know it. I told you, you can stay at work, I'm 11, not 5.  
- No, I can't let you take a cab or walk all the way from your school to the apartment.  
- I could look after her if that can help... Larry took his chance.  
- Yeah, right, Ally said.  
- That would be cool ! Maddie exclaimed, thinking about the fact that she would get to see Larry more often and that she would also get to show off thanks to Larry's car.  
- I'm serious Ally, I don't have any real case.. they seem to think that I'm some kind of baby myself and keep on giving me the worst cases possible.. I get to deal with divorces and administatrive papers.. how exciting is that ?  
- Are you thinking about it ? Maddie asked, seeing that Ally was silent, like lost in her thoughts.

_He would be there every night when I'd come back from work.._

- But I can only help you tomorrow and the day after that.. I have to go back to Detroit, he said.  
- Detroit ? What ? Why ? For how long ? _I can't believe it ! He's leaving again ! _  
- I'll come back..  
- Right.  
- I'm just going for work, and to see Sam.. for the week end. I'll go on Thursday evening and I'll be back on Monday. _That was something ! Her reaction..  
_- Oh... okay, Ally said, blushing, and totally embarassed by her overwhelming reaction. _Can I be any more easy to read ?!  
_- Ally, I told you, it's physically impossible for me to leave again. I bought my apartment to prove it. I didn't rent one to show that I'm not going anywhere, he told her, and lowering her voice so that only she could hear, he continued : unless you do.  
- Good, good.. Ally mumbled.  
- So mom, are you okay ?  
- OKay ? with what ? Oh, you're sure... you.. wouldn't.. mind.. taking care of me.. my daughter ? she said, still under the effect of his last three words.  
- No, I wouldn't mind taking care of you...r daughter, Larry answered, smiling because he'd heard the little slip of the tongue on me instead of my..  
- Okay.. then, let's do that. _Did I dream it ? _Ally sighed. She couldn't tell what was true from what wasn't anymore.

They finished dinner, Maddie's cake was really delicious, and Maddie was really proud of herself.  
At 9.00, Ally started clearing the table, but Larry soon stood up and helped her and they ended up arguing a little, because he wanted to help wash-up. It eventually endind up with Larry having the last word.

- Maddie, time to go to bed, Ally said once they were done in the kitchen.  
- 'kay. 'Night.  
- Good night, sleep tight, Larry said, unfolding the sleeves of his shirt he had rolled up to help Ally with the dishes.  
- Sweet dreams.

All three of us went in the living room, and Ally and Larry sat down at the table where Ally's files were, and Maddie made her way toward her room. But after few seconds she came back to look at Ally and Larry for a while, without them knowing about it, and finally went to bed.

Larry was reading and Ally was still looking for the exact piece of law that would make her win the case.

- Ally, I don't understand why you think that you need a piece of law. This is ethical.. Your clients were sky-diving, they just entered a restaurant. I mean, they might have ordered live shark to go, as long as the restaurant has it on its menu.. it's biding. The restaurant has to deliver a healthy food. It doesn't have to be good, but it has to be healty. That's public health we're talking about. The fact isn't that they ordered something potentially dangerous, it's that they ate something that ended up being unhealty because of the restaurant inability to deliver a proper meal.  
- The defense lawyer is good.. I thought that having legislation on my side would make it more difficult for him to mess with the facts..  
- Then don't bother searching for an article of law, send the food inspection on them.  
- What if they find nothing ?  
- When did you get that case ?  
- Four days ago.. their former lawyer let them down.  
- I see.. Okay so the real problem here, Larry started, taking off his glasses and biting on of the branches, is not that you don't know how to deal with the case.. is it ?  
- Of course it is ! What else could it be ?  
- I think you're feeling a little overwhelmed because it's going very fast.

Ally thought about that last statement.

- Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little.  
- No, not a little. He put his hands upon hers. Ally, you're a great lawyer, you don't need a piece of law to win this case... you need to relax and show the ethical problem here. And you certainly don't need me.

Larry stood up.

- I'm leaving. Don't worry, this is a piece of cake for you. He took his jacket, put hit on. By the way, what's Maddie's school address ?  
- It's the Booker T. Washington School on 103 West, 107th Street.  
- Okay.. She leaves at 5 ?  
- Yes.. You're sure it doesn't bother you ? Ally asked.  
- Completely. When do you think you'll be back ? He said, putting his jacket on.  
- I.. don't know yet.. why ? You'd prefer if I came back before 8 ?  
- No.. It's just a question.. Come back when you're done, I don't have anywhere else to be.  
- Ok.. thanks so much.  
- You're welcome. Now, it's getting late..

He made his way to the door, Ally followed him.

- Good night Ally, and thanks for the dinner.  
- You're welcome.

They were both standing at the door, again, in that same awkward place where none of them could figure out the best way to say goodbye since neither of them really wanted it, nor did they thought of the other as a friend. But they also both wanted to keep up the appearances, thinking that's what the other wanted.  
But this time, Larry stepped out of this smothering situation and hugged her, tapping her back.

_How my god, what am I doing ? The flowers.. and now a hug ? Come on ! Wrong signals here.. gosh I'm so bad at this ! Okay, try to make it up !_

- By the way, you should learn more about flowers.. you're missing a lot of things, Larry said, trying to look casual.  
- Yeah ? Ally answered, she was still thinking about that hug. Uh.. will do.. see ya.  
- Bye, Larry said, nodding, and looking down as he started to make his way downstairs.

_What was that ? What was that ? _Ally thought to herself, herratically pacing in the apartment. _He hugged me ? Hugged ! Me ! And tapped my back ?! We're not buddies !_  
- Or maybe I am.. she said out loud. I'm his buddy. She looked at the picture of his father and her on top of her piano. _How did that happen ?_

She totally forgot all he said about flowers.. she didn't really listened to be honest.

The next morning, she woke up, opened her eyes and fixed breakfast. She was in a really bad mood.. the kind with which you don't want to deal. Maddie appeared, all joyful and happy, saw her, and said :  
- Oh, non... what happened last night ?  
- Nothing.. we hugged. Great ! Ally said, faking being happy, but her act was so bad that even if she hadn't faced Maddie, the young girl would have seen the lie.  
- What's wrong with hugging ? Maddie frowned her eyebrows.  
- Nothing ! Everything is perfect with hugging. Hugging is good, hugging means friends, and friends is.. good.. so hugging is just perfect. Ally was pacing in the kitchen.

Maddie followed her with her eyes for a while.

- You think he wants to be your friend ? she asked, not hidding the fact that she knew something.  
- We hugged.. we're friends.. he tapped my back.. we're friends ! she stopped speaking, sat on one of the tools, and burried her head in her arms on the counter.  
- I hate to break this to you but you really suck at flowers' meaning..  
- I know .. he told me.. what ? those flowers he gave me should have told me "hey we're great friends, let's hang out and drink some beers" ??  
- Not really, no. Aunt Barney loves flowers.. and well you should check the meaning by yourself.

Ally lifter her head, looked at Maddie.

- Eat your breakfast.

And she rushed out of the kitchen, leaving Maddie to her breakfast. She took her laptop, looked at the flowers.

- Okay, what did he say this was..

Maddie appeared at the door.

- Red Camellias, cornflowers, lilac and roses. Gosh you really are bad.  
- Thank you. Would you say that these are pink, light pink or dark pink ? Ally asked, pointing at the "pink" roses.  
- I don't know.. pink or light pink. Definitely not dark pink.  
- You know the difference between the three, don't you ?

Maddie shrugged her shoulders and bit the corner of her lower lips to hide a smile.

After a while, Ally came up with the meaning of those flowers. It said : Red Camellia, "You're a Flame in My Heart", Mauve Lilac, "First emotion of love", Cornflowers "Unspoken love", Red Roses "True Love", White Roses "Silence or innocence, virtue, purity, secrecy, reverence and humility", Lavender Roses "Love at first sight", White and Red Roses "Unity" and she couldn't decide whether the last ones were pink, light pink or dark pink, but she didn't really care because it would have meant "grace", "gratitude", or "desire".

Maddie knew she had found what she was looking for because Ally remained silent. But after few minutes, Ally's bad mood was back in the game.

- What's wrong again ?  
- He gave me those when he came, and he ended the evening with a tap on my back. I may not be good at flowers' meaning, but I sure am at gestures.

She looked at the clock, stood up.

- 7.55 already ! Oh my.. we're gonna be late ! Hurry..  
- No, you're gonna be late, I'm right on time, Maddie said.  
- Right, okay.. Ally was still thinking about the tapping in the back thing, and about the flowers, and how she could link them.. and that part she didn't figure out.

A while after, she was trying to catch her breath on the cab, in front of Maddie's school, from running through the apartment to be on time.

- Don't forget, you wait here until Larry arrives. He might be late.. you never know, so stay inside the school..  
- Jeez, Mom ! First of all, this is like the safest place in the whole world.. and do you really, really, think that Larry will be late ? Really ? Maddie said, shaking her head and getting out of the cab. I'll be fine, go to work.  
- Alright.. Ally realized she was being silly, but she couldn't help it. She was just being a mother.

She went to work, and tried to focus on her case, which she found quite difficult at first.

--

Larry woke up that day the way he went to bed, that is kicking his head with his right hand. _Stupid, stupid stupid, hwo can I be so stupid ? a tap in the back ? really ?_

He went to his office where, nothing new here, some dumb cases were assigned to him. He dealt with them the whole morning, and at 2 he didn't have anything to do, so he went to Steward.

- Hey, Larry started.  
- Hi Larry. Can I help you ? Steward asked without meaning any words.  
- No, actually, I was just coming to let you know that my cases are closed. I'm heading up home, he finished, readjusting his glasses on his nose as to make a point.  
- You've come to tell me this.. not to ask ?  
- No actually I'm done asking. I've asked for better cases, you didn't hear.. so I guess I'm just heading home now, you see, I've got some work to do.. on a real case.

Larry went out of Steward's office, leaving him gaping. Larry was quite happy with this last move, and was starting to think about leaving the firm and starting his own again, just like in Boston. At least he had the opportunity to prove what he was worth, and it turned out well.

He went to his apartment, thought about the evening he would spend with Maddie and searched for some ideas for dinner. At 4.00, he went out to buy some groceries, and at 4.45, his car was parked in front of the school, at the exact same spot where Ally's cab had been that morning. He opened the New York Times and started reading.

At 4.55, he got out of the car, and closer to the medium school's door. It was weird to be waiting for Ally's daughter to come out. He had never done this for anyone else than Sam. Some parents were there, waiting just like him, talking to each other.

The teens started to come out of their school in small groups, laughing, talking, some running to join a group, and a loud group finally got out. Maddie was part of it, Larry had moved back to his car and was now half sitting of the car's hood, arms crossed. He had thought that Maddie being a teenager, she would probably prefer for him to give her some space.

She looked around, and smiled when she saw him. She nodded, ended her conversation with some friends and headed toward him.

- Hey Larry !  
- Hello Maddie, how are you ? he said, tilting his head and smiling.  
- I'm great ! How 'bout you ?  
- I'm good to. Do you have anything else to do or anyone to talk to ?  
- No, I'm all set.  
- Okay, let's go then, he said, stading up,looking for his car keys on his pocket.

Maddie waved goodbye to some of her girlfriends who were looking in her direction, actually they were looking on their direction. Larry looked at them, and they just turned around, laughed and went away.

- You've told your friends I'll be there. That wasn't a question, that was a statement.  
- Uh..  
- That's okay.. but why ? Larry was smiling.  
- I don't know.. I'm kinda glad you came..  
- Okay, I'm glad to be here. Larry decided to drop it, although he could have sworn there was more to be said there.

The ride home was punctuated by few questions, nothing really exciting.

- So how was school ?  
- Fine.  
- Do you have some homeworks to do ?  
- Uh uh, yeah.  
- Do you have a job in mind already ?  
- Nah.. well, I've got some, but I'm not sure... Why ?  
- Just a question.. Larry smiled. One day last year, my son told me he wanted to be a lawyer like me.. I was wondering whether every lawyer's children want at one point to be lawyer..  
- Yeah, well, that's something I'm thinking about.. but I would also like to be a photograph, or a psychologist.. I really don't know yet.  
- I see. Strange that actress isn't in your list.. Larry continued, focused on the road.  
- I doubt everybody will share your opinion on my acting, she said, laughing.

They arrived in front of the apartment, Larry parked the car.

- Plus, you don't fool me.. Maddie finished her sentence, my mom's the reason you like my acting.  
- What ? What does this mean ? I thought you were great ! Larry replied, faking being hurt.  
- Right. So you liking my mom has nothing to do with the fact that you like my acting ?

They entered the building, and started to climb the stairs.

- No, these are two different things, Larry said and realized he had been tricked.  
- So you do like my mom, how sweet ! Maddie laughed.

Larry remained silent. Maddie opened the door and she was about to enter the apartment when she turned around.

- So what's with the tapping on the back thing anyway ?

Larry didn't know how to answer this.

- She ..  
- Yeah, she told me.. So what's the deal with this ? You do know the meaning of the gesture, right ?  
- Let's call it a lack of judgment, okay ? Let's change subject.. Larry said, a little embarassed. Maddie had that thing, just like Sam, which made it almost impossible to remain silent.  
- Okay, she shrugged her shoulders. I should probably go in my bedroom and start my homeworks..  
- You should.. I'll just hang out here. If you need anything, let me know..  
- Larry, I live here.. I'll be okay, Maddie said. But thanks.

She went in her bedroom and Larry sat on the couch.  
_I'm in Ally's place, taking care of her daughter.. how weird is that ? If someone had told me that a month ago.._ his thoughts were stopped when, while he was looking around, he looked at the piano. That same piano he had played so many times on in Boston. Waves of flashbacks came before his eyes. He remembered that night he sang White Christmas with Ally, and Chances Are, how could he ever forget that night ? The first night Ally had to forgive him. The first time she really forgave him for something he'd done. For kissing Jamie. And he remembered Sam and Ally talking about him and how hard it had been for him to hear his son so sad.

He snapped out of reality, looked at his watch. An hour had passed. He stood up, went in the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

He hadn't found any great idea for dinner, and just planned on making steaks with some salad.

30 minutes later Maddie came in the kitchen.

- You cook too ? She asked.  
- What does this mean ? Of course I cook.. I have to eat too, Larry laughed.  
- No I mean, it smells good..  
- Why.. thanks ? What did you expect ? a persisting smile was on Larry's lips most of the time Maddie was talking.  
- I don't know.. I thought.. forget it.. she shrugged her shoulders.  
- No tell me.. what did you think ? he asked, leaning his head on the right.  
- Alright, I thought.. well Victor could cook, but .. and he was nice.. and .. well he could do all that stuff but he wasn't just like Ally. You know.. all weird and strange like you..  
- I'll take that as a compliment I guess..  
- Yeah.  
- What's your point ? I can cook, and I'm weird.. Why are you talking about blo.. Vic-tor, Larry said, his tongue almost slipping.  
- Well.. Victor and Ally broke up because he couldn't understand that she's weird..  
- So ?  
- So you can.. Jeez, I'm just saying you're perfect, there. You cook, you're nice AND weird, you like children, you're handso.. she stopped, looked down and blushed a little.  
- oh.. Larry looked away from her.. tried to find what he should reply. Thanks..

The air was a little tense suddenly, Larry repressing a laugh, Maddie still looking at her feet.

- Okay.. let's eat, Larry finally said. You're done with your homeworks ?  
- uh uh, Maddie was relieved.

They ended up talking about school, and Sam. After dinner, they watched the T.V. and Maddie went to take a shower.

At 9.00 she was ready to go to bed, and came to say goodnight and went back in her bedroom, closed the door.

Larry looked at the room again, and his eyes landed on the piano again, this time he stood up, sat on the seat, and let his fingers wander on the keys.  
_What was that song again ? _he thought, looking for that song he had heard on the cab in Detroit on the night Sam and him had come back from New York. After a while, he found the first notes, and the lyrics followed.

But he didn't play long, fearing he might be too loud for Maddie to sleep.  
In her room, Maddie had listened to every word, and she fell asleep with the song in her mind.

Larry spent the rest of the evening reading.  
When Ally finally came home, he stood up, adjusted his glasses on his nose.

- Hey.  
- Hey, she answered. Everything's ok ?  
- Yeah, Maddie's asleep, she's done her homeworks, everything's fine.  
- Ok..  
- Your plate is on the fridge..  
- My pl.. you cooked ? Ally asked.  
- You know I cook.. what's strange here ? he said, leaning his head, observing her more carefully.  
- I don't know.. I thought you would order pizza or something.. Ally paused. I'm glad you cooked.  
- Yeah, so was Maddie apparently.  
- Why ?  
- She told me more about bl.. Larry sighed, Vic-tor, he sais between his teeth..  
- What ? What did she tell you ? Tell me.. Ally let out on a breath.  
- She just said that he was a nice man who could cook, Larry wouldn't tell her everything.  
- That's all ?  
- Yes. Why ? Is there more to tell, Larry raised his eyebrows, an interrogating look on his face.  
- No. No that's it.  
- Okay, Larry smiled. I should go then.

They exchanged few more sentences, and the moment to say goodbye came again.  
_Let's make a bold move.. _Larry thought. No more tapping on the back. This time, he took her hand, and performed a hand kiss, nodded, and said :

- Lady, have a good night.

And with that, he left.  
Ally was still standing at the door five minutes later, and it took her a while to close it and move again.  
_Flowers, tap, hand kiss, flowers, tap, hand kiss, flowers, tap, hand kiss.. what does this.. Oh god !  
_She was tired, exhausted actually, so she quickly ate and went to sleep with those same thoughts on her mind.

Larry, on the other hand, was quite proud of himself.

--

The next evening came fast, Larry had the feeling that talking to a door would have more impact on his life than talking to Steward, so he didn't even bother to say something when he got his news case. An architect was asking 500.000 to a cleaning company because they had left a stain on the floor of his office, and according to him, this was the reason he hadn't signedthe contract he was hoping for, claiming that the stain made his office look like a dump. Larry's client was the cleaning company. Talk about stupid case. The stain wasn't even one square inch, and the company would most certainly not settle.

But Larry got over it. He picked up Maddie at school and their evening looked quite a lot like the previous one.

After dinner, and once Maddie was in her room, listening to some music, but after a while, she came out of it, and went to Larry.

- Could you play that song you played last night ? she asked him.

Larry lifted his head, no he didn't want to do such thing. The song was too obvious, and Maddie too chatty.

- I'm not really in the mood..  
- Come on ! It was beautiful ! PLease ? Pleaase ! Maddie continued.  
- Alright, fine, Larry gave in. He stood up, went to the piano and played The Fear You Won't Fall, only he played the music without the lyrics.  
- YOu sang yesterday..  
- How much did you hear ? Larry tried to figure out what she already knew..  
- I heard it all. I won't tell her. I swear. I just like the song. Please ?  
- You're a very witty girl, you know ?  
- Yeah.. I know, play..

Larry took a deep breath, passed a hand through his hair, and took of his glasses. He put them on the piano and agreed.

- Okay.

He started : "Digging a hole and the walls are caving in  
Behind me air's getting thin but I'm trying  
I'm breathing in  
Come find me  
It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you"

- Is that the song you wrote for Ally ? Maddie asked, stopping him.  
- Is there anything she didn't tell you ? Larry replied, surprised. He stopped playing.  
- Keep going. It was beautiful.  
- But it's not the song I've written for her.  
- Could you play her song then ? Maddie insisted.  
- I don't know Maddie.. Larry hadn't played or sung that song for a while, knowing how it made him feel, and he most certainly didn't want Maddie to witness it.  
- What's the title ?  
- You don't know ? Larry frowned his eyebrows.  
- Nah, Mom never told me. Maddie's expression was a begging one.

Larry realized how difficult it was to say 'no' to her.

- Come on, I won't tell on you.  
- Alright.

When he started playing the first note, a knot formed in his stomach, he felt difficult to swallow, but managed to overcome it all.

- Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by  
Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way  
All the rules of logic don't apply

I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light

I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace, your style

And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me

Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have

You're the only one I can't forget,  
Baby you're the best I've ever met

Ally got back early from work, and she entered the apartment, heard the song, looked at them, and didn't stop him. They weren't aware of her presence.

And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side  
And in the morning I'll be longing  
For the night, for the night

Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have

You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met

- Wow, that's a beautiful song, Maddie said. Mom didn't want to sing it to me.  
- I wonder why.. Larry said ironically, still trying to pull himself together.  
- You.. remember that song, Ally said, standing a few steps behind them, next to the door left opened.

Maddie stood up, looked at her and said :

- I should probably go to my room.. Mom don't be mad at him, I asked..  
- Of course I remember it, I wrote it. For you, he added, looking down.  
- She asked you to play it ? Ally said, looking at Maddie's room's door.  
- Yeah..

Ally didn't want Larry to know that she talked about Chances Are, but Larry didn't use the opportunity.

- I have to leave.. I have to get my bags and files ready before tomorrow morning.. he said.

He couldn't handle her talking about the song. _How can she think I even could forget it ?!_

- Why tomorrow morning ? I thought you were leaving tomorrow night ? Ally asked, nervous.. which made Larry smile.  
- I'm working tomorrow..  
- Right..  
- Okay. Bye Ally, He hand kissed her again. He really liked the effect the first one have had on her.

As he put his foot on the first step, Ally asked :

- You'll come back ?

Her voice was almost inaudible, but he heard her, and turned around.

- Didn't I bought the apartment ? he smiled.  
- You did buy the apartment, she smiled, relieved.  
- Larry ?  
- Yes ?  
- You're gonna go without saying goodbye again ?

That last remark slapped him in the face. _Great, we're here again.. wait.. no she's here, I'm not.._

- Do you want me to stop by tomorrow, before I go to the airport ?  
- You would ? she asked, doubtfully.  
- I will.

* * *

Review please :D


	15. Chapter 15

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please ! **

**Just to say that I have the results of my exams and.. I passed ! I'm graduating and that is AWESOME :D Anyway.. here's the new chapter :D Hope you'll enjoy !**

* * *

When he started playing the first note, a knot formed in his stomach, he felt difficult to swallow, but managed to overcome it all.

- Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by  
Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way  
All the rules of logic don't apply

I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light

I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace, your style

And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me

Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have

You're the only one I can't forget,  
Baby you're the best I've ever met

Ally got back early from work, and she entered the apartment, heard the song, looked at him, and didn't stop him. He wasn't aware of her presence.

And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side  
And in the morning I'll be longing  
For the night, for the night

Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have

You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met

- You.. remember that song, Ally said, standing a few steps behind them, next to the door left opened.  
- Of course I remember it, I wrote it. For you, he added, standing up.

They looked at each other, and as their heartbeats started racing, they both made the few steps to close the distance between them, never breaking eye contact. After a moment of doubt, Larry put his hand through her hair, still looking in her deep eyes, Ally's hand on his chest. He gently pulled her head back and, his other hand caressing the soft skin of her left cheek, he kissed her. Passionately. Both feeling the release such an act was for them.  
At that moment, Maddie came out of her room, looked at them and said :

- Sir, the plane has landed, you have to wake up.. Sir ?

Larry opened his eyes and everything was gone. No Ally. No Maddie. No kiss. Instead of that, he was facing a stewardess in a plane.

- Ally ? Larry said, looking at the woman.  
- No sir, we're on a plane, we just arrived to Detroit. Come on..

Larry stood up mechanically, and his head started spinning... _How could this all have been a dream ? It felt so real, so .. perfect._ He looked in his pocket for his glasses and put them on. He took his suitcase and headed toward the exit sign.

He was really exhausted when he entered the plane. That day had been one of a kind.  
Larry had spent an hour of the previous night packing and then he went to sleep, thinking about the evening that was ending.

His day had been awful, really. First, he went to the law firm and in the afternoon, after he had been "working" on his stain-case, as he liked to think of it, Steward had asked him if he was feeling comfortable with it. That was the last straw, really.

-- Flashback --

- Comfortable ? What do you mean ? Larry asked not sure whether to get upset or not.  
- He simply means, do you think you'll be able to handle it ? Kelly said.

Her offhand tone was like a declaration of war. Open the fire. Put the kids aside.

- Oh, really. That's what he meant ? Larry asked her, visibly pissed off by her. And how would YOU know it ?

He looked at Stewart, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't.

- Does Blondie, here, Larry said, poiting at Kelly, does she have some kind of power I'm not aware of ?  
- Did you just call me Blondie ?  
- I sure did. Steward, do you really think I can't handle a case as easy as this one ? Are you really preoccupied ?

Larry calmed down. He shook his head while cleaning his glasses with his tie, grumbling.

- Well, Larry.. your reputation let us hope far more than..  
- My reputation ! What ? Because you haven't met Sting it means that I'm a bad lawyer ?

Aaron and Connor who were in their respective offices, came out when the argument started to get loud. Larry was off track. This couldn't last any longer.

- You know what, he thought a moment.. no nothing. Not yet.  
- What does "not yet" means ? Kelly asked. Is that a threat ?  
- Well, I don't know.. I think that depends on whether you feel threatened or not, Larry answered, putting his glasses on his nose, and lifting his head, his eyebrows raised, looking at her. Do you ?  
- Threatened by you ? Yeah right..  
- So it's not a threat then..

He walked out of the law firm, not caring to answer Steward who asked him where he was going. It was already 5.00. _Do they really think I'm the kind of person who accept to be treated that way ?! Really ? No way..__  
_He came back after 30 minutes, at the sound of his steps in the building, everybody came out of their offices. He went in his office, without a single look at them and started packing everything in the boxes he went out to purchase. His files, his photos, everything he had brought in the office. If he was to quit, he didn't want to give them the opportunity to throw everything away.

- Do you mind telling me what you're doing ? Steward asked.  
- No, I don't mind, Larry lifter his head to look at him. You'll be happy to know that I quit.  
- I'm sorry ? Steward asked, not believing what he just heard.  
- Are you really surprised ? I'm done with all your fake cases. I'm a lawyer, and a good one for that matter. I'm done playing with you. I'm no kindergarten child, learning how to play with law and judges.

He went back to packing.

- And, now that you quit, you think that you can take our "fake cases" with you ? Kelly asked.  
- I'm not the kind of lawyer who drop a client just before his trial. But if you're willing to take my stain-case, no problem for me.

Aaron and Connor were looking at everything, wide eyed.

- Man, you're really quitting ? Aaron finally asked.  
- Yeah, I really am. And you should too. You seem to be a decent lawyer, same for you Connor. There's no future in those walls. But then again.. who am I to say that ? Right ? he said, a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

After 5 more minutes, the boxes were filled.

- Our cases don't leave the building, Steward said.  
- Don't worry, I got it when Blondie spoke. Your cases are here, he said, showing a small pile of papers.  
- And what are those ? Steward asked, pointing at the files in Larry's boxes.

Larry smiled even more sarcastically.

- Those, well, I understand how you're not able to identify them, those are cases from Detroit and Boston, some closed, some still opened. The kind of cases this firm has never dealt with apparently.

He looked around the room, a hand in his hair, let out a sigh of relief.

- Well, I think I'm done here. If you will excuse me.. I have a plane to catch tonight.. and I hadn't plan on resigning to day, but god it feels good.

He looked at them.

- Steward, or should I say Mr. Parks ? he said, nodding goodbye. Blondie, oh, sorry, Miss Johanson, he looked at her with contempt.

He shook Aaron and Connor's hands, wished Sandy good luck, which she didn't understand, and left without looking back.  
He put the boxes in his car, the key on the ignition and started the engine, feeling free, at last. Of course, he would go through a hard time, but he wasn't really worried. Maybe even more excited, he could now manage his life the way he intended to, again. And this time, he wouldn't mess up. This time, he would go it right.  
The fall had been long, and bad, but his wounds were scaring, and he was strong enough to climb the mountain again, and reach the top. And Ally was no stranger to his lately recovered confidence.

He had no time to waste. He was taking a shower when he remembered his last words to Ally the previous night. He had promised her he would stop by her place.  
_Am I ready to say goodbye ? and if I am, should I tell her about my resignation ? Larry, you've mastered the art of overthinking._  
He dressed up. It was 6.30 already. His plane was to take off at 9.00, which meant he had to be at the airport at 8.00. He finished packing up, and left, thinking he would eat once in Detroit.

Moments later, he was standing in a sidewalk of Morning Side, thinking "should I or shouldn't I", knowing how facing the fact that he was about to leave New York would already be hard without having to see Ally's reaction, whatever the reaction might be.  
He looked up. They were here. Lights were on to prove it. 7.00 p.m. If he decided to enter the building, he would interrupt dinner. For sure. But if he decided not to, he would probably lose her. He didn't really have a choice. Or maybe... a note ?  
_I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this ! A note ? A note will never again be good enough. One way or the other Larry, come on !_

He walked to the door when Maddie arrived in the building's corridor. When she saw him, she smiled brightly.

- Hey Larry ! It was about time ! she told him, carrying a garbage bag.  
- Hey.. yeah, something came up..  
- You should go, she replied.  
- Right, he said, his right hand massaging his neck.

He walked up stairs and found the door slightly opened. He knocked.

- Maddie, you don't have to knock.. just enter, Ally said.

She was on the couch, biting her nails.  
Maddie arrived, running.

- Maybe now you're here, she'll eat.. Maddie told him.  
- Uh ? Larry was looking at Ally, mesmerized. Like frozen. How would he be able to say goodbye ?

Ally heard her, turned her head, and saw Larry. She stood up so quickly she almost fell. She passed a hand through her hair, to arrange them.. one of her fancy gesture Larry loved.

- You.. you came.. she said, looking at him.  
- I came, he answered.  
- Have you eaten already ? Maddie asked, deciding that the air was too heavy for one to breathe.

Larry looked at her, trying to understand what she had just said, since he didn't really hear it.

- Uh.. eaten.. uh..  
- Geez, it's quite a easy question.. did you have dinner tonight ? Or did you, like her, find it better to stare at a wall, biting your nails ? You two drive me crazy, she finished, rolling her eyes, slapping her forehead several times.  
- No, I didn't have dinner yet.  
- Well mom neither, but I did, and what I want now is ice cream. Mom, how is it that we have all kind of food and stuff, everything... but ice cream.. ? Are you like allergic to what's good ? she said smiling.

Ally looked at her like she had just said something unforgivable.

- Wow.. what ? What's wrong ? Maddie asked, her eyes wide opened.

Larry understood.

- Your mother had a bad experience including me and ice cream.. Larry said, looking down, his lower jaw sliding from the left to the right.  
- And your ex wife.. don't forget your ex wife, Ally added, upset.  
- Right, and my ex wife.  
- O..kay.. no.. I don't get it.. does it mean I'll never get to eat ice cream as long as I'll be living with you ?  
- Yes, that's exactly what it means.  
- Pff, I'll be in my room not eating ice cream then.. she said, leaving them alone.  
- I thought you wouldn't come, Ally told Larry, her tone still unchanged.  
- Well, I'm here.. But I can leave.. he said, starting to turn toward the door.  
- No. You won't... I'm not giving you an out.

Ally was shaky. Larry hadn't realized it before, because, since she got up, she had crossed her arms. But now, she was pointing at him, and her finger was like having a life of its own. He came closer to her. Not too close, but closer.

- Calm down, he said, his voice softening. I'm not asking for an out.

Ally looked at him, straight in the eyes, clenching and loosening her fist. He was observing her. She let her arms fall, releasing the obvious tension waiting for him to show up had created.

- You came, she said, now looking at the floor.  
- I came. He breathed. She wasn't upset anymore.  
- Good, was all she was able to say.  
- Good ? Larry smiled. Okay.  
- Don't start.  
- Fine.. well, my plane leaves in less than two hours.. I should probably leave.. he said, looking for a reaction from her part. He didn't have to wait long.  
- Already ? she said, her eyes begging him to think twice.  
- I have some time ahead of me..  
- I'm hungry.. are you hungry ? she asked him, a small smile appeared on her lips.

Larry leant his head, smiled.

- Yes. Actually I am. Why didn't you eat if you're hungry.. I know why I didn't.. but..  
- Don't ruin this.. she cut him.  
- Okay.. Larry had his answer, he fought his will to smile again. She hadn't been able to eat, anxious at the idea that he wouldn't come. And since he came, he had earned some major points. _One for me_, he thought.

They went in the kitchen, she took two plates, and they ate in silence, as if to stop time, for few minutes. But after 5 minutes of total silence, Ally couldn't take it anymore.

- So how was you day ?

_My day ? My day was great, I worked on a stupid case, got on an argument with my boss, and resigned.._, Larry thought.

- Boring, he answered. He wouldn't tell her, not yet. How about yours ?

_Mine ? Well, let's see.. I spent it wondering if you would come.. thinking about the different ways you would say goodbye without actually saying it.._

- Particularly ordinary.

Denial. What a great invention.

Maddie came in the kitchen, witnessed the silence.

- What is this ? A funeral ? You're coming back right ? she asked Larry.  
- Yes.  
- In three months ? she continued.  
- No.. on Sunday's night, he answered, frowning his eyebrows.  
- So let me count.. Friday, Saturday, Sunday.. three days.. how that's long.. and seeing how difficult it is to communicate today.. I totally get why you're acting like it's the end of the world. Totally.. Come on ! Cheer up !

Larry smiled. He really liked Maddie. She was always so optimistic and full of joy and energy.. with all she'd been through, it was quite extraordinary.  
Ally smiled too, realizing Maddie was right.  
Larry looked at his watch. Time flies when you least expect it.. and that was no exception. 7.50. He should have been on his way to the airport 10 minutes ago.

- Dammit ! I have to go ! he stood up quickly, but slowed down, seeing Ally's smile fading away.  
- Okay.. back to my room, Maddie said. But she turned back to Larry, and hugged him. Have a good week end, and come back soon, she told him, smiling.  
- Okay. I'll do that, he said, hugging her too, one hand on her hair.

She left the kitchen, Ally stood up.

- Well.. she swallowed with difficulty.  
- Come on, Larry said, taking her hand, leading her to the doorway. This is a place for goodbyes, or so I've been told.

He let go her hand. They locked eyes. They stares both filled with desire and sadness.  
Ally wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't, knowing that, if she tried to talk, the tear she had been fighting for 3 minutes would shed, most certainly followed by others. And Larry read it on her eyes.

- You don't have to talk. That's my job here. Okay. Hard part, here it goes.

He took her hands, still looking straight in her eyes.

- I'm not leaving. I'll just be absent for few days. I'll come back.

The more he talked, the harder it was for him to speak. Between each sentence, his mouth would be opened, his tongue playing with his teeth, like some kind of distraction.

- I'll be back on Sunday. You hear me ?

Ally nodded, shivering.

- Okay. _What now ?_

He started to lean more and more toward her, his lips almost reaching hers, but at the last moment, he went for her forehead, his eyes closed, a taste of frustrating déjà vu in the air. He wouldn't have left if she had kissed him back.. he wouldn't have been able to stop there.

- Goodbye, he said, almost whispered, stroking her left cheek with a finger. And without another word, he rushed downstairs, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

He drove to the airport, and ran in the terminal, almost missing his plane. Once in the plane, he closed his eyes to forget about all this, or at least try, and fell asleep without noticing it.

--

Ally on the other hand, closed the door after a 10 minutes "pacing, mumbling, grumbling and swearing" session, Maddie looking at her the way you observe an animal in the zoo. She didn't say a word, she just waited for Ally to calm down. Once her mom had closed the door, she thought to herself that it was safe talking again.

- Ally ? Mom, you're okay ?

Ally turned her head to look at her.

- Forehead ! She shouted.

Maddie leant her head on the left, frowning her eyebrows, not understanding. After a moment she said :

- What is this some kind of game ? Okay, my turn, let's see.. leg !  
- On the forehead ! Ally replied.  
- What's with the forehead ? What's on the forehead ? Ally have you lost it ?  
- Larry.  
- What ? Larry what ? Maddie tried to understand the idea Ally was expressing.  
- A kiss on the forehead !? I can believe it ! We're friends.. that's for sure. He did it once and he knew what my reaction would be !  
- Larry kissed you ?! Awesome ! Maddie said, smiling like never.  
- No ! Not awesome, awful yes, awesome no, Ally was pacing again, playing with her fingers.  
- I don't get it.  
- He kissed me on the forehead, what good is this ? Go to bed.  
- You're crazy, Maddie said, shaking her head, and leaving the room for her bedroom.

--

Larry took a cab, and went to the hotel he would be staying at for the week end. He entered his room and went to sleep, hoping to dream again.  
The next morning, he woke up, took a shower, took his suitcase and went out of the hotel. The dream didn't come back, or at least he didn't remember it.

He arrived to the courthouse, and met Mr. Gibbs.

- Hello Mr. Gibbs, nice to see you again.  
- Hello. Mr. Gibbs was obviously very nervous. Is very nice of you to have come all the way from New York.. I hope it won't be in vain.  
- I don't think so. Luck is on my side when I'm here, Larry smiled. Let's go. We don't want to be late.  
- Do you know the judge who's assigned to the case ?  
- Heard about her, she's known to be pretty fair. We'll see about that, he finished, moving his glasses back on his nose.

They entered the judge's office.

- Hello, come in, and sit down, please, Danielle Jones, judge, but you can call me your honor, she said smiling.

Larry laughed.

- How uncommon, he smiled. Thank you your honor.  
- So what is it that brings you here .. Mr. Paul is it ?  
- It is your honor. We're here to obtain the permission to start a trial in England.  
- England ? Why ? she looked at Mr. Gibbs.

Larry nodded in direction of Denny, to let him know he could speak.

- Well, your honor, I would like my daughter back in her country. And I'd like to see her.  
- Where is your daughter ?  
- In England, with my ex-wife.  
- Your ex-wife being her mother ? the judge asked.  
- Yes your honor.  
- Does your ex-wife have the British nationality ?  
- Yes.  
- And the custody ?

Denny was a little intimidated by all those questions. Larry stepped in.

- Your honor, when the divorce was pronounced, two years and two months ago, the judge in office then decided to split the custody for the welfare of the child.  
- How old is the child ?  
- She's only 5, Denny said.  
- Did you try to talk with the mother ?  
- She refuses to let me see Riley, at first I accepted the situation, I tried to go there as much as I could, but after a while, she simply didn't bring Riley anymore, and refused to let me see her.  
- Have you contributed to the child's education and health ?

Denny didn't get that last question, and turned to Larry for an explanation.

- The judge wants to know if you sent money to Clara.  
- Yes, yes I did, I send checks, she never cashed them.  
- Your honor, Larry opened his suitcase, here's a copy of the checks sent to England, addressed to Ms. Vinay, Mr. Gibbs's ex-wife. Money isn't the problem here. Mr. Gibbs just want his daughter back in her birth country.  
- And you think you could find a way to bring her back ? the judge asked.  
- Yes, actually. I've researched it, and child abduction and custody in England and in our country are quite alike. And the Hague Convention will, I think, grant us the safe return of the child.  
- So basically, you're just here to have me signed a paper, the judge finished.  
- Basically, we're here to give the procedure some weight, showing that our country's justice is supporting us and that we won't stop until we get what we're fighting for. And I'm here to ensure Mr. Gibbs the best defense I can provide, Larry said, closing his suitcase again.

A minute went by.

- When do you think you would start the procedure in the U.K ?  
- As soon as possible.

The judge looked at the papers again, observed Mr. Gibbs.

- And you think she will have a better life with you ?  
- Yes, your honor. Her mother will be able to visit. I just think it's not fair for my daughter to be separated from me and fro me to be incapable of seeing her.  
- When did you last see your daughter ?  
- It's been over a year, Denny looked at his hands intertwined on his knees.

The judge looked at Larry.

- Okay, she took a pen, signed the paper. You can go on with the trial.

She stood up, imitated by Larry and then Denny.

- Thanks your honor, Larry said, shaking her hand, and pushing his glasses on his nose. He looked at Denny.  
- Thank you so much your honor.

They went out of the office, and Denny put his hands on his head.

- I can't believe. How can I thank you ? he asked Larry.  
- This was the easy part Denny. Don't thank me for now. This is not over yet.  
- Yes, but it's a good sign already.  
- Yes. It is.

They had spent an hour and a half inside the judge's office, it was almost noon, Larry was hungry. He had in mind to start the whole procedure in the U.K. in the afternoon, and then he thought about the time difference. So he decided that a quick lunch while dealing with it would be better since it was already about 4.30 in London where Clara lived.

He called London from his hotel room. The trial would start about a month later.  
He found himself bored at 3.00 p.m. and decided it might be a good moment to call Coretta. After all her help, he needed to thank her, and it would keep his mind from thinking about Ally and that last moments he had spent with her.

- Coretta Lipp, said the familiar voice.  
- Hey Coretta, it's Larry. How are you ?  
- Okay.. what is wrong ? where are you ?

Larry smiled, this was why he had to thank her, because everytime he called her since he had left Boston, it was never for the sole purpose of getting some news about her.

- I'm in Detroit actually, I..., Larry answered.  
- Detroit ?? Why ?! What happened ? Coretta cut him sounding half worried half angry.  
- Nothing, I just have a client here..  
- So everything is okay with Ally ? she asked, suspiciously.  
- Yeah, about that..  
- I knew it ! What did you do ?  
- Nothing, Coretta, will you let me finish a sentence ?  
- Okay, fine, go on.  
- I'm just calling to tell you how thankful I am. You're a great friend.  
- This just doesn't sound like you, what's wrong ?  
- No, really everything is fine.. I think.  
- You think ? What is that supposed to mean ?  
- Well, I'm in Detroit.. but not for long, he added quickly to avoid being cut again, I'll be back in New York on Sunday night.  
- So why are you calling ? Coretta asked, apparently not buying in the "thank call"  
- I told you, I realized I've been quite ungrateful, and well.. How would you like to come to New York on of these days.. ? You know.. to hang around, catch up.. Larry said, a hand in his hair.  
- Really ?  
- Yeah, really. And Ally would certainly love to see you again.  
- I doubt it.  
- Why ? Larry frowned his eyebrows.  
- Well, I must know who told you where she lived.. and she's probably not that happy about it, right ? Coretta asked.  
- I don't know. But I don't think she's mad at you or anything.. At least not anymore..  
- Why ? You're back together ? Coretta said in an excited voice.  
- No, we're friends, we're really close friends, that's all.. and that's good right ? So yeah she probably doesn't care about it anymore..  
- Friends ? What do you mean "friends" ? How could Ally and Larry be friends ? I don't get it.. who came up with that idea ?  
- That would be me.. and it's working, Larry answered, clearing his voice.  
- I wonder why I asked.. "Friends", nonsense..

Larry could picture her shaking her head, her eyes up to the ceiling.

- Here's what I'm gonna do, Larry, friend of Ally, she said, marking every word, I'll visit you the day you get back together with her. Not before.  
- What if we never are together again, Larry asked, worried it might actually be true.  
- Yeah, nonsense.. Look, you don't have to call me to thank me.. Just call me to give me good news, not dumb news, good news. I want to hear that you're happy with her, not that you're happy being friend with her. Okay ?  
- Yes, fine.. so I guess this is the last time you'll get one of my calls.. Larry said half joking only.  
- Cut the nonsense already ! Look, I've got work to do.. so I was glad to hear from you and your dumb news, next time focus on bringing good news.  
- Okay, he laughed, bye Coretta.  
- Bye Larry.

The conversation had lasted 30 minutes, and he thought about calling Jamie, telling her he would pick Sam at school.

- Hello ? said Jamie.  
- Hey, it's Larry, he said, not expecting any warm reaction from her.  
- Oh. What is it ?  
- Did I do something wrong ? Larry asked, in response to her bitter tone. He was used to her non cooperative behavior by now, but usually he had to say more than three words to set the bitterness off.  
- Let's cut to the chase. You don't call to know how I am, so what is it ? she asked, sounding pissed off.  
- Okay, fine. I'm just calling to tell you that you don't have to pick Sam up at school, I'll do it.  
- Whatever.  
- That was too easy, Larry said, what's going on ? he frowned his eyebrows.  
- I've got to work. Good thing you're here for once, have dinner with him too.. I won't be back home for a while.

She hung up. Larry was dazed by her behavior. But at least, he would have more time to spend with Sam.

He went to Sam's school to pick him up. The boy wide eyed when he saw his father. He wasn't expecting to see him until the next day.

- Dad ! he ran into Larry arms. How come you're here ?!  
- Disappointed ? Larry asked, joking.  
- Are you kidding ? That's awesome !

Sam looked concerned all of a sudden.

- You're going back earlier ? That's why you're here tonight, right ?  
- What ? No, I'm staying here for the week end, as I told you, Larry replied.  
- You're sure ?  
- Stop being so suspicious, I'm here for the whole week end, and I'll spend it with you, Larry smiled.

Sam finally believed it.

- I've got a lot to tell you...  
- About Ally ? Sam said, sounding interested.  
- Not only.. Larry passed a hand through his hair.

They went to Starbucks, ordered their drinks and sat down.

- How come we're not going back to Mom's place ? Sam asked.  
- Your mother has to work late tonight.  
- Ok...

Larry told him about the apartment. He had brought some pictures with him. Then, the conversation switched to a more interesting subject according to Sam; Ally.

- And how is Ally ? Sam asked, a knowing smile playing on his lips.  
- She's fine. Maddie and her are fine.  
- That's not what I was asking..  
- We're friends. Good friends, Larry cleared his voice.  
- Did you kiss her ? Sam asked.  
- No! I didn't kiss her, we're friends!  
- You don't love anymore ? Sam frowned his eyebrows.  
- It's not that easy, Larry said as he took of his glasses, cleaned them with his tie.  
- Come on, I know you love her, and you're like smiling ALL the time...  
- Well, yeah, I'm happy, he smiled again.  
- So ??  
- So, we'll see..  
- It's stupid, Sam finished, shaking his head.

They left Starbucks and went to Jamie's place. Larry had a spare key just in case. He cooked dinner for the both of them, and put what was left aside for Jamie. He missed Ally the most during that dinner, remembering the previous evening.

They watched T.V. and Sam, exhausted, fell asleep on the couch and Larry carried him in his bedroom.  
Jamie came back after 9.

- You're still there ? she asked, seeing him on the couch.  
- Well, yeah.. what was I supposed to do ? Sam's here... I'm not leaving alone, Larry didn't expect he would ever have to tell her this.  
- Right. Well, I'm here now.  
- Alright... Larry stood up.

Jamie sighed.

- How is life in New York ? she asked, though Larry could hear she didn't really care.  
- Life's quite great in New York.  
- So I get that you're back with "her".  
- No, actually, we're friends. I help her taking care of her daughter and we're friends.  
- At least one child has your attention, she said, her voice full of reproaches.  
- Okay, what's wrong ? When I was here, you couldn't stand me because I didn't want to be with you, and now that I'm out of the picture, you're mad at me for ??  
- Nothing, I don't care about you.. Just forget it.  
- There's a plate in the fridge if you're hungry. By the way, I'm going solo again, I resigned yesterday, he said on his way out.  
- Oh, that's just great! So you won't be able to give me the alimony for Sam, right ? That's why you're telling me this! she started to yell.  
- Will you calm down ! Sam's asleep! Larry half whispered, are you out of your mind ? I'll give you your money, don't worry, I was just.. communicating!  
- Whatever. You can leave now, I've got it all under control.  
- You drive me nuts. I'll come back tomorrow. Good night, he said, throwing his jacket on his shoulders.

He came back on the next morning, took Sam out for lunch, and they spent the afternoon together. Larry's cellphone rang.

- Larry Paul, he answered, hoping it would be Ally.  
- Hello Larry.

Larry recognized Milton's voice.

- Hi Milton. So you heard.. he said, feeling he would have to justify his resignation soon.  
- Of course I've heard. What happened ?  
- Well, it was just not working.

Larry didn't want to "tell on Steward" to Milton.

- I just don't understand, you were happy to be kept in the firm, right ?  
- Yeah, look.. it's nothing, I just work better alone, with my own clients and cases, Larry looked at Sam who was playing with a soccer ball.  
- Are you sure there's nothing we can do to make you change your mind ?  
_Fire Blondie, Steward and his wife.._ Larry thought.  
- No, there's nothing to do. I miss working alone, that's all. And I'm not needed in the firm.  
- Okay, so it has nothing to do with Steward Parks ?  
- Well.. he could improve his social skills, that's for sure, but it's really more about the cases, Larry said, knowing Milton had read his game, and deciding to give away part of the truth.  
- So you're positive that's for the best ?  
- Totally. I've been thinking about it since I left Detroit. Now Milton, it was very nice of you to call, but I'm actually in Detroit right now with my son, and.. Larry scratched his neck, watched Sam.  
- Don't say anything else. I'll leave you with your son. I hope everything will be fine for you and it has been a pleasure to have you on our team.  
- Thanks a lot Milton.

Larry knew that those words really meant something to Milton and was proud to be addressed with them.

- Goodbye Larry, Milton said, about to hang up.  
- Bye.. Oh Milton, you might wanna check more often the cases they work on in New York, and the way they handle them..  
- Why ?  
- I'm just saying.. you might want to. Gotta go.  
- Okay, I'll keep my eyes opened. Thanks.  
- Bye, Larry put an end to the conversation.  
- Bye.

They hung up.

Milton was taking Larry's decision as well as one could hope.. What Larry feared was that his former employer would think Larry was ungrateful, which apparently wasn't the case, and Larry felt relieved about it. After all, Milton had been very helpful toward Larry.

Sam came closer to Larry.

- Who was it ? Was it Ally ? he asked.  
- No, it was Milton, you remember, Mr. Orthon ?  
- Yeah, your boss.  
- Actually.. Larry had forgotten Sam didn't know about his resignation yet. He scratched his head, wondering how to tell Sam.  
- That's not him ? He's not your boss ? Sam asked, not understand his father's hesitation.  
- No, that's him, that's Mr. Orthon, but .. well, I'm just gonna say it.. he's not my boss anymore.  
- Yeah I know, he was your boss here, and now you're in New York.  
- That's not what I meant. He was my boss in New York too. What I mean is that I resigned, I quitted my job.  
- Why ? When ? Sam frowned his eyebrows.  
- On Thursday because I couldn't work like I wanted to. They seemed to think I wasn't good enough or something.. Larry said, but this last statement wasn't really made for Sam to hear, it was more like he was thinking out loud.  
- Not good enough ? Sam raised his eyebrows.  
- Yeah.. forget it.  
- So it will be like in Boston ? You will work alone ?  
- Exactly, he passed a hand through Sam's hair, messing with the boy's "hair style".

Sam had discovered hair wax lately and was in his period "ruffled hair". His father's hand had flattened part of it, so he quickly corrected it.

- Stop doing that ! It took me a long time to do it, he told Larry who laughed out loud so much tears appeared in his eyes. And stop mocking me ! Sam said, sulky.

Larry took his cellphone, still laughing, and looked at it, pensive. _Should__ I or __shouldn't__ I ?_

- Who are you calling now ? asked the curious boy.  
- I'm not calling anyone, do you see me talking ? Larry answered.  
- Whatever, who are you planning on calling ? Oh, I know.. you want to call Ally! Sam said and started laughing.  
- Okay, so what ?  
- Well, call her.  
- Maybe later, Larry said, putting the phone back in his pocket.  
- Because I'm here ? Sam asked.  
- No.. because she's probably having dinner now. We should go back by the way.  
- Come on, call her! I could say hi.. Sam insisted.

Larry thought about it. That was actually a good pretext to call Ally. "Sam wanted to say hi". He could picture it perfectly.

- Okay.

He dialed the number, and waited. Ally picked up.

- Ally McBeal.  
- Hey Ally, it's Larry, he said. He was always a little anxious when he was calling her.  
- Oh.. hey.

_Okay__.. __something's not right.._

- Are you alright ? he asked, concerned.  
- Of course, I'm alright.. I'm perfect, I'm great, why wouldn't I ? she replied, way too fast.  
- Just a hunch.. You sound.. weird.  
- Well.. ya know, that's me, "crazy Ally", she replied.  
- Okay, so you're fine..  
- Yes.. I'm great. Larry ? Why did you call ? she asked.

Larry felt a knot in his stomach. Something was definitely wrong with her.

- Uh.. I just wanted to check how you were.. and Sam wants to say hi.. he said, hesitating.  
- Ok..

Larry handed the phone to Sam, though he didn't really want to.

- Hi Ally! Sam said joyfully.  
- Hey Sam, how are you ?  
- I'm good, and you ?  
- I'm great. So did you really wanted to say hi, or is it your father that made you want to say hi ? Ally asked, she knew the trick by now.  
- No I really wanted but I also did it because he.. Sam lowered his voice.. he wanted to call you.  
- Oh.. really ? Why ? Ally asked. _To kiss me on the forehead ?_ she thought, down on her couch in New York.  
- Uh uh. Yeah, he wanted .. but I think he's a little shy, Sam laughed.  
- What are you talking about ? Larry asked, when he heard "shy".

Sam looked at him with a crafty smile. Larry took the phone.

- What was he talking about ?  
- We were talking about you. Why didn't you want to call ? Ally asked.  
- Uh, what.. I.. he glared at Sam, I would have called.. just.. later.  
- Why would have been the aim of your call ?

Larry felt like he was the suspect in some murder investigation.

- Okay, Sam, could you go over there, play a little ? he looked at Sam who didn't question his father's decision.

Larry looked Sam going a little further.

- Okay, what's going on ? Do I need a reason to call again ? he asked.  
- No, you don't...  
- So what's with your tone and your questions and everything.. ? Larry was lost, he sat on a bench, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
- There's no tone.. Ally lied.  
- Oh, come on. What did I do ? Just tell, I'll apologize, and we can move on.. Alright, because I really have no idea here..  
- You didn't do anything. _That's the problem!_ she thought.  
- Ally..  
- Look, you didn't do anything. I gotta go.. take care, she said.

She didn't even waited for Larry's answer and hung up. He looked at his phone.  
_Is it because I left ? Come on, that can't be it ! she knows I'm coming back ! Hell, what is it?_

--

Meanwhile in New York, Ally had just hung up and was now yelling, her head buried in a pillow.

- Idiot ! Stupid idiot ! Why can't he just understand for once ! Gosh, I could kill him ! Friends ! Yeah right !

Maddie appeared and saw her, her head in the pillow, unable to understand the damped words.

- What are you doing now ? she said, looking half amused and half alarmed.

Ally stopped, looked quickly at her.

- Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just yelling. It's relaxing. I've learnt it in therapy, she lied, biting her lower lips.  
- Larry called ? Maddie said. It had to be this, or Ally really had lost it this time.  
- Yeah.  
- Got it. You may proceed, Maddie said, showing the pillow.

Ally buried her head again.

--

Larry drove back to Jamie's place, and didn't spend much time there, far too concerned about this last call to stand Jamie's constant bitter remarks.  
He went back to the hotel, started packing his bags. He would go back earlier than expected. Their relationship had improved way too much for him to let it drift away again.

He spent Sunday morning with Sam and, though he regretted it deeply, left him and took a plane in the afternoon.

* * *

**R&R please :D**

**Chances Are... don't own... **


	16. Chapter 16

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please ! **

**Hey, hopefully I'll have more time to update but I'm working while studying, and now that I'm on holidays.. well I'll work more. And I make a point more and more important on posting long updates, full of little details, which takes time.. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if by the end of each chapter you crave to read more, but that's what I'm aiming at LOL so .. I think you'll have to deal with it **

**And now, the new chapter (hoping it will be distracting enough ;-) )**

**I'll start to write the next one in 5 minutes.**

* * *

Larry jumped in his car, started the engine and took his cellphone. He dialed Jamie's.

- Did you forget something ? Jamie asked, she had read his ID.  
- Geez, bitchy much ? he replied to her tone. Put Sam on hold. _And stop being.._  
- Dad ? Sam stopped his thoughts.  
- Hey, I realized that we haven't talked about you coming over here in a week.. you're still up for it ?  
- Are you kidding ? Of course ! Sam answered, excited.  
- Okay.. I was just checking. Handle the phone to your mother, I'll tell her.

Larry waited few seconds, and started driving. The sooner he will see Ally, the better.

- Yeah ? Jamie said.  
- Sam's coming to my place next week, Larry informed her, focusing on the road.  
- I'm sorry ? And that was decided when exactly ? Jamie asked, sounding clearly pissed off.  
- About two or three weeks ago..  
- And you're only telling me now ?  
- Apparently.  
- Well, no. I'm sorry, it's not gonna happen, she said.

Jamie wasn't up to date about Larry's found again confidence, but she would soon be.

- Jamie, really right now you don't want to fight me on this. Say what you want, that you've raised him, that I left you alone, you can say anything you want, I wasn't asking, I was telling you that Sam, my son, is coming next week to my place for a week. It's not difficult to understand, he lives with you, you can let me take care of him once in a while.

Larry knew he had made his point clear, but he also knew she woudln't let it go that easily.

- I'm not letting him take the plane alone.  
- You've proven that in the past.. he came to Boston and you didn't even know it ! Don't give me the "I'm a perfect mom" argument.. Larry was not in the mood to deal with her. He didn't even want to play the nice guy.  
- You know what you are ? Jamie asked.  
- Yeah I guess I know.. Sam can hear you wherever you are in the apartment, don't forget. Plus, I don't have time to chat.. You've pushed my buttons this week end.. what did you expect ?  
- So this is revenge ? You're using Sam as a way to get on me ? Jamie asked, she already knew it wasn't the case, but she was short of arguments.  
- Yeah, that's right. I want to spend time with my child to make you mad. Look.. if I went back to New York earlier than planned, it's because I have something to do..

Jamie saw the opportunity and took it.

- Of course you do, you always have better to do.

Larry's fists were clenching the wheel so hard it was actually getting hurtful.

- That was bad, even from you that was bad. Jamie, what did I do to you to make you act like that ?

All the women around him seemed to have turned crazy lately.

- Oh, nothing, you're perfect.. as always.. she answered, sarcastically.  
- Okay, you know what ? I don't have time for this. And just so you know, I'll come to take Sam in Detroit, Larry said. Bye Jamie.

He hung up, passed his right hand on the right side of his face and exhaled loudly. Another possible fight was ahead of him, anf if he could guess what was Jamie's problem.. he had no idea about Ally's.

He pulled up and got out of the car, made the few steps to reach the door and buzzed.

- Yeah ? Who is this ? Ally said.  
- It's me, he simply replied.  
- What ? Larry ? I thought you would come back late tonight.. ?  
- I changed my mind.. can I come in ? he asked, hoping she would accept but expecting the contrary.  
- Okay, yeah, fine, she said and buzzed him in.

Ally was surprised. _Larry's back earlier.. what does this mean ? _She didn't have much time to think about it, Larry was already knocking at the door. The hand on the handle, she paused a moment. She had to remain cool, she didn't want to show him the disappointment his second kiss on her forehead had AGAIN causedt to her.

- Hi, Ally greeted hm, remaining as neutral as she could considering how great he looked.

He was wearing his orange sweater and black pants, in a word, he was yummy!

- Hey, Larry replied. He observed her, leaning his head a little. You okay ? he frowned his eyebrows.  
- Yes, I'm fine, she said, but her eyes dropped : she was lying.

He stayed there, on the doorway, just looking at her in silence, waiting for a reaction.

- What ?! she finally asked in a glimpse.  
- I'm waiting for the truth.. Ally, what's wrong ?  
- I told you I'm fine.  
- Right, I'm supposed to believe that ? The way you've talked to me over the phone yesterday.. it made me think something was not okay.. so what is it ?  
- Nothing. Look.. we're having dinner here, and uh.. I've got work to do, Ally said, obviously making up the arguments to push him away as she talked.  
- Ally.. Larry put a hand on the wall, his fist clenched and exhaled loudly.  
- I'm fine !  
- Okay.. you're fine. Fine has lost its meaning thanks to you. So if you're fine, the fact that I'm going to London won't bother you at all.. he said, wanting to provoke a damn reaction.  
- What ? London ? When ?  
- So you're not that fine..  
- Larry, now is not the moment, now is nowhere near the moment. Actually I don't even know if there will ever gonna be a moment again, Ally said.

She was angry, he could tell. He was about to reply something, but instead he just looked at her again, and in a nod, left the apartment.

--

Ally closed the door. She was so mad ! _Why am I so mad ?! He's back, he's back earlier.._ She went down to the conclusion that she was mad at herself for over-reacting like she did. And for not acting on her will. And because she was letting herself being disappointing too many times. And because she had too many high standards and expectations. And because she always, always, made him look like the bad guy when she could have done something.

_I am so selfish, _was the final point to her long and thoughtful moment.

- Mom ? Are you coming ? It's going to be cold ! Maddie shouted from the kitchen.

Ally appeared, sat on a stool and picked up the fork, moving the food on her plate without taking it to her mouth. _Now he left, I should have said something else, he must be mad at me now. Gosh.. well I can always blame it on a bad timing.. after all it's not my time if he chose to half-act at this time of the month is it ?_

- Mom ?!... Mom ?! Maddie was yelling, moving her hands before her eyes, letting Ally know that she had lost track of time while conversing with her inner-self.  
- Yeah ? Uh, Maddie, you know what ? I'm not that hungry.. she said, dropping the fork, and pushing the plate away.  
- I was asking who was at the door ? Did you even hear me ? Maddie asked, one eyebrow raised, the other frowned.  
- Wha.. uh oh yeah, of course I heard you. It was Larry but he couldn't stay, she lied.

She didn't want her 11-years-old daughter to give her a lecture.

- Do you mind eating alone ? I.. I think I need to sleep, she continued, standing up.  
- Larry ? How come ? He's back already ? Maddie started.  
- Yeah, I don't know and yeah. Okay.. just let the dishes on the sink when you're done.

And with that she went to her room, leaving Maddie in the kitchen, a little worried about her mother.

--

Larry entered his car, sat behind the wheel.

_That was not supposed to go like it did !_ he thought, banging the wheel. _"Now is not the moment".. so there is something, I'm not just crazy._ He closed his eyes. All this was giving him a headache. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose. This was exhausting. His fight with Jamie, Sam who was in Detroit, Susan about to come... _Hell ! Mom's coming this week ! Damn, I forgot about that !_

His mother would come, certainly expecting to meet Ally at last.. yeah.. but not least. She would wanna talk to her, get to know her.. Would that even be possible ?  
Larry decided to let water run under the bridge for a couple of days before any other attempt on solving the obvious issues residing between Ally and him.

Once back into his apartment, he unpacked, took a tablet of aspirin and a shower and went to bed.

The next two days were quite terrible for him. He had thought that now he was his own boss again and wasn't supposed to show up anywhere, he would have spent more time with Ally and Maddie for a while. But he found himself without anything to do, so he started looking for a nice location where he could establish his new workplace. In Boston, it had been easier, since he was working and living at the same place. Adise from that, he contacted some clients from Detroit, nothing interesting or exciting, mostly admistrative work, but at least he would be paid, not that he was in real need or anything, he just wasn't the kind of person who can sit on their butts all day long, doing nothing at all.

So yeah, that's basically what he did for two days.. or at least tried to do, because how do you focus on something when the person you're madly in love with won't tell you what's bugging her ? Well, you can't, not really. Larry spent two days contacting estate agencies while thinking about Ally. He had decided to wait two days, but it was very hard for him to stick to his decision.

The third morning he woke up at 8.00 a.m. He actually had things to do that day for a change, he would meet a real estate agent who had heard of a solo practicionner who was retiring and would rent his office in Manhattan. The place wouldn't only be ready for Larry, if he decided to rent it, for another 3 weeks to a month. And after meeting the real estate agent, he would have to book a hotel room for Susan.

He stood up, took a quick shower, and ate breakfast. Susan called.

- Hey mom.  
- Oh.. what's wrong ? Susan asked, shrewd as always.

_That's not good. If she can tell something's wrong just at the sound of my voice, I wonder what she will know when she'll see me..._ Larry thought. He wasn't really hoping for Ally to accept to be cooperative and meet Susan. He blamed this pessimistic idea on the fact that he had all to time to think it out during those last two days, and if Ally didn't want to talk, there would be no talking. She was stubborn enough to make sure of that.

- Nothing's wrong, what would you assume that anything could be wrong ? Larry lied, trying to duck the question.  
- Larry..  
- I'm just feeling a little blue because I left Sam..  
- And that's all ?  
- Yeah! Larry knew she wasn't buying it, he took off his glasses, let them fall down on the table while sitting down on the couch.  
- How's Ally ?

There. She knew. She used her damn sixth sense once again. But Larry wouldn't give in this time.

- She's fine, Maddie and her are just fine.

Larry was waiting for the next question, eyes closed.

- When did you last see them ? Susan asked.  
- On Sunday. _Don't try to explain anything, pretend it's normal._  
- How come ?  
- Gee mom, because.. I had to look around for a place to work, and she has her big trial going on.. Larry hold his breath, hoping his mother would finally believe his lies. He was quite proud of himself.. he was getting better at lying, or at least hidding the truth.  
- So I'll see her when I come ?  
- Probably, Larry didn't want to promise anything. But like I said, she's in the middle of an important trial right now so.. I don't really know yet.  
- I'd like to meet her, you know ? Susan said, but what she actually told him was to make sure it would happen.  
- Yeah, I think that by now, I get it.

Larry stood up.

- Look, I've gotta go, I was about to go and book your hotel room and meet some real estate agent.. I don't want to be late.. It's nice to check on me, but I'm good, really, Larry lied again.  
- Fine.. I'll be there tomorrow, you remember ?  
- No I forgot, that's why I was on my way to book a room.. he joked, see you tomorrow then, he added.  
- Take care.  
- Will do. Bye mom.

He hung up. If Ally refused to talk to him, to open to him, he would propably go through a hard time explaining it to Susan. He could hear the first questions already "Where's Ally ? What did YOU do again ?" and if he had been able to answer that last question, everything would be so much easier. But he couldn't, yet.

He met the real estate agent at 10.00 a.m. and they went together to Mr. Millan's office.

- Hello Mr. Millan, Jack Spade, do you remember ? We talked over the phone.. about your office.. the R.E.A introduced himself.  
- I'm retiring, I'm not senile, Mr. Millan replied.

Larry laughed.

- And who are you ? Mr. Millan asked Larry.  
- I'm Larry Paul, attorney at law...  
- And you're interested in this place, Mr; Millan tried to finished his sentence.  
- I don't know yet, I haven't seen much of it, Larry smiled.  
- You don't seem to be a good litigator, are you one ?  
- The best, Larry answered.

He knew how to deal with that kind of characters.

- If you're the best, what am I ? Mr. Millan asked, faking being hurt.  
- Well.. you can second chair me, Larry told him.

Jack Spade was getting a little nervous, Larry and Mr. Millan were like dueling and it felt as if one of them wouldn't survive it.  
After a minute of silence, Mr. Millan burst out laughing.

- Ah, it's good to know that some young people still have a sense for repartee, he said, standing up and going toward Larry to shake his hand. Come on, let's visit this place shall we ? he asked, looking at Jack who was fake-laughing and nodded nervously.

Larry had fun talking with Mr. Millan, he was such an ironical, cynical and rhetorical person that talking with him felt more like a game than a conversation. Larry liked the place, but he knew Mr. Millan wouldn't let anyone know who he had chosen until the very last day.

He left Mr. Millan and Jack Spade. He was about to start his car on his way to the Washington Square Hotel, not far from his apartment, where he had planned on booking a room for Susan, when his phone rang.

_Mom ? _he thought looking at the ID.

- Hey ! What's up ? Larry asked, a little worried, his mother usually never called twice the same day.  
- Everything's fine, I just wanted to let you know that I've booked myself a hotel room, you don't have to take care of it, and don't you dare get on my nerves because you wanted to book one.  
- But..  
- Larry.. Susan warned him.  
- Fine, whatever, you didn't have to, but fine, okay. Great, Larry was upset. His pride was telling him not to give up, but he didn't want to argue, so he gave up.  
- Good boy, Susan mocked.  
- Is that all ?  
- Oh, don't get upset over this please.  
- Okay, fine!  
- Larry, what's wrong ? Seriously ? Susan asked. He was using "fine" way too much, he was too fine, everything was too fine and he gave in too quickly.  
- Nothing, when is your plane landing ? Larry tried to change subject, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  
- 2 p.m. but you knew that already.  
- Let it go, gotta go, was that it ? Larry asked. He didn't want to sound too hard, but he was thinking of a way to talk Ally into telling him the truth and apparently such thinking couldn't be done without a headache.  
- Okay, so see you tomorrow, Susan decided that whatever the truth might be, it wasn't worth the risk to piss him off enough to cancel.  
- Bye, Larry replied, relieved she stopped there.

Larry hung up, and drove back to his place. He had decided he was too irritable to face an uncooperative Ally, so he would call her, which he did.

- Ally McBeal, she answered. She was in her office, going through some papers.  
- Hey, he just said. He wanted to hear her reaction.  
- Larry! I mean.. Larry, hey.. she was surprised. She didn't expect him to call her that soon after the way she behaved. She had done some thinking, and had decidedshe was just to picky about everything. Maybe she was totally in over her head about the "F-kiss". The expression was actually Maddie's invention.

--

_Flashback_

_- Mom ! Stop pacing, you're driving me nuts ! There's more action in the room than on TV ! And I'm watching Tomb Raider !  
Ally didn't stop, but now she was glaring at her.  
- Oh come on ! Don't tell me your still on that forehead thing ! Gee, it's like he insulted you !  
Ally stopped, pointed at her with her finger, as if she was making a point, and started pacing again.  
- Wow, you're sooo... God I knew about the F-Word but I confess I ignored the existence of the F-Kiss... Seriously, what's wrong ? What's wrong with it ?  
- Stop.. talking about it, Ally simply said, turning around for the umpteenth time.  
- Then stop pacing ! Maddie looked at her , her hands on her head. Or tell me what's wrong when someone kiss you on the forehead !  
- He-already-did-it-before, Ally let out in a breath.  
- When ? Maddie frowned her eyebrows.  
- The-night-we-should-have-kissed, there ! Ally had stopped. She wasn't facing Maddie, she was staring at the doorway, or at the door, since it was closed.  
- What does this means ?  
- Third date.. you're too young to know about this anyway, Ally finished.  
- He kissed you on the forehead on your third date ! Maddie apparently knew about it._

_Ally looked at her, wide eyed._

_- You know about this ? How do you know about this ?  
- That's right. My dad told me.. and now I get it.. you thought he was about to kiss you ! And you wanted it ! And now you're all upset because he didn't ! just like before ! You should tell him ! she exclaimed.  
- No. Now, go to bed.  
- It's 7.45 !  
- Whatever, Ally said and she left the room to take a shower._

_Maddie smiled. Ally had forgotten to say something this time, and the girl would use it, for sure._

--

Ally's reaction was better than he hoped.  
- Hey.. how are you ? he asked.  
- I'm good.. she answered, and added timidly, and you.. ?  
- I'm okay.. look I know this is going to sound very selfish and over-confident, but my mother's coming tomorrow, and if she's visiting to see my place and everything, her only real aim is to meet you.. he paused.  
- O..kay.. Ally wasn't certain to understand. So ?  
- So.. could we put whatever-is-the-problem aside and pretend everything's okay.. ? I know it sounds awful, but..  
- No, okay. Ally cut him. She really wanted to forget about all this, about her reaction, but she didn't want to admit the reason, so this would work perfectly.  
- Really ? Because you know, my mother worried a lot.. and..  
- No, it's cool. Great. Ally's voice was joyful. Let's start now ?  
- So what you're asking for is to just forget about it for good ? Larry didn't like that option.  
- Would it be that bad ? she asked. She was nervously playing with a pencil, waiting for his answer.

Larry thought about the way things were before.

- Okay. As you wish, he was wondering whether she would actually be able to forget about it, but it was worth giving it a shot.  
- Great! Ally replied.  
- Yes, okay, let's do that. Larry was now completely okay with the idea, he thought that at least it would allow him to see Ally and Maddie often again.  
- Can I ask something ? Ally said, suddenly realizing something.  
- Uh uh... Larry frowned his eyebrows.  
- How come your mother wants to meet me so much ? she smiled. _He talked about me a lot ! My girl starting to play on her head_  
- ... in Detroit, Larry finished.

Ally realized she had missed the answer because of the song.

- Sorry ? I didn't get that.. Ally blushed, slightly embarassed. _No My Girl, Ottis Redding, leave me alone!_  
- I said, I told her about you when I was still in Detroit, Larry repeated, amused. He wondered why he had to repeat it.  
- Did she ask to meet Hel.. your ex wife ? she couldn't pronouce Helena's name.  
- No.. Larry was now sure she had something in mind, she wanted him to say that he had told his mother how much he missed her.. he felt it.  
- How do you explain that ? Ally was now playing with her fingers on her lips.  
- Well... I must have talked about you more..

Ally smiled. My Girl came back, not too loud though, so she was able to continue the conversation.

- Okay.. why ? she was craving to hear him say it.  
- Ally you know why, Larry decided he wouldn't make it that easy for her. So.. anyway, I thought we could have dinner all four of us.. are you up for it ?  
- Sure. _I know it.. I know it means only one thing right ? I know it means I can guess it, and I can only that it's because he was missing me too much, and because he was so madly in love.. and..  
_- ...you ? Larry asked. Ally ?

Larry had spoken again, and she missed it again.

- Sorry..  
- What were you thinking about ? Larry asked, sure he was guessing right.  
- Uh.. about.. uh.. I wasn't thinking.. Ally stuttered.  
- Okay, he laughed. He took off his glasses, sat more comfortably on his couch. He was feeling way better. So.. let me fill in the blanks created by your non-thinking moment.. I was saying.. Tomorrow ? 6 p.m., works for you ?  
- Yeah, okay.. tomorrow ?! she realized what she was agreeing to.  
- Yes, she's coming tomorrow afternoon, you can't even pretend to focus.. he laughed.  
- Fine, tomorrow, 6, got it. See, I can focus.  
- Okay. I'll, well.. we'll pick you and Maddie up at your place. Don't worry, nothing fancy, it's a casual dinner, he felt good to precise.  
- Fine... _Ask him if he has something planned for tonight ! Ask him ! Ask HIM !_  
- Okay.. Larry was expecting her to say something else.. something that would shorten the time separating him from their next encounter.

Ally wanted to tell him to come over that evening, but she did otherwise, deciding to act cool and unattached. _"I know why".. well you'll have to wait mister. Even if that's also a self-punishment._

- So.. I'd better go back to work..  
- Yes, Larry replied, obivously disappointed.  
- Bye, Ally difficultly said.  
- Bye.

They both hung up, but Larry kept the phone in his hands and Ally looked at hers for a while.  
Larry couldn't wait for the next day to come, even if he would have given everything to know what had been bothering her so much..

--

Ally picked up Maddie at school later that day.

- Hi mom ! Maddie said, leaving her group of friends.  
- Hey.. Ally was day dreaming, she shook her head and looked at Maddie. Oh, hey ! How was your day ?  
- Fine, Maddie answered, creasing her eyes. What's going on ? she finally asked after taking a good look at her mother.  
- Nothing, why ? Ally was having a hard time focusing on anything that wasn't Larry and their next day dinner date..  
- You seem all cheerful and happy, what happened ? Maddie smiled. You talked to him, didn't you ?  
- Maybe, Ally shrugged her shoulders. After a moment, and under the persisting stare of Maddie, she finally continued. Yes, alright, he called.  
- And ?!  
- We decided to forget about everything.  
- Larry accepted to forget about your odd and cold behavior ? Why ? Maddie didn't buy it at all. She was good at understanding people, and this didn't suit Larry's character at all.  
- His mother's coming tomorrow. She wants to meet us.  
- Okay, I got it. So he forgets about it for a day and then..  
- NO, we agreed on not talking about it anymore. Never again.  
- Right. You just keep on thinking it, Maddie said, and laughed.

They went back to their apartment, and Ally could have strangled her because in two sentences, Maddie had put an end to her great mood.  
_She's right. He will talk about it again. He will ask questions, and I won't give him answers and ... oh, whatever.. I don't care. I missed him. _  
And she went back to being all bright and shiny, and What A Wonderful World started playing in her head again, like it had since Larry had called.

Maddie appeared from her bedroom, and looked at her.

- How come you didn't invite him if you're so joyful ?  
The only answered she received was Ally's shoulders shrugging. Ally was slowly dancing, her head boucing from left to right.  
- Seriously ! Call him.. one thing we all have in common is that we all eat dinner..  
Ally looked at her, still dancing.  
- Do you really think that I want him to see me like that ? she simply said, softly, almost singing.  
Maddie shook her head, eyes up.  
- You're like high on drug..  
- Uh uh... yeah.. WHAT !? Ally finally realized what Maddie had just mentionned. How do you know what it looks like ! Maddie..  
- Gee, I watch TV.. this is the 21st century mom.. you don't have to use drugs to know their side effect...  
- So you've never..  
- NO, and I don't plan to.  
- Okay, Ally said, music on, she added, and the music started again.  
- You are so out of your freakin' mind.  
- Don't use "freaking", Ally said, this time clearly singing.  
- Okay, when you'll be able to reach my mother.. tell her that at one point, dinner would be nice, with or without Larry. Oh, she added, and let her know I'll be in my room until then..

Maddie went back in her room, leaving Ally to her thoughts and perfect world.

--

Larry stood up on the apartment, and rocked his body once or twice, clapping, when his eyes settled on the piano. He went to it and improvised a little boogy that quickly turned into Hallelujiah I Love Her So by Ray Charles. Even if he would have love to know the reason of the bad temper she'd been pulling out those last fews days, he wouldn't jeopardize their relationship over it.

He went through some papers that came from London, about Mr. Gibbs's case, and quickly went to bed.  
On the next day, he woke up and as soon as he got out of the shower, he looked for a nice place to have dinner and opted for Del Frisco's Double Eagle Steak House, so he called and booked at table for 7.45 p.m.

Then, he found himself all kinds of occupations, cleaning, tidying, reading, moving furnitures to keep his mind from thinking about calling Ally and when noon finally arrived, he had a quick lunch and left for the airport. He didn't care about how long he would have to wait, he simply wanted to be busy.

He took advantage of his presence in the airport to book his flight as well as Sam's one for the upcoming weekend and he waited for Susan's plane to land.

She arrived after an hour and a half, her plane had been delayed a little.

- Hi mom, Larry smiled.

Susan creased her eyes.

- You feel better today than you did yesterday.  
- Nice to see you too, he replied. You're incredible.  
- Look at me, in the eyes, and tell me yesterday when you were on the phone with me, you were feeling great. Tell me. Susan said.  
- Alright I wasn't, but I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself.  
Susan laughed.  
- Are you kidding ? Anyway.. where's Ally ?  
- At work... Larry answered, frowning his eyes.  
- Good, so tell me ! Why aren't you and her together ?! Susan half yelled and sighed.  
- Don't start again. And tonight, do not even go close to an attempt on telling her what you know, Larry threatened her.  
- But if you won't do anything.. who will ? Susan asked, matter of factly, but Larry didn't care, it wasn't how he had planned on doing things.  
- Let me tell you what you won't do tonight, Larry said, lifting her bags and starting to walk. You won't tell her how miserable I was in Detroit. You won't tell her about the reason I left. You most certainly won't tell her that I was about to propose. And finally, you won't at all ask her details about our common history. Do you get me ?  
- Fine, fine. You are my main cause of despair, Susan said, shaking her head.

They went to her hotel, and he sat down while she took a shower and changed clothes, and they reached his apartment.

She entered, looked at each and every room without a word, without any commentary gesture or facial expression, and she came back in the living room where he was waiting.  
- Okay, I like it, but you shouldn't have bought it.  
- Why not ? eyebrows frowned, Larry asked.  
- Well, it's too small for four people to live in, Susan said.  
- Four people ?  
- At least..  
- Who would that be ?  
- Well, you of course, and Ally, and Maddie, and the future grandson or granddaughter you will give me, Susan simply replied, as if it was obvious.

Larry laughed.

- You never stop. Not a single second. Make yourself at home instead of talking nonsense.

He took off his glasses, cleaned them.

- So we'll see Ally tonight ? Susan asked.  
- Yes.  
- And will little Maddie be here too ?

Larry laughed again, more than before. He laughed to tears.

- Don't call her little Maddie tonight mom, she's a teenage girl, he kept on laughing, wiping off a tear.  
- Whatever, Susan said, a little vexed, so she'll be here ?  
- Yes, mom, Maddie will be here.

Larry asked about Emily and Pete, and he told her how Jamie and him were constantly arguing, and that Sam would come on Saturday.

- You don't mind staying here while I go to Detroit to take him.. ? he finished.  
- Not at all, Larry, I'm a grown-up too you know, Susan replied.

Larry looked at his watch. 5.30 p.m. He needed to get ready.  
At 6 they left his apartment and drove to Ally's place.

--

She was nervously waiting in her apartment, pacing for a change.

_6.10, he's late.. is he coming ? _

The bell rang. _He's here! _

She buzzed him in.

A knock on the door later, Ally found herself in Susan's arms under the amused stares of both Larry and Maddie who had just come out of her room.  
Ally wasn't the kind of person who hugged and she was having a hard time first, believing that this woman was Larry's mother, and second, figuring out a way to free herself from her arms.  
She begged Larry to help him in just a look.

- Mom, you're smothering her. Let go, Larry said, getting the message.  
- Sorry.. It's just I've heard so much about you.. you're like family.

_Here we go already_, Larry thought. _It really didn't last long._

Susan looked at Maddie.

- I don't like huge hugs, Maddie established. She came to Susan, opened her arms, hugged her, and made two steps back.

Susan didn't move. She didn't expect Maddie to be so confident. She just looked at the girl, and after a while, laughed. A lot.

- I like you ! she replied.  
- Nice to know, Maddie answered, looking at Larry.

- Okay, let's go.. we have all night to chat, but only few minutes to reach the restaurant.. he said, reaching the door.

Ally hadn't offically greeted him, but they were both okay with it for the moment.  
Susan refused to sit on the front seat and took place next to Maddie in the car, which left Ally the seat next to Larry.  
Maddie looked at her.

- Nicely done! she whispered to Susan.  
- Thanks, Susan replied, also whispering, but I have years and years of training behind me.

Susan, Ally, Maddie and Larry entered the restaurant and Larry asked for the table he had booked. They sat down, Larry next to Susan and Ally next to Maddie and facing Susan, and Susan started talking about things and other, without a real point to the conversation. They placed their orders.

- So Ally, does your new firm suits you ? Susan asked.  
- Yes, well, it's not Cage And Fish.. but it's a great place to work and my colleagues are really nice, so yeah, it's quite good.  
- That's good. Nothing is worse than working in a place you don't like.  
- I completely agree with you, Ally answered, not really getting the point of her conversation.

Larry, who was overlistening, was also looking for the explanation.

- So, it doesn't bother you that Larry resigned ? Susan asked.

_There, _both Larry and Ally thought at the same time.  
_He must have told her about my strange behavior and asked her to find out what it was about_, Ally thought, which upset her.  
_What is she doing ? Why would she care about Ally's thoughts on that ?_ Larry thought, and he looked at Ally. He saw something was wrong, and sighed.

Maddie looked at him, and Susan continued talking with Ally about other things.

The waiter came with the food.  
Maddie was still looking at Larry, and seeing he wasn't doing anything she decided it was time for her to handle things.

- Larry, Maddie whispered.

He looked at her.  
She checked that Ally wasn't listening, and continued.

- Why aren't you saying anything ?  
- What do you want me to say ? he answered, frowning his eyebrows.  
- Anything, talk with her!  
- She's angry at me, I don't want to argue tonight, he knew Maddie had something to say.

Maddie thought a moment.

- If you don't want her to be upset at you, you should maybe think about stopping doing stupid things..

_Okay, I was right, she knows._

- Tell me more.. he leant his head.  
- Well, first the "let's be friend" thing, then the tap on her back and now the F-kiss ! she was still whispering, but Larry got her tone.  
- The what kiss ? Larry almost chocked.  
- Forehead kiss ! Are you crazy ? Why did you do that ? Just like last time you did..

Larry snapped his forehead.

- Of course! I am really stupid.. really. How haven't I thought about that ?! thanks.  
- You're welcome, Maddie said, shaking her head. _I can't believe I'm the one who's 11._

Larry stood up to go to the bathroom. He turned around the table, stopped behind Ally and leant to the nape of her neck. She felt his warm breath against her skin and froze.  
- Do you really think I would have been able to leave for Detroit otherwise ? he softly said in her ear.

He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it a little, before heading to the bathroom.

It left her speechless, unable to answer to Susan's last question and even breathless.

She looked at Maddie, not knowing whether she should yell at her or kiss her, but she realized it had happened so quickly Susan and Maddie didn't witness it.

The end of the evening was more relaxed. Ally laughed a lot to hide the fact that she was still very much confused. Maddie enjoyed witnessing it once she understood Larry had spoken up.

He drove Ally and Maddie back to their apartment, Susan told them goodnight on the sidewalk and quickly got back into the car whose engine was still running.  
Maddie said goodnight to Larry, took the keys from Ally's hands and entered the building.

- So.. it was a great evening.. Ally said, nervous.  
- Yeah.. it was. So we're good ? I mean.. Larry didn't know what he meant, so he just stopped talking.  
- Yes, we're.. we're friends, and we're good, and everything's okay, Ally said. _Please ! Say that we're not friends, please..?  
Friends.. "the let's be friends thing"_ Larry thought. _I really should have choked to death when I pulled this one out._  
- Okay. Good night then.. he smiled. I'll call you tomorrow ?  
- Sure, great, Ally said, disappointed.

Larry closed the distance between them and kissed her cheek. He made few steps backward.

- Cheek.. right ? Not forehead, he laughed. Good night Ally.

And he went back into his car.

* * *

No! I don't own Hallelujiah I love her so or My girl or What a wonderful world.. no no no.. someone else does, I swear.


	17. Chapter 17

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please !**

**Ottis Redding forgave me (yeah that's right I'm "his girl" LOL). This is chapter 17.. I was born on the 17th of July.. take this as an explanation for the HUGE length (dont get used to it LOL I just didn't know how to cut it..) and for everything else actually.. :D**

**BTW, you'll soon notice but I hate, I mean freaking HATE Jamie !**

* * *

The next morning, he woke up having the terrible feeling that he had missed his chance again. _What kept me from kissing her this time ? What is wrong with me ?!_

Susan hadn't said a word in the car while he drove her back to the hotel. She felt a little guilty because she thought that without her being there, he would probably have entered Ally's apartment. She had felt the electricity between the two of them.

Larry had told her he would meet her for breakfast and now that he was up, he was starving.

She was already waiting for him when he arrived at her hotel, where they had breakfast.

- So tell me something, Susan said.

Larry didn't say a word, waiting for her to keep on talking.

- What happened last night.. ? When we met Ally and Maddie, you were very friendly, too friendly I might say. And silent. And then, we drove them back home and something had changed. I don't know what it is.. but it was like you were finally getting somewhere. So tell me.. what happened ?

Larry cleared his voice.

- Well, fine.. I haven't told you everything.

He told her about the kiss, and that when he came back from Detroit, she was angry at him, and then what Maddie told him, and finally how, without her or Maddie noticing it, he had told her why he had been unable to really kiss her.

- And now .. you kiss her on the cheek ? What kind of an upgrade is that ? Susan said, half disappointed half angry.  
- I know. I chickened out.. it was like.. too easy, Larry took off his glasses, cleaned them up with his tie.  
- Are you planning on acting on it ?  
- I plan on doing a lot of things.. but it's like something always stops me. And now there will be Sam..  
- Call her, ask her if she wants to come over to your place with Maddie tonight, I'll cook, Susan ordered him.  
- I don't know..  
- It wasn't a question, just do as I say.

Susan looked at her watch.

- She's at work, call her.  
- Now ?! Larry felt that it was all going too fast.  
- Yes, now ! Why do you want to wait ? What good can later bring ?

Larry sighed but he knew she was right. He was just really scared to find out that Ally was upset again.  
He took his cellphone and dialed her number.

--

The previous night, on the sidewalk, and once Larry had left, Ally's so-well-appreciated-age-reminder hallucination came back as she was started to get upset again. The over-aged baby, looking angrier than ever, and the song.. that song she dreaded.. Hooked On A Feeling.  
Ally shook her head, she wouldn't regress to that stage of her life, there was no freaking way. So she decided she was done. She was done being angry. She was done being angry at Larry for every mistake he did. He could kiss her on the shoulder if he wanted, she knew what she had heard. "_Do you really think I would have been able to leave for Detroit otherwise ?"_. He had said those words, and she knew what they meant. There was no room left for any kind of doubt, and above all for any depressing baby in her mind. So when she got upstairs, Maddie who had seen the cheek kiss and was getting ready to face an angry and frustrated Ally, got to face a thoughtful one, telling herself things, not overwhelmingly upset, nor sad. And then, she smiled, and Maddie thought that this time, it was for real, she had lost it.

- You're okay ? Maddie asked her.  
- You should really lose the habit of spying on people, missy, Ally said in an amused way.  
- Yeah, yeah, but how are you ?  
- I'm fine, actually I think I might be more than fine, but I'm not sure yet.. Ally smiled.  
- Ok.. so cheek trumps forehead ?  
- Not really, but words definitely trumps cheek and forehead, she played again Larry's words in her head.  
- Words ?  
- You know exactly what I mean because you told him something, didn't you ? Ally looked at her, but she was still smiling.  
- You forgot to tell me not to.. Maddie explained.  
- And you couldn't guess, of course.. Ally chuckled. Anyway.. I think I should thank you before grounding you ? she creased her eyes, an ironical smile playing on her lips.  
- Ground me ?! But.. Maddie was about to establish a list of arguments against that idea when Ally cut her.  
- I'm kidding, go to bed, it's late.

Maddie remained still, her mouth a little opened, her eyebrows raised.

- Since when are you kidding ? she finally asked.  
- Well.. I'm a real clown sometimes.. I just need to be in the mood, Ally was still smiling.  
- Whatever. So I'm not grounded ?  
- No. Go to bed, now, before I change my mind.

They both went to bed, and on the next morning, Ally was convinced she was making the right choice. And it was easier to live for her too.  
She thought about it before sleeping, and she decided to believe that Larry just needed time. And if she stopped getting angry because she didn't feel like she was the one who should give time to the other, she might actually get what she wanted. And he would say all the things she wanted to hear.  
And if she was wrong, at least she wouldn't spend so much time being like an old and bitter cat lady, scratching and growling all the time.

So that morning when she woke up, she felt relaxed, she felt it was coming and it was like those words Larry had pronounced were the key to set her free from her anger.  
She fixed up breakfast, Maddie joined her in the kitchen, they ate, talking about school and, after dropping Maddie at school, she went to work.

--

- Ally McBeal, she said, picking up the phone that was ringing.  
- Ally, it's Larry..  
- Hey, how are you ? Slept well ? Ally said, naturally.  
- Yes.. how about you ? he was disconcerted.  
- Like a charm, she stopped, waiting for him to talk.  
- Uh, okay.. my mother was wondering, Ouch ! Larry was cut in the middle of the sentence by his mother who had kicked him in the leg. He put his hand on the phone. What did you do that for ?! he asked Susan, half-whispering.  
- Will you stop telling her that other people want to see her ! just tell her you'd like to see her tonight ! Stop including me ! Susan said.  
- So.. yeah about tonight.. Larry spoke on the phone again.  
- What was that ? Ally was laughing.  
- My mother kicked me.. he said, his voice was full of reproaches destined to his mother, do you want to have dinner at my place tonight, with Maddie? My mother's cooking, he finally let out.  
- Okay. What time ? she replied, without hesitating.  
- Uh, what time… good question… what time ? Larry asked his mother. He wasn't expecting Ally to accept.  
- Tell her to come at 6 or 6.30, what do I know ? Susan said, _Why can't he just tell her to come as soon as she can, the sooner the better.._ she closed her eyes, shaking her head.  
- When you want or can, Larry said, and then realized how bold that was. He had stopped overthinking every word he was saying and it led him to boldness.  
- Okay, see you tonight then, Ally said, happily.

_What's with the happiness ?_ Larry wondered. But far from criticizing it, he was enjoying it. It was relieving to hear that she didn't seem to be mad at him.

Larry prepared his bag for his next day's flight to Detroit, threw it under his bed and Susan and him went out. He showed her the Statue of Liberty, they went to Central Park and had lunch. They went back to the apartment in the afternoon, Susan wanted to list what she would need for the evening's dinner.

She had planned to make some fish with rice, and a home-made passion fruit flavored sorbet.

They went out to buy what she needed and Larry drove her back to the apartment. He had to meet Jack Spade to visit another place.  
Larry couldn't help but comparing every place he visited to Mr. Millan's one, and even though those other places were quite nice, he had pictured himself in Mr. Millan's office. He thought he would call him the next week, to make sure the soon-to-be retired lawyer remembered him.

When he came back in his apartment, it was 5.45. He expected Ally to come at 6.30, because even though she sounded overjoyed on the phone, he didn't think she would literally come "when she wanted or could". So he was surprised to find her and Maddie talking with Susan in the kitchen.

- You're here, he said, looking at the scene that was playing before his eyes.  
- Wow you're good ! Perspicacious are we ? Ally mocked him.  
- I.. uh.. how long have you been here ? he asked her, scratching his head, and why didn't you call me ? he asked Susan, with a hand gesture, turning to her.  
- We just got here.. Ally smiled.  
- And I think I can entertain them too.. well.. probably not like you would, though, Susan laughed.

Ally chuckled first, and then laughed. She was having fun watching him amazed and embarrassed at the same time.  
Maddie stood up, and went toward Larry who was standing in the doorway.

- Chill out, she's like on drugs or something.. what you've said apparently.. can you move ? I need to go the bathroom... Maddie said.

Larry looked at her, his mind had blacked out when Ally smiled after he had spoken.

- Larry ?! Maddie repeated, shaking his arm. It's not a joke.. I really need to go..

No reaction, although he was still looking at her.

She turned her head to Ally and Susan, looking at them first and then at Larry from the corner of her eyes, her eyebrows frowned.  
Ally shrugged her shoulders, laughing some more with Susan.

- Hello ! Maddie continued, passing a hand before his eyes, is there anybody in there ? Move !

Larry finally snapped out of his thoughts, or absence of thoughts to be precise.

- Yeah, uh sorry... he said, creasing his eyes and leaning his head. Here.

He moved a little, Maddie went out of the kitchen mumbling things. The only distinct words he got were "all crazy around here". Her tone made him laugh.

- So.. how was the place ? Ally asked.

Larry made a few steps, sat on one of the stools around the counter and Susan stood up to take care of the dinner.

- The place ? Larry replied, oh .. the place.. well, not that bad, but not great either, he took off his glasses, put them on the counter and rubbed his eyes.  
- Yes, your mother told me that you've found the one you want, and that when you find what you want, you're oblivious to the rest of the world.. she smirked.

She was proud of that last pick, and she knew he got the intrinsic meaning when his eyes dropped a little and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but remained silent, smiling.

- Yeah.. he finally said. And what about your day ?  
- A funny little man came to the firm, saying he wanted to sue his parents over it.. she chuckled.  
- So much for your great defense of the, what was it again ?, yeah, "little people".. Larry replied, quoting the words with his fingers.  
- No, but he really does look funny and little.. you should have seen him, she said, touched that he remembered their conversation about little people but a little vexed because he had a point.

Larry just nodded, smiling ironically. _That one is for your last pick, _he thought to himself, looking at her.  
In a way, she got the message.

- Good one. One for you. It's a par, she finished, smiling brightly.

Larry's cheerful eyes were laying on her like he was dazed by her behavior, her way of smiling.

- It was easy, he said. He stood up, knowing that it was the only way for him to stop looking at her. Do you need some help ? he asked Susan.

In a simple but efficient look, she made him understand that his help wasn't required, and that she wanted him to go back to sitting and talking with Ally.

- Maybe we should go in the living room.. check on Maddie.. he improvised, thinking he would rather have Maddie witnessing his attempts on keeping Ally smiling than his mother.  
- Okay, Ally said, you're sure you don't need help? she asked Susan.  
- You go do your things, I'll do mine, Susan answered in a benevolent tone.

Ally looked at Larry, shrugged her shoulders. Larry waited for her to make her way through the kitchen's doorframe and, without thinking about it, his hand landed at the bottom of her back, following her movement out of the room, like he used to do.  
That simple touch made Ally shiver, but she kept it invisible. She was getting him to do what she wanted. She knew, at that exact moment, that she had made the right choice when she decided it was time to stop being whiny and start growing up. She couldn't afford to lose time anymore..

Maddie was watching the TV, and when she heard them entering the room, she turned the TV off, looked at them, and noticed Larry's hand and Ally's smile.  
_Way to go Larry_, she thought, and chuckled.

- What are you laughing about ? Ally asked her.  
- I was just telling myself that I would enjoyed a handful of peanuts and, she stood up, that I will ask Susan for it, because you know, she looked at them persistently, she's very handy. Isn't she ? she laughed some more and entered the kitchen.

Larry's lower jaw slid on the right and he smiled. Ally turned to face him, and they both laughed. But Larry's hand, that was still on her back when Maddie talked, was now on her hip, and he let his arm drop along his body, breaking the contact.

- And what now ? Ally asked.  
- Uh ?  
- I mean, we came here to check on Maddie, didn't we ? And now she's gone in the kitchen.. so what now ? We go back in the kitchen ? she laughed, teasing him.  
- I don't know.. Larry replied, not getting the joke.  
- What about some music ? Maddie said, coming back in the room, cheerfully.  
- Where are your peanuts ? Ally asked.  
- Ahah, you really are a circus act, Maddie replied.

At the sound of those words, Larry and Ally looked at each other. They remembered Sam telling Ally those words to describe his father. And Ally saw some traces of sadness in his eyes.

- He'll be here tomorrow, won't he ? she said, trying to make this feeling disappear.  
- Yeah.. Larry replied, but his smile wasn't the same happy one he had few seconds before.

Maddie was observing the scene.

- Have I entered some parallel universe ? she asked, not getting any of it.  
- Sam once told me that Larry was a circus act.. back in Boston, Ally explained.  
- Why ?  
- Well, because Larry, here, can ride a unicycle, and juggle, she said and looked at Larry. Right ?

Larry took the chance she was offering to change the subject.

- Yes, that's right.  
- Show me, Maddie asked, excited.  
- Well, let's see, Larry rubbed his head, looking around for something to juggle with, since I don't have my unicycle with me.. he went in the kitchen, and under Susan's scrutinizing stare, he took three apples, came back,.. juggling will have to be enough, he finished.

He threw one apple up in the air, then another, and juggled, sometimes one apple was going higher in the air, then he drew a circle, and threw one apple from behind his back, while juggling with the other two, and to it back.. Maddie not missing a single movement, fascinated.  
When Larry stopped, she applaused.

- You have to teach me how to do this ! You soooo have to ! she told him.  
- We'll see about that, Larry nodded, laughing.

- Dinner's ready ! Susan voice said from the kitchen.

It was 7, time had flown.  
They all gathered in the kitchen, sat down, and had dinner.

- So, what time does your flight leave tomorrow ? Ally asked.  
- It takes off at 10, so I'll be in Detroit with Sam at 11.30, Larry replied.  
- And we'll see him tomorrow ? this time, the question came from Maddie.  
- Do you want to ? Larry asked.  
- Yes, of course.. Maddie replied.  
- Well then, Larry turned to Ally, if you don't have any plans for tomorrow..  
- Actually, your aunt's coming to pick you up, have you forgotten ? Ally said, looking at Maddie.  
- Oh, yeah, I forgot.. But, how long will he be here ?  
- He'll stay the whole week.. Larry smiled at that thought.  
- We'll have all the time to see him then! That's cool ! Maddie said.

The dinner went on, the tone remained easy and warm, they laughed a lot.

- And what will you do tomorrow, Susan ? Ally asked, thinking that Larry away, Susan would be alone.  
- Well, I don't know yet.. I thought I would visit New York..  
- Let me be your guide then ! she offered.  
- Ally, you don't have to.. Larry told her.  
- What if I want to ? she replied in a challenging tone.  
- Okay.. forget I said something, Larry said quickly, somewhat scared she would get upset..

She laughed.

- That's what I want to hear.. good boy ! She smiled and turned to Susan, So Susan ? What do you think ?  
- I.. Susan made sure Ally wasn't offering it out of pity or something, and when she saw it wasn't the case, she continued.. I'd be happy to spend the day with you.

_Good Lord.._, thought Larry. He couldn't picture such a day without some talk about him, some crusty little details, some revelations.. to cut the long story short, he couldn't pictured such a day without troubles.

By the time dinner ended, Ally and Susan had made all kinds of plans for the next day, they would even go to Ellis Island, and though Larry didn't like the idea of them being together very much, he knew he wouldn't have a say in the matter, and moreover, he would brief his mother once they would be alone.

She stood up and was about to wash the dishes when Larry and Ally, simultaneously, stood up and said in unison :  
- I'll take care of that..

And they locked eyes, and smiled, while Maddie laughed.

- I think they don't want you to do that.. she told Susan.

Susan took advantage of the situation.

- Fine, I won't, but only if you do it together.. you know.. it will go faster, she said, knowing they both would get the double meaning of the sentence and the real purpose of it.  
- I clean, you dry, Ally said, smiling and throwing the dish towel on Larry's face.

Susan looked at Maddie, and with a head gesture, Maddie understood it was time to leave the kitchen.

- So.. Ally's tone changed, more worried.  
_Here we go.. I knew it couldn't just be perfect all evening.. what did I do ? _Larry thought.  
He looked at her, letting her know he was listening.  
- What was that thing about London ? and by the way.. thanks for letting me know you quitted.. It was reaaally nice to learn it from your mother yesterday.. I almost choked to death when she asked me how I felt about it.., she smirked. So.. London ?  
- Wait.. you not more mad at me ? You just.. you're so weird.. Larry pointed out.  
- I just decided to let go.. she smiled.  
- O..kay, he frowned.  
- Again.. London ? Ally kept on changing her tone.. cheerful, worried, cheerful, worried.. it was so disconcerting for Larry.. he didn't know how to deal with it.  
- Uh.. a client of mine... his ex wife.. she lives in London... and his daughter... he wants her back.. Larry was looking for an explanation to Ally's odd behavior while talking.  
- Larry ?  
- Uh uh ?  
- I don't understand a thing.. she laughed.

Larry focused.

- I've got a client whose ex wife took their daughter to London.. it's been a year since he last saw her and now he wants her back with him, he summed up.  
- How long ?  
- Sorry ? Larry frowned again.  
- How long.. will you be away ? and when ? Ally asked, she looked at the sink, at the water, anything she could except Larry, knowing that he would see the fear in her eyes. _Please not too long, please not too long.. A couple of days would be great.._  
- You know how long a trial can get.. maybe a week, maybe more.. I don't really know right now, he said, already apologizing for leaving again.

Ally sighed, or repressed a feeling ? Larry couldn't tell for sure, but he could see she wasn't thrilled at all by the idea that he would be absent again.

They finished their chores and joined Maddie and Susan.

- Hey, do you have some cards ? Maddie asked.  
- Maddie, it's 10, I think we should go home.. I'm tired and we all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.  
- Fine, Maddie replied, pouting.  
- Come on, let's go.. Ally urges her. Thanks for the dinner, she said to Susan, it was wonderful.. and.. she turned to Larry, thanks for.. what did you do again ? she laughed. Oh, yeah, the hospitality..  
- I'm disappointed, that's all you could come up with ? Larry retorted.  
- I wasn't much inspired.. I admit, she said.

Maddie and her put on their coats.

- I'll be there at 9.30, Ally told Susan. Okay ?  
- Yes, that's perfect.  
- Wait.. how are you going back home ? Larry asked, suddenly thinking that Ally didn't own a car.  
- We're taking a cab.  
- Yeah, right.. Come on, mom.. I'm driving them home, and then I'll leave you at your hotel, Larry said.  
- You don't have to.. Ally added.  
- I'm driving her to her hotel anyway.. come on, let's go. You don't have a choice here, that's that.

He took his keys, threw his jacket on his back and walked toward the door, followed by Ally, acting offended, Maddie smiling brightly, and Susan, feeling a little rushed by the rapidity of the events.

Moments later, Larry and Susan were alone in the car, Ally and Maddie back in their apartment.

- So.. about tomorrow.. you're not going to talk too much, are you ? he asked his mother.  
- Talk ? About what ? Susan asked. She was tired.  
- About the only subject you seem to master those days..  
- Larry, get to the point.. she yawned.  
- About me and her, about what you know. You won't tell her all I've told you when I was still in Detroit. You won't tell how miserable I was. You won't tell her anything about Helena. And you most certainly won't tell her I was about to propose before I left. Clear enough ?  
- Fine, she shrugged her shoulders. You promised me you would tell her.. why would I bother to do it ? Plus, I think I don't need to tell her anything...  
- Why ? Larry's eyes laid on Susan for a second before focusing on the road again.  
- She obliviously is aware of your feelings.. Susan sighed.

Larry thought about that last statement. _That would explain her sudden change of behavior.. but she didn't act on it.. and she seemed cheerful.. but she didn't act on it.. _

They arrived in front of Susan's hotel, Larry pulled up the car.

- I'll come to the apartment tomorrow morning, don't come to pick me up.. I'll just take a cab. And if you're already gone, I'll use the spare key you gave me. Good night, Larry, Susan said, opening the car's door and getting out of it.  
- Okay.. good night, Larry replied, half lost in his thoughts.

He drove back to his place, telling himself that Ally was just not the kind of person who makes the first step. He had to do it when he met her.  
_- Flashback -__  
__- Hello? Ally answered the phone after few seconds and a deep breath._  
_- Hi, Ally, it's Larry._  
_- Oh, Larry, hi._  
_- Sorry about earlier I rushed out, I had some errands to run_  
_- Oh. Yeah, you rushed out. Well, I'm sorry. I didn't notice because I was so busy with the client, she lied._  
_- You okay ? Larry asked._  
_- Yeah, I'm fine. You?_  
_- Uh uh.. what are you doing ?_  
_- I'm just working late. I have a lot of stuff to catch up on._  
_- We could maybe meet..._  
_- Yeah, we should get together sometime, that'd be good, Ally said, she wanted to protect herself for another disappointing relation. Okay, well, you have a good night then, she rushed to say. Bye._

_A few seconds later, Larry arrived in her office._  
_- Larry, how did...? asked Ally surprised when she saw him._

_He showed her his cellphone.__  
__- Oh, was the only reaction she could come up with._  
_- "We should get together sometime, that'd be good"? Larry asked, repeating her words. You think I'll wait for you to get with the program?_

_She didn't say or do anything._

_- You might be afraid of all this, Ally... he paused, ...but I'm not._

_--_

_Where is this man who wasn't afraid ?_ Larry asked himself when the flashback stopped.  
He didn't find the solution, and back in his apartment, he thought he would have all the time he needed to think about it later. But for now, he had to sleep, so he went to bed.

The next morning, he woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast and waited as long as he could, considering he had a plane to catch, but Susan didn't show up.. he called her hotel room and still no answer.  
_She has to be on the cab on her way here.. but I can't wait any longer. If only she agreed to use a cellphone !.. _He looked at the door, went to the window, no sign of Susan. _Okay, let's go. _

It was 9.15 already. He left the apartment, hopped in his car, and two minutes later, Susan's cab pulled up at the exact place Larry's car was.  
She walked upstairs, realized Larry was gone already, and waited for Ally.

At 9.40, Ally arrived, short of breath.

- Sorry, she said, trying to catch a normal breathing rhythm again, Barny was late..  
- It's alright, you didn't have to run.. we have all day.. Susan replied, concerned about Ally's welfare. There, sit down, take some deep breath and calm down.

10 minutes later, they were out of the apartment, on their way to the Empire State Building.

Larry's plane was on time and he landed at 11 in Detroit, and took a cab to Jamie's apartment.  
When the cab entered her apartment's street, he swore he had seen her entering the building, but she wasn't the only one living here, and he decided he was wrong.

He asked the taxi driver to wait for him and Sam and he rang. Sam buzzed him in.  
Once upstairs, Sam rushed into his arms.

- Dad !  
- Hey little guy ! How are you ? Larry asked, really happy to see him.  
- I was fine but now I'm great ! I'll go and take my bags, Sam said, already turning to run in his room.  
- Wait.. what's the rush ? Where's your mother ?  
- Under the shower, Sam said. Why ?  
- I want to say hi.. Larry replied. _Odd question.._  
- We're not leaving right now ? Sam asked, making it clear it would be disappointing.  
- I just want to tell her we're leaving.. go take your bag.

Larry walked to the bathroom door, and knocked.

- Jamie ? You're in there ? Larry asked.  
- What ? she asked.

He didn't know if it was the kind of "what" that means "I didn't understand, can you repeat ?" or the kind that says "what do you want ?" but he would have bet on the second one.

- It's Larry..  
- Uh uh... I'm familiar with the voice, she replied.  
- Right.. well I just wanted to tell you... we're leaving now.. maybe you want to say goodbye ? he asked what for him was a rhetorical question.  
- Fine. Give me five minutes.

Larry raised his eyebrows.

- She's not coming out, is she ? Sam asked.  
- Yes she is. Of course she is, Larry tried to convince Sam, but most of all, he tried to convince himself that Jamie wouldn't let Sam leave for a week without saying goodbye.

After five minutes, Jamie came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel.

- Hey, Larry said.

She looked at him, then focused on Sam.

- Okay, well.. don't drive them nuts, you sure know how to, and .. she looked again at Larry, have a good week.

Larry looked at Sam when she stopped talking, then back at her. He didn't believe it.

- Sam, go downstairs, I'll be right there.  
- Okay. Bye Jamie, Sam said.

Something was clearly up, Larry knew it.

- Okay, this is how you say goodbye to your nine-year-old son ? when he's leaving for a week ? really ? he asked Jamie once Sam was out of sight.  
- Oh don't get on my nerves. I've already told you, you don't get to lecture me on that subject, Jamie coldly replied.  
- You really have issues Jamie. And you should maybe use this week to solve them.  
- Yeah, yeah, you'll miss your flight.

She didn't even wait for him to say another thing, and went back in the bathroom.

Larry went downstairs, where Sam was waiting. He fake smiled, and pointed the cab waiting outside.

- Let's go ! Grandma, Ally and Maddie can't wait to see you.  
- So you and Ally ?! Sam asked, excited.

Larry sighed.

- No Sam. Ally and I are friends.. you just never let go, do you ? he chuckled.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

- I'm just saying..  
- I know what you're saying. But no, we're just friends, Larry cut him.

He had missed Sam, and his annoying way of always saying what he thought.

- So what was that all about ? You drive your mother nuts ? Larry asked, faking being upset.  
- No ! No ! I swear ! I didn't do anything ! Sam denied forcefully.

Larry was taken off guard by it.

- It's okay, Sam, I was joking.. I know you're a great kid.. calm down, he put a hand on his son's shoulder. Don't worry, I'm not blaming you or anything.  
- Okay.. Sam lowered his eyes and looked through the car's window.

Larry changed subject, he'd rather have Sam bugging him about Ally than panicking like he just had been.  
Sam asked a lot about Maddie, it was obvious to Larry that he was a little jealous of the teenage girl. After all, she got to see his father every day, unlike him.

- You'll like her very much, I'm sure, Larry told him. And you absolutely have to teach her how to juggle, can you believe that she doesn't know that ?!  
- She's a girl.. Sam simply stated.

Larry laughed.

- Don't tell her that she's just a girl.. she won't like it.. and with Ally and Susan, we're only two men out there.. Larry told him, still laughing.  
- I know.. girls get angry very fast.. sometimes I don't get them, Sam replied, looking like he knew what he was talking about.  
- And this is juuust the beginning, Larry chuckled.

They boarded on the plane, and another hour had gone by when they landed in New York.

- Are we going to see grandma now ? Sam asked.  
- Not now, she's out with Ally, Larry was carrying Sam's bags on the stairs. Why do you have two bags ?  
- I didn't know what I would need, so I just put all my clothes on them, he shrugged his shoulders.  
- Why didn't you ask your mother to help you out ? You don't need all this for a week..

Sam didn't answer, he was already at the door, waiting for Larry to open.

- I can't wait to see your new apartment !  
- That's the other reason why we won't see grandma now.. remember ? We have to go out and find you a bed and other furniture.. Larry opened the door, dropping one of the bags on the floor.  
- Cool ! Sam said, entering. He looked up, down, on the left, on the right, rushed in every room, came back. I like it.  
- I'm so glad.. you know.. I wouldn't have been able to live in it without you liking it.. Larry said ironically.

Sam put out his tongue.

- Okay.. you're hungry ? Larry put his keys on the counter.  
- Not really..  
- Sure ? Larry asked again. He was hungry and would have like his son to eat something too.  
- Yes, I've eaten breakfast late. Why are there three apples here ? he asked, looking at the fruits on the piano.  
- I juggled with them yesterday evening for Maddie.. he scratched his head. Okay, if you're good, then let's go. The sooner the better. You need a bed to sleep tonight. Come on.

He picked one of the apples, at least he would have a little something to eat.

Two hours later, they came back with a bed, a bedside table, and even a desk and a chair, and they started assembling them.  
Larry's phone rang at 5, he picked up.

- Hello ?  
- Hey Larry, how are you ?

It was Ally. Sam guessed it by the expression on his father's face, which lit up instantly at the sound of her voice.

- Hey Ally ! he yelled, driving a little nail on his bed.  
- Sam I told you to put that hammer down. Don't make me say it a third time.. Larry threatened him.

Sam put down the hammer and pouted. He stood up and started assembling his chair, or at least trying. He had a piece in his hands, but couldn't decided which side was up and which side was down.

- Tell him I say hi, she smiled. What are you doing tonight ? Ally continued.

Larry heard Susan's voice behind her.

- My mother's still there ? Larry asked, surprised.  
- Yes, Maddie's back already so we thought we could cook.. so let me ask you again.. what are you doing tonight ? she smiled. Larry could focus on two things at the same time, but add a third one, and he was lost. Ally and Susan, he could handle, but with Sam to watch over, it was just too much.  
- Sam, turn it. Yes, yes, that's right, now.. yes, just like that, perfect.. Larry told Sam..  
- Larry ? Ally cleared her voice. Try to focus five sec' and tell me if you'll be eating with us tonight ?  
- Sure, yes, sorry.. it's DIY time here.. uh.. 7 works for you ? he replied, gesturing some orders to Sam.  
- Perfect. Okay, see you later then.  
- Uh.. yeah, Sam, this doesn't go there.  
- Okay, bye, Ally shook her head on the other end.  
- Bye. He put his phone on the floor, and help Sam with the chair.

At 7, they were parking on Ally's street.

- Where does she lives ? Sam asked.  
- Up there, Larry replied, pointing Ally's building and pushing his glasses back on his nose.  
- How long will grandma be here ? the boy asked, while walking toward the apartment.  
- She's leaving tomorrow afternoon.  
- That sucks.  
- Language Sam.. Larry frowned.  
- Sorry.

They entered Ally's building and Maddie opened the door to let them in the apartment.  
Sam and Maddie remained still, Maddie looked at Larry intently.

- What ?! he finally asked..  
- Aren't you going to introduce us ? she said.  
- OH, sorry lady, I forgot you couldn't guess who that is.. Larry mocked her. Well, Sam this is Maddie, Maddie, Sam my son. There.. better ?  
- I guess it will have to do.. Maddie replied.

Sam laughed.

- Do you always talk to him like that ? he asked Maddie.  
- Why ? Like what ? Maddie wondered how she should take the boy's remark.  
- It's sooo cool ! Sam laughed some more.  
- It's cool that Maddie mocks me ?  
- Yeah ! It's fun !  
- Well, I think you two should like each other then.. Larry shook his head. Where's your mother ?  
- With yours.

Larry pursed his lips and closed his eyes.

- Gee, thanks.. and that would be ?  
- You're here to have dinner.. Do you get the hint ? Maddie's sarcasm was at its top.

Sam laughed to tears. Larry nodded.

- Nice one KIDDO.  
- Don't call me that.

Larry went in the kitchen, followed by Sam and Maddie.

- Larry, hey, Ally greeted him when he entered the room.  
- Hey, how was your day ? he asked.  
- Great, wasn't it ? Ally said, turning to Susan who agreed.  
- Sam, come say hi, he called out.  
- Hey grandma, hey Ally ! Sam smiled, he went to hug Susan and wondered what to do with Ally.. and Ally saw it.

She came to him and hugged him.

- How are you ? she asked, nicely.  
- I'm great, I'm so happy to be here !

Maddie entered the room, and Sam took off his backpack, put it on the ground and started to look for something.

- My dad told me.. you, he lifted his eyes to look at Maddie.. want to learn how to juggle, he finished, pulling three juggling balls out of the bag.  
- You know how to do it ? Maddie asked, amazed.  
- Uh uh, and if you want I can show you, Sam said proudly.  
- You'll do that, but for now, let's eat, Susan intervened.

They all sat down and started eating the chicken breasts, potatoes and tomatoes that were on the table.  
The dinner went really well, thought Sam was too quiet in Larry's opinion. And he came to confirm it when the boy asked to go back to Larry's apartment as soon as dinner was over, pretending to be really tired.

- Are you sure that's all there is to this sudden change of mood ? I thought you were having fun.. Larry took Sam apart to check on him.  
- Yes.. I'd like to sleep I think.

Maddie came out of the kitchen.

- So you're really leaving ?  
- I think so, yes, Larry answered.  
- That sucks.  
- Maddie, language, Larry and Ally, who just got out of the kitchen, said in unison.

Sam looked at the scene.

- Can we go now dad ? he quickly asked.  
- Fine. Uh, Ally.. Maddie's on holiday too right ?  
- Yes, why ? Ally frowned her eyebrows.  
- Well, I thought we could spend tomorrow with her.. since Sam and I will hang around, she might as well join us. We'll drive Susan home and well.. I don't know what else, but the more the merrier, right ? Larry looked at Maddie whose face had already lightened up.  
- Yeah ! Great idea, say yes Mom ! she begged Ally.  
- Fine, okay.  
- Good, Sam will probably sleep late, but I'm usually up early, so I'll just come to pick her up before you leave for work.. unless.. you wanna sleep ?

Sam urged his father a little more. There was obviously something going on inside the kid's mind, but Larry just couldn't understand it.  
Maddie looked at Sam, and finally declared she would be up when Ally would leave..

Larry and Sam left Susan at her hotel. She was a little concerned about her grandson too, but she was convinced he was just really tired.  
Larry tried to talk with Sam, to make sure he was okay, but his son wouldn't communicate, so he decided that after a good night of sleep, everything would probably be normal and they both went to bed.

On the next morning, just like he had guessed it, Sam was still asleep at 7. _He must have been really tired, he's not usually sleeping a lot_, Larry thought.  
He quickly wrote a few words to let Sam know he would be back within the hour, in case he woke up and didn't remember about the previous night's agreement, and left the apartment.

- Hey, how are you ? he asked Ally when he entered the apartment.  
- I'm fine, how about you ? and Sam ? he didn't seem okay last night..  
- Yeah.. we'll see. Maybe he really was just tired. He's still asleep..

Maddie came out of her bedroom carrying a bag.

- I'm ready, she said joyfully.  
- I can see that, Ally exclaimed. What's up with you ? You're not a morning person usually..  
- Well, today I am ! the girl smiled.  
- Okay, well, I'm ready to go too.. so let's go.

They all went out, Larry offered Ally to drive her to work, but she declined, saying that it wasn't on his way, and that he should go back to Sam as soon as possible. Larry didn't argue and she took a cab.

Back in his apartment, Maddie and Larry realized Sam hadn't left his room yet. They decided to wait another hour, but when 10 o'clock stroke, Larry decided to wake him up.  
He was surprised to find him sitting down on his bed, reading a Marvel.

- How long have you been up ?

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

- Did you hear me leave ? Larry asked. _What's going on ??_  
- Uh uh.  
- Why didn't you come out then ? Larry was getting a little upset, and tried to remain calm.  
- Didn't want to.  
- Okay, Sam, what's with the mood ? Everything was great until we had dinner.. what happened ? Someone said something ? Larry sat on the bed.  
- No.

Maddie entered the room.

- Hey Sam ! You left those yesterday.. she said, carrying the juggling balls.  
- Okay.  
- Sam, behave. Either there's something wrong and you tell me about it, or there's nothing wrong.  
- Then there's nothing wrong, Sam said, clearly lying.

Maddie was witnessing the scene and didn't know what to do, so she just went back in the living room. Larry followed her, and closed Sam's door.

- Why is he like that ? she asked.  
- If I knew.. Larry replied.  
- Can I try to talk to him ? she offered.  
- I don't think that's a good idea.. and I don't think it will work.. Larry sat down, put his head in his hand and tried to find what his son's behavior could possibly mean.  
- I could cheer him up maybe..  
- You think he needs to cheer up ? Larry lifted his head.  
- He seemed sad.. maybe he misses his mom..  
- I don't think that's it, Larry took off his glasses, rubbed his head, and went back to thinking.

Maddie decided to ignore Larry's opinion and went in Sam's room.

- Can I come in ? she shyly asked.  
- If you want, Sam replied, not even looking at her, still reading his book.

She came closer.

- What are you reading ?  
- It's not for girls..  
- Really ? What is it ? she leant to look at the book. Oh, Iron man.. let me see that.. oh.. it's the one with Doctor Doom, right ?  
- You read Marvels ? Sam finally looked at her, amazed.  
- My dad liked them.. I've got tons of them at my aunt's, and I read them all.. I'll show you one day if you want.. Maddie smiled.

Sam smiled.

- You're okay ? Maddie asked. Your father's worried you know.. ?  
- Yeah.. I'm fine, Sam looked away.  
- Okay. Could you show me how to juggle now ? I like reaaaally want to learn..  
- Sure.

Sam stood up, and took the balls.  
Larry was at the door and witnessed the exchange, somewhat relieved. At least, he looked better. He decided to leave them alone and called Susan. He offered to come and take her to the apartment, but she replied that she wanted to go out and do a little shopping, and that she would come later, with a cab.

Larry spent an hour working on Mr. Gibbs' case, the only one he was effectively running at the time, and then fixed up lunch.  
Sam and Maddie went out of his room and Larry overheard Maddie.

- Come on, I'm sure he won't ask questions anymore.. but you know, he's just worried.. maybe you should talk to him.  
- I can't.. plus I'm fine.

Larry let it go, he would rather have Sam pretending to be okay and eat than confronting him and taking the risk to see him back in his bedroom.

They small talked during lunch and Larry offered to watch a movie. Maddie had a better idea and she went for her bag.

- Do you know how to play poker ?

Larry couldn't believe it. Maddie and Sam were made to get along.  
They played poker and Susan arrived.

Sam kept on the act. He didn't want Susan on his back too.  
She looked at them playing and the afternoon went by. When it was time to leave, they all got in the car, and drove Susan to the airport.

It was 6 when they got into the car, and they went to Ally's place.

- So how is he ? Ally asked, after a while, talking about Sam.  
- He won't tell me what's wrong, but there is something.. I'll find out eventually.  
- Okay. _Maybe he will talk to me.. _she thought.

Maddie and Sam were playing in her room when she came out and went to the bathroom to take her shower. Larry was in the kitchen, he had offered to be the one cooking for once.

- Sam ? Ally entered.  
- Yeah, oh, hey Ally.  
- Hey, what are you doing ? she asked, trying to start a conversation.  
- I'm drawing..  
- Okay.. look I wanted to apologize.. I've been kinda harsh over the phone but it wasn't against you.. you know ? she sat on the floor next to him.  
- Yeah, I know.. it was because of my dad. I'm used to it.. he realized what he had said, and tried to change it.. I mean.. I understand.

But Ally knew that wasn't what he meant, only she didn't know why he would be used to such a thing.

- Sam.. are you sad because your mother isn't here ? Ally decided to stop fishing for hints and clues.  
- No.. I'm not sad ! Sam said, visibly annoyed.  
- Sam.. my parents divorced when I was little.. I know how hard it can be, you can tell me.. I'll keep it to myself. Im sure you'll feel better if you talk about it.  
- Yeah, right.  
- Sam, you're a kid, you shouldn't feel that bad. Let me help you, please ? Ally insisted.  
- Just answer that question then.. Sam finally spoke up after few seconds.  
- Okay, anything you want.  
- Do you.. I mean.. when you're at work and my dad isn't here to take care of Maddie.. who does ? he asked, hesitating a lot.  
- Usually, I hire someone or she comes with me.. Ally frowned, she didn't get the point of the question. Why ?  
- I guessed so.. you're just like the perfect family, Sam stated.  
- Is that the problem ? That your father is here ? Ally asked.  
- Kind of..

_There, I'm finally getting somewhere_, Ally thought.

- Kind of ? she needed him to be more precise.  
- You won't tell him ? Sam asked.  
- Okay, Ally lied. She knew that if it was really important, she would have to tell Larry, and, though she didn't like to break promises, she wouldn't hesitate.  
- Okay.. well, since my dad left.. my mother had changed a lot... it's like she doesn't really care about me anymore, he said.

He looked at the wall facing him.

- What do you mean by that ? Ally asked, worried.  
- I mean..my mom always tried to make my dad come back home, and I used to help her.. and then he explained me why he wouldn't and I stopped helping her. And she got angry..  
- How did you help her ? And what do you mean angry ? Ally felt he wasn't really telling her everything.  
- I called him, I asked him to come for dinner, I made him come to Detroit when he was in Boston.. and when I stopped.. she stopped talking to me. She would come to pick me up at school and make dinner and everything, but she stopped talking to me.  
- What do you mean "stopped talking to you" ?!  
- I mean that she only talks to me when my dad is with me..  
- Oh my.. Sam.. Ally was speechless, she couldn't even start to picture it. _What a.._ Oh.. and so when you saw everyone talking and laughing yesterday.. you just felt sad because you don't have it when you're in Detroit ? Is that it ?  
- Yeah, tears were forming on the corner of his eyes, but he repressed them.  
- And why did you ask me about who's taking care of Maddie when I'm at work ? Ally remembered the odd question.  
- Because, on Saturday my mother takes dance lessons on the morning. And she leaves me in the apartment from 9 to noon. I thought that was normal because I'm 9 and everything.. Can we stop talking about this ? he begged.  
- Okay, yeah, sure. Look Sam.. why don't you tell your father about all this ?  
- Because Jamie told me that she was the only one who accepted to live with me, and that if I told him, then I would have nowhere to live, because dad's too busy with his work.  
- That's nonsense. Your father wouldn't accept that if he knew about it, Ally wanted to convince him to talk to Larry.  
- I don't want to talk about it anymore, Sam finished, going back to his drawing.

Ally agreed, she didn't want to upset him. She decided she would wait for the proper moment to talk to Larry.  
The conversation had only lasted 15 minutes, but it had been so intense that those minutes felt like hours.

Maddie got out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later and Larry announced that dinner was ready, so they all gathered around the table.  
Ally was obviously very concerned, but Sam pulled out his best act ever. Noone would have guessed what he was hiding, actually noone would have thought he was hiding something.

Maddie and Sam were plotting something in whispers and Larry found it cute. He had no idea, and Ally was burning on the inside at that thought, but she didn't want Sam to get upset.

Larry started talking about Mr Gibbs's case after dinner, and how confident he was. And Maddie and Sam were back in her room. Ally didn't know how to break the news, Larry seemed to be so fine.. even happy. And he was.

After an hour of non stop chatting, he stood up, thinking that Maddie and Sam were way too calm, and found them asleep in Maddie's room. He told Ally to come and look at them.

- Okay, I guess that means it's time for us to go back, he said.  
- I think you should let him sleep..  
- I'm not letting him here alone, no offense, but he'll probably be mad if I do it.. Larry looked at her.  
- I'm not saying that.. you could sleep on the couch.. he just seems so peaceful, and he kinda need it, Ally argued.  
- Need it ? Why would you say that ? Larry asked, intrigued. Do you know something ?  
- Actually I do.. but let's go in the kitchen.. Don't wake them up, she closed the door quietly.

Larry got nervous. Once they were in the kitchen, Ally started.

- Okay, she took a deep breath. Maybe you should sit down.

Larry didn't argue, sat down.

- Now, do tell.. come on, what is it ? You sound scary.. he was getting worse.  
- Sam made me swear I wouldn't tell you, so.. don't wake him up okay.. wait for the morning. She was shaky, and didn't know where to start.

She decided to begin by the question Sam had asked her, and told him everything. She didn't pause, he didn't move. Everything was silent. They were just looking at each other. Larry, wondering when the nightmare would stop, and Ally not sure he had heard her since he was reacting.

At that moment, a sleepy Sam entered.

- What time is it ? he asked. He looked at the clock. Wow, it's late.. Dad I'm tired.. and I'm thirsty. Can I have a glass of water ? he asked Ally.

She looked at him, nodded but did'nt say a word. Sam looked at them, his eyes going from his father to Ally and again to his father.

- You told him ! You swore ! he started. You swore you wouldn't !  
- Sam, it was too important.. I'm sorry, Ally told him, her eyes begging for forgiveness.

Larry snapped out of his thoughts.

- Now that you're up, we should go, he stood up suddenly.  
- No, Sam go back to Maddie's room, here, take this, she handled him the glass of water he had asked for. We will talk about all this tomorrow.  
- I'm staying here alone ? Sam asked.  
- No.. your father will sleep on the couch. Now go, it's late, go to sleep.

Sam didn't say another word and left the room.

- Larry ? she turned to look at him.

He was still up, but his hand were on the counter, and his head was down.  
He lifted it, looked at her. Anger. That was the only thing Ally could see in his eyes.

- How could I have missed this ?! I'm a terrible father.

Anger turned into hurt. He was wounded. _I'm not able to protect my child, who am I kidding ? _

- You couldn't know. He didn't tell you She told him not to... I told you how she manipulated him, Ally tried to comfort him.  
- And I proved her right, Larry made a few steps.  
- What ? How ? Ally asked.  
- One day.. I threatened her.. I told her I would ask for the custody.. and he heard it and asked me if it was real. If I meant it. I said no, I said that "everything would be okay". Larry closed one of his fists and banged on the wall.

Ally came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

- It's gonna be okay. You're gonna make this okay, she said with her soft voice.  
- How !? I can't go back to Detroit ! I can't ! he half yelled, shaking his head, still facing the wall.  
- Of course you can, you already did.  
- It wasn't the same thing. I knew I would come back.  
- Larry, you'll do what you have to do, and you know it.  
- I won't leave New York !  
- It's just another city..  
- No it isn't ! Larry shook his head again.  
- What's different about New York ? Ally asked.  
- You're here ! I won't leave New York.

Silence filled the room.

Larry turned, and faced her, she could see he was incredibly sad.  
Larry's heartbeat raised, and in an amazingly quick gesture, he put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her.  
She broke the kiss, and he made a step back, letting his hands drop along her arms.

- I'm sorry I shouldn't have.. was all he managed to say.

* * *

Yeah, I know.. I'm cruel.evil laugh  
Only.. what fun would it be otherwise ? Plus.. right now it's 7.30 IN THE MORNING, I've been writting this all night long.. so it's a sweet revenge XD

Don't worry.. Chapter 18 is on his way (at least in my mind because I'm going to bed XD)

And, those who didn't like Jamie, but didn't hate her either.. well.. sorry's all I can say (even if I don't really feel sorry )

REVIEW Please after writting the stories it's my favourite part ! (that's when you ask .. what other part is there ? to which I won't answer.. my brain just left me minutes ago.. saying I was respecting him LOL)

Anyway.. Goooood night (meaning have a nice day as I'm sure you understood)


	18. Chapter 18

**All the characters I haven't invented belong to D.E.K. **

**R & R please !**

**Sorry about the looong delay.. there's been major things going on in the board I'm moderating, well.. now administrating (see majooors things) and I had to focus all my attention on it for the last few days.. and I'm working more.. and yeah.. other things. It's hard right now to manage everything..  
So, I'm really sooo sorry, and I hope I'll make it up to you :S**

**I had half of this chapter written down for a long time, but I deleted it, in order to start fresh.. **

* * *

Larry took another step back and his hands sliding along her arms were about to break the contact when she took one of them, stopping him in his retreating movement.

- "Wait", she said, almost whispering.

Larry instantly looked at her and they locked eyes again. His heart beat accelerated. _Wait ? Oh.. don't make me wait. Wait isn't an option now. Calm down Larry_. Carefully, he closed the distance between them again, slowly, living every single movement fully.

_I shouldn't let him do it, he's about to leave again.. why does he have to leave ! I shouldn't.. but maybe we could use it.. as a way to say goodbye ? _Ally was looking for the best argument she could find to explain to herself why she was agreeing to this, why she wanted it so much, why she needed it.

Larry was now so close she could feel his breath on her skin and lips. His loose tie, the first button of his shirt undone, his sad eyes, and his messy hair, everything was attracting Ally to him. And she was done trying to find excuses. She simply wanted him back, and she didn't need to apologize for feeling that way, did she ?

She squeezed his hand a little more, and he got the message and kissed her. He took her second hand in his. Soon he released it, his hands going through her hair, on her back, on the soft skin of her cheeks.  
She melted, litterally. Their kiss got more and more passionnate and without noticing it, they had made their way through the kitchen and were now standing in front of Ally's bedroom's door. She opened it, and stepped in it, but he stayed in the living room, catching his breath.

- "I.. maybe.. this is going too fast.. and with everything that is going on", Larry was lost, his feelings were blurred, of course he wanted to enter that room, but he didn't want her to act out of compassion, he wasn't acting out of sadness. This meant something to him. He loved her.

- "Yeah, okay, she said disappointed, you're right.. we should.. go to sleep, that's better."

She was lying, but she didn't want to beg him to reconsider his decision.

- "Yeah.. we'll talk about that tomorrow ?" Larry asked.  
- "Sure.." she didn't know what else to say. "Good night."

She started closing the door.

- "Wait," Larry stopped her. He kissed her again, very softly, just to make sure she knew he didn't want to forget about all this. To make it real. They were just slowing down a little, nothing else. He wouldn't pretend to be her friend anymore.

She closed the door, but didn't move. Her hand stuck to the handle. She closed her eyes, bumping her head on the wall.

He looked at the door for a moment, then turned and saw the pillow and the blanket she had put on the couch earlier that evening. All this was so exhausting. He sat down against the door, his arms on his knees, and buried his head. He could use a little silence.

_I'm an idiot. Of course it's going fast.. but it's about damn time ! _regrets were already filling his mind up. _It didn't feel wrong. It didn't even feel fast. I overthought it again, I'm always expecting the worse, but never hoping for the best, _he thought, and snapped himself twice.

On her bedroom, Ally was still struggling with her feelings, or more precisely what to do about them, because she went down to the conclusion that it wasn't too early nor too fast for her, she had waited a whole year for it to happen again. She needed to know why it felt too early to him, because as far as she was concerned, she was just done playing.  
_"We'll talk about that tomorrow" hey.. you're damn right we will ! _she started pacing.  
He lifted his head, put it against the door and looked at the couch. He was about to stand up and reach it when he fell down.

- "What is this all about ?!" Ally asked, her voice full of reproaches, opening the door and looking at the couch.

He fell on her feet and frightened her.

- "What.. what are you doing here ?!" she looked at him, still on the floor.  
- "What are YOU doing here ?" he replied.  
- "Why is this too fast ?" she ignored his question just like he had ignored hers.  
- "I don't know.. I thought.." he finally stood up. "I was thinking.." he sighed, looked down, "I was being stupid again.. right ?"  
- "Damn right !"

He looked up, met her eyes and smiled. She smiled too. Which made him feel a chill going down his spine.

- "Okay," he said before kissing her again.

They both entered the room, and he closed the door. The dusky room only revealed the contours of her figure but he stopped to look at her, and kissed her on the neck, on her cheek, on her forehead, before getting back to her lips. She led him to the bed, took off his tie in a sensual and meaningful way.  
They got rid of any piece of fabric separating them and they made love. Any move, any breath felt like another step toward freedom, liberation, welfare and completion.

They laid down on the bed, Ally secured in Larry's arms, his hand caressing her shoulder.

- "I love you", he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes were closed, and since he obtained no response, he thought she had fallen asleep. But she hadn't. She was wide awake, thoughts running through her mind.  
_He's going to leave again.. I shouldn't have let it go that far.. I'll be hurt and depressed all over again.. and he had to say it.._ Ally was thinking, unable to move or say anything. She let a tear drop from her eye, roll down her face and crash on the pillow.

She took a deep breath.

- "What are you going to do ?" she asked him, surprising him.  
- "You're awake ?"  
- "Uh uh.. Larry how do you feel ?"  
- "I just told you.."  
- "You can't do that. You can't ignore what you've learned tonight. How do you feel ?" she asked again.

They didn't move, she found very useful not to be facing him.

- "I don't know yet.." Larry said, pain in his voice.  
- "You're going to go back to Detroit, right ?" Ally asked, squeezing the pillow under her head.  
- "No! I can't!"  
- "What do you mean, you can't ? Of course you can, and you will.." she said, hoping she was wrong for her sake, but at the same time, hoping she was right, for Sam's sake. "You always do what's best for Sam, and what's best for him now is to have his father with him."  
- "I know, but I can't go back to Detroit.."  
- "Yes you can, it's not like you haven't done it before, the only difference is.. now you have a good reason. A real one. An important one. And you know the city.."  
- "Ally.. would you go somewhere you know there's no oxygen ? I can't go to Detroit." Larry looked at her. _How could I leave her again ? How could she even thought about that ?_ He knew he would go through a lot of problems, but it just wasn't possible in his mind. Even less after that night.  
- "Detroit has oxygen, you lived there 8 months.." Ally didn't want to understand, she didn't want to be guilty of Sam's miserable childhood if his father stayed in New York.  
- "Ally.."  
- "No, Larry. Tell me ? What other solution do you have ? You have to go back there, and fix this, she was now facing him."  
- "I.. I don't know.. he could come here.. live in New York with me ! Yeah ! That's the solution !" Larry said, excited.  
- "Larry, I've moved to New York because Maddie went through a nervous breakdown. She didn't know anyone there, she missed her friends, everything was changing.. you can't put Sam through this !"  
- "Not every child reacts that way, and I could at least ask him. I could ask him where he would rather live.." Larry was trying to convince himself.  
- "He will tell you what you want to hear."  
- "Ally, two hours ago I might have thought about going back there.. but not anymore. Two hours ago, I would have left a friend, but you're not .. you're more now. I can't do that again", he said, pain could be heard in his voice.  
- "You mean two hours ago, I was really just a friend ?" Ally asked, she thought playing the fuirous card would help him do the right thing.  
- "Ally, you know that's not true. But I broke you once, us being friend, I wouldn't have broken you as much as.. us being a couple."

A heavy slience settled in the room. Ally broke it.

- "Go to Detroit Larry", she said it like she really wanted it, which surprised her more than him.  
- "You did hear me, right ? I love you. How.. ?" Larry was scared, and in pain, and lost.  
- "Larry.. go to Detroit, your place is over there."  
- "Ally, stop that. I know you. You wouldn't have let this go this far if you didn't have feelings for me."  
- "Okay. So what ?"  
- "I won't leave you", Larry stated, simply, like something so obvious it was idiotic to even say it. "I love you", he said again.

He wanted to hear those words coming from her, but instead of that, she remained silent again.

- "Don't you ?"  
- "What ?" Ally closed her eyes. She didn't know if she would be able to lie about this but she knew the question would come. And that her answer would seal Sam's fate.  
- "Love me", he finished.

She kept her eyes closed, trying to find the strength to pronounce the words he dreaded.

- "No, Larry. I don't anymore. You should go back to Detroit, get on with your life", she finally managed to let out in one breath.

He turned her on her back, and moved backward, creating some distance between them.

- "You're lying", he said, half crying, half yelling. "Look at me. Look at me, in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me. Do it."

She clenched her fists. _Sam, think about Sam. The litlle boy deserve what's best..._

- "No, I don't", she said, looking at him, right in the eyes.

He couldn't believe it. She really did say it.

- "So what was this about ?" he said, gesturing to designate the scene.  
- "Closure." She was so disgusted by her lies that she couldn't pronounce more than one word at the same time.

Larry stood up.

- "Maybe I should go then. You should tell Maddie she got it all wrong by the way.." he said, unable to look at her anymore. He quickly took his clothes, but Ally hid his tie, she wanted to keep it, as a piece of those perfect moments they had just spent.

He turned and went out of the room, but before closing the door, he said :

- "I will always love you, don't expect me to find someone else."

He closed the door and sat on the couch, letting go the tears he had repressed.  
Inside the room Ally moved in the bed, her head now resting on the pillow where Larry's head was minutes ago. His scent and warmth were still all around it. She took his tie, put it under the pillow and cried too, burying her head to damp the sound.

Finally, when no more tears would form, she fell asleep. And so did he, on the couch.

In the morning, Sam came out of Maddie's room at 9.30 and found his father wide awake, pacing in the living room.

- "What are you doing ?" he asked.  
- "Good. You're up", he smiled, still trying to convince himself that what he was about to say was the right thing to do.  
- "You okay ?" Sam continued.  
- "Yeah, I'm.. good..." _Huge lie. "_But what about you ?"  
- "Okay.. Ally's up ?" the boy turned to see Ally's door.  
- "No buddy, come on let's go.."  
- "Where ?" Sam looked at him.  
- "To my apartment, pack everything.. we're.. we're going back to Detroit", finally said, a hand going through his hair.  
- "What ?! When ?! Why ?"  
- "Well.. tonight, the flight is already booked. And.. to live there.."  
- "You're leaving Ally ?" Sam asked, he couldn't understand his father's behavior.  
- "I'm not leaving Ally, I'm.. I was never back in her life.. come on."  
- "You won't wait for them to get up ? How will they know we're gone.. ?" Sam was getting mad at him.  
- "I wrote a note, come on now."  
- "NO !" Sam yelled, hoping it would wake Ally and Maddie up.  
- "Sam! Keep it down will you ?"  
- "NO ! I won't ! Why do I have to go back to Detroit ?! It's not fair !"  
- "Sam.. I'm coming with you," Larry told him, trying to calm his son.

Sam's plan worked. Maddie got out of her room, and Ally did the same seconds later.

- "What's going on here ?" Maddie looked at Larry who already had his jacket on.

Ally looked down; she didn't want Larry's eyes to read her feelings on her face.

- "My father is crazy. He wants us to go back to Detroit. Ally do something !" Sam said, desperate.  
- "Do what ?" she asked softly.  
- "You're actually going to let him do this ?" Maddie asked. "And you ! You were going to leave without saying goodbye ?" she asked Larry, a lot of reproaches could be heard in her voice.

Ally looked up, and she caught his look at the note. She saw the paper.

- "What is this ?!" she asked, angry. "A note ?!"

Larry's silence worked as an answer.

- "I can't believe it !" she yelled.

Sam and Maddie got closer from one another, and remained silent.

- "Why do you care ?" Larry was angry too. She didn't have the right to do this. She told him she didn't love him and now she was making a scene because he didn't know how to say goodbye to the love of his life ? What the hell was wrong with that woman, he asked himself.  
- "So you don't think this is just about the last thing you should have done ?"  
- "Again.. why do you care ? It's not like I could hurt you.. right ?" he snapped at her. Sam, coat, we're leaving.

He saw Maddie.

- "Maddie, I'm sorry, you were wrong.. and Sam needs me now.." he said, his voice soft and warm again.  
- "I don't need Detroit !" Sam replied. "I hate that city ! I've always wanted to go with you to Boston ! Why do you do that to me ? I dont want to see Jamie again," Sam finished, and with that, he went into Maddie's room.

Maddie looked at Ally.

- "You're leaving us !" she was really mad, and looked at Larry who froze a little under the girl's furious eyes, "and you ! you're gonna let them go ? what is wrong with you ?!" she made it clear that she was more pissed at Ally than at Larry, she followed Sam's move into her room and Sam appeared, "I'm not going !" and he locked the door, and added, "try and make me go back there if you can !"

Larry was gaping. His son's reaction was so violent he didn't know he had it in him. He went to the door and exhaled before talking, to calm down.

- "Sam ? Sam come out of here. We're going to my place and we'll talk about it.. okay ?" Larry asked.  
- "NO ! Your mind is made, I know it ! I don't want to."

Larry could hear sobs in his voice.

- "Let him calm down", Ally said from the end of the room, a voice shaky because of Maddie's words and reaction.  
- "Don't say anything, please", he replied, in a cold tone.  
- "Alright."

She went in the kitchen and got herself busy, fixing breakfast even though she didn't know whether someone would eat it.

Inside the room, Maddie and Sam started talking, half whispering so that the adults wouldn't hear any of it.

- "Why did you yell at your mom ? She's not the one who's sending me back to Detroit.." Sam asked.  
- "She's not doing anything to keep it from happening either." Maddie was bitter.  
- "You're lucky, at least your mom loves you."  
- "Maybe.." Maddie was a little ill at ease, "but you're lucky too. You still have a dad."  
- "Yeah.. but he doesn't listen to me"  
- "I wish I had a father, even though he didn't listen to me all the time. Your dad is great.. sometimes.." she began but didn't finish the sentence.  
- "Sometimes what ?" Sam asked.  
- "Nothing.. it's stupid."  
- "Tell me."  
- "Okay, you've asked for it. Sometimes I wish he was my dad.. not my real dad, but you know like my dad.. I mean.." she felt out of line.  
- "I know what you mean. Me too." Sam stopped her.  
- "What do you mean, you too ? He's your dad." Maddie frowned her eyebrows.  
- "Yeah, he's my dad, I'm talking about Ally." he bit his lips.  
- "All this is stupid. They could probably be happy together, and that's all we want, and it's like.. it's like we're screwed." Maddie concluded.  
- "That's a bad word." Sam pointed out.  
- "God, little boy much ?" she mocked him.  
- "I'm just more polite." he replied, in a proud tone.  
- "No you're just more LITTLE" she joked.

They kept on mocking each other when they heard Ally talking.

Larry had stayed at the door, waiting for Sam to finally come out. He was about to lose patience when Ally came out of the kitchen with a tray of food.

- "Want some ?" she asked Larry, as if to sue for peace.  
- "No thanks", he replied. He was too upset to eat anything.  
- "Go in the kitchen, I'll put it in front of the door.. they are probably hungry."  
- "Yeah, tell them I'm in the kitchen, I'll get him when they open it", Larry said.  
- "No, Larry. Go in the kitchen, leave him be", Ally continued.  
- "Fine."  
- "Maddie, I'm taking Larry in the kitchen, there's a tray with food right in front of the door, you know you can trust me, right ?"

Sam answered.

- "She said she doesn't know you anymore. And.. uh.. is my dad really in the kitchen ?" he asked.  
- "Yes, Sam." Ally answered. She was hurt by Sam's report of Maddie's words, but hid it as best as she could. "Please Sam, let me just see that you're okay.."

The door unlocked, Sam's head appeared, checking if Larry was somewhere to be seen, and he opened the door a little more.

- "Why does he wants me to go to Detroit ?" Sam asked Ally.  
- "I think it might be my fault.." Ally was feeling really guilty about the situation between the father and son.  
- "How ?"  
- "Here, take this", Ally handled him the tray. "I thought it would be better for you to remain in a city you know.. I'm sorry Sam.."  
- "Then you can tell him that it's not better then.. can't you ?" Sam asked.  
- "It's more complicated"

She heard Maddie's voice from inside the room saying "if you don't fix this, I'm not talking to you ever again."

- "Is she okay ?" Ally asked Sam in whispers.  
- "She cried for a while, and then she stopped.." Sam shrugged his shoulders.  
- "I think you should talk to your father, Sam." Ally suggested.  
- "I'd rather have you talking with him first".  
- "Fine. I'll talk to him." Ally smiled at the boy.

He put the tray inside the room and while locking the door again, added, "Thanks".

Ally went in the kitchen where Larry was mumbling things, punctuating them with some knocks on the table every thirty seconds or so.

_He doesn't want to leave, she doesn't want me to stay.. what am I supposed to do ? _Larry was exhausted.

- "You're alright ?" she asked cautiously.  
- "Oh, I'm just perfect, you see.. my life couldn't be better right now.. my son won't talk to me, I'm in love with someone who's not with me and her daughter's mad at me.. and guess what ! I didn't even started all this !" he looked at her. "What a wonderful world it is.." he commented ironically and went back to his mumbling and knocking.  
- "Maybe.." Ally started.  
- "You know what would be really, really great ?" Larry lifted his head up and looked at her.

She responded with a stare.

- "A little silence." he let out.  
- "I'm sorry Larry", since everything was already neat, she started cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned, a bottle, flowers, some papers.

He looked at her, and against his will, he started smiling. She had a way of making him unable to stay mad, even when she wasn't trying to.

- "What are you doing ?" he finally asked her, his voice sounding much calmer.  
- "Keeping myself busy.." she replied, scrubing the plastic fruits that were on the table. "If I think to much right now, I'll probably lose my mind in the process".  
- "Isn't that done already ?" Larry couldn't help but joke.  
- "You're probably right", she finally smiled. "Look, you should talk with Sam, and stay here if that's what he wants".

They heard the door of Maddie's room opening and closing.

Maddie appeared in the kitchen.

- "Sam wants to talk to you", she said to Larry, avoiding Ally's look.  
- "What about us ?" Ally asked. "Don't you think we need to talk ?"  
- "I'm going to go in the bathroom." Maddie continued, looking and visibly talking to Larry. "So you and Sam can have some privacy.. see, not everyone here his a selfish unable-to-be-happy person who wants you to leave." she finished with a cold tone.  
- "Hey !" Larry exclaimed, and made her jumpy a little. "That's no way to talk to your mom. You stay here and have a nice chat with her while I go deal with Sam, okay miss ?"  
- "Yes." Maddie had lowered her head.  
- "Maddie, I think you and I will have to talk once I'm done with Sam.. by the way.. your mother is anything but selfish and I think an apology would be welcomed here" he said, still sitting down at the counter of the kitchen.

Ally pursed her lips, she was so thankful she could have run through the room and in his arms, but she repressed her feelings.

- "Sorry" Maddie said, give Ally a quick stare.

He stood up and went in the girl's room.

- "Sam ?" he asked and looked for him.  
- "I'm here", the boy answered. He was sitting down on the floor in a corner of the room.  
- "You want to talk ?" Larry was calm again. "I'm sorry I yelled earlier.."  
- "I don't want to go to Detroit. I didn't want you to know about all this, but now you do, please, please, why can't we stay here ?"  
- "Why do you want to stay here ?"  
- "Because there's Ally and Maddie and it's New york, and.. I like it here.. it's like..", Sam looked at his father.  
- "Like what ?"  
- "Like having a real family."

Larry could see that he wasn't just saying this to please him, he was really thinking it.

- "If I want you to live here, we'll have to go back to Detroit for a while", Larry said, sitting down next to Sam.  
- "Why ?"  
- "Custody.. I don't want your mom to come all the way here.. are you sure this is what you want ? There might be another way of solving the problem, you know ?"  
- "I don't want to talk to her anymore", Sam said, clenching his fists. "I spoke with Maddie and she told me Ally was never like that, and they have only know each other for a year ! And there also.."  
- "What ?" Larry asked, frowning his eyebrows and leaning his head.  
- "Maddie would be very sad if we went away. She told me."  
- "She did ?"  
- "Uh uh. She said she's sure that you're a great dad, and she told me I should speak with you. That I shouldn't be angry at you because you're only trying to do.. the best thing.. but dad, I don't want to go back to Detroit."

Larry thought for a while about the situation.

- "Okay", he agreed.

Sam looked at him, his eyes wide opened.

- "Really ??"  
- "Really."  
- "So you're okay to take me with you ?" Sam asked.  
- "Of course Sam, I was never unwilling to live with you. I just thought you were better with your mother.. come here."

He put an arm around his son, and they stayed like that.

Ally and Maddie went to check if everything was okay after few minutes.  
Sam looked at Maddie.

- "We're staying !" he exclaimed.

Maddie smiled and looked at Larry.

- "Awesome !"

Ally looked at Larry too, and he nodded. Sam and him both stood up.

- "Sam come on, let's go .. home." he said, the words were sweet and warm.  
- "You're coming back tonight ?" Maddie asked.  
- "I don't know Maddie", Larry answered.  
- "You could.." Ally said shyly.

He looked at her.

- "What for ?" he asked intrigued.  
- "Dinner.." Ally looked at Sam. She wanted the boy to convince his father, so she wouldn't have to.  
- "Yeah, and you said we need to talk.." Maddie intervened.  
- "Please, dad, say you're okay.. please ?"  
- "I wouldn't like to be a burden for our friends here, Sam." he said. He wanted Ally to beg. He wanted to feel wanted. He needed to think that she may have lied, and he was craving for her to restore his hope.  
- "Larry, come on." she gave up, "it would be nice to have both of you for dinner, and you'll never be a burden." Her words were quite casual, but he saw a lot more in her eyes. He saw exactly what he was looking for.  
- "Okay. What time ?" he smiled. _Could everything turn so great then so horrible and the perfect in only one day ?_ he couldn't believe it. The last 24 hours had been so full of emotions it was actually making him a little dizzy.  
- "Whenever you want" she decided it was not worth playing anymore. They had spent the night together. It actually had happened. And she knew he loved her. While they had been alone in the kitchen, Maddie had told her something she had already heard. The girl had told her she was unable to let herself be loved, or even be happy for that matter. And she didn't want to prove the theory true. "You could also stay.." she said, quite amazed by her self-confidence.

Maddie looked at her, surprised too.

Larry tried but failed at repressing a smile.

- "No, I think we should have some time alone" he said, looking at Sam.

They left after deciding they would be back at 4 or 5.

The boys headed to Larry's apartment.

- "Wait a minute little guy", Larry thought about something.  
- "What ?"  
- "Is that what it was all about ? You bringing all the clothes you can possibly have with you ?" he asked him.  
- "At first, I only packed my winter clothes.. because I didn't know what I would need.. and then.." Sam appeared quite sad again.  
- "It's okay.. don't worry.. I'm not mad, okay ? Sam.. I want you to tell me things. Don't listen to anybody telling you I don't care about you. Not ever again. You get me ?" he knelt down.  
- "Yeah", Sam answered quickly.  
- "Hey.. you swear ?" Larry made sure Sam got the message.  
- "Yes ! I got it! I swear!"  
- "Good. Now.. how about some McDonalds' for lunch ?"  
- "Cool !"

They went out had lunch, and walked a little.

- "She will be mad at me, won't she ?" Sam asked out of nowhere. He had been silent for few minutes.  
- "Who ? Your mother ?"  
- "Yeah, her." Sam used her to refer to Jamie, but he could have used an "it" and designate her as an object, it wouldn't have felt different.  
- "Probably.. but.." Larry smiled, "do we really care ?"  
- "What if she doesn't want to let me live here ?" Sam was obviously struggling with all this and needed some proof he could really let himself dift in relief and joy.  
- "I'll fight harder, and I'm a great lawyer. But Sam, you know that since you're over 8, you'll probably have to testify.. in front of a judge ?" Larry looked a little concerned, "Are you ready to do this ?"  
- "I have to, right ?"  
- "Yeah.. pretty much."  
- "Then, I think I'm ready."  
- "Good."

The afternoon went on, they went back to the apartment, and Larry asked Sam to list what he would need from Detroit, and the boy answered there was nothing left there he really needed anymore. He showed him the bottom of his bags and Larry saw his books, pictures and even his favourite bed sheets, the Iron Man ones.

- "When I had packed my summer clothes.. I decided to pack everything." Sam simply explained.  
- "I see. But you weren't planning on telling me about what was going on with your mother ?" Larry was going through a hard time understanding this.  
- "No.. I thought maybe you would find out by yourself".

Larry closed the subject and they got ready to go back to Ally's place.

Once there, they decided to have Clue game, and Maddie won. Ally went in the kitchen and cooked dinner while the three other stayed in the living room and played poker.

Dinner was peaceful, after the day they had all spent, it was quite something. Both Larry and Ally had decided to forget about their last night's words, at least as long as the kids were with them, and Sam and Maddie mocked each other playfully, which made them all laugh.  
Maddie, when she had been with her aunt, had taken all her father's Marvels and brought them with her and once dinner was over, they went in her room and he took a look at them.

- "So.." Ally began, but Larry turned his head to look at her so quickly that she didn't know whether she should keep on talking.  
- "Yes ?" he asked after few seconds. _She's so beautiful_, he thought while looking at her.  
- "I'm working tomorrow.."  
- "Yeah, about that.. how come you didn't today ?" Larry cut her.  
- "I had taken the day off.. and somehow forgot about it until yesterday evening.." she answered, cleared her throat and started again, "and I'm working tomorrow.. so I was wondering.." she didn't know if she could still ask him such things as watching over her daughter after what she had told him.  
- "I will take care of Maddie, that's okay, don't worry.."

She was grateful but didn't know how to express it.

- "Thanks", was all she managed to come up with.  
- "You're welcome", he smiled.

The room remained quiet for few minutes.

- "What about we go and watch T.V. ? At least it wouldn't be so calm..." Larry proposed.  
- "Okay", Ally replied, glad to put an end to the awkard silence.

They turned the TV on and there was nothing but romantic movies, _of course_ they both thought at the same time.

- "So.. since there's nothing on.." Larry started and took a look at his watch, "..and that it's already 10 ! God, time flies.. well, I should get Sam and head back home.."  
- "Probably, yeah.." _You could also stay.._ Ally thought. _Would it be too much to ask for the kids to be asleep again ?_ she begged some supernatural power.

Larry stood up, made a few steps, opened Maddie's door and sighed. Ally smiled.

- "Gee.. again ?!" Larry commented.  
- "What is it ?" Ally asked innocently.  
- "Come and see for yourself.."

Ally stood up, joined him and saw the boy and girl asleep. Well, if they had been in the room 20 minutes before, they would have heard Sam and Maddie deciding to pretend to be asleep, thinking that their parents had to sleep under the same roof again. But they had finally fallen asleep for real.

- "It's great" Ally let out, and put her hand on her mouth as if to take back those words.  
- "Great ?" Larry smiled.  
- "I meant.. cute.. it's cute", she tried to fix her mistake, but failed. Larry was smiling.  
- "No you didn't", he stated, "what I wonder is why.. ? Why didn't you say cute ? Why did you say great.. ? I mean.. I'm not afraid to tell you anymore.. and you know it. I love you. But.. you said.." a shade of sadness covered his face, his rubbed his neck with his right hand, "well.. you know what you've said.."

He turned to face her. She met his eyes and got caught up.

- "I.." she sighed, _do I tell him ? or don't I ?_  
- "You.. ?" Larry was hanging to every syllable she was pronoucing.  
- "Alright.. I lied", she admitted and felt so much lighter.

It made Larry hold his breath, he tried to swallow but found it really difficult and struggled not to fall since his legs were suddenly really weak.

- "You.." he couldn't even say it.  
- "lied.." she was expecting a reaction, any reaction.  
- "About not loving me ?" he asked for precision.  
- "Uh uh", she stayed there, watching him recovering softly, her mouth dry, her hands sweaty, her breath somewhat anarchic. She felt the urge to touch him, to be in contact with him, any contact, but controlled it.

He didn't though. At first, his right hand went on her cheek, then on her shoulder, his left hand took her right one, he pulled her closer abruptly, and his right hand went in her hair.

- "Are you lying now ?" he asked her, his face one inch away from hers.

She felt his warm breath hitting her skin again, some unbelievably strong vibes were coming and going between them.

- "No.." she whispers, or most exactly, exhaled.  
- "Ally.. are you sure about this ? Because I'd rather wait for the good momen..."  
- "I am." she cut him, begging.  
- "I love you" he told her in her ear as he got closer, their cheeks now touching. He pushed her against the nearest wall, took both her hands in his and, after a good look at her, kissed her.

They entered Ally's room for the second time in two days, there was no hesitation anymore. He was sure. And as long as she would let him lead, he considered she was sure too.

- "I'm not playing here, Ally" he said between her lips, without breaking their kiss. His hands undressed her and he gently let her lay on the bed as he took off his clothes.  
- "Neither am I" she replied.

He climbed on the bed, went in top of her, and kissed her again.

- "Say it", he asked.  
- "Say what ?" she got confused.  
- "What you lied about.. you still haven't said it"

He stayed still, looking in her deep eyes. She could see love, passion and desire in his.

- "You're really not leaving ?" she asked, she needed to hear him say it one last time, she needed him to ensure her it was for good this time.  
- "I'm not leaving you again, never again", he said.

It felt like solemn vows to her, a chill went throughout her body and made her shiver.

- "You're cold ?" he asked, worried. He was about to take the sheet upon them when she spoke.  
- "No.. I.. I love you. I'm in love with you", the words her mind has been keeping for so long finally came out of her mouth, her heartbeat raised. She had given him total control over her person again, but it felt good. It felt comfortable. She .. trusted him again.  
Before she could realize it, her lips were burning under his kiss, the feeling soon spread on her tongue and her whole body.  
He broke the kiss just to let her catch her breath and profess his love again.

That night she felt like never before. Like everything was within reach. She was getting there. No more hallucinations. She would live in a fantasy from now on.

She laid in Larry's arms, he wouldn't let go off her.

- "How are we gonna tell them ?" she asked, looking at the alarm clock; 00.12.

He looked at her, and laughed.

- "Well, they'll just have to look at you", he kept on laughing.  
- "Why ?"  
- "It's written all over your face", he explained, and put a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."  
- "I love you too" she replied, "but they don't know what it looks like."  
- "Just let them look for me.. or us tomorrow, if you're not already at work when they'll wake up..", his hand going through her hair.  
- "What if.." she started.  
- "Ally, you worry too much. If they're still asleep, when you'll come back from work, they'll understand."  
- "Why ?" Ally frowned her eyebrows. She didn't get how her coming bak from work was going to tell Maddie and Sam that their little plan had succeeded.  
- "Because.. you really think that, knowing we're back together I'll be able to wait for a moment alone with you to kiss you ?" he chuckled, "I don't think so.."

She smiled more than she already was, if that was possible.  
And they fell asleep.

Loads of things were ahead of them, some good, some bad, but for now, they were happy, and that was all that counted.

* * *

**That was supposed to be the end.. I think there are no major cliffhangers, again I'm sorry about leaving you with the HUGE one at the end of the previous chapter.  
This was SUPPOSED to be the end, as in it's NOT. Well, I got a little overwhelmed with all my responsibilities, and to answer Mln, if I stop, even for a day.. sure the world won't end, but I'll have twice as much to do on the next day.. so.. basically I'm screwed lol.**

**No.. don't worry, I'll handle it. I just need time to get used to it. I'm not working today (it's 8.39 in the morning.. I'm heading to bed lol maybe gracie could guess where I'm from with this detail.. ?) and tomorrow only 3 hours.. then free until Saturday.. nice week.. I'm gonna have a lot of fun.. how do you call it again ? sleeping ? yeah.. a lot of fun and good time sleeping ! lol**

** Anyhow.. REVIEWS are always welcome.. PM and Email too ;) Dn't worry Gracie, I don't think of it as an intrusion in my life lol **

**My aim in this chapter was to let you hanging with a smile.. did it work ?**


End file.
